Journey of the Devil
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: Lucifer has left L.A behind, he no longer feels it is his home anymore, along the way he will make new friends, new allies, new enemies, and maybe find what he has always wanted... happiness
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer- The journey of the devil

Chapter 1

Lucifer was sitting alone in the darkness of his penthouse, drinking all that he could, he had just come back from the wedding of Chloe Decker and Marcus Pierce. His heart was broken and he felt crushed, but he had to pretend to be happy for the detective, he wished that it had been him in Marcus's place but he knew that it was not to be, the detective's feeling for him weren't real.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME FATHER, YOU BASTARD, I BET YOU ARE GETTING A GOOD LAUGH AT MY EXPENSE SITTING UP THERE ON YOUR THROWN" Lucifer screamed out crushing the glass in his hand. Lucifer had woken up in the desert after sending his mother away to another dimension, his wings having grown back. He didn't know how he got there or why he had been there but he had decided to let it go and try to move on.

Lucifer got back from the desert and resumed his duties as a civilian consultant for the LAPD and continuing his partnership with Chloe Decker. Lucifer wanted to show her who he was, and what he was but he never could, he knew that it would fundamentally change her life forever and he knew that he couldn't do that to her. Then soon after Marcus Pierce started working at the precinct and Lucifer could easily see that Chloe liked the man. He was everything that Lucifer knew he wasn't reserved, mature, and normal, he knew that Chloe liked him and so Lucifer decided not to try to pursue any relationship with her, he wanted Chloe free from him and his insane family.

Lucifer sat on his couch in his penthouse heartbroken, sad, and emotionally destroyed, he now knew that L.A was never really his home, Lucifer looked up and said crying gently

"She never loved me did she, probably was never even really my friend, all of it lie created by you to attack me, everything that has happened here has all been a farce just to humiliate me".

Lucifer then realized that he really had nothing, Chloe was a lie, he and Maze never really spoke much anymore, Amenadiel would always be his brother but he was very distant since he found out that he was dad's favorite, Beatrice was the only child that he could ever tolerate but she had a stepdad now, he knew that he and Daniel would never really be friends, he would have to fight himself not to incinerate Marcus now that he had his lightbringer powers back, Ella and Linda were both kind people but Lucifer knew that he needed something else, he needed more, he needed to go out and explore the world. Lucifer needed a fresh start and so he would make one. Lucifer then pulled out his phone knowing he had calls to make.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello Linda, I hope you're doing well" Lucifer said to Linda through the phone and Linda replied

"Hello Lucifer, I know that being at that wedding must have been extremely difficult for you". Lucifer still feeling the pain replied

"Yes well, I just wanted the detective to be happy and this Marcus fellow seems to be an honorable enough man, besides now she is free from me and any influence from my family which is good". Linda could hear the pain in Lucifer's voice, she knew that he was hurting and not telling her everything she felt and she replied

"If you ever need to talk you know I'm always here for you Lucifer". Lucifer then painfully said

"Yes Doctor there is something I want to tell you, I want to tell you goodbye, You have been so wonderful to me these last two years and I could never thank you enough, but I am leaving L.A for good, I just wanted to tell you goodbye". Linda hearing the heartache and pain in Lucifer's voice replied

"No Lucifer this is your home, people do care about you here, there is no reason to run away". Lucifer closed his eyes feeling the pain still fresh in his soul and replied

"You're wrong doctor, it isn't running away, it's starting fresh, I just wanted to tell you goodbye and that I will be leaving a large substantial amount of cash in your name, you will recieve the account information in a few days... goodbye Linda".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Lucifer, why are you calling me what's going on?" Maze said to Lucifer through the phone, Lucifer smiled softly at hearing the demon's voice, she always sounded a little agitated but he knew that was just her being her

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye Mazikeen, that's why I called..to say goodbye to you". There was silence for a few moments then Maze replied

"I know you're hurting right now Lucifer, but it was your choice not to tell Chloe who you really are, you virtually pushed her into Marcus's arms, she couldn't wait forever on you". Lucifer took a deep breath and replied

"I gave her freedom from me and my family, I gave freewill back to her, no one should be created just to have feelings of love for someone, especially the devil, I just wanted to tell you that I am signing over LUX and my assets over to you, you were always loyal to me, so I wanted to give you something before I left". Maze now felt concerned and worried and she replied

"Lucifer you don't have to go anywhere, this is your home, you have friends here, you don't have to leave, Lucifer stay". Lucifer knew that everything Maze just said was in essence a lie, all of this, literally all of it was just a plan by his father and he replied

"Goodbye Maze".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello Daniel, I don't have long, I just wanted to tell you goodbye" Lucifer said to Daniel solemnly. Daniel then replied

"what do you mean you're telling me goodbye Lucifer?" Lucifer then replied

"I am leaving L.A forever Daniel I don't belong here, I never really did belong here, I do care for Beatrice however and in your profession earnings aren't very high, especially for the danger involved to your mortal life, so I am leaving a large amount of money for Beatrice just in case anything happens to her parents, you will recieve the account information soon...Goodbye Daniel". Lucifer then hung up before Daniel could respond leaving Daniel speechless and feeling a little sad.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello brother, is there anything going on?" Amenadiel asked and Lucifer replied

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye Amenadiel, I'm leaving L.A forever". Amenadiel didn't know how to respond and he felt hurt and he said

"It this because of Chloe getting married Lucifer, she has a right to live her life Lucifer". Lucifer felt his heart aching and he replied

"the detective has every right to live her life however she wants to, I wanted to give her the freewill back that my father took away from her by creating her to cross paths with me, she needed to be free from me and our family, but now I want the chance to live away from my father's will, I want to be free now Amenadiel, but before I leave I wanted to tell you that I am leaving my penthouse and my corvette to you Amenadiel, do me one favor Amenadiel, donate all of my clothes to charity I won't need them anymore...Goodbye Amenadiel". Lucifer then hung up knowing and feeling that he was making the right choice, he needed freedom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey Luce, it was good seeing you at the wedding today". Lucifer smiled gently at the sound of Ella's voice and he replied

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you Ms. Lopez, I am leaving L.A and I have no intention of ever coming back". Ella felt shocked and saddened and she replied

"But Lucifer what about the people here, what about your job as a civilian consultant?" Lucifer solemly replied

"I must leave dear Ella, I have been here for over seven years now, It's time for a fresh start, I just wanted you to know that I am personally financing the purchase of brand new equiptment for your lab, you are truly great at what you do Ms. Lopez... Goodbye Ella". Lucifer then hung up and stood up and he went into his bedroom.

Lucifer changed into a dark T-shirt and a dark pair of pants, he then put on his black leather jacket, he put his wallet on his bed along with his car keys, he made sure to have nothing on him that connected him to this life, he then walked out onto the balcony and turned around to see his penthouse one last time and he said

"I've said my goodbyes, the detective has her husband and she and the offspring will be taken care of, It's time to leave... Goodbye L.A". Lucifer then let his wings out and he flew into the sky, to seek his path, and to find himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer- Journey of the Devil

Chapter 2

Lucifer flew through the sky feeling the air through his air and feeling the air on his wings and it did feel refreshing, his heart was shattered but he wanted to find a morsel of hope and he knew that it would take time but he had to start new.

Lucifer was looking down at the earth and he with his angelic vision saw people living their lives and he saw the lights of the cities that he flew over. The dark sky with the stars above him gave Lucifer a small amount of comfort, it was he that created the stars, seeing them often gave him a small amount of comfort. Lucifer saw so many people living their lives, living in a place they belonged, and the more Lucifer thought about it the more he realized it, the more he realized that's what he wanted, to find someplace that he belongs.

Lucifer knew that soon the sun would be rising, a new start to the day

"how ironic" Lucifer said outloud, Lucifer flew through the air, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the beautiful views. Lucifer left it all behind him, he had called his lawyers and his accountants to make sure everything that he had told his previous friends would come true.

Linda would recieve a large amount of cash for having helped him for two years, Daniel would recieve a large amount of cash to be used for Beatrice, Maze would recieve Lux and the building along with all of his other assets, Amenadiel would recieve the penthouse and his corvette, and dear Ella would recieve a grant from him for new lab equiptment, and Chloe got a new husband to grow old with and Beatrice now had a new step father. Lucifer let a few small tears fall from his eyes but he knew it was all for the best.

Lucifer left it all behind, the life of Lucifer Morningstar was gone, he was now broke, no money, penniless, Lucifer knew it needed to be done to truly start fresh, he couldn't live with any part of his previous life still haunting him. It was a clean complete break from his previous life and it was necessary.

As Lucifer flew through the sky he saw that the sun was slowly starting to rise, the rays of the sun slowly started shining over the horizon, Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, but as he did he heard in his mind voices and he focused on the voices and he heard inside his mind

"Please start car, please start, I have to get to work, i'm begging you to start". Lucifer recognized the voice as female and he focused on where it was coming from, it was below him in a small town in Nevada, Lucifer focused on the voice and he flew down to the ground with lightning fast speed and landed on the ground across the street from the voice and away from anyone who could have seen him land.

Lucifer saw that he was in a residential neighborhood, he also knew that the voice in his head was a prayer, a call for help and it was strange to Lucifer because it had been eons since he felt such a thing. Lucifer could see the woman trying to start her car but failing to do so and he knew that she really needed help.

Lucifer then walked toward the woman from behind her and said

"Hello, it seems like you're having trouble with your car this morning". The woman turned around surprised and said

"Yes I am, who are you, I don't recognize you and Sutcliffe is a pretty small town Mr". Lucifer saw that the woman was a younger woman, probably late 20's and by looking in her eyes he could see into her soul, she was starting a new job this morning and it was important for her to have this job to take care of her young child. Lucifer smiled softly and replied with a bit of his charm

"I'm from out of town, just passing through, heard you and thought maybe I could help, how about we pop the hood and I'll take a look". The woman looked at Lucifer and seeing that he was attractive and seeing how alluring he was when she looked into his eyes she replied

"Thank you so much, hopefully you can help me out, i'm starting a new job this morning, my husband left me all alone with a three year old son, and I need this job to take care of him".

Lucifer smiled at the woman compassionately

"Then lets pop open the hood, i'll take a look, i'm sure the problem will be solved easily". The woman nodded her head and she got into the driver seat and popped the hood for Lucifer.

Lucifer lifted the hood and quickly put his two fingers over the engine and allowed the angelic grace he now had back since his wings returned to him to work, his fingers glowed and he used his angelic grace to fix the car, luckily the woman was in the driver seat and didn't see anything. Lucifer smiled softly sensing the problem was now solved. Lucifer then closed the hood and said to the woman with a small smile

"Try starting your car now, it should work just fine". The woman did as Lucifer said and tried starting the car, and the car started with no problem. The woman looked at Lucifer bewildered and said

"How did you fix the car so easily thank you so much". Lucifer looked at the woman and said

"it was quite easy, the battery had a loose wire, I just tightened it up". Lucifer didn't want her to know that he actually used angelic grace to fix the car. The woman had tears starting to fall from her eyes and she said

"Thank you so much, you're an angel, my name is Tricia by the way, what is yours". Lucifer thought for a moment not knowing how to respond and he said with a small sad smile

"I really don't have a name Tricia, guess i'm trying to figure that out to". Tricia looked at him like he was a little strange and replied

"You look like your suffering from a broken heart, you look sad, I hope you find what you're looking for Mr". Tricia then tried to give Lucifer a hug but Lucifer held his hands up and said

"No hugs please, I don't really think i'll ever get used to them, but i'd be willing to shake hands if you want". Tricia looked at Lucifer with sympathy, clearly this man was hurting from something but she respected his wishes and stuck out her hand for a handshake, Lucifer smiled softly and shook the woman's hand, he also passed along some angelic grace through the handshake, thus blessing the woman.

Tricia felt a sense of happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time and she gave Lucifer a bright smile and said

"Thank you so much for helping me, you really helped me and my son so much". Tricia then handed Lucifer a ten dollar bill and said

"There is a local diner just up the road a bit, you can get yourself a good burger there, maybe start to figure things out". Lucifer looked at Tricia and nodded solemnly and replied

"Thank you Tricia, I hope the rest of your day goes well". Lucifer then walked away with his head down in deep thought thinking about where he would go from here, who he would be from here, and what he would be from here. The life of Lucifer Morningstar was no longer his, the name of Lucifer Morningstar was no longer his, he had so many questions in his head and he slowly had to start figuring them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer- Journey of the Devil

Chapter 3

Lucifer was slowly walking in the directon of the diner that Tricia pointed him in, he felt so lost and confused, he wasn't Samael, he wasn't Lucifer, was he and angel or the devil, or was he both, he didn't know what direction he should go in.

Lucifer felt like he was in a fork in the road but it wasn't just two directions he could go in, it felt like dozens of potential directions, the benefit of immortality was that he had plenty of time to figure it out but it still nagged at him how confused and how broken he felt. His good deed for Tricia made him feel slightly good about himself, but not enough to sustain any long term happiness, one good deed didn't change the fact that he was the devil, the enemy, the adversary, the prince of darkness and so many other labels that have been given to him.

When Lucifer was honest with himself he felt a tug of war inside of his heart, he felt the light of an angel but he also felt the darkness of the devil, he just wasn't sure what direction that led him in.

"Hey brother, I saw what you did for that woman from above, it looks like your developing a conscious". Lucifer turned around surprised and he saw his sister and he said stoicly

"Hello Azrael, so bloody nice to see you again". Azrael a thin attractive woman, with short dark raven brunette hair looked at him with a grin and said

"You know i'm still a little angry at you for throwing my blade away with mother when you sent her away". Lucifer looked at Azrael with a stern serious look, he knew he was more powerful than Azrael if she intitiated a fight but he sensed that wasn't what she was here for and he replied

"That blade was dangerous, I separated it from the other pieces of the flaming sword to protect the people of this world Azrael". Azrael tilted her head with an arrogant grin and replied

"How sweet of you Lucifer, maybe there is hope for you afterall brother".

Lucifer felt irritated, he wasn't in the mood for any of this and he said

"Are you here for a reason Azreal, or just to annoy me?" Azrael then took on a more serious look and said to Lucifer

"I'm here for you brother, in accordance with the will of our father, i'm here to make you an offer". Lucifer shook his head not believing what he was hearing and he rolled his eyes and replied

"no thanks". Lucifer then turned around and kept walking. Azrael then walked fast to catch up to Lucifer and they walked together and Azrael said more compassionately to her brother

"You've changed Lucifer, you have a conscious now, you have human emotions, you understand humans more than perhaps any angel could, that's important Lucifer". Lucifer looked at Azrael with a confused look and said

"Azrael i'm the first archangel, I don't understand them very well at all, and given that i'm the devil, they pretty much all despise me anyway". Azrael looked at her brother with sympathy now, she now sensed just how broken he was, she loved her brother, she and the rest of their siblings turned their backs on him after the rebellion but they still cared about him in their own way, he was their brother even if he had turned into the black sheep of the family.

Lucifer and Azrael then quickly reached the diner that Lucifer was headed for and they took a seat and a waitress walked up to them and said

"welcome to the Sutcliffe local diner, haven't seen you two around, you both must be new to town". Lucifer looked at the older waitress with a small smile and said

"Yes indeed, we both are new to this town". Azrael gave the waitress a reaffirming smile and said

"It seems like a nice small town" and the waitress being a kind older lady replied

"It certainly is, it's a small town but it has a lot of good folks in it, what can I get for you two?" Lucifer then said to her

"I'd like a cheeseburger with some fries and a cherry coke". The waitress wrote down the order then looked at Azrael and Azrael said

"I'll just have a cup of coffee maam". The waitress smiled and replied

"No problem, it'll be right up". Azrael then turned toward Lucifer and said

"you didn't hear the offer that father has for you, I think you will like it Lucifer". Lucifer scoffed and said

"After what father just put me through in L.A, I don't think so Azrael, I don't want anything that old bastard has to offer". Azrael looked at Lucifer and she felt sad, she hated how her family always bickered and all of the family drama that brought all of them pain and the feud between her father and brother was especially difficult, she loved them both and she then replied

"Father never mentioned anything to me about what happened in L.A, he did tell me that he knows he hurt you and he has an offer, an offer that includes complete free will, would you be interested now?" Lucifer looked at Azrael questioningly and replied

"What bloody game is father getting at this time, he just made sure that the woman I loved feelings were completely fake and made sure that I could get hurt or even killed around her, what could he possibly have to offer me?".

Azrael could here the pain in Lucifer's voice and she reached out with her hands and took one of his hands in them and she squeezed it gently and said

"Lucifer you could do such amazing good in this world, that is the offer that father is making". Azrael then pulled out a black book from her jacket pocket and sat it on the table in front of Lucifer, at that moment the waitress came and gave Azrael her cup of coffee and Azrael smiled at the woman and thanked her, she then turned her attention toward Lucifer who looked confused and she said

"This black book has a list of unfortunate souls going through difficult times, it also has a list of really bad souls doing horrible things, essentially Lucifer, this book has a list of missions inside of it, father has instructed me to tell you that you can be a protecter of this world and its people, in fact he told me to tell you that you can be the main guardian of this world". Lucifer looked at Azrael with wide eyed shock and replied

"but I don't understand, why would he do this for?". Azrael gave her brother a compassionate smile and said

"Father knows that the two of you have your differences and that you always will, but he said for me to tell you that he is truly sorry for any pain that he may have caused you and that this is his way of saying he is sorry, he also said that if you take this offer to be the guardian of this world, to be a champion for this world, that he would give you complete free will". Lucifer couldn't believe what he was hearing and he replied

"What do you mean by complete free will Azrael?". Azrael then replied

"Exactly what it sounds like Lucifer, father will no longer interfere in your life in anyway, you will be free from his plans, you will be your own self, competely independent of him". The waitress then brought Lucifer's food to him and Lucifer thanked the waitress.

Lucifer then opened up the book and he knew that Azrael was telling the truth about the book, he read through the pages and he saw the names of people and under their names it read everything he would need to know about them, their histories and what they were going through and how they were going down the wrong path, and other names were on there and under their names it said their sins, and the horrors that they were committing and Lucifer knew by reading that those people needed to be stopped, he then turned toward Azrael and said

"So this book is essentially a mission list, and let me guess as I take care of each of these they will fill up again with a new person needing to be saved or stopped, am I right Azrael?"

Azrael grinned at her brother and replied

"You got it right Lucifer, a book of people that need to saved, and people that need to stopped from doing more harm, and father knows you're perfect for the job, and as I said being the champion for this world will come with total compete free will, which is something you have always wanted".

Lucifer took the next few moments to think hard about what he wanted to do next, he knew that this was now a path laid out before him, and the path was enticing to say the least. Lucifer then looked at Azrael and asked

"What exactly would be my title, would this job have a name attached to it?" Azrael then replied

"Your title would be champion of earth". Lucifer took a deep breath and looked at his sister and replied

"Champion of earth hmmmm" Lucifer then closed his eyes and opened them again and said

"I accept the offer Azrael, tell father I accept". Lucifer now felt a sense of hope he hadn't felt in a long time, Lucifer had a path, but he knew that he would still need a new name and then he said to his sister

"The title of champion of earth sounds great, but i'm sure my name fits with it so well, Lucifer Morningstar doesn't exactly inspire anything good". Azrael grabbed her brother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and said

"You are Lucifer Morningstar, there is no reason to change your name brother, you decide who you are, your name doesnt't decide that, and when I look at you brother I see now Lucifer Morningstar, champion of earth". Lucifer was taken aback by his sister's kind words, he still felt the darkness of the devil inside of him and the light of an angel but maybe just maybe that was the point of father offering him this position, he wasn't just devil or angel... he was both.

Lucifer then left the ten dollars on the table to pay for his meal and he looked at his sister and said

"You're right Azrael, Lucifer Morningstar is my name, and I know now that I have much work to do".


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer- Journey of the Devil

Chapter 4

Lucifer and Azrael left the small diner and continued walking down the road, Lucifer felt a small surge of hope enter him, he knew now that at least he could have a purpose and a mission again.

"Oh Lucifer I almost forgot, before I leave you I must also give you this". Azrael then handed Lucifer a long list, with a lot of names on it and Lucifer looked at the list skeptical and Azrael then said to her brother

"Father thought that it might be best if you put together a team to help you on your missions, that list has many names of people that could be helpful to you brother". Lucifer looked at the list carefully and said

"So father is comfortable letting more humans in the know about our existence?" Azrael replied to her brother with a smile

"Father knows that you have more human in you than any of us, he thinks that you could lead a team that could help humanity brother, and that list has the most qualified people on it". Lucifer took in all of this information and he looked at his sister and replied

"Thank you Azrael, thank you for showing me this path, i'm not ready to thank father yet, as you know we will always have our differences, but I was happy to see you Azrael". Azrael turned toward her brother with a bright smile and then quickly gave him a hug and said

"I love you brother, and father may not ever say it but I know that he loves you to, he gave you this for a reason Lucifer, he believes in you". Lucifer wanted to roll his eyes but held back and responded softly

"First time for everything I guess". Azrael looked at her brother compassionately, the rebellion and distance between father and Lucifer, back then Samael, put a dark cloud over the entire family, and then when mother was kicked out of heaven it only made that cloud darker, Azrael only hoped that this new opportunity given to Lucifer could help possibly heal the family.

"Father believes in you Lucifer, I know he does, now before I go I have one last thing to give you" Azrael then handed Lucifer two hundred dollars which Lucifer took skeptically and he said sarcastically

"a heavenly angel giving the devil cash, kind of odd don't you think sister?" Azrael smiled and rolled her eyes and said

"Your Lucifer Morningstar, you should stay Lucifer Morningstar, Las Vegas isn't too far from here, go be Lucifer Morningstar again". Lucifer smiled grateful to his sister knowing exactly what she meant and he replied

"I will Azrael I promise not to let you down, thank you for this". Azrael tilted her head in a teary smile and hugged her brother again and replied

"I love you my brother, I know you and I know you will make a great champion of earth". The two finished their embrace and Azrael flew back to heaven leaving Lucifer alone and knowing what he had to do next. Lucifer then took flight and headed toward his next target.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer quickly landed in Las Vegas, on the outskirts of town, he stared at the city for a few moments with a small grin and said

"Sin City, maybe I should have come here when I left hell, i'd of never of met the detective, and i'd never bloody would have been hurt so much". Lucifer then closed his eyes and realized that now was the time to redefine himself, he had a new mission and a new purpose, even if he was satan himself he himself knew that he now would decide what that meant.

Lucifer then quickly found a casino named The Devil's Paradise, he enjoyed the name, and he knew exactly what he was doing, Lucifer found a small poker table and with the two hundred dollars that Azrael gave him, and using his powers to look into people's souls he started winning, and winning, and winning more. Lucifer was soon up well over $250,000. Lucifer then went to a higher stakes poker table and he grinned and he started playing and soon he was up over 5 million dollars, he had won 3 cars, a boat, and even a private jet from a particulary rich person who went all in with his private jet to try and win but came up short due to Lucifer's skills with poker and his abilities.

The staff of the The Devil's Paradise then finally had to try to threaten to kick him out, but he used his charms on them and they allowed him to stay in the presidential sweet, Lucifer walked into the luxurious sweet and knew that he had found his new home, the cost of the sweet was 2,000 dollars a day, he paid for a full year up front, Lucifer then sat the book of missions on a table next to the list of people that he could potentially get to join his team and he knew that he now had to study that list carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 5

Lucifer studied the list of potential people that could join his team, he knew that he had to study carefull and he had to make sure that he made good choices. Lucifer looked up and down the list and he saw one name that was close by.

"Angela Verner seems interesting" Lucifer said outloud to himself. Lucifer studied her name carefully on the list, he saw that she was an expert with computers and computer hacking, he also saw that she was close by in Las Vegas and working as a stripper in order to help her mother whom was suffering from cancer. Lucifer knew how evil a menace cancer could be and he felt bad for the woman for having to do this in order to raise money.

Lucifer stood up and he started pacing around his new presidential sweet and he thought alot about the approach he was going to make, Lucifer knew that he could show up as a potential client looking to get a lap dance, but he also knew that he would have to show her that he was an angel. Lucifer wasn't sure if he should tell her that he was the devil, she didn't need to know that he was 'that' angel, but she would have to know that he was an angel.

"I could heal her mother for her" Lucifer said outloud, but Lucifer wasn't sure whether the young woman would freak out or get scared and run away, Lucifer saw on the list that she was a young woman, indeed she was only twenty six years of age.

"Then again if I had to worry about her being afraid of me, then I don't think she would be on the list anyway". Lucifer then knew what he needed to do, he went down from his suite and went shopping. Lucifer picked up fresh new clothes and cologne, and made sure that he had what he needed to really look good, he went back to his suite and took a shower, he put on fresh new clothes and put on some cologne and he made sure that he looked good and then he left to go meet Angela Verner for the first time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the evening came, and the sunset Lucifer was off to find his target and to hopefully get her to join him on his new quest. Lucifer walked the streets of Las Vegas admiring the lights, and admiring the night time atmosphere, he thought about all the ones back in L.A he had to leave behind, but he knew he had no choice, he had to find his own path.

Lucifer smiled inwardly as he approached the strip club that he knew Angela Verner worked in, 'Hell's Kittens' A lit up sign said. Lucifer couldn't help but be fond of the name, Lucifer walked into the strip club looked around and saw that it was rather fancy, not as fancy and welcoming as Lux, but it was acceptable.

Lucifer saw many dancers working and he grinned and said to himself

"Sin city indeed". Lucifer then looked around carefully, there were lights and the room was dark, the dancers had lights on them that really highlighted them. Lucifer knew that this was going to a tricky issue, he had to find Angela and that would be the easy part, the hard part was letting her know that he was an angel. Lucifer then found a booth where he could sit by himself and think. His angelic intutition told him that Angela was around but it would take some time to find her

Lucifer sat in his booth and focused, dancers would come up to him and offer him a lapdance but none of them were Angela, his intuition told him that. Lucifer ordered a drink and he sat there and continued to watch the dancers on stage, he felt that she was near by 'but where are you' he thought to himself.

The hype man for the strip club then started speaking on the mic and he said

"Is everyone having a good time at Hell's Kittens tonight? well now is the time for one of our favorite kittens to take the stage, everyone please welcome dark angel to the stage". Lucifer's head then shot to the stage, he watched as the young woman took to the stage, she was roughly 5ft 10 inches, she was in great shape the devil could see, her entire body was well put together, but that wasn't all that Lucifer noticed, his intuition was ringing and he knew, he knew at that moment that the woman he was watching was Angela Verner. As the song buttons by The Pussycat Dolls played throughout the club and Angela danced to it, Lucifer noticed that she was an amazing dancer, her long dark hair was beautiful, her long legs made the devil grin.

Lucifer watched carefully as Angela manipulated every man that was near the stage, her dark eyes looked them right in the eyes and they were putty in her hands, Lucifer admired her talents. Lucifer focused and he could sense that the list with her name on it was right, as good as she was at what she was doing, she didn't really want to be doing this, she felt she had to. Lucifer waited until her time on the stage was over, he then managed to look her in the eyes and he let loose some of the power of his charms. Other dancers tried walking up to Lucifer, but he sent them away, it was Angela that Lucifer was looking forward to meeting.

Angela and Lucifer were looking at each other right in the eyes, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was feeling his pull, feeling his charm and power, which was exactly Lucifer's plan.

"How are you tonight sweetie?" Angela said as she reached Lucifer and sat on his lap, Lucifer grinned, she was good at her job, her voice cadence, her eye contact, Lucifer almost felt like he was the one falling under her charms but he knew he had to play along

"I'm doing much better now darling". Angela smiled seductively and grinded a little harder into Lucifer and Lucifer felt himself starting to get aroused and Angela ran her lips along his neck and whispered into his ear

"It feels like you're having a good time". Angela then ran her hand along Lucifer's chest and Lucifer felt her hand going into his inner jacket pocket, she was looking for something to steal from him and he knew it, he knew how pick pocket with the best of them, he knew what she was doing and he grinned.

A few moments later men in dark suits walked up and pulled Angela off of Lucifer and Angela looked at them angrily and said

"What do you assholes want, can't you see that i'm working". One of the men then said to Angela

"you know why we are here, you owe our boss his payment, and were here to collect" Lucifer listened intently and Angela replied

"You bastards will get your money, i'm working for it, I just need more time". The two men stepped forward and grabbed each of Angela's wrists and Angela said angrily

"Let me go you bastards, I said your boss will get his money, let me go now". The two men then tried to pull Angela away but Lucifer then stood up and said

"I believe the lady said to let her go gentlemen, and i'm going to have to make sure you comply with her request". The men holding Angela turned around and the other man said

"It would be best for your health if you stay out of this if you know what's best for you". Angela then said to Lucifer

"This is none of your business, just walk away and leave". Lucifer smiled wickedly and took a step forward and said

"sorry, I have never really been good at following orders" Lucifer then throat punched one of the men and before the other man could respond his throat was being squeezed by Lucifer's hand and he was being lifted off the ground, and Lucifer said to the man

"I suggest you go back to your boss and tell him that Lucifer Morningstar will be dealing with whatever debt this young woman has and to leave her alone...if you all know what is best for you". The scuffle drew the attention of everyone in the strip club, but Lucifer only continued to grin, he enjoyed the looks of fear in the two mens eyes.

A couple of the strip club's bouncers then walked up to see what was going on and before they could say anything Lucifer looked at them and then at Angela and he said

"Don't worry guys I believe we will be leaving now" Lucifer then looked at Angela with a smile and said

"right Angela?" Angela looked shocked and confused and she lightly nodded her head and as Lucifer left the club Angela followed him out.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you just help me against those jerks, you know that their boss will come after you now right?" Angela asked as soon as they were out of the club. Lucifer turned toward Angela with an arrogant grin and replied

"It doesn't matter what those fools do Angela?" Angela then immediately cut him off and said

"And how in the hell do you know my name? I've never seen you before" Lucifer then took a deep breath knowing he had some explaining to do but before he could say anything the men in black that tried to take Angela walked out of the club and they had guns pulled out ready to fire and Lucifer saw them and quickly picked up Angela and jumped behind a car as the men pulled the triggers on their guns.

Lucifer knew that he was bulletproof but he also knew that Angela wasn't, Angela was scared and she said to Lucifer

"I borrowed money from a bad guy awhile back, my mother has cancer and it was the only way that I could afford her medication, I took this job as a stripper to try and pay the money back but my mother needed more medications and I haven't been able to pay the money back that I borrowed". Lucifer was on kneeled down by Angela as the bullets hit the car and he looked at her and said

"And it's also why you tried to pick pocket my inner jacket pocket, nice try by the way". Angela looked surprised and she said

"you felt that did you?" Lucifer grinned and said

"It was a nice try darling, but I know how to pick pockets quite well myself, now whatever happens next, just know i'm not here to hurt you and that you have nothing to fear from me" Angela nodded her head not knowing whether to feel more worried or relieved, but she trusted her gut and said

"you haven't tried to hurt me yet I suppose". Lucifer smiled and said

"And I never will, oh by the way i'm an angel here to help you". Lucifer then smashed the passenger side window right above him and his eyes flashed white with angelic power and he used his power to send the glass flying above the car and straight at the henchmen firing at them. The two henchmen ended up trying to dodge the broken glass pieces, Lucifer then with great speed and power jumped at the henchmen quickly knocking them out with a quickl flurry of punches.

Angela then stood up with a surprised shocked look and said

"How...how is that possible?" Lucifer then quickly walked toward Angela and replied back with a serious tone

"No time to explain here, were right next to the vegas strip and I can here the police coming, we have to get out of here quickly" Lucifer then picked up Angela quickly bridal style and used his wings to quickly fly them up into the air many miles above the ground. Angela screamed out

"WHAT IS GOING ON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Lucifer was in no mood for this and he said to her

"I told you, I'm an angel and i'm bloody well here to help you".


	6. Chapter 6

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 6

Lucifer had Angela in his arms high in the sky above Las Vegas, he knew that they had escaped the police and that they had escaped successfully

"I don't understand how any of this is possible, this is completely insane" Angela said as she was now high in the sky, being held apparently by an angel...an angel named Lucifer Morningstar, Angela then felt her heart skip a beat "You said you're an angel and your name is Lucifer?" Angela felt her breathing becoming more difficult as her mind raced a million miles an hour.

"Yes my dear I am the devil" Lucifer said mildly annoyed at the conversation he knew was coming.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M IN THE DEVIL'S ARMS THOUSANDS OF FEET ABOVE THE SKY?" Angela screamed as the gravitas of the situation hit her harder more than she could have imagined.

"I told you Angela, i'm here to help you and I won't hurt you, not ever" Lucifer said as compassionately as he could, he could sense the fear coming from Angela, and that was the last thing he wanted. Lucifer wanted to help her, he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to be a force for good and to help people and he knew that Angela needed help. "I may be the devil but I assure you darling that I am not the evil monster that I am depicted to be, so please calm down my dear".

Angela felt anxiety in her heart, she never imagined anything like this was possible, being saved by the devil whom not too long ago she gave a lapdance to and tried to pick his pockets for valuables. Angela knew that she was in his arms high above the sky and for better or worse she had no choice but to trust him, he could drop her and kill her at moment "Just please don't hurt me or my mother I beg you, my mother has cancer and she is dying, please don't take her soul or anything" Anglela said with tears of sadness and fear.

"I can assure you that I am not here to hurt you or to take your mother's soul, like I said before darling, I am here to help you and that also means helping your mother, do not fear me Angela I promise I will not harm you" Lucifer said hating to hear the fear in Angela's voice. He didn't want to bring her any pain. Lucifer knew that in order to help Angela that he would have to heal her mother "Take me to your mother Angela and I promise you that I will heal her, you have my word".

Angela felt conflicted as her heart raced beat was pounding in her head "They say that you are the father of lies, how do I know I can trust you...Lucifer" Angela struggled to say the name, the knowledge of the truth still fresh in her mind.

Lucifer knew that he had many names and many nicknames, but of all of them 'the father of lies' was the one that he hated the most, he felt such anger and hatred toward that nickname that everytime he heard it he felt his blood boil. Honor was something that Lucifer did take seriously and everytime he heard that nickname it felt as if his honor was being struck and destroyed and it irked him to no end

"If I was evil and a liar then I wouldn't of saved your life back there, i'm just here to help Angela, but if you don't trust me then I will just simply take you home". Angela didn't know what to say, so far Lucifer had kept his word to her and so far he had only been a help to her, but so many stories and having the reputation that satan had still made Angela worry but Angela decided to give it a chance.

"You say that you can heal my mother, if I trust you and you hurt my mother, I promise, I swear that no matter how powerful you are I will find a way to bring you down, do you understand me?" Angela knew she was no match to stop Lucifer, he was literally holding her thousands of feet above the earth but she couldn't let a chance to help her mother go, and Lucifer so far had been kind to her.

"I believe you Angela, I promise you, neither you nor your mother have anything to fear from me, I swear it darling". Lucifer felt more hopeful, it seemed that Angela was giving him a chance to help her mother and that meant a lot to Lucifer, it made his insides feel something that he wasn't used to, something that he only ever felt when he did something kind for Chloe, it seemed that kind acts were starting to effect him in a good way. "Your mother will be fine my dear.

Angela then guided Lucifer to the hospital that her mother was staying in, Angela was hopeful for her mother that Lucifer was telling the truth. Moon shining in the sky mixing with a cool air breeze and being in the arms of satan himself made the flight surreal to imagine, but Angela didn't have to imagine because for her it was reality.

Angela helped to guide Lucifer to where they needed to go and soon they could see the rooftop of the hospital that Angela's mother was staying in, a place that made Angela feel terrible knowing how much her mother had been suffering in this place and how helpless it made Angela feel.

Lucifer descended onto the rooftop holding Angela in his arms, he then let Angela go allowing her to stand and get her bearings back together on solid ground. Lucifer and Angela saw that the rooftop had no one on it and there were no guards on it whatsoever, Lucifer looked at Angela with a soft smile "Looks like this will be pretty easy darling, no one here to try to stop us, not that they could anyway".

Angela then looked at him curiously and said "We do have one problem, that door over there is locked, gonna be hard to get inside without making a lot of noise". Lucifer grinned at the woman, she didn't know him that well yet.

Lucifer then walked up to the door and looked back at Angela with a devilish grin and he turned the handle opening the door with no problem "Locked doors don't exist for the devil darling".

Angela looked at the devil with surprise in her eyes, she knew she shouldn't be surprised, he had sent glass flying through the air, flew her through the air, opening locked doors actually seemed pretty simple in comparison. "I guess you really are full of tricks" Angela said with an amused grin feeling some of the fear she felt earlier wash away from her..

"You have no idea my dear, you really have no idea" Lucifer said with a small smile, Lucifer and Angela then walked through the door, they walked silently and with stealth making sure not to disturb anyone. It was the middle of the night and both Lucifer and Angela knew it would be best not to spook anyone, especially considering they just came in from the door on the roof.

Angela led Lucifer to the room that her mother was in, Angela hoped that Lucifer was telling her the truth and that he really was going to heal her mother, They were both standing outside the door and before Angela opened the door she looked at Lucifer with a few stray tears coming down her eyes "It's always hard for me to come here and see her like this, she is the only one that ever really loved me, my father left us early on right after I was born".

Lucifer could see the sadness in her eyes, he could feel the heartbreak in her soul, and he could see the weight that she was carrying, and Lucifer knew that he was going to help alleviate that weight and lessen her burden. "I'm here to help you Angela, and help your mother, I wish my mother was as good to me as it seems your mother is to you, but that wasn't in the cards for me" Lucifer said with a soft smile.

Angela was unsure of how to handle that bit of information, the idea of the devil having a mother was a strange thing to ponder but she would save it for later. Angela then opened the door and walked into her mother's room, she laid in her bed unconscious with tubes and equiptment hooked up to her, her hair was gone, her body was frail and weak.

Angela started crying seeing her mother like this, so weak and so sick, her once beautiful hair gone, "I love you mom, I love you so much, I just want to make you better anyway I can mom, you're all I have in this world. Angela was crying as sat by her mother's side, Lucifer could see the heartache and pain, Lucifer then quietly shut the door behind him and he walked to the other side of the bed.

Lucifer then looked at Angela and said "It's time for me to fulfill my promise to you, I always keep my word darling". Lucifer then took Angela's mom by the wrist and his eyes turned white, Angela looked on in shock, She then looked at her mom with wide eyes, her hopes were coming true and she finally starting crying tears of joy... tears she never thought she would feel again.

Angela watched as her mother's weak body healed, she watched as her mother's hair grew back, her mother's skin looked vibrant and new, Angela watched as her mother became healthy again. White light coming from Lucifer went around the entire room as he used his angelic powers on Angela's mother, Ms Verner was going to be just fine, Lucifer would make sure of it.

A few more minutes went by and finally the room went back to normal, Ms. Verner woke up from her sleep and looked around confused, but quickly was enveloped in a hug from her daughter "Oh thank god mother, your healthy now, he was telling the truth, he healed you just like he said he would". Angela then looked at Lucifer with happy tears falling from her eyes and Ms. Verner confused but happy to be feeling healthy again.

"I feel so healthy and whole again" Ms. Verner said not knowing how this came about but having a suspicion that it was because of the tall six foot three man standing on her other side, a six foot three man that looked very weak, and whose nose had blood dripping from it.

Lucifer collapsed to the ground, Angela went quickly around the bed to his side and Ms. Verner got off the bed and to his other side, Lucifer was breathing very quickly as if he was extremely weak and out of breath.

"Lucifer talk to us, what is wrong with you?" Angela said to Lucifer with a surreal feeling stirring in her heart and her mind, asking the devil what was wrong with him seemed crazy a few hours ago, but now she was just concerned for him. Lucifer used his available strength to push himself up to the point where his back was leaning on a chair, and he looked at Ms. Verner and Angela back and forth and he knew an explanation was required

"I could heal an injury with one of my feathers quite easily, but healing something such as cancer requires much more of my energy, it's almost feels like I ran a mile as fast as I possibly could, just need a few minutes to regain my strength". Lucifer did indeed feel weakened from the ordeal, healing Ms. Verner required a great deal of his strength and he required time to catch his breath and regain his strength.

"Call me Nancy, and besides who are you, and how did you heal me" Nancy asked feeling such a new happy feeling her health was back.

"Hi Nancy, my name is satan, I healed you in order to help you and your lovely daughter". Lucifer added one of his trademark grins and added "I can see where Angela gets her beauty from".

Nancy felt her jaw drop and she looked at Lucifer with fear in her eyes "Wait did you just say your name is satan...as in the real SATAN?"

Lucifer replied very non chalantly "yep... that's me". Nancy was about to respond but before she could Angela gave her mother a tight hug

"It's ok mom, he saved my life, and now he saved your life, he is a good guy I promise". Lucifer then found the strength to stand on his own two feet again.

"I think i'm a relatively good chap, I do enjoy good sex and doing drugs...oh and porn I love porn, and music, music is fun to, you humans have a great many things about you all that I actually like... but now I think we should get out of here before anyone comes in here wondering what is going on". Lucifer then took Angela in one arm and Nancy in the other and jumped out the window without any warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 7

Lucifer managed to fly Angela, and her mother Nancy back to his suite at The Devil's Paradise, he knew they would be safer there then they would be back at Angela's place. Once he let Angela and Nancy go he knew they would need a few moments to get their bearings together, Satan had just cured Nancy of cancer, and Lucifer knew that was the sort of thing that got humans freaked out.

Lucifer had some drinks brought up for his guests, he wanted them to feel comfortable, though Angela already did seem to be comfortable with him and Nancy was well on her way. Lucifer just wanted them to feel safe and secure, he took the job of being 'Champion of earth seriously, "So usually this would be the time i'd suggest a mother daughter threesome with the devil but given that we had to stop those bad guys back there at the strip club darling, I think I may need information on this bad guy that loaned you money and whom tried to have you potentially killed tonight my dear" Lucifer said with a hopeful look that he would learn more.

Angela and her mother Nancy sat on a couch in the suite and Angela remembered the times she had to go to that snake to borrow money from him, he was a real bastard but Angela had did it for her mother, she didn't feel she had any other options at the time. "His name is Jack Yarlow, he is a local loan shark, usually lends money to local gamblers, he is a real bastard, he is known for having people hurt who don't pay him back but no bank would loan me any mother to help my mother, he was my last option". Angela didn't know what was going to happen next, but if the devil was willing to help her then that had to be a plus.

Nancy reached over and gave her daughter a big hug "I wished I had never got cancer sweetheart" Nancy started crying while touching her daughter's cheek "I wish you had never been in that position, I love you Angela". Angela then started crying as her and her mother embraced in a tight warm hug. Lucifer watched and smiled at the sight in front of him, it was a good sight, and it made his heart warmer to bring these two some happiness.

"I love you soo much to mom, you were so sick in that hospital bed, and I promised you as you were sleeping one day that I would do whatever it takes to make you better, I didn't know what else to do mom, if you had died I would have been all alone in this world" Angela said remembering the dark nights of tears that had accompanied her as her mother laid dying in a hospital bed.

"You're not alone in this world Angela" Lucifer said with a small smile "but I do have to bring this Jack Yarlow fellow down, he is hurting people, sounds like he may even be killing them, and as the Prince of darkness now newly crowned 'Champion of earth' I cannot simply let this go" Lucifer said knowing a bad guy needed to be brought down.

"Are you sure we will be safe here?" Angela asked hoping that they would be but remembering everything that happened back at 'Hell's Kittens' she wasn't so sure "You dropped your name to one of those jerks that tried to attack me, they could trace your name back to this suite". Angela remembered how Lucifer defended her against Jack's men that had come to do her harm, she was grateful, she was even more grateful that Lucifer healed her mother, it meant everything to her.

"Don't worry about that darling I have a plan for that, two in fact just in case the first one doesn't work, plan A as you humans would call it". Lucifer then put his hands together and focused his eyes and focused, he focused hard, he knew she could hear his prayers. Angela and Nancy looked at each other confused but after just learning this man was the devil himself, they decided to roll with it.

Time went by relatively slow but luckily after a few minutes a white glow appeared in the room, and behind Lucifer stood his sister and Lucifer turned around with a bright almost obnoxious smile, "Hey sis, glad you heard my call" Lucifer said honestly glad that his sister did show up.

"What do you want brother, you know i'm the angel of death, and I am very busy and you know that" Azrael said with a small grin shaking her head, her older brother's childish attitude could be irritating but she always loved him.

Lucifer put his hands up like he was jokingly surrendering and said "I'm sorry to bother you sister, I have just one little small favor to ask, I need you to keep watch of these two lovely ladies, Angela and her mother Nancy, I promise if you do this i'll owe you one Azrael, and the devil always keeps his word". Lucifer wouldn't need much time to deal with Jack Yarlow, but he didn't wanna leave the women unprotected.

Angela and her mother sat on the couch in a mild shock, Lucifer had call just called his sister Azrael the angel of death, but she didn't have a dark hood with a scythe, instead she had short raven dark hair, and was completely beautiful, dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. Angela and Nancy decided to keep quiet, and just listen to the conversation happening.

"I'm the angel of death, not private security" Azrael said with an exasperated tone toward her brother "You know as well as anyone that I have souls out there that I have to escort to either heaven or hell, but fine i'll do it but you have one hour then I have to get back to work Lucifer". Azrael rolled her eyes at Lucifer once more just to let him know that she was slightly annoyed by him.

Lucifer nodded his head in appreciation at his sister and he turned toward Angela and Nancy with a small smile and said "Yes well ladies, you have my wonderful, amazing sister here to watch over you for the next hour, luckily it won't take that much time to handle this Jack Yarlow fellow".

Lucifer then started walking toward the balcony getting ready to take flight when Angela said to him "Don't you need to know where he is staying how will you find him?". Lucifer smiled at the young woman.

"Im the devil darling" Lucifer then looked toward Azrael with a small smile "and 'champion of earth' I got this my dear, I can track him by his sin". Lucifer then took flight once again into the night air.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It took a little less then ten minutes to trace Jack Yarlow to a warehouse right outside of Las Vegas, Lucifer could feel the man's sin, it was heavy and clearly he was a murderer as well based off what Lucifer felt. This meant that this bastard would probably have killed Angela if Lucifer would have let her been taken back at 'Hell's Kitten's' and that simply could not be tolerated.

Lucifer was determined to punish Jack Yarlow and his entire little gang and to make sure they never hurt anyone else ever again. He knew in his heart that Chloe, Dan, and Marcus was probably back in L.A working on stopping some criminals and that Chloe and Marcus were probably very happy together as a newly married couple, but he had a new mission and this was a new life, his old life was essentially dead. Lucifer Morningstar was dead to L.A but the rest of the world was open for business, and it was time to stop his first bad guy as the new Champion of earth.

The warehouse was very close to the desert, there were a few building by it but Lucifer could definitely sense that he was at the right place. Lucifer stood about twenty feet from the front door and he started walking toward it with a dark grin on his face, it was still the dead of night and these fool were in for one hell of a surprise and Lucifer knew that it would be fun.

Men starting coming out of the warehouse with machine guns aiming at Lucifer but Lucifer only smiled and disappeared without a trace leaving the men confused. Lucifer disappeared into a different plane of existence, the spirtitual plane of existence to be exact, he then with great speed started striking the men with flurries of punches and kicks, the men were terrified because they could not see where the strikes were coming from but Lucifer was having fun delivering them.

Lucifer without much trouble knocked every one of the criminals unconscious, and then reappeared on the earthly plane and smiled at all of the unconscious fools on the ground "Sorry chaps, had to leave the earthly plane for a bit but i'm back now" Lucifer grinned a small evil dark grin "hope I didn't miss all the fun.

Lucifer then walked through the doors of the warehouse and he looked around and smiled, he was in a big room staring at ten more men with guns, and behind them was a man in a blue suit, he was around fifty years old, only around five ft seven and a bigger heavier guy, Lucifer smiled at the fool knowing he found his target.

"You must be the little human stain Jack Yarlow" Lucifer said with a dark stare that frightened all of them, he had just taken out multiple men with machine guns without even a scratch on him. Lucifer could see that he clearly had made an impression and that impression was fear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH" Jack Yarlow screamed, Jack was quaking in his shoes, he just saw on a camera that the man had disappeared into thin air, somehow knocked out his men, and then suddenly reappeared like it was nothing at all.

Lucifer took a step forward and tilted his head with a small grin and simply replied "I have many names Jack, but for the purposes of saving time, just call me the devil". Lucifer then flashed his eyes red and used his lightbringer powers to heat up the guns that the men were holding, the men dropped the guns in pain feeling their hands burning from holding the guns. Lucifer laughed and then charged forward striking thunderous punches and elbows and kicks at the criminals.

Each of the criminals tried to fight back but to no avail as each of Lucifer's strikes landed hard, and after just a few short minutes each of the criminals were like their cohorts outside...unconscious. Lucifer then grabbed Jack Yarlow by the collar and with a dark look said "Time to come with me you little cockroach". Lucifer then disappeared taking Jack with him to the spiritual plane.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer stood with Jack Yarlow in the spiritual plane right outside of the Las Vegas police headquarters after quickly flying Jack there, but not comfortably like he flew Angela, he flew him holding him by his wrist, letting him dangle and fear for his life. Lucifer was going to make sure this fool got the punishment that he so richly deserved.

Lucifer held Jack by the throat as they stood in the spiritual plane outside the police headquarters, he knew exactly what he was going to do. "You tried to hurt a good woman tonight you little maggot, and all because of money and greed you little stain".

Jack felt his heart racing in fear, everything looked different, there were no sounds, or smells, or colors, just shades of dark and grey, and he was with someone that wasn't human and called himself the devil. "What the fuck are you" Jack said not knowing what else to say to this man.

"I already told you maggot" Lucifer then let his true form show, but not the normal version, he let his face show the horrors of hell, the fire and brimstone, and torture, his face looked like it was exploding with the fires of hell as his eyes were fire red and dark on the sides. Jack went mad screaming for terror.

All Jack could scream was "THE DEVIL, YOU'RE THE DEVIL, GOD SAVE ME PLEASE". Lucifer laughed a dark violent laugh at the man, the maggots stupidity was clearly showing.

"God isn't here to save you Jack, in fact nothing will save you from me, I do suggest telling the good police all that you've done and tell them the names and all the information they need about your little criminal buddies that tried to stop me back there, i'm sure the police will want to hear all about it, and if you don't your eternal punishment in hell will be worse then you could possibly imagine". Lucifer holding Jack by the neck off the ground then threw Jack out of the spirtual plane back into the earthly plane and right into a window of the Las Vegas police department where Lucifer knew that he would be wanted. Lucifer could hear the police arresting Jack Yarlow, he was indeed well wanted by them and all he could say at the moment was that he just saw the devil, Lucifer smiled and flew away through the spiritual plane.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer quickly landed back on his balcony after having 'delivered' Jack Yarlow to the police. Lucifer walked into his suite with a smug grin "See everyone, I told you it wouldn't take me more then an hour to take care of that little maggot".

Azrael looked furious and Angela and Nancy both looked concerned "Are you completely insane Lucifer?, seriously what were you thinking?" Azrael asked clearly angered. Angela then looked at Lucifer worried

"We've been watching some TV Lucifer, local news coverage has not stopped talking about how Jack Yarlow mysteriously was thrown threw a window at the police station and how his whole crew was somehow unconscious at his warehouse". Angela was biting her nails slightly nervous as she gave Lucifer a small compassionate look, she didn't want Lucifer to think she was mad at him, afterall Lucifer stopped Jack for her.

Nancy looked at Lucifer with a worried look and said "And all Jack could apparently say after being arrested was that 'it was the devil' that threw him through the window, in fact he can't stop saying devil, it's like he is insane, which is no less then that bastard deserves anyway". Nancy hated the man for what he tried to do to her daughter.

"You're in Las Vegas for less then a day and you're already a vigilante brother...congragulations, the press is calling the one that threw Jack threw the window and knocked out his crew 'The Devil'...little do they know how right they are" Azrael said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Lucifer looked surprised, he didn't mean to be so careless, but then again the more he thought about it the more he started smiling because he liked it, Azrael, Angela, and Nancy all looked at Lucifer smiling and didn't know what he was thinking. "This could work well, this in fact could be very helpful".

Azrael wanted to explode on her brother, she felt furious at the what her brother just said, and Angela and Nancy were just lost on what Lucifer meant by that. "Before you go crazy Azrael let me explain, I just took the job as 'Champion of earth' if the world thinks there is some vigilante out there named 'The Devil' stopping bad guys then that could help me do my job better".

Azrael wanted to punch her brother in the face, she didn't care if he was more powerful than her "If you reveal the presence of our world to humans like this, then it could have devastating effects brother you know this to be true".

"Angela and Nancy are handling the fact that i'm the devil quite well, Linda back in L.A handled it well after just a week or so, besides i'll be careful Azrael I promise the world with not find out that Satan does in fact walk among them" Lucifer finished the last part with a small smile to try and calm his sister's anger down.

"You saved my life, and you healed my mother, i'm totally on your side Lucifer, I won't tell anyone who you really are I promise that" Angela said with a warm smile of appreciation aimed at Lucifer. Nancy then smiled a very similar smile toward Lucifer knowing that her daughter was right.

"You saved my daughter's life, healed my cancer, and stopped that bastard Jack Yarlow from hurting my daugther or anyone else, i'm on your side to, I promise your secret is safe with me".

Lucifer looked at Azrael with a smug grin "See I told you they could handle it sis, you're being overly dramatic".

"I'm not worried about them, I know very well they can handle it Lucifer... I'm worried about the other seven billion people on this planet that you risk exposing to our world with your antics" Azrael said with a glare at her brother. Lucifer then walked up and hugged his sister. Azrael rolled her eyes at her big brother and his foolishness.

"Everything is alright Azrael, i'll be careful, no one will find out about me sis, I got this" Lucifer then put his sister Azrael in a small weak headlock and used his fist to gently rub her hair and tease her a bit "you know you always was adorable when you were angry" Lucifer said laughing.

Azrael pushed her brother off of her with an exasperated half laugh, half snort "I love you too bro" Azrael said shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Lucifer "Oh by the way father felt that you could use a liaison to help you communicate with heaven if need be, and to be a part of your team".

Lucifer looked at Azrael a little worried "We make a great team sis, why can't you be my liaison with heaven, it seems to have been working great so far".

Azrael smiled a knowing smile at her brother, he missed her and she sensed it, they occasionally would share a few words when she delivered souls to hell, but even that didn't happen often, it had been so long since they had actually acted like brother and sister and Azrael was enjoying it to. "Lucifer i'll always be here for you but you know as well as I do being the angel of death is a busy job, but I think you will like the liaison that father has chosen to be with you". Azrael smiled softly as a voice spoke from the balcony behind Lucifer.

"Hello Lucifer, it's been awhile, glad to see you again". Lucifer, Angela, and Nancy all looked at the person on the balcony speaking, Angela nor Nancy knew the man but Lucifer smiled at his friend

"Father Frank, you're my liaison to heaven... I thought your part in my story was over my dear friend".

Father Frank took a few steps forward into the suite "It looks like i'm back in the story now Lucifer".


	8. Chapter 8

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 8

Lucifer stared at his friend with a genuine smile, and a small tear coming down his cheek, Lucifer then walked up to Father Frank and gave him a tight hug "I'm so happy to see you again my dear friend, it hurt so much holding you as you died in my arms".

Father Frank returned the hug with a warm smile of his own, he was happy to be back on earth helping Lucifer in his new mission on earth, Father Frank knew how much good that Lucifer truly was capable of and to be able to help with that, and to have been personally selected by Lucifer's father to do so was a very high honor that Father Frank took seriously. Father Frank felt a few tears from Lucifer on his shirt and he smiled softly at the feeling "I'm just glad to be able to help you Lucifer, besides we never did decide who the better pianist was".

"As if there is any debate to the answer of that question" Lucifer snarkily said "I am the devil, clearly my skills at the piano are far superior".

Father Frank couldn't help but laugh at the brashness of his friend, and Azrael just rolled her eyes at her brother's usual arrogance "Brother I have to go now, the angel of death has to get back to work" Azrael said with a small saddened smile, she did wish she could spend more time with her brother, deep inside her heart she wished her family could be a real family again but she knew that wasn't to be.

Lucifer then walked up to Azrael and gave her a big hug as well "Azrael, if you ever need anything from me, anything at all don't hesitate to ask my dear sister".

Azrael gently squeezed Lucifer's arm and said "I know brother, your heart is good and I know that you will always have my back".

Lucifer smiled gently at his sister "Damn bloody right I will sis". Lucifer was happier than he had been in a long time, actually feeling like he had a real relationship with a sibling, seeing his friend Father Frank again and knowing that he would be part of his team as a liaison to heaven, and Angela and her mother Nancy both accepted and liked him. Lucifer was starting to feel like the pain he had felt for so long was starting to ease away.

Azrael with one last warm smile to her brother disappeared with a glow of white light leaving Lucifer feeling resolute on his mission, he wasn't so sure if he ever needed or wanted to make his father proud of him, but he did want his dear sister Azrael to be proud of him, she seemed to genuinely believe in him.

Lucifer then turned around and faced Father Frank "Well Frank, I suppose I should introduce you to these lovely two ladies here". Lucifer then put his hand in Angela's direction "This lovely young lady is Angela, I met her tonight at Hell's Kittens, she is amazing with computers and quite adept at pick pocketing", Lucifer then put his hand in Nancy's direction "This lovely woman is Angela's mother, she was suffering from the affliction of cancer but she good as new now...thanks to a little devil magic" Lucifer said the last part with a small grin.

Father Frank shook Angela's and Nancy's hand "It's good to meet the two of you, my name as you already probably have guessed is Frank". Frank gave Lucifer a small grin and looked back at the two women "I met Lucifer back in L.A, he helped me out with something and we quickly became friends, I soon died in his arms afterwards, but i'm here now to help him as much as I can".

Lucifer smiled widely as he looked at Angela and Nancy who seemed to be content with the vastness of knowledge that has recently been thrown their way "And let me tell you two ladies Father Frank here lives up to his name, I tempted him with strippers dressed as nuns and he just sat there and completely resisted, I was rather surprised myself".

Angela gave Lucifer a confused look as she herself still needed a few answers as to why all of this was happening "Lucifer, how do you know that I am good with computers and how exactly did you know that I needed help?" Angela wasn't sure how any of this was possible, she was grateful to Lucifer for saving her and her mother but the overload of information also left Angela with more questions that she needed answers to.

Lucifer looked contrite as he knew he needed to further explain himself, Lucifer then walked over to a table holding the black book with the list of people that needed help and bad guys that needed to be stopped, it also held the list of people that could potentially join Lucifer's team. Lucifer picked up both of the items and he walked back over where Angela and Nancy were sitting knowing that they deserved to know the truth "I recently took a new job, and that job is 'champion of earth', my role is to help protect innocents such as yourself and to help stop bad guys such as that maggot Jack Yarlow, think of me like a supernatural James Bond, except much cooler and far better at sex".

Father Frank, Angela, and Nancy all rolled their eyes at the last part, Angela had a small smirk on her face, so far the devil certainly wasn't boring, or evil for that matter. "What exactly are in those pages you are holding Lucifer? and how did you know that I needed help?".

Lucifer knew that more explaining would be needed "Right, so in this book are the names of people that need saving and others that need to be stopped because they are bad guys and bloody evil and in need of some good old fashioned devil punishment, and on this other list are a list of folks that could potentially be helpful and join my team on my many adventures and quests, your name Angela appeared on this list, it told me you were quite adept at computers and the technology involved with them, and it told me that your mother was suffering from cancer, so I came to see you tonight in order to help, and luckily for us we stopped some bad guys" Lucifer said the last part with his trademark devilish grin.

Angela was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she was grateful and confused all at the same time, but she did feel her eyes get puffy and a bit teary and she rose up and gave Lucifer a huge hug "Of course I will help you in any way I can, it would be an honor to join your team Lucifer".

Lucifer felt a warm feeling in his belly, a feeling that was still somewhat foreign to him but one that he thought was maybe a small amount of happiness. Nancy then stood up and said to Lucifer "You can count me in as well, I may not be on that list buy you did save me, and I am a social worker that helps out with many of the local shelters around here, I know that I can be of help when you need me to be, it's the least I can do".

Lucifer nodded his head in agreement, a good person that was willing to help was what he wanted to inspire, Lucifer was determined to be a force for good, he knew that the world needed help, good folks to help, bad guys to stop, and he felt for the first time in a long time that he was in the right place.

It was at this moment that Frank's eyes started glowing bright white, catching Lucifer, Angela, and Nancy off guard, Lucifer looked at Frank worried and quickly walked over and put his hands on the man's shoulders "Frank are you alright, talk to me are you still in there?".

Frank's eyes then went back to normal and he looked at Lucifer with a concerned look on his face, "I'm fine Lucifer, part of being your liaison to heaven meant taking on these visions, they tell me when someone close by could use our help, a few miles south, a fire at a house, a family is trapped inside, fire fighters won't make it on time".

Lucifer looked at his friend concerned but knew that time was of the essence so he looked at Frank and just quickly nodded his head knowing that he would have to move fast, and so fast he moved as he jumped out of the window and with great speed took flight.

Lucifer headed south knowing that a family would need his help and his help is what they would receive. That left Father Frank alone in the suite with Angela and Nancy and both women knew that they needed more answers

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Frank, Angela, and Nancy watched as Lucifer quickly took flight to go save the day, but more answers were needed to questions that still had not been asked "Your a priest right?" Angela asked with a curious look "Can you explain what exactly Lucifer's story is, he isn't like the devil I was raised to believe in".

Nancy nodded her head in agreement with her daughter, she still felt a little overwhelmed with the weight of all of this new information but it was certainly apparent to her, Lucifer wasn't evil, a bit odd and childish, but definitely not evil "I thought the devil was supposed to be this evil creature that wanted to corrupt the souls of people and had absolutely nothing good about him at all, the Lucifer we've met tonight is nothing like that".

"He is actually quite charming in a strange and funny way" Angela said with a small smirk as she realized that Lucifer was actually kind of adorable.

Father Frank knew that he had to explain the story of Lucifer further, because he himself felt the same way these women do when he first realized the truth about Lucifer. The real Lucifer was nothing like the Lucifer he preached about when he was still a priest and alive, the real Lucifer was just a lost soul trying so hard to find his way and Frank could respect that, it was after all a very human characteristic. Father Frank knew what the real Lucifer has gone through, third and fourth degree burns all over his real body, being ostracized from heaven and his siblings, being hated, reviled, and despised by humanity and being made the representation of evil by all of the world. Anyone would have problems having to go through all of that, and then to top it all off giving up the only woman you have ever loved just so she can be happy and safe, but Frank knew the truth, the real truth about ALL of it.

"The Lucifer that you met tonight was the lord of hell for many eons, but he left his throne around seven years ago to come to earth, sort of as a retirement, he isn't evil like the bible or the world thinks" Frank smiled softly thinking about the craziness of all of it "he is short tempered, addicted to sex, drugs, alcohal, and sarcasm and has the mindset at times of a twelve year old, but he isn't evil, incredibly self centered and misguided at times but definitely not evil". Frank couldn't help but laugh slightly as he described his friend, Lucifer was indeed one of a kind.

"What was he doing in L.A for all this time?" Angela asked curious as to what exactly happened in L.A to make Lucifer decide to leave. Both Angela and Nancy were wondering the same thing, if he had spent all these years in L.A, why leave now?

"He met some good people in L.A that changed him for the better, one woman in particular that he met there especially changed him for the better, they were partners for over two years, but the rest of that story is his to tell, not mine" Frank said with a small sad smile as he thought about the heartbreak that Lucifer went through. Frank though knew the bitter truth and that was a truth that he would have to keep to himself, the truth was that the marriage between Chloe Decker and Marcus Pierce would not last, it would be annulled within the next six months, Chloe wasn't very happy and Marcus already was looking at other women.

Father Frank had seen it before as a priest when he was the priest at weddings, people getting married because they didn't want to be alone, not because they were truly in love or because they were true soul mates meant to be together.

Frank knew the truth, Chloe was created by god to meet Lucifer, in many ways they all were, Chloe, Dan, Trixie, Linda, Ella, even Maze, Amenadiel, and Marcus Pierce played their parts to get Lucifer to go where he needed to go. When Malcom shot Lucifer and he laid dying on the ground, he did make a deal with god, be the son that his father always wanted him to be if Chloe's life was spared. Chloe's life was spared that day, and when Lucifer sent his mother to another dimension to allow her to create her own universe he fulfilled a part of that deal which allowed for his wings to be returned, and when he sacrificed his love for Chloe Decker with the hopes that she would be happy, he fulfilled the other part of that deal, a truly selfless act of sacrifice that made him the son that his father wanted. It was at that moment that Lucifer was ready to be 'champion of earth', he had earned his free will from his father, he had earned his freedom from the plans of his father, he was the man that his father wanted him to be and Frank knew he had to keep it to himself, for Lucifer's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 9 - some mature violent content ahead

Lucifer knew that he had to fly quickly, this family that Frank saw in his vision would not have much time, Lucifer flew through the spiritual plane with great speed looking closely at the ground to try and spot the house that was on fire. Lucifer would not let this family burn to death if he had anything to say about it and the devil certainly had something to say about it.

Sunshine was gone and the moonlight had taken its place, luckily Lucifer had amazing vision and he could see the smoke going up into the air, and Frank was right Lucifer could see that the nearest fire trucks were not going to be in any position to help with the fire, and would have no chance of saving the family.

Lucifer followed the smoke to the house that it was coming from, a nice two story house in the suburbs, Lucifer landed on the ground in front of the front door. Lucifer quickly kicked down the front door and took a step inward. The house was an inferno, the living room was burning on each side of its walls.

"I'M HERE TO HELP, PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE SO I CAN FIND YOU EASIER" Lucifer yelled out hoping that even inwardly praying to his father that the family heard him.

Lucifer heard sounds coming from upstairs calling for help, the family had heard him afterall which was a blessing in and of itself, Lucifer quickly ran up the stairs to go rescue the inhabitants of the house. Running up the stairs almost felt like slow motion but Lucifer was very fast and made it up the stairs very quickly, he then focused and heard sounds coming from his left. Lucifer went in that direction and saw a door to his right, the door was on fire but Lucifer punched through it with no problem, Lucifer then ripped the door off its hinges.

Lucifer spotted a couple in the middle of the room fearful for their lives

"Who are you, you don't look like a firefighter" the man said with tears streaming down his eyes from fear as he held his wife close to him doing all he could to protect her from the flames and the smoke

"Are you here to save us" the wife managed to say though she was choking from the smoke. Lucifer knew that he didn't have much time, the smoke from the flames were killing these humans and he had to save them.

"Yes i'm here to save your lives, i'm an angel so don't worry I got this". Lucifer then quickly walked into the room and used the strength of his wings to punch a hole through a wall that faced directly outside. Lucifer then walked up to the couple and wrapped his arms around them and quickly flew them out of the house and into the yard to safety, but the husband and wife was still crying their eyes out, and they were slightly in shock at not knowing what was happening.

"I know my wings are a bit unnerving but don't be bloody nervous, I did just save your lives" Lucifer said with a roll of his eyes at the ease of which humans were shocked. The husband though shook his head to clear the surprise of what he just saw

"You don't understand, our baby, our son is still trapped". The mother seeing the flames consuming the house screamed out in tears

"OUR BABY BOY, ANTHONY, PLEASE SAVE ANTHONY".

Lucifer turned back quickly with a look of horror at the house and with very fast speed flew back into the house threw the hole he just made. Lucifer knew of flames all to well, he used it many times to punish the evil souls of mortals that passed his gates, there was no way that Lucifer would allow flames to kill a child if he could help it, not on his bloody watch.

Lucifer quickly ran through the upstairs kicking doors down and checking them, he found the bathroom, and a spare bedroom but on the third door he struck gold, it was the bedroom of an infant, it was Anthony's room and Lucifer knew it by the crib in the middle of the room. "There you are little human larvae, couldn't exactly leave without you could I" Lucifer then watched in horror as a piece of the ceiling above Anthony came apart, and it was falling directly toward Anthony. Lucifer moved with the amazing speed of an archangel mixed with the fluidness of a samurai.

Lucifer put his body over Anthony's crib, the child was crying in such fear that it broke Lucifer's heart to see the human larvae like this. Lucifer fully spread his wings out and used his upper body to block any debris from hitting Anthony and thus killing the small boy. It didn't matter what it took or how hard it may be, but Lucifer was going to make sure this human larvae lived to see his parents again.

Lucifer had to think of something fast, his powers were kind of hard to use at this point because he knew that he needed to use his body as a shield for Anthony, but he still had an idea, it was a power he had not used in an extremely long time. Lucifer knew even though it was Amenadiel's main power and his specialty he knew that he could do it to, of course not for very long, only for a few minutes but he knew that would give him the time that he needed to save Anthony. "Lets hope this works little guy, i'm really out of practice on this one" Lucifer said with a small fearful smile.

Lucifer quickly focused hard, his eyes turned white as he put all of his energy and will into this, Lucifer looked around satisfied, it worked but Lucifer knew it would not be for long. Lucifer gently picked up and held him close to his body, using his arms, his body, and his wings as a shield for the infant. Lucifer then with haste in his stepped walked to the bedroom that he made the hole in and flew out of it, luckily he had mangaged to keep time frozen for that long, Lucifer felt drained of his energy, it was indeed a power he had not tapped into for many, many eons.

The young couple were crying their eyes out as they saw Lucifer holding their baby boy, the man took the baby and gently cradled the young boy as he whispered how much he loved his son. The wife then took her baby son and cradled him close as well, her son had been saved by this mysterious stranger...angel and neither of them knew what to say, they both just stared at Lucifer in wonderment and amazement.

"I'm happy I was able to save your son Michael Derlow and Tiffany Derlow, or I guess I should say Mr. and Mrs. Derlow". Both of them were about to say something but then little Anthony started coffing his little body out.

"We need to get Anthony to a hospital right away" Michael said concerned for the safety of his son.

"Hurry we can get there quickly lets get him to the car" Tiffany said knowing that even her son must have suffered from some smoke inhalation, his little lungs weren't going to make it very much longer if they didn't get him the help he needed.

"No need for hospitals, i've got this covered" Lucifer then took a step forward and quickly put a small white feather on the little infant boy. Michael and Tiffany looked at Lucifer not knowing what to expect but the feather glowed white and then disappeared but when it did Anthony was no longer coffing himself to death from smoke inhalation, he was laughing and giggling happily at his two very relieved and happy parents "Angel feather takes care of that Smoke problem nice and bloody quick".

Lucifer standing in front of the family then turned toward the burning house and looked at it with a determination in his eyes, he stuck both hands out and concentrated, he focused on his powers as the lightbringer and he focused on the flames. Michael and Tiffany had no idea how to describe what was happening in front of them, the flames just decreased and rescinded until they were gone. Lucifer looked at the house with a hopeful look, the flames did some heavy damage but the house was still standing and he then turned toward Michael and Tiffany and said compassionately as he could hoping to bring the young couple some comfort "I managed to put out the fire, you will still need to have your insurance company help with repairs, but I kept the house from fully being burned down".

The couple stared at Lucifer misty eyed as the tears trickled down their ears "I don't know who you are, but we are forever in your debt, you really are an angel" Tiffany said feeling so grateful to this man, and so happy her husband and her child were alive.

"I am indeed an angel...at least biologically speaking" Lucifer said as he looked at the two humans before him, both early thirties by the looks of it holding and raising a small child, a small family just trying to survive of in this world... reminded him of what Chloe and Daniel must have been like when they first had Beatrice, good people just living their lives. Lucifer knew that he wasn't good but the idea of good people like this was something that he did appreciate, now Chloe was with Marcus a good person overall as well.

Lucifer could see that Michael and Tiffany were good people, he looked into their eyes and into their souls. He could see that in so many ways they were all very much alike Chloe, Daniel, Ella, Linda, Beatrice, Marcus, Tiffany, Michael, Angela, Nancy, even Frank when he was still a mortal of this world, they were all just good people trying to do right in the world. The more Lucifer thought about it perhaps Maze and Amenadiel belonged on that list, they were both afterall adjusting to new lives here on earth but Lucifer knew he wasn't like them, he wasn't like any of them, he was the devil, satan himself, there was no real place in this world for the monster that he was.

Lucifer looked at the family with one last small smile "Alright folks I got to be on my way now" and before Michael or Tiffany could say anything else Lucifer was once again in the air flying away from good people that he saved, people that saw Lucifer for the angel and lightbringer that he was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer was flying back to his suite, but his devilish senses started kicking in, he sensed evil taking place close by, he sensed sin, innocence getting hurt... more specifically an innocent person getting hurt by an evil doer. Lucifer focused and the source of what he was sensing quickly came to him.

He flew straight down in that direction through the spiritual plane, he landed on the street and as he was in the spiritual plane had no worries of anyone seeing him, the chances were extremely low that anyone was looking out their windows this time of night but being in the spiritual plane hid him completely from sight. Lucifer took a moment to focus and he found the house that perked his devilish senses quite quickly. Punishment was about to come harshly to an unfortunate soul.

Lucifer ripped the door off and threw it into the street, he was still in the spiritual plane, he walked into the house and what he saw made the beast inside of him want to come out to play, and play it would. Lucifer saw a grown man hitting a woman, he was pounding her face with his fist and Lucifer would have none of it, the perpetrater looked shocked and guilty as all hell since his front door was just ripped off by an invisible person, Lucifer then walked up and put his hand on the shoulder of the human stain and brought him into the spiritual plane with him.

Lucifer then dragged the fool out to the street and picked him up and tossed him ten feet away allowing his body to hit the hard ground.

"What do you think your doing to that poor woman you little filthy roach?" Lucifer snarled out rage in his voice.

"HOW...WHAT..OH GOD..WHAT IS THIS" the man said as he his heart felt like it was going to burst from beating so quickly.

"My father isn't going to save you, he isn't in the habit of helping bastards like you that like to hit the woman they supposedly say they love" Lucifer then allowed his eyes to flash bright crimson red, he allowed his eyes and the eerie stangeness of the spiritual plane to drive this man crazy, Lucifer could see in this man's soul, and he could bloody well see that this man liked to slap his girlfriend around. Well no more would Lucifer allow it to happen.

"Let this be the truth about where you're going you fool" Lucifer then flashed his true horrifying face at the man, the fires of hell, the anguish, pain and misery of hell all shown through Lucifer's face as the man went insane from staring at Lucifer, Lucifer smiled a dark wicked smile cause he wasn't finished yet.

Lucifer with then walked up and took the man's hand as he was on his knees screaming with insanity coarsing through his core, Lucifer didn't shake the man's hand however he instead used the flames of hell to burn the hand causing the human stain to scream in pain.

"That was the hand you used to hit that poor woman with, so I burned it, you see I can heat up my body and the area around me using the flames of hell, they are afterall mine to control, perk of being satan himself, now you will turn yourself in and confess to all those naughty crimes you have done...I can see it in your soul and if you don't confess you will wish you had never been born". Lucifer then flew away into the night sky leaving man insane and in pain on the street, the devil had just let the monster inside him out to play and it felt damn good. He was the devil afterall and punishment was his thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 10

It had been a full ten days since Lucifer had saved young infant Anthony and his family from the fire that nearly killed them and since he had stopped that fool from hitting his girlfriend right afterwards. Life continued on with relative ease, Lucifer would find either people to punish or to help from the book that Azrael left him, Angela would use her skills at a computer to help gather intel to help him with his missions, Father Frank would get visions of people needing help and Lucifer would go out and save them.

It had been a full ten days and Lucifer had not slept one wink during that whole time span, Lucifer was determined to do his absolute best as 'Champion of earth' his job was to help innocents and to punish and stop the guilty and he was going to make damn bloody sure that he accomplished those tasks.

Lucifer had spent the time catching murderers, rapists, stopping robberies and catching the bad guys that the book told him to, he had also done many healings and blessings helping people as well, Angela and Frank had been a great help to him, Nancy went back to her job and life as a social worker. Much to Lucifer's surprise Father Frank wasn't just given visions that could help but he was also given full angelic immortality and had been given basic angelic combat lessons, Lucifer liked seeing that Frank could handle himself against run of the mill basic baddies.

Lucifer found out when one of Frank's visions led them to a robbery taking place at a convenient store a few hundred miles away, Frank insisted on going with Lucifer to show that he was capable of helping, Lucifer had been skeptical but had agreed, Lucifer then flew with Frank to the robbery taking place. Lucifier showed that he was capable of flying at incredible speeds and it only toom them a few moments to get to the scene. It had been two fools wearing ski masks that tried to get a little richer by robbing the store but once Lucifer and Frank showed up it became an unfair fight, Lucifer quickly disarmed the two men and knocked one of them out, the other tried to flee only to be stopped by a right cross from Father Frank, much to the joy of Lucifer.

So ten days had gone by exactly like this, of course media outlets had picked up on a mysterious vigilante out there stopping crimes, and incredible stories of people being healed also started to come out, and it didn't help that most of the bad guys that Lucifer stopped were left insane and sometimes injured thanks to the devil in question, and that was what he was being called in the media... 'the devil' since almost all of the bad guys left insane by Lucifer were claiming to have seen the devil. Frank and Angela were worried Lucifer was just amused by it all, and as the three of them sat inside of Lucifer's suite, Frank and Angela felt it was as good a time as any to voice their concerns.

"You haven't slept in ten days, you're leaving too many criminals insane and your risking your exposure, you have to calm down" Frank said with a concerned voice aimed at his friend.

"Nonsense, we have been kicking major league arse lately and quite frankly its been fun punishing evil people and helping the good ones, I think i'm far better at being a superhero than even I realize" Lucifer said with a smug grin as he sat on his suites couch with a drink in his hand.

Angela looked at him like he was crazy, he could be so good, and so damn awesome at times but the density of his head had to be some kind of record "Police keep finding the bad guys you stop left completely insane, and often with injuries, there are reports of them having broken legs and arms, and sometimes mild burns...Lucifer you're being reckless" Angela was trying to break through to him, a being almost as old as the universe she was trying to break through to, Angela wanted to laugh if only because of the insanity of it all.

"I'm just simply helping them to prepare for hell, the wounds I leave could hardly be taken as going overboard, especially when compared to what hell is going to do to them" Lucifer replied as if he couldn't understand why his two teammates were scrutinizing his terrific superhero deeds, he was afterall far more well dressed than superman, he wasn't dressed like a bat for fathers sake like that goof batman, and he bloody well didn't have anything to do with spiders like that insect loving fool spiderman.

"You're healing people at a break neck pace, you're flying all over the country, all over the world, you haven't slept at all, you are using your powers so quickly that your powers are going to drain Lucifer, you have to rest" Frank said worried that Lucifer was pushing himself too much, Frank knew that Lucifer's heart was in the right place but he was going to eventually push himself too far, or even worse expose himself to the world. Frank could see on the television that the media was constantly talking about 'the devil' out there stopping criminals and people randomly being saved when no one was around to save them, the twenty four hour news networks were all over it and it made Frank nervous for Lucifers sake.

"I'll be perfectly fine Frank, I am afterall the first archangel, I can handle myself my friend, don't worry about me" Lucifer smirked and then added "I'm the devil you know". Both Frank and Angela couldn't help but laugh, his confidence was endless, his childishness was nerve racking, and his power could be frightnening if he wanted it to be

"You're still a living creature Lucifer, you need rest just like any living creature does, and you have to be careful, you told your sister you would not let the world know of who you really are...and Lucifer you never lie". Frank said with concern written on every feature of his face.

"I am being careful Frank, no one knows that the real Satan is out there, I have covered my tracks well everytime" Lucifer said hoping that his new friends would stop worrying so much "And besides you humans will always dismiss my existence... and then somehow blame it on me, what is it you humans say... The devils greatest lie was convincing the world that he doesn't exist...how can that be blamed on me, I tell you all I exist all the bloody time". Lucifer said with a cheery smile that told Frank and Angela that he wasn't fully registering the situation that was happening.

"Lucifer you know what happens when the world sees true divinity, just please be careful when you are out there" Frank said with a small genuine smile, his friend drove him crazy but he did respect and admire the way that Lucifer was trying to handle his new position, he was taking it seriously, perhaps too seriously.

"Hey I was wondering, you said that your brother Amenadiel was the oldest angel, but you say you're the first archangel, how exactly does that work" Angela asked curiosity overtaking her as it often had in her new life.

Lucifer couldn't help but smile, but his heart also ached in sadness thinking about those ancient times so many long eons ago. "That story is quite an interesting one darling, you see after dad and mom had their first litter of children, Amenadiel, Michael, Gabriel, and me, they decided that the heavenly host would need a leader, a lightbringer as they put it, so they decided to have a contest".

"A contest...that sounds kind of insane, what kind of parents make their kids compete against each other like that?" Angela said noting how irresponsible that sounded the more she thought about it. Frank remained silent, he knew the story now that he had gone to heaven and learned all of this but he also knew that this was another one of those stories that was Lucifers to tell, so Frank remained silent.

"We four were hightly competetive with each other" Lucifer noted in a solemn voice "We were always trying to fly faster, fly higher, always getting into fights, always testing our skills against each other, even with weapons, it was very fun" Lucifer said as a small grin appeared on his face as he remembered those times.

"What do you mean even with weapons, wait are you trying to say your parents made you fight with weapons, that's child abuse Lucifer" Angela said as her voice felt exasperated due to her current train of thought.

"Us angels are also warriors my dear" Lucifer said with a smug grin "we used to practice with swords, bows and arrows, axes and all those fun weapons, we would sometimes hurt each other, the training was vigorous to say the least but we were all competing to make each other better, and eventually mom and dad had us four fight to decide who would be the leader, be their lightbringer". Lucifer started crying gently as he thought about that tim, about that day specifically, it was so long ago but still had such a strong place in his heart.

"I'm sorry if me asking these questions brought back any bad memories Lucifer, I never wanted that I promise" Angela said as she noticed the tears coming down Lucifer's cheeks.

Frank could see the emotion in Lucifer's eyes, that day never did leave Lucifer and it never would, it was one small happy memory inside of a mind filled with so much pain. Frank then realized that telling the story would make Lucifer at least a little more happy, "I wanna know how you won Lucifer, I wanna hear how the lightbringer came to be". Lucifer looked at his friend Frank with a gentle smile and nodded his head at his friend, it was a story that he would tell to his team.

"Well mom and dad put the four of on a big platform in the sky, far above heavenly ground, and we four were to fight each other, last one of us standing would be declared the lightbringer and the first archangel" Lucifer said as his eyes were staring off into space as he was clearly remembering the events that happened. Angela couldn't help but think that Lucifer's parents were psychopaths but she decided to keep that to herself, not sure if she should say that god and the goddess of all creation were psychopaths outloud, but then again if the shoe fits.

Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it as he continued his story "Michael and Gabriel were fighting each other fiercely, leaving Amenadiel and I to fight each other, he was older than me and a little stronger than me at the time but I managed to trick him, we had been trading blow after blow and we were both pretty beat up and hurt, I was down on the ground on the platform and Amenadiel came charging at me, I then put my hands up and yelled 'WAIT' Amenadiel then stopped for a split second, I used that second to low blow him right in the down under, he put his hands down to try and ease the pain". Frank and Angela both looked at Lucifer with humor written all over their faces.

"You ball tagged your older brother to win a fight, how human of you" Angela said with a snarky voice as Frank just stood smiling shaking his head.

"If you can't win a fight clean, then win it dirty" Lucifer said with a slightly wicked grin "and besides when he dropped his hands down to try and ease of the pain of the low blow it gave me a chance to headbutt him hard which further caught him off guard, and after another hard punch from me to his chin, he went down unconscious". Frank stared at Lucifer as he told this story, and he could see it in Lucifer's eyes, telling this story was almost therapeutic to him, Frank could sense it and decided to push just a little further.

"So that's how you beat Amenadiel, how did you manage to beat both Gabriel and Michael, they were on the platform fighting to, meaning it was now just you three" Frank said with a genuine smile letting Lucifer know that he was enjoying the story.

"I was young and woefully foolish" Lucifer said "I made the stupid decision to go jump in the fight between Michael and Gabriel instead of letting them continue to fight each other one on one, we three beat each other senseless, eventually Michael and I landed punched simultaneously against Gabriel causing him to fall unconscious which left just Michael and myself" Lucifer said with a knowing smirk on his face.

Angela not being able to hold it back any longer decided to say how she really felt "Your parents are fucking psychopaths Lucifer, making your own children fight like that is just barbaric and cruel". Angela felt some anger inside her just thinking about it, she couldn't believe god was really that way but apparently it was true.

"It made us stronger, us competing like that all time, as it turns out the more arse kickings you take especially from siblings causes one to want to get stronger and both mom and dad knew that" Lucifer said sensing that his new friend Angela was getting angry at this story of child abuse but Lucifer felt the need to continue anyway. "Anyway at that point it was just Michael and myself, we were both barely standing after all the fighting, our faces were bruised up and our bodies were broken, Michael went to throw one more hard punch at me but I ducked and in turn kicked him on his right leg as hard as I could, he buckled for a moment but recovered, it was at that moment that we both threw one last punch as hard as we bloody well could at each other, both punches landed, but I had one advantage, his leg was hurt from my kick causing him to fall first, I then fell unconscious on top of him but I was the last angel standing, it was right after that mom and dad increased my powers and gave me the lightbringer flame, and I was declared the first archangel, the brightest angel in all of heaven, mom and dad were proud of me" Lucifer finished as the tears really started from his face fully at this point.

Unfortunately the moment was soon broken up as Frank's eyes started glowing white with a new vision, both Lucifer and Angela looked at him expectantly waiting to hear where this new emergency was coming from, but when Frank's eyes went back to normal he gave a Lucifer a dark worried look, not sure how to explain this vision.

"What is wrong Frank, tell me who I need to save and where I need to go, you always have the answers I need after you get one of those vision" Lucifer said knowing he would need the information to do his job.

Frank breathed heavy but knew that Lucifer needed to know, the visions afterall were meant to help Lucifer.

"Your needed in L.A Lucifer".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trixie was with her mother Chloe, her dad Daniel, her new stepdad Marcus, and her friend Maze, they were all out for dinner. Trixie missed Lucifer and wished that it was Lucifer that her mother married instead of Marcus but Trixie accepted the reality of the situation, Marcus was her stepdad not Lucifer. Things haven't felt right to Trixie in a long time, and things felt even worse now that Lucifer was really truly gone. It was Lucifer that defended her against the bully at school when they first met, It was Lucifer that saved her and mommy from the mean man that kidnapped her, It was Lucifer that saved mommy with the antidote when she was poisoned, Lucifer was their friend but he was gone now, but it felt like he had been gone for even longer.

"I really miss Lucifer" Trixie said solemnly catching everyone at the table off guard, Chloe, Daniel, Marcus, and even Maze all felt lumps in their throats but for completely different reasons. The truth was that they all had tried to move on as a family after Lucifer left for good, but things were definitely different, the crazy extended family they were all in wasn't the same without him, and truth be told it hadn't been the same in a good long while.

Even though Ella, Amenadiel, and Linda weren't with them, they too really missed Lucifer, he was the ghost that haunted them all for different reasons, his personality was larger than life and those that knew the truth about him knew that he was indeed larger than life.

"Lucifer is gone for good Trixie, and he isn't coming back" Marcus said perhaps slightly harsher than what he intended but truth be told he never liked Lucifer very much, while he was helpful catching criminals it didn't change the fact that he acted like a childish immature fool most of the time, he was always going against police protocal and police procedure and acted like the rules didn't apply to him. The LAPD didn't need someone like that working for it and Marcus was grateful that he was gone.

"I hate to say it but Marcus is right munchkin" Dan said with a slightly pained expression, truth be told he once felt the same exact way about Lucifer that Marcus does, they had talked about Lucifer together before and Dan knew how Marcus felt and could sympathize, but Daniel knew Lucifer a little better than Marcus did. Lucifer could be an ass and dickish sometimes but Lucifer had really helped them out a lot when it came to catching bad guys, and he had saved Chloe and Trixie's life before and truth be told beneath all of Lucifer's bullshit was a good person and Daniel knew that to be fact.

"It's true monkey, he is no longer apart of our lives any longer, he isn't coming back no matter how much you want him to" Chloe said with a strange pain in her insides, Lucifer had left them again but he at least had said goodbye to Linda, Maze, Amenadiel, Dan, and Ella, though he didn't offer her or her daughter a goodbye which did hurt. Chloe realized that she was a married woman again and Lucifer didn't necessarily owe her a goodbye but still after all of it, after their over two years of being partners. Still Chloe knew she had to let him go, she felt the same way about Lucifer that Marcus did in the very begininng when she first met him, but she soon got to know him slowly and she knew there was so much more to him than just the arrogant womanizing asshole that she first met. And the fact that Lucifer literally left everything he owned behind when he left hurt even more, he truly had ripped himself away from her and them forever, it hurt, it hurt like hell, but she had to remember she was a married woman again and even though deep down in the pit of her soul she knew she would always have feelings for Lucifer she knew that it was over with, she had to move on with her life, she was Mrs. Pierce, not Mrs. Morningstar.

"Lets just all agree to never say his name again Trixie, ok he isn't coming back, he is gone" Marcus said with a coldness in his voice that made Trixie flinch slightly. Dan and Chloe both held their heads down in solemn silence neither of them knowing what to say, Lucifer was the ghost still haunting them all.

"Lucifer can beat you up Marcus, he's the devil, better be nice to him if you ever do see him again" Trixie said with a calm childish tone that made Maze have to hold back laughing at the faces that Marcus, Chloe, and Daniel made, if the three of them only knew the truth Maze thought to herself.

"Monkey Lucifer is not the devil, now lets stop talking about him and finish our meal alright sweetheart" Chloe said trying so hard to change the subject and feeling the need to defend her new husband from the imagination of her ten year old daughter.

Maze had stayed silent during the entire conversation, she knew the truth and it stung, Lucifer felt the need to move on and so he did, she couldn't hate him for that, she missed him too very much. Lucifer had healed Linda on his return from the desert, he could be a complete idiot when it came to human emotions and friendship but Maze had learned enough on earth to know that Lucifer had been trying really hard. She wasn't the biggest fan of Marcus but he seemed like a relatively decent human male, and she did want her friend Chloe to be happy though the thought of Lucifer being completely emotionally destroyed hurt her, Maze felt a strange pain inside her but she didn't know exactly what it was, perhaps she missed her old master, perhaps it was knowing how much Lucifer hurt feeling the need to sacrifice his love for Chloe for her happiness, but there was a hole inside her thanks to Lucifer, and it was a hole that was in every member of their big extended family, all for different reasons but still a hole nevertheless, Lucifer truly was haunting them all and Maze could feel it.

The television in the restaurant then flashed breaking news causing everyone in the restaurant to look on 'more known criminals all over the country turning up insane, all of them saying that they saw the devil, authorities don't know how to explain it, more reports of people randomly being saved from disaster, people in hospitals being healed with no explanation' was what the news anchor said, the news anchor continued on and had an obvious look of fear on his face as he didn't know how to explain all that was happening. Maze watched the news silently as looks of shock were written all over the faces of the customers, Chloe, Dan, nor Marcus knew how to handle the prospect of a potential vigilante out there, let alone all the other strange happenings. Maze knew deep down though, she knew the truth 'what are you doing Lucifer' Maze thought to herself.

"I hope this this vigilante whoever it is gets caught soon" Marcus said not liking the idea of someone taking the law into their own hands.

"but all they are doing is catching bad guys and helping people, that makes them a good guy" Trixie retorted with her childlike innocence that shined so bright, Chloe and Daniel both looked at their daughter with small understanding smiles on their faces

"Monkey, Marcus is right, no one has the right to take the law into their own hands, its up to the police and law enforcement to do what is right, not random strangers" Chloe said to her daughter hoping to teach her a lesson.

"Your mother and Marcus are both right sweetheart" Daniel said with a loving smile towards his daughter, he knew his daughter still had things to learn about the real world.

'whoever it was that saved me, thank you so much' a voice on the television said, a woman in her late twentys, 'if I hadn't of been saved then I would have been killed, thank heavens someone is out there helping people like this, I almost died, but someone stopped my attacker, it all happened so fast, first I was being chased down but then in an instant my attacker was on the ground and insane yelling about the devil' the woman obviously talking about the so called vigilante known as 'the devil'.

"If only the police are supposed to stop bad guys then why did it take a random stranger to save her, and mommy why was it Lucifer that saved us from that bad guy Malcom, Lucifer wasn't actually a cop?" Trixie said curious as to what the adults answers would be. Chloe, Daniel, and Marcus were all speechless, but Maze could only smile at her little human friend

"The kid has all three of you beat" Maze said looking at the other three speechless adults.

"No more talking about Lucifer" Marcus said with a little bit more sternness in his voice "And Maze vigilantes don't have the right to take the law into their own hands, it's illegal for a reason. Maze suddenly felt annoyed at Marcus but out of respect for Chloe she decided to keep her mouth shut this time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chloe, Daniel, Marcus, Maze, and Trixie all finished their meals and left the restaurant, Trixie walked ahead of the adults, "Get back here monkey, you know not to get too far ahead of us" Chloe said concerned for the safety of her daughter, she could tell that Trixie didn't like how the evening went, but Chloe knew that Trixie had to let Lucifer go just like all of them did, they didn't have a choice.

They all stood by a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn telling them to walk, and after a few minutes it did, Trixie then ran ahead past them running across the street, "Get back here and take our hands Trixie" Marcus said to the young girl.

Trixie whirled around and yelled "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO". It was at that moment that true horror struck, a car being driven to fast swung around the corner wildly and before any of the adults could do anything the car struck little Trixie, it was like a slow motion horror being played out in front of them.

"TRIXIE NOOOOOO, PLEASE NO WAKE UP BABY PLEASE WAKE UP" Chloe screamed as she ran up and got down on the ground by her child, but it was too late, Trixie's skull had been cracked open, her body crushed, cuts all over from her body sliding across the pavement.

Daniel felt the shock as his daughter laid on the ground dying, his heart and his soul shattered right there in that moment, as he ran over and tried to get down and hug Chloe and pull her back but he couldn't, Chloe pushed him off as she tried to cradle her daughter's destroyed face in her hands "PLEASE WAKE UP SWEETIE, I CAN'T LOSE YOU, I JUST CAN'T" Chloe said through a river of tears.

Daniel started sobbing loud screams as he looked down and saw his daughters broken body, her beautiful face mangled and destroyed, her tiny helpless body destroyed by a bastard driving his car like a maniac. "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T TAKE TRIXIE, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM US, WE NEED HER, PLEASE NO NO NO".

Marcus stood there with his lips quivering and in shock, a few tears came from his face as he walked up gently put his hand on Chloe's shoulder not knowing what else to possibly do, "I'm so sorry Chloe" as his lips quivered further and his whole body started shaking from the shocking pit of despair he felt.

"MONKEY WAKE UP, ITS YOUR MOMMY, I NEED YOU WAKE UP BABY PLEASE" Chloe screamed as the her hands cradled her dead daughters face, as she held the blood of her daughter on her hands, as if trying to put her face back together, trying anything as her mother to help.

"WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO THEM YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Maze yelled at the sky yelling at god "THESE ARE GOOD PEOPLE, TRIXIE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT YOU HEARTLESS NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH" Maze was yelling at the top of her lungs at god, the heartless bastard that he was. Maze then with tears streaming down her face as she saw Trixie's tiny destroyed body, laying on the hard ground, it was too much to take "Please wake up small human, please don't be dead, this has to be some kind of mistake" but Maze knew the truth, Trixie was dead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Azrael stood by the body of the dead girl, holding the hand of the young girls soul as Trixie was looking at the scene crying.

"Why am I on the ground, and why are mommy and daddy crying like that" Trixie asked with sobbing breaths and tears. Azrael looked down at the girl with a small compassionate smile

"Your dead sweetheart, your time on this earth is done, it's time to go to heaven where you will be free from pain and know only love and warmth". Azrael tried to be as kind as she could be in this situation.

"But I don't want to die, I want to go back and be with my mommy and daddy, and aunt Maze and my friend Ella, I don't want to go" Trixie cried out as the the tears fell from her red sad eyes "Please don't make me go, I don't want to go, Please don't, mommy and daddy will be sad if I go".

"I'm afraid it's too late child, I have to take you away now, now say goodbye to your parents for now, hopefully you will see them in heaven again one day". Azrael then with a firm hold on Trixie's hand started leading her away even though Trixie tried to pull her hand out of Azrael's grasp

"Let me go I don't want to go with you, please please let me go back" Trixie cried out.

"It's too late child" Azrael said with a stern voice.

"Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going Azrael?" came a voice from the sky Azrael and Trixie looked up and saw a familiar face

"Lucifer" both of them said simultaneously.

"That is my name you know" Lucifer said with a small smile Azrael couldn't believe he was here with them in the spiritual plane.

"Lucifer" Trixie cried out as she ran up and gave him a hug around his waist, Lucifer patted the girl on the head, he nervously then tried to get the girl to stop hugging him

"It's been a little while spawn, good to know some things never change".

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Azrael said with a disbelieving look on her face

"Humans call it saving the day sis" Lucifer said with a trademark grin. Trixie looked up at Lucifer with hopeful eyes

"Lucifer you're the devil, are you here to save me?" Lucifer smiled down at the little girl

"sure am spawn, can't have your mother, daniel, Maze, and that oaf your mother married being sad for too long, and besides I actually missed you" Lucifer said with a friendly smile toward the girl "but you have to promise not to tell anyone that, I'm the devil, have a reputation to maintain".

Trixie giggled at her friend "You're still so funny"

"Well aware of that fact spawn" Lucifer replied.

"Did I miss something, did you just imply that your going to bring her back to life, you know that's against the rules Lucifer. Lucifer couldn't help but grin at his sister

"Relax Sis, her soul is still right here on this plane of existence, I stopped you before you could take her soul to the silver city and unless Yeshua has bringing people back from the dead trademarked or something i'm doing this and even if Yeshua does have bringing people back from the dead trademarked, tell him to do what everyone else does in this time, get a bloody lawyer". Lucifer only smiled his aren't I awesome smile at his sister.

"You are acting like a complete idiot Lucifer, her body has a small audience of civilians around it now, you will expose our world to everyone" Azrael shook her head with wide eyes at Lucifer, she couldn't believe his sheer audacity at times. Trixie then hugged Lucifer once again, even harder this time

"I miss you Lucifer, I wish you had married mom instead of that Marcus guy". Lucifer looked down at Trixie with a slightly sad smile

"Its alright spawn, you have a nice big family that loves you, your mom and dad, and Maze, Ella, Linda, my brother Amenadiel, i'm sure even that oaf Marcus cares for you, all shall be well spawn".

"You are unbelievable Lucifer, you know that" Azrael said with eyes of disbelief at her brother

"That's what she said" Lucifer replied with his trademark sarcasm "Oh and spawn if you can do me a small favor when your back in the land of the living" Lucifer then whispered into Trixie's ear and she giggled at her friend

"I'll try Lucifer but i'll have to tell them that you told me to". Lucifer laughed

"I hope you do spawn, I hope you do". Lucifer then looked at the devastating view of Chloe, Daniel, Maze, and even Marcus and knew it was time. Lucifer then with all of the power he had left focused and stuck his hands out in the directions of Trixie's body on the ground and then much to the shock of the mortals in the area a white light encapsulated Trixie's body.

Chloe, Dan, Marcus, and Maze all took a step back in shock as well as everyone else at the scene, and what happened next shook all of them to their very core, Trixie sat up completely healed and alive.

Chloe and Dan stared at their daughter in shock as she stood up with a big bright smile, Chloe and Dan then rushed over and hugged their daughter, crying tears of joy "Thank god, you're alright monkey, I don't know how this is possible but thank god" Chloe said not sure how this miracle happened. Chloe was kissing her daughters cheek as Daniel ruffled her hair as he cried on her arm.

"I love you so much munchkin, I don't know how you're alive right now but to whoever brought you back thank you, thank you so much" Dan said through the tears of relief and eyes that showed the wonder that he just witnessed.

Marcus stood frozen, this was prominence, this was an act of god, this little girl was just dead but now she was alive "How... How is this possible, how can this be...its impossible" Marcus said through stuttered words and a shaking body.

Maze looked on and jumped on the ground with Chloe and Dan and gave the girl one big group hug "Don't you ever scare us like that again small human, do you understand me" Maze said feeling the weight of the moment hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't know how the little girl was now alive, she was just dead but it seemed like maybe for once god stepped in and intervened.

"Lucifer saved me, he healed me and saved my life" Trixie said with a huge bright smile

"Lucifer what? what did Lucifer do" Marcus asked now sounding a little angry as Chloe, Daniel, and Maze were looking confused.

"Lucifer saved me Marcus, he brought me back to life" Trixie said as she cried tears of joy

"That's impossible sweetheart, Lucifer isn't here" Daniel said as he was now wondering what was going on, this was a miracle but it was impossible that Lucifer had anything to do with it.

"You must have been hallucinating Monkey, Lucifer isn't here and besides he doesn't have magical healing powers, he is just a man sweetheart". Chloe said not knowing what just happened but just happy her daughter was alive.

"He was with his sister Azrael, she was about to take me to heaven before Lucifer stopped her and healed me". Trixie with wonderment in her voice.

Maze's eyes went wide, Lucifer brought Trixie back to life, She then started crying, Lucifer saved Trixie from death 'Thank you Lucifer, where ever you are, thank you' Maze thought to herself.

Trixie looked at her parents with a grin that was very much like Lucifer's and said "Lucifer told me to say to you 'I bloody well told you so'" and then Trixie looked straight at her dad and said "Lucifer told me to call you detective douche" Daniel had a crazy look of relief and happiness mixed with annoyance. Trixie then looked at Maze "I need help with something else, but I need your help Maze" Maze grinned at the little girl and nodded her head, Trixie then said "I need to whisper it in your ear Maze".

Maze then allowed Trixie to whisper in her ears what she needed to say and then when it was finished Maze couldn't help but laugh "That's why I need your help Maze, I'll get in trouble if I do it". Chloe and Daniel were in pure states of shock, somehow Lucifer saved their daughter and was in fact telling the truth about being the devil, luckily what happened next would break them out of their respective trains of thought.

Maze then walked up and stood in front of Marcus and smiled a wicked smile, right before kicking him in the balls causing him to keel over in pain, Trixie giggled, Chloe and Daniel looked at Maze like she was crazy but Maze only looked at them with a small grin "owed Lucifer a small favor, Trixie was afraid to do it cause she would get in trouble".

Marcus was puking on the ground in pain, Lucifer was laughing his ass off on the ground while Azrael just stood above him shaking her head with a wide smirk on her face

"Your an idiot brother"


	11. Chapter 11

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 11

Lucifer was on the ground laughing as Marcus was on the ground puking his guts out because of Maze kicking him in his balls, Lucifer thought the whole scene was glorious, the bewildered faces of Chloe and Dan, the giggling of Trixie, and the smirk of Maze who was just laughing as she said "Lucifer's idea, not mine".

"Your an idiot brother" Azrael said with a wide smirk as she slowly rolled her eyes at her brothers foolishness, he just resurrected a human being on a street in downtown L.A "Have you completely lost your mind Lucifer, you know the rules why did you just bring her back".

Lucifer still in a fit of laughter on the ground looked up at his sister trying to regain his breath from the laughter "Will you relax Sis, no one can see us since we are currently in the recesses of the spirtual plane, and I came here because Frank had a vision that sent me here"

Azrael had a look of surprise on her face, she didn't know that Frank would have visions and her face clearly expressed her surprise.

"You didn't know that did you sis, Frank was given some gifts before being sent to be my liaison to heaven, one of those gifts being visions meant to help me, so there take that and put in your bloody thinking cap sis" Lucifer said with a grin as he was pulling himself off the ground finally finished with his hysterical laughter.

"You still just brought her back to life Lucifer, your risking the exposure of our world to humanity, especially with everything you have been doing lately, you've been going nonstop Lucifer, leaving criminals and bad people insane, all the healings and mysterious saves you've been doing, the world knows that someone is out there doing these things" Azrael said trying to break through to her stubborn brother. Azrael didn't know whether she wanted to hug him or punch him, he was taking the job of 'champion of earth' seriously but he was acting like a maniac at times. Azrael couldn't help the slight smirk on her face as she realized that the devil was actually being called 'the devil' by the human media, and actually being considered as some sort of vigilante or superhero by people, the irony was poetic and certainly not lost on Azrael and even now as she stared at her brothers grin, she herself wondered if Lucifer was more devil or angel.

"Im just doing my job sis, that's all, 'champion of earth' thats the job, thats the gig so that is what I am focused on" Lucifer said with a determined face, emotions clearly showing his honesty and the sincerity of how he felt, he was taking his new job and title seriously and Azrael could certainly respect that.

"Are you sure you didn't resurrect her because you care for these people" Azrael asked looking at Chloe, Dan, Trixie, and Maze with a knowing look, she knew her brother still missed these people, she knew that he loved Chloe and probably always would which is why his response caught her off guard.

"They're innocents, nothing more and nothing less, I would protect them just like I would anyone else, it's what my job title entails, I've let them all go sister" Lucifer said with the tiniest of smiles, Azrael knew that Lucifer didn't lie except perhaps to himself which is why she didn't fully believe him.

"Lucifer, I don't think you're being fully honest with yourself, the only one you would ever lie to is yourself brother, those are strong words" Azrael said feeling as if Lucifer was just trying to convince himself, as if he could block the pain of losing them of losing her by lying to himself, by trying to convince himself that they no longer matter.

"Azrael when I fell to hell my body was burned to a crisp, every inch of my real body is scarred beyond imaginning, and other than a very select few of my siblings that remained slightly close to me, I was ostracized from all of you, except for you and i'd say Yeshua I was completely alone and cut off, I had no choice but to let all of my siblings go because I had no choice, it's what I had to do to survive, here and now is no different sister, Chloe Decker, Beatrice Decker, Daniel Espinoza, Mazikeen, Linda Martin, Ella Lopez, Amenadiel, and certainly Marcus Pierce have no special place in my heart, they're innocents, good people, I want them to be happy but that's it, and that sister is the truth, no lying to you or myself" Lucifer said with a determined resolute, and slightly cold voice that made Azrael just a little uneasy.

"I believe you Lucifer, but it doesn't change the fact that these humans that you were so close to will now know that you're the devil, the literal devil and probably the superhero one that you have managed to create" Azrael adding slight emphasis to her words in order to make her point. Lucifer was slowly changing the world and Azrael could see it whereever she went, the newsstations would not stop covering 'the devil' out there stopping bad guys and doing good deeds, if Lucifer wasn't careful he was going to expose their world and Azrael knew this to be true and she hoped that Lucifer realized it to.

"I can't operate as 'champion of earth' in complete secret it's impossible, if 'the devil' is going to be out there stopping bad guys and helping people, then Lucifer Morningstar has to be the public figure that everyone sees, the more they look at Lucifer Morningstar, the less they will think that I am hiding something" Lucifer then turned toward his sister with a grin "Misdirection sister, get them looking one way instead of the other".

Azrael thought her brother was crazy and her eyes certainly let him know that "So let me get this straight, your idea of keeping secret is to make yourself more public, are you actually out of your mind Lucifer?" Azrael just didn't know what her brother was thinking, an ego trip, perhaps his need to be the center of attention was finally making him insane or perhaps her brother was finally out of his mind.

"It's simple sister, I can't be 'champion of earth' from a suite in Las Vegas, it's only a matter of time before someone figures out who and what I am if I continue as I am, I need to be in a position that gives me an excuse to always be on the move, and I know exactly what I must do to make that happen" Lucifer said with a devilish grin

"Oh yeah and what's that Lucifer, become a billionaire again, open up some clubs all around the country, or no you know what let's get real crazy and open up clubs all around the world, that way the entire world can know the name Lucifer Morningstar, is that your plan Lucifer?" Azrael said sarcastically and with a good amount of humor in her voice, she then turned toward her brother and fell silent at his look.

Lucifer was giving his sister his most devilish grin "precisely sister, that's exactly my plan". Azrael had a look of sheer shock on her face, her brother was the most audacious maniac that she had ever known and at times she didn't know how to understand him. Azrael could also see the bewildered shocked faces of Chloe, Daniel, Marcus, and to some extent Trixie even though she was far more happy than shocked or surprised, Azrael knew that a big conversation was about to happen and that she would have to be a part of it because Lucifer certainly wouldn't be.

Authors notes- I hope you like the idea of a superhero Lucifer, I haven't seen a story like that so I wanted to give it a try, eventually Lucifer will have to meet up with his old crew in L.A again, i'm building it up, hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 12

Lucifer flew away from Azrael and flew back to Las Vegas leaving Azrael shaking her head at her crazy brother, Azrael knew that Lucifer was serious, the devilish look in his eye's told Azrael all she needed to know. Lucifer was going to follow through with his plans, he was going to become rich again and open up nightclubs all over the world. Azrael could understand the logic to some extent, if Lucifer owns nightclubs all over then it gives him an excuse to constantly be moving all over the world, and it makes it harder for anyone to pinpoint where exactly 'the devil' may be operating from. Azrael hated to admit that her maniac egotistical brother was right but the more she thought about it the more she started smirking at her brother's insanity.

Azrael still didn't completely believe Lucifer when he said that he didn't care about his old friends and family in L.A anymore, Azrael could feel the front that Lucifer had put on but she also knew that Lucifer believed it, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't believe it. Azrael also knew watching the scene in front of her that she would have to get out in front of it, Chloe Decker, Daniel Espinoza, Marcus Pierce, and Beatrice Decker all knew the real truth about Lucifer now, and there were random people on the street that watched the miracle of a resurrection in L.A 'you're gonna drive me crazy Lucifer' then Azrael heard little Beatrice's words

"Lucifer saved my life, Lucifer saved me and brought me back to life" and before that Azrael heard Beatrice mention her name to her parents and Maze and Azrael coudn't help but feel tad bit of annoyance at her maniac lightbringer devil stupid lovable idiotic brother "correction Lucifer, I am crazy, I am now crazy and it's your fault" Azrael thought to herself. Azrael could see the surreal wide eyes faces of Chloe and Daniel, the look of pure wonderment coming from the face of Beatrice, the slight smirk of Maze, and the painful face of Marcus whom was still on the ground in agony and she knew that soon this group would have a talk amongst themselves and that talk would involve her older brother Amenadiel and she knew she would now have to take part to clean up the mess of a certain other older brother.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer flew through the air back to Las Vegas laughing his ass off at the thought of Marcus on the ground in pain and looks of shock that came from Chloe and Daniel. Lucifer remembered a time or two when Chloe would tell him that Marcus was more of an adult than him and that Lucifer was too childish, and he remembered how Daniel agreed with her "Well whose the fucking adult now...oh that's right Lucifer bloody Morningstar saving the day that's who" Lucifer couldn't help but feel proud of himself, but he realized that he had work to do, wouldn't take long but still needed to be done, he needed to sense out a billionaire or two that was going to hell and kindly let them know of their situation.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Billionaire Frederick Burns arrived at his mansion outside of Las Vegas and was ready for some sleep, it had been a long day, but the eighty year old man was now home and ready for some shuteye. Frederick owned pieces of various businesses all over the world and he had stepped on many toes and ruined quite a few lives in order to acquire the wealth that he now had.

Frederick headed to his bedroom to get ready for sleep, he opened the door to a dark room but what he found made him squeel in terror, two red eyes staring at him, in a pitch dark bedroom.

"What the hell is this' Frederick squeeled out but without an answer and in less than a second a hand was wrapped around his throat, the door behind him closed, and the lights turned on revealing the smug grin of Lucifer Morningstar

"I'm the devil Frederick, Satan, Beelzebub, the prince of darkness, old scratch" Lucifer said the last one with a wider smirk than usual, he really did like that one "and many others Frederick, but were not here to talk about me were here to talk about you".

"What...what...what the fuck is this?" the old man Frederick stuttered as his heart felt like it was going to explode from a heart attack.

Lucifer laughed slightly and put his other hand up to Frederick's chest and using his angelic powers he slowed the heart so that there was no chance Frederick would die too early, Lucifer still had plans for the old fool. "Alright now I need you to calm down Frederick and listen, not only am I satan, and the ruler of hell but i'm also the superhero extraordinaire known as 'the devil' which your human media has so cleverly named me".

"Oh...oh god, oh god" Frederick muttered only to be met by a light playful slap to the face by Lucifer

"Now Now Frederick, no need to bring dear old dad into this, not that he would help you anyway, not after all the people you have hurt and lives you have destroyed to attain your human wealth, now I hate to break it to you Frederick but you sir are going to hell, and since I am Satan and I can pop back in and out of hell anytime I want to again, that means that I control what happens to you when you leave this world, do you understand Frederick, your soul is mine to do with as I please, is that understood?" Lucifer let his red eyes show to express his point further, Frederick started crying at the truth, he was an atheist that never believed in things like god or the devil, he had been mistaken.

"Jesus Christ in heaven please help me" Frederick muttered through frightened tears as her stared into the eyes of satan himself.

"Yeshua will not be coming to save you Frederick, you've hurt and destroyed too many people for that to happen you foolish pathetic human, and besides Yeshua and I actually get along very well, he is my favorite brother" Lucifer replied with a arrogant smirk as he stared into the helpless eyes of Frederick Burns. Lucifer couldn't help but enjoy the insane look coming from Frederick, poor fool had no idea that satan himself would just show up at his house but then again Lucifer was full of surprises. Of course at seeing the disbelieving look coming from the eyes of Frederick, Lucifer felt the need to explain further "Yeshua turned water into wing, hung out with prostitutes, and he loved to party, why wouldn't I get along with him hmmm...I mean at least I have one sibling that is actually bloody chill".

"What...do..what do you want from me?" Frederick said as his words were struggling to leave his quivering lips as he stared into the eyes of the prince of darkness.

"That's the spirit Frederick" Lucifer said nodding his head up and down "bout bloody time you start asking the important questions, so here is the deal, you ya little human stain are going to give most of your wealth, i'll let you keep a little to finish out your little human life but the rest you will transfer to me, and then you will tell a few of your rich billionaire pals to do the same and if you do then good news, your soul in hell will have a much easier time of it, but if you don't then you will burn forever Frederick, am I clear?" Lucifer said with a wickedly sadistic grin on his face.

Frederick started crying in horror as he looked into the eyes of satan, "Why are you doing this to me?" Frederick cried out as he realized that his fate had already been sealed in some ways, his soul was going to hell and there was nothing he was going to be able to do about it.

"Well it's quite simple really isn't it Frederick, I was a billionaire before but then I gave it all up and now I need to be a billionaire again, and looking at you and sensing all the peoples lives you've destroyed I knew you were an easy target, so let me spell this out for you, you can spend an eternity in hell burning or you can mop floors in hell and make coffee down there for demons, the choice is yours Frederick, oh and i'd keep this little meeting secret or else" Lucifer finished enjoying the look of pure and utter horror coming from Frederick. Lucifer then gave Frederick the account that he wanted all the wealth transferred to and he looked at him with a smug cocky grin "it's been doing business with you Fred, oh and by the way" Frederick's body then bursted into flames causing him to scream in pain, then the flames stopped "I just wanted to give you a taste of what the flames of hell feel like Frederick, but don't worry they only consume when I want them to, now ta ta" Lucifer then flew off into the night sky. It didn't take long for his phone to start buzzing and letting him know that his account was growing and that billionaire Lucifer Morningstar was truly back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you out of your mind Lucifer? That is extortion, what you did is clearly extortion, what exactly were you thinking because I would love to know" Frank said shaking his head and feeling like his head was going to explode as he spoke to Lucifer "I mean is there really a good reason that you did this or are you just showing off, cause this seems a little over the top even for you Lucifer" Frank said as he was trying to come to grips with what Lucifer told him.

Lucifer sat on the couch in his suite not realizing why Frank was so angry at him, he was 'champion of earth' certainly his liaison to heaven shouldn't be that angry at him, he did just save the day again afterall. "I don't why you're so ruffled right now Frank, I saved Beatrice in L.A just like your vision told me, and as far as Frederick goes there is a perfectly good reason for that if you would just let me explain".

"I think I already have the answers I need Lucifer, you haven't slept in over ten days, you've been going non-stop, you got a chip on your shoulder you want the world to see just how powerful you are, you want them talking about you, and I think deep down beneath it all, you wanted her to see how powerful you are, is that about right Lucifer?" Frank said as he was a tad bit angry at Lucifer for extorting money out of a billionaire even if said billionaire's soul was going to hell, but much more than angry Frank was worried about Lucifer, no matter how much he denied it, no matter how much he pretended to be anything else Frank knew Lucifer enough to know that he was still hurting, a part of him would always hurt for the rest of eternity, he gave up the only woman that he ever truly loved so that she could be happy and Lucifer would always feel the pain of that action, and that more than anything is what worried Frank.

"That must be the mysterious woman that I keep hearing about" Angela said as she watched the news, the news by morning had caught on to the miracle that was the resurrection of Beatrice Decker, the news outlets were calling it the miracle of L.A and it was just another in a long line of mysterious events that the media all connected together, twenty four hour news networks were losing their minds, fox news, cnn, msnbc, and all the others were going non-stop round the clock about the mysterious 'devil' out saving people and how so many strange occurences had happened ever since the first time 'the devil' was mentioned by Jack Yarlow. The resurrection of Beatrice Decker was just another occurence added to the long list of healings and saves that had been happening not to mention all the criminals and bad guys that Lucifer had been stopping. Angela was wide eyed thinking about the world that she had now stepped into. "Her mother's name is Chloe Decker, the mother of the little girl you brought back to life" Angela looked at Lucifer and saw the look on his face confirming what she said "She is a pretty lady, and i'm sure she is grateful you brought her daughter back from death, although now since you brought her daughter back to life she and everyone there are now suedo celebrities" Angela said watching the T.V and seeing the news reporters talking about the miracle of L.A with fascination in their voices.

"Technically I arrived on the scene late, her body was already dead but Azrael hadn't taken the little spawn's soul to heaven yet, which meant I still had the opportunity to heal the body and move the soul back into her vessel, which is exactly what I did" Lucifer said as he finally allowed his body to relax on the couch he was sitting on, fatigue clearly settling in on Lucifer.

"It's against the rules to bring someone back to life Lucifer, you know that, even I know that and I haven't been in this kind of life that long" Frank said concern written all over his voice "and besides you promised your sister that you would be careful and not reveal yourself to the world" Frank said with frustration laced in his voice, but also a slight ping of guilt, he saw Lucifer sitting on the couch exhausted and honestly looking like he needed rest. Frank knew how hard Lucifer had been trying and how hard he had been working since he was given the job and title 'champion of earth' Lucifer had done nothing but try to be a force for good and Frank deep down knew that, he knew that Lucifer had a reason for forcing Frederick Burns to give him his wealth. Frank knew Lucifer enough to realize the truth, Lucifer wanted the money so that he could do good with it, Lucifer could save people from a burning house, but Frank knew that Lucifer was the type that he would also want to have the house repaired. Frank knew that Lucifer could heal a sick person in a hospital, but knowing him would also want to make sure the medical bills were taken care of, Lucifer was crazy but his heart was still good and Frank realized it.


	13. Chapter 13

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 13

Chloe sat on her couch in her apartment holding her daughter close to her as Daniel sat on the other side, Marcus was pacing by the couch not knowing what was going on or how any of this was possible. Maze was standing against a wall and she felt an actual nervous tension that she wasn't used to, probably because Linda, Amenadiel, and Ella were all with them, the whole big extended family all together to try and piece together the miracle that just happened and trying to deal with the few reporters that were outside on the street taking pictures of their home.

"I can't believe that Lucifer brought me back to life" Trixie said through teary eyes of joy, she was dead she knew that, she saw her dead body on the ground, she saw her mommy and daddy on the ground crying over her, she saw Maze crying and cursing to the sky and she saw the horrified look of Marcus as he stood looking on. Trixie wasn't crazy, she hadn't imagined it all, it actually happened, Lucifer was really the devil and he brought her back to life, she couldn't believe how amazing it was.

"Are you honestly sure that you saw Lucifer?" Daniel asked still feeling the weight of the surreal miracle that was his daughter being alive. Daniel grew up in a devout catholic home, and the idea that satan had been working with them for over two years and had actually been helpful to them was shaking his foundation to its core, not to mention the fact that apparently satan just resurrected his daughter and that satan really might be Lucifer Morningstar.

"Yes daddy, it was Lucifer, he stopped his sister Azrael from taking me to heaven so that I could be brought back to life to be with you, mommy, maze and all my friends and family...he saved me" Trixie said crying her eyes out with joy.

Amenadiel looked on silently, not believing what he was hearing but knowing that it was true, if the small child saw Azrael, then it meant that what she was saying was indeed the truth, but how, and why, and what did it all mean. What was Lucifer doing out there and what was he doing bringing Beatrice back to life like that, "If Trixie says she saw Azrael, then what she is saying is the truth, Lucifer was there to resurrect her" Amenadiel said with a soft voice trying to cut down and ease the tensions in the room, because those tensions were very thick.

"Of course it was Lucifer that brought the little human back to life" Maze retorted rather harshly back at Amenadiel "Which other one of your siblings would have the power or audacity to actually bring Trixie back to life" Maze felt a few small tears come down her eyes "Of course he would say goodbye and leave all of us and then do something amazing like this, it's just like Lucifer".

"Woah, I thought he was just a method actor the entire time, I didn't actually realize that he could be telling the truth, that he actually could be the real...satan" Ella said the last part softly now fully realizing the implications of saying that fact outloud. "So that means that everything that Lucifer said was the literal truth...wow" Ella could feel her head spinning and needed to sit down on the floor to try and regain her thought process which at this point was racing.

"I know how you feel Ella, when Lucifer showed me his true face, it shattered my view of the world, but don't fear him, he would never hurt any of us, he is still the same old Lucifer" Linda said hoping to calm Ella and everyone else down that didn't already know the truth about Lucifer, Linda couldn't help but smile internally Hurricane Lucifer Morningstar strikes again, an amazing good deed giving Beatrice back her life and sparing her mother and father the pain of her death, and sparing everyone in this room the pain of losing Beatrice, yep just Lucifer being Lucifer, Linda couldn't help but shake her head and smile at the thought of it all.

Chloe was crying her eyes out as she held her daughter close, her heart beating rapidly, her mind running a million miles an hour, why didn't Lucifer just tell her the truth about himself, why did he really leave and come back with candy morningstar, why didn't he fight for her when she started dating Marcus, so many questions and no answers from the one man that could give them to her. Satan had been running a nightclub in L.A and helping her solve crimes for a little over two years, what did it all mean, her daughter was now alive only because of Lucifer. "I just don't get it, I don't get him, I just have so many questions, it's like I never really knew him at all, he just comes into my life like a force of nature then just leaves, what the hell is that...oh hell" Chloe then looks at Maze realizing the truth "You're a demon, an actual real life demon" Chloe then looked at Amenadiel wide eyed "and you...are actually an angel" Chloe felt her insides doing jumping jacks.

"of course i'm a demon Decker, Lucifer told you the truth about me and himself since day one" Maze said like it was a completely obvious fact.

"It's true Chloe, I am an angel of god just like Lucifer always said I was" Amenadiel said with a small gentle smile trying to be humble and calm so as not to freak out or worry Chloe.

"That's so awesome" Trixie excitedly said as she looked at both Amenadiel and Maze with wonder in her eyes that only a child could have

"What the hell is it with all of you, and this talk of devils, demons, angels, and god and all of it, you all sound crazy, and this obsession with Lucifer is just completely foolish, I mean the guy has the maturity of a five year old, and here you all are talking about the guy like he is actually Satan, actually the real life devil, Lucifer is a childish fool and nothing more" Marcus said now angry and tired of hearing about Lucifer, sick of the man and his name.

"Marcus don't be an idiot, you saw what happened on the street, you saw how Trixie came back to life, control your damn ego" Maze said with a dark stern look aimed directly at Marcus, now wasn't the time for male posturing.

"And you Maze, don't think that I forgot what you did to me, you kicked me right in my private parts, in front of everyone, you psycho bitch" Marcus said angrily sick of the way that Maze talked to him and never really liking her much anyway.

Maze felt her eyes darken with rage and a sick twisted smile appear on her face "How about instead of kicking it, I rip it off this time" Maze retorted, then Maze started walking toward Marcus only to have Amenadiel try to hold her back and Chloe and Dan stand up to get in Maze's way

"Maze, Marcus, Please stop this" Chloe said through fresh tears " Maze please don't hurt Marcus, and Marcus please understand if Trixie says that Lucifer saved her and everyone is saying that it's true, then i'm gonna believe my daughter and the people in this room saying she is right" Chloe felt her mind racing, she didn't know how to take the new revelations in her life. she was married, but damnit she knew that a part of her still loved Lucifer when she married Marcus, and now Lucifer comes and saves her daughter in the most spectacular way, what the fuck was Lucifer trying to do to her, because he was now driving her crazy, I mean what could possibly be next.

"I think that Lucifer is the superhero that the people on T.V keep talking about" Trixie said happily, all the adults turned toward the young girl, Maze realizing that Trixie was right but everyone else not being too sure "yeah 'the devil' thats all over the news and the internet, I bet that it's Lucifer, I just know it is" Trixie squeeled happily " I mean think about it, Lucifer helped mommy and daddy catch bad guys and he is the devil, now he is out there saving people and catching bad guy and healing people just like he healed me, Lucifer is a superhero and 'the devil' is his nickname and the best part is he really is the devil, how awesome is that" Trixie with obvious hero worship.

Chloe and Dan looked at each other for a few moments realizing there was a chance that their daughter was right, Linda fell silent, Lucifer, someone with narcissistic tendencies, a desire to be the center of attention, and who was fundamentally a good person, of course he would choose to become a damn superhero. Linda wanted to laugh but knew that it was the wrong time. Amenadiel after taking a few deep breaths just rubbed his forehead, if Beatrice was right then what in the name of father could Lucifer possibly be thinking. Ella was sitting in the chair, sunday school didn't prepare her for any of this, Satan on earth, being a superhero, working with her for over a year, Ella decided that sessions with Linda may be a good idea.

"I think you're right little human, I think Lucifer is actually a superhero now, and you're right it is very awesome" Maze said with a smile aimed at Trixie, and Maze loved seeing the pissed off look coming from Marcus, but before anyone else said anything Trixie turned the T.V on and turned it to the news, and the news anchor said

"Billionaire club owner Lucifer Morningstar has decided to start opening clubs up all over the country, starting in Las Vegas, and the name of the first club will be named 'the garden of eden' in addition Lucifer Morningstar will also be donating two million dollars to the strippers of Las Vegas foundation, and in other news police around the country are reporting that crime rates have gone down because of fear of 'the devil' and that criminals are possibly afraid of being driven insane". Everyone felt their jaws hit the floor except for Trixie who was laughing with delight and Maze whom was fist bumping Trixie.

authors notes- Azrael joins this conversation next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 14

As everyone sat and stood in the living room watching the television and feeling as if their jaws hit the floor, two people in particular were happy with what they saw, a ten year old little girl and a demon.

"How amazing is that, Lucifer is a real life superhero, and he is really the real life devil, this is just so cool" Trixie squeeled out in delight "and his superhero name is 'the devil' that is just so cool, and he saved my life, the kids at school would never believe me" Trixie was in pure hero worship mode at this point.

"Trixie if Lucifer really is the 'the devil' then he has to be stopped, no one has the right to take the law into their own hands, law enforcement are the ones that are supposed to enforce the law, not a vigilante outside the law that doesn't abide by it" Marcus said somewhat angrily, he was so sick of Lucifer Morningstar "and there is no way that Lucifer is the real Lucifer, he has the maturity of a child, and acts like a complete idiot most of the time, no way someone like that is really satan Trixie". Marcus hoped that he made his point and that everyone would drop all of this nonsense about Lucifer.

"You don't know Lucifer that well Marcus" Amenadiel felt the need to say, Marcus looked at him a bit confused not knowing what he meant "my brother has many sides to him, the truth is that you don't know the first thing about him, trust me i'm his brother, there is a much deeper side to him then anyone in this room really realizes" Amenadiel looked Marcus right in the eye when he said this and it made Marcus flinch just slightly.

Daniel was still sitting on the couch with his daughter and Chloe, he felt like his entire life and worldview was cracked and would never ever be able to go back to being the same. Too much had now happened, and he believed it, he actually now believed the fact that Lucifer Morningstar, eccentric, dickish, immature Lucifer Morningstar was satan himself, how the fuck did this happen is a thought that passed through his mind, but he was also still a police officer and that meant upholding the law "i'm a police officer of the LAPD, my job is too uphold the law of the land, and as much as I am grateful to Lucifer for what he did for my daughter tonight, that doesn't mean that he can just take the law into his own hands". Daniel knew that his words would resignate with some people in the room but that not everyone in the room would agree with his statement.

"We don't have the right to just go out and try to stop Lucifer, he made some mistakes, but he was always your ally, always" Maze said looking as if she was hurt by what Marcus and Daniel said, it just didn't seem right to her.

"Maze please you have to understand, i'm eternally grateful to Lucifer for what he did for Trixie tonight, but I am a detective of the LAPD, my job is to enforce the law, I can't just turn my back as Lucifer is out there being a vigilante, I...have to do my job alright, please understand that Maze" Chloe said feeling her eyes puff up with tears and wondering if she could actually do it, arrest Lucifer... arrest satan.

"I hate to disagree with you Chloe, but I think you're wrong, we shouldn't be going after Lucifer and hunting him down it doesn't feel right" Ella said with determination etched in her voice, ignoring the glare coming from Chloe, Marcus, and Daniel " look i'm a religious girl, I grew up believing in god and heaven and hell and all of it, but Lucifer is our friend, he helped us put away bad guys, we shouldn't be conspiring behind his back against him" Ella said with conviction.

"Some friend he is" Marcus retorted angrily "He said goodbye to you and just left forever, never intending to come back, that's not exactly someone that I would call a friend" Maze looked at him angrily and Trixie felt tears starting to fall from her eyes again but that didn't stop Marcus from speaking his mind "the fact of the matter is that Lucifer Morningstar is a selfish, idiotic fool whom acts like a clueless child, he had no business being a consultant for the LAPD and I think everyones lives are better with him gone" Marcus then turned his attention toward Trixie "and Trixie, your ten years old now, its time to give up this hero worship of Lucifer, he isn't satan, he isn't 'the devil' he isn't any of those things, your ten years old, its time to start growing up a little bit ok sweetheart".

Trixie felt the tears of sorrow flowing down her face, she didn't understand why Marcus was being so mean to Lucifer, talking about him so cruelly, and meanly. "Marcus why are you being so mean to Lucifer, Lucifer has saved mommy, daddy, and me, why are you being such a jerk to him, he isn't even here to defend himself" Trixie said through the saddened tears coming down her cheeks.

"Marcus, I think Trixie is right, you shouldn't talk about Lucifer like that, especially not tonight of all nights" Linda said realizing through being a professional therapist that Trixie really was disturbed by how Marcus was talking about Lucifer, she felt the need to help the little girl "you may not believe it Marcus, but I can promise you that what Trixie is saying is the truth, Lucifer brought her back to life, now please stop verbally attacking Lucfer like that".

"If you do it again Marcus, I will break your nose" Maze said with a matter of factness that let Chloe and Daniel know that they wouldn't be able to stop her if Maze did what she said she would do.

"Please Maze...please don't hurt Marcus" Chloe said trying to prevent her new husband from getting beat up, Chloe felt so internally torn, she agreed with Marcus on some parts but also agreed with Trixie on other parts. Before Maze could say anything bright lights started filling in the room, and that caught everyone's attention and when the bright lights stopped a woman was standing where the lights gathered.

"Hello everyone, my name is Azrael, I am the sister of Lucifer and Amenadiel" Azrael said trying to be a calming force in what she could tell was a very tense room...thanks Lucifer she thought to herself.  
"Azrael, what in fathers name are you doing here" Amenadiel said with surprised to see his sister and not knowing what it meant.

Maze felt herself grab her demon blades and take a defensive posture in front of Trixie "if you think you're here to finish the job Azrael, i'm afraid I have some bad news for you...it's not happening".

Azrael couldn't help but smile at the demons predictability "i'm not here for that Maze, the little girl is safe and alive thanks to Lucifer...but just know this, i'd win the fight Maze" Azrael could see Maze calm down on her posture a bit and she could see the tension ease from Maze, the demon had been slightly nervous, Azrael grinned on the inside.

Chloe, Marcus, Daniel, and Ella all stared wide eyed at Azrael, Linda at least was slightly used to this part of Lucifer and Maze's life which allowed her to handle it a little more in stride and not look quite as wide eyed as the other human adults.

"Are you an angel to?" Trixie asked excitedly "you were the one that almost took me to heaven before Lucifer saved me". Trixie was in awe and unlike the adults in the room, she wasn't actually afraid.

"Yes sweetheart, I am Azrael, the angel of death, I was almost ready to take you to heaven tonight but Lucifer arrived just in time to resurrect you back to life, which is against the rules of our father, but Lucifer broke that rule for you child" Azrael said with a sweet and kind smile directed toward the little girl.

Trixie then cried a river again, but this time they were tears of pure joy and wonder "I knew it I just knew it was all true, Lucifer brought me back to life" Trixie then looked at her mother and father back and forth with excitement written all over her face "Mommy, daddy, I told you, Lucifer brought me back to life, I knew it" Trixie then hugged her mommy tight as Chloe held her close with tears of joy coming out her eyes as well

"I know he did monkey, I know he did".

Marcus was staring at Azrael wide-eyed and felt as if all the air was drained out of him

"So...it's true...Lucifer...is the real...Lucifer" Marcus said barely above a frightened whisper. Chloe, Daniel, and Ella all felt the same way that Marcus did, their worlds and their lives would no longer be the same, it was impossible to go back.

"Of Course Lucifer is really Satan foolish humans, he has been telling you the truth about himself pretty much everyday" Azrael said rolling her eyes at the looks coming from the humans and thinking about how much of a maniac her brother was "I mean it's not like he tried to hide it that much, Lucifer is kind of insane like that".

Amenadiel now deciding that now was the time to speak up and try to get some answers as to what was going on "Azrael can you please tell us all what is going on, I mean Lucifer resurrecting Trixie on a busy L.A street, and now it looks like it's possible that he is flying around being some kind of superhero, can you please shed some light as to what is happening".

Azrael knew that she would have to explain things, because of course her maniac, insane brother wouldn't explain it to them "Do you remember in heaven how father was preparing for a special position on earth, and how he was searching for the right choice in order to fill that position" Azrael said to her brother Amenadiel with a anxious look on her face because she knew that Amenadiel would know what she was talking about.

"Yes Azrael I remember, 'champion of earth' is what father called it but what does that have to with...LUCIFER, are you saying that father chose Lucifer to be..."

"Champion of earth... yes Amenadiel that's exactly what happened, Lucifer is 'champion of earth' Lucifer was chosen for the position and he accepted it, the job came with what Lucifer wanted most, complete free will and freedom from father, so he accepted it" Azrael said with a small grin as she stared at the wide surprised eyes of Amenadiel.

"but why is Lucifer flying around like a superhero, acting like some sort of vigilante" Chloe said trying to find a grasp on what was happening and feeling her breathing quicken with so many new revelations hitting her at once, and wondering what the hell was going on and how she would deal with it all.

"You know Lucifer" Azrael said with a smile on her face "he is a strong willed, egotistical, attention seeking, lovable and sweet and probably insane kind of guy, he took on the mantle of 'champion of earth' and dove head first right into the job, he has been stopping criminals, healing people, and helping people non-stop, literally no sleep since he took the position" Azrael said with obvious admiration mixed with just a slight amount of annoyance at her brother for being reckless and weakening himself with the absence of rest.

"And let me guess, the reason that the media and the internet keep calling him 'the devil' is because he is leaving criminals insane with his true face" Maze said with a wide smirk, one reason because her former master was crazy and it was awesome, and the other reason was because of the pissed off, and completely ridiculous look coming from Marcus.

"the first criminal that Lucifer stopped was some scum bag named Jack Yarlow, he took him through the spiritual plane and threw him through a Las Vegas P.D window, and Jack couldn't help but yell about how he saw 'the devil' and that it was 'the devil' that threw him through the window, I naturally was furious at my brothers recklessness but Lucifer decided that it could be used to his advantage and so he started using his true face to scare more bad humans, and combine that with the stories of people being healed and all the mysterious saves happening, it didn't take long for 'the devil' to be born, like I said Lucifer has been going non-stop, and the human media is losing their minds over it" Azrael said calmly trying to explain the story as best she could.

"but he is risking the exposure of our world" Amenadiel said angrily "I know he is 'champion of earth' now but surely he knows that he has to be a little more responsible in how he handles himself" Amenadiel finished with anger and obvious concern all over his voice.

"responsible isn't exactly a word I would use to describe Lucifer" Dan said with a small laugh "I just need to know what happens next" Dan said looking at Azrael "I mean are we all just supposed to accept that Lucifer is this 'champion of earth' and is now some kind of superhero being called 'the devil', I will always be grateful to the man for saving my daughter tonight, but how as a police officer am I supposed to accept this". Dan was now looking at Azrael and he started looking around the room looking for answers, looking to understand how people were feeling.

"Are you honestly that much of an idiot" Azrael asked annoyed by what the human said and the harshness in her voice surprised everyone in the room especially Marcus and Chloe, "Lucifer was gifted the title 'champion of earth' by my father, the one you all know as god, Lucifer is the only reason that your daughter isn't in heaven right now, without him you two would be planning a funeral for your daughter, not holding her close as you are now" Azrael finished with fury clearly coming from her words, which made Daniel stay quiet.

Azrael then turned toward Amenadiel whom still looked angry and a little jealous and she said "Lucifer is the favorite son Amenadiel, Lucifer is the lightbringer, you know this, there is no reason for you to be jealous or angry at Lucifer, he won those titles all those many eons ago, you know this because you were there, so let all your animosity go, father chose Lucifer for this".

Amenadiel felt like his heart was crushed which made Maze look at him with a bit of sympathy "what do you mean Lucifer is the favorite son Azrael" Amenadiel then showed off the piece of his necklace that was necessary for the flaming sword "It was written that this piece was entrusted to the favorite son, Azrael it's me I am the favorite son, this piece is mine, not everything is about Lucifer" Amenadiel said clearly jealous and angry at his brother and not believing any of what he was hearing, how could Lucifer be the favorite son, it made no sense.

Azrael almost pitied Amenadiel, he looked devastated but then again that's why Lucifer was the favorite son, everyone of her siblings including her lived to please father, and mother when they were still together, they all lived to make them happy, except Lucifer, of course he was Samael in those days. Samael wanted more than that, his exuberance and zest for life and exploration were contageous and it made father and mother love him perhaps just a little more than the others.

"Amenadiel, that piece was entrusted to the favorite son, and the truth is that when mother escaped hell, father knew that Lucifer would need the flaming sword to have any hope of stopping her, so he took away your wings and your power so that you would be stuck in L.A, stuck with Lucifer so that when the time came for Lucifer to use the flaming sword, his favorite son would have the pieces necessary to do so...Amenadiel your not the favorite son...Lucifer is". Azrael said hating to break the truth to Amenadiel but still feeling the need to do so.

Marcus was sick of everything and pissed off, Chloe and Daniel just were in a twilight zone, Ella felt her mouth completely open and no words coming out, Linda just knew that this whole family was going to make her an alcohalic, Trixie was smiling from ear to ear with joy, and Maze was torn between feeling sorry for Amenadiel, and loving the fact that Lucifer was now a superhero, and of course the pissed off wild eyes of Marcus was a plus, and then Azrael said the one thing to Marcus that completely broke the man and revealed the bitter truth to the married couple.

"And the reason you hate Lucifer so much Marcus is because you know deep down that Chloe doesn't love you all that much, she is still in love with Lucifer, probably always will be".


	15. Chapter 15

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 15

"And the reason you hate Lucifer so much Marcus is because you know deep down that Chloe doesn't love you all that much, she is still in love with Lucifer, probably always will be" Azrael said with just the smallest of grins, she heard before she came in how Marcus, Chloe, and Daniel would go after Lucifer, like he was some criminal that needed to be stopped, it annoyed her, no it did more than annoy her, it pissed her off. Azrael had already put Daniel in his place, that she could see, but now she was going to have some fun, time to destroy the little marriage of Chloe and Marcus "the truth is Marcus that Lucifer will always be a far better and superior man to you, Lucifer is just too much of an enigma for your little mind to figure out isn't that right Marcus?"

Marcus felt like his head was going to explode, everyone else in the room looked like a deer in the headlights, mouths wide opened and silent, no one could believe that Azrael just said that but Marcus was furious "I'm a lieutenant for the LAPD, Lucifer is Satan, how can you actually think him to be better than me...and you're supposed to be an angel right, how can you be on his side?"

Azrael just smiled at the foolish human "Well foolish human allow me to enlighten you, he is my brother and we have always been close, he has had my back and I shall have his, and as far as being a lieutenant goes, you've been a policeman for what, fifteen years or so, my brother joined your little department as a hobby two years ago and let me ask you this Chloe" Azrael then looked at Chloe maintaining her smile "how was your closing rate on you're cases after Lucifer started working with you fool time hmmm?"

Chloe felt like her stomach was doing somersaults, Azrael was quite direct and it was eerie and unsettling "my closing rate went up, it went up after Lucifer started working with me, but still that doesn't take away from the policeman that Marcus is" Chloe said trying to defend her husband from Azrael's verbal onslaught.

Azrael laughed at Chloe and her response and gave a response of her own "no of course it doesn't it just means that a guy who joined you all two years ago, was as good if not better than all you at what you three have been doing for years, oh and another thing, how many times did Lucifer personally save your life Chloe hmmmm i'm just wondering, can you answer that for me" Marcus, Chloe, and Daniel all looked like they were going to piss their pants, Azrael was being relentless and Maze, Amenadiel, Ella, Linda, and Trixie all stayed quiet, allowing Azrael to have her way.

"I don't know alright, Lucifer saved my life a few times, and i'm grateful to him for doing that but still, you don't have the right to speak to us like this, we all appreciated Lucifer while he was here with us ok" Chloe said feeling as if her breathing was picking up, she felt anxious almost like she was slowly having a panic attack, the air felt thick and here she was being berated by a literal angel, the angel of death to be exact, Chloe wasn't sure what to do.

"Lucifer saved you're life four times human, he died and went to hell for you on two of those occasions, he even went against his own mother, the goddess of all creation one of those times, and would you like me to shed some light on some of those burning questions you have regarding Lucifer, he never showed you who he really was to protect you, his real face can drive people insane, and he didn't want to change your life with actual proof of the divine, he left and went to Las Vegas and came back with Candy because you Chloe Decker are a miracle, you were never meant to be born, my brother here Amenadiel was sent by our father to bless your mother Penelope and your father John Decker, allowing you to be born just so you could be placed in Lucifer's path to test him, and the reason he didn't fight for you when you started dating little Marcus here, is because Lucifer wanted you to be happy, he knew you were a miracle from god and he wanted you free and safe from any threats from our world, and he wanted you to be happy, so think about that next time you decide to think of my brother as selfish, or an idiot, do I make myself clear Chloe Decker". Azrael said with all the fury and might fitting of the angel of death.

Chloe felt herself crying even more from a broken heart, Azrael literally just crushed her like a grape, like it was nothing at all, and Chloe was overloaded with the information, she was a miracle, Lucifer didn't think it was real, she was a test created by god for Lucifer, Lucifer wanted to protect her and have her be happy with someone else. Chloe felt like her whole world was crushed and the pieces were scattered everywhere.

"Stop this please Azrael" Amenadiel said calmly trying to diffuse the drama, Daniel, Marcus, Linda, and Ella were in a stunned silence, Chloe was crying and Trixie looked like she would cry even more because her little heart just couldn't take everything happening and everything being said.

Maze was pacing a little back and forth looking at Azrael pleadingly wishing that she would stop the verbal onslaught and lighten up on Chloe, Chloe hadn't known the truth about Lucifer, it wasn't her fault she was ignorant of all of the facts regarding the things that had happened the last couple of years. "Amenadiel is right Azrael, please just calm the hell down, let the woman breathe for a few minutes won't you".

Chloe was crying her eyes out from a broken heart as Trixie tried to hug her mommy, Trixie didn't know what else to do but she wanted to comfort her mother and make her feel better. Trixie looked at Azrael through her own puffy eyes "Please stop making my mommy cry Ms. Azrael, please don't hurt her feelings anymore" Trixie said through sobs and tears.

Azrael wasn't quite done yet with her diatribe "oh Marcus, before I go, how about you show Chloe the texts you have been getting from a couple of the younger female cops on the force, i'm the sure your wife would love to see them, they'll make a great read to help her get to sleep tonight". Azrael said with a wicked smile directed at Marcus, everyone's eyes shot to Marcus, which included a surprised Dan, a sad Trixie, an angry Ella, an irritated and angry Linda, a disappointed Amenadiel, an emotionally destroyed Chloe, and one extremely PISSED OFF Mazikeen whom let her feelings show rather quickly "you son of a bitch, no one pulls that bullshit with a member of my tribe" Maze then punched Marcus in the nose breaking it, which left Azrael satisfied.

"Have a nice night everyone, nice to have met you all" Azrael said wickedly grinning as bright lights appeared signaling her departure.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer woke up from a good nap feeling much better, he only slept for about four hours or so but he felt his strength renewed, luckily before he slept he called the Las Vegas planning commission announcing his plans to build a new club in vegas, as well donating two million to the strippers of Las Vegas foundation. Lucifer knew more than anyone how great strippers were, and he greatly appreciated what they do, hell a member of his new team used to be a stripper and Lucifer appreciated her a lot.

Frank and Angela were sitting on the couch watching television as Lucifer walked out of his bedroom after getting a good shower and getting dressed in a perfectly fit armani suit.

"you're awake kinda early, shouldn't you be getting more rest Mr. Champion of earth" Angela said with a delightful smile on her face that Lucifer appreciated, the young twenty six year old also had some good wits about her, and that ass of course, but Lucifer wasn't going to focus on that right now, he was 'champion of earth' time to be serious, and talk about serious things.

"four hours of sleep is plenty of rest for satan darling, besides I have more important concerns to address" Lucifer said with a bit of annoyance on his face which drew the eyes of both Frank and Angela "Why the bloody hell do you human insist on sometimes yelling my half brothers human name during carnal pleasures? I mean for fathers sake its bad enough you humans yell my fathers name, but also yelling my half brothers name just really annoys me" Lucifer said ranting as he often did.

Frank just smiled and rolled his eyes while Angela once again grinned at her goofy devil, of course Angela would use this time to tease satan "you mean why do humans, yell out jesus, or jesus christ while having sex, is that what your wondering Lucifer" Angela said trying to hold back laughter after seeing the annoyed look coming from Lucifer.

"Yes that's what i'm bloody well asking, I walk down the halls of this hotel and I hear humans engaged in carnal pleasures, and its always 'oh god' or 'oh jesus' or 'oh jesus christ' how about 'oh Lucifer' I mean Yeshua never even had sex when he was on earth, and I even offered to help get him laid a few times, my point is sex is my thing, if anything you humans should be screaming my name, Father Frank I insist that next time you preach you fix this injustice immediately" Lucifer said half jokingly but half seriously because damnit he was right.

Frank just nodded his head slowly, amused by his friends rants as always "sure Lucifer i'll get right on that, no problem"

Lucifer smiled back at Frank "good glad to hear it". both Frank and Angela just laughed at their friends insanity,

"Now please tell us what exactly you are planning Lucifer, we're your team we should know if were going to be able to help you" Frank said hoping that Lucifer would shed some light as to what exactly his devilish mind was planning.

Lucifer took a seat on the chair directly across from Frank and Angela and knew now would be the best time to explain "well i'll tell you both what I told Azrael, there is no way that I can continue to be an effective champion of earth just living here in this suite with the two of you, eventually someone will find out the truth about 'the devil' and if i'm to be 'champion of earth' and 'the devil' then I need Lucifer Morningstar to go back to be a public figure like I was in L.A but the truth is I have to be even more public then that, the louder I am, the less people will suspect what i'm really doing.

"That's kind of insane Lucifer, really hot, but still insane" Angela said after listening to Lucifer "if people find out Lucifer Morningstar is the mysterious 'devil' out there saving the day then all of this will come crashing down". Angela said obviously concerned but still trying to helpful, she was a member of this team, and that was an honor to her.

"Do you honestly think that is the best course of action Lucifer, to go back to being a public figure I mean, could be dangerous Lucifer" Frank said understanding why Lucifer was suggesting what he was, but still worried about the ramifications of it.

Lucifer looked at his team with respect, they really were on his side and it felt so wonderful to feel that "the book with all the names of good people needing our help, and the bad guys needing to be stopped that Azrael gave to us, those names are spread all over the world, I need my identity to have a reason that allows me to travel all over the world if I am going to be a good 'champion of earth' the billionaire club owner and businessman grants me that, and even more than just that, some of those bad guys in the book look to be supernatural enemies" Lucifer finished with a serious look on his face.

"What exactly do you mean supernatural enemies Lucifer, please tell me your not talking about demons or ghosts or stuff like that" Angela said obviously a little concerned, both Frank and Angela were.

"That's exactly what i'm talking about Angela" Lucifer said sincerely, Lucifer then stood up and walked over to the book and opened it up and then returned to the chair that he was sitting in "i'll give you both a perfect example, this is one of the bad guys the book says need to be stopped, Andrew Wills, a man in his mid thirties in Dallas Texas, the book says that just a year ago he was a small time criminal, but in just the past year he rose up to lead one of the biggest drug dealing and drug trafficking rings in all of texas, that tells me there is a good chance he is being possessed by a demon, it wouldn't be surprising to me at all actually" Lucifer finished saying, and both Frank and Angela looked concerned and Angela looked a little rattled.

"How would that even be possible Lucifer, I know you closed the gates of hell before you left for earth, how would demons be getting to earth?" Frank asked realizing that not all of their future enemies would be of the human variety.

"Well demons could make a pentecostal coin and use it to leave hell and come to earth, it's a difficult process but still possible, but most likely the reason is that there are places all over the world that have more supernatual elements to them then others, those places could be used by demons in hell as potential hell mouths which would allow them to escape hell, this Andrew Wills fella I think is being possessed by a demon that used a hell mouth to escape, and it's up to me to stop it, and Andrew Wills isn't the only case in this book that I think has that possibility, I need my identity to give me a reason to travel the world, billionaire club owner works for me" Lucifer finished saying with just a small sincere smile hoping that he made his point to his team because that was the important part.

"If you honestly think that course of action is the best Lucifer then i'm with you, now and as long as I am allowed to be" Frank said with all the sincerity and truth in his heart, he was Lucifer's liaison to heaven and his teammate, he was in for the long haul.

"you saved my mother and me, and I told you that i'm a part of this team, i'll help you however I can Lucifer" Angela said with a bright smile "we are all in this together, I know for a fact my mother would help you to Lucifer, she is grateful to you" Angela said loving the happy look coming from Lucifer.

But then Frank's eyes shined bright white again, meaning another vision, both Lucifer and Angela looked concerned but then when Frank's eyes went back to normal, he looked back at Lucifer with fear written all over his face "Lucifer quick you have to go, a young man thirty two years old is about to kill himself...and he is in the book of potential members of our team" Frank then touched Lucifer's forehead sending all the information that Lucifer would need and said gravely "Lucifer you have to hurry go now, you don't have much time".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer flew with all speed to a small town in northern Arizona, he flew with amazing speed through an apartment window, and turned his head and looked around and found the young man in Frank's vision.

"NO DENNIS, DON'T" Lucifer screamed and he jumped and knocked the gun out of the young man's hand before he could pull the trigger ending his own life.

"Who the hell are you, you son of a bitch" Dennis said trying to throw a punch toward Lucifer only to have the blocked, Lucifer then put Dennis in a headlock and flipped him over his body taking him to the ground and holding him there.

"I know who you are, your name is Dennis Reed, and I know why you wish to end your own life, you used to be a police officer, and one night at work your wife was killed in a car accident, and if your depression you quit your job and now your wishing to end your own life so that you can see her again, but that isn't the right answer Dennis because if you kill yourself you will end up in hell instead of heaven with your wife, now i'm going to let you go now, I need you to be calm when I do alright Dennis" Lucifer said compassionately trying to be helpful to the young man.

Lucifer then let Dennis go whom was obviously distraught and looked at Lucifer with furious tears "Just who the fuck are you pal, who the hell do you think you are coming in here and saying these things to me".

Lucifer looked at Dennis and trying to sound as kind and gentle as he could responded "I'm a friend Dennis, my name is Lucifer Morningstar, i'm an angel" Lucifer upon seeing the look coming from Dennis felt the need to clarify "Yes Dennis I am that angel, I am in fact Satan" Lucifer then allowed just his red eyes to show, and allowed his wings to show, to illustrate his point "but don't worry i'm here to help you, not take your soul or anything ok Dennis".

Dennis looked like he was in pure shock and awe and didn't know what to do or think "If...if you're satan...then why would you help me and how could you help me...what the fuck is going on here" Dennis said face and lips quivering

"Short answer to that question is i'm 'champion of earth' that's why i'm helping you, and how will I help you, that's simple...i'm going to take you to the pearly gates of heaven and make that prat Saint Peter let you talk to your wife, may even try to chat up Yeshua if possible, it's possible that even I may be able to enter those gates again what with this whole complete free will from my father thing, but i'm rambling on sorry, this is about you not me so let's go" Lucifer then walked up and took Dennis by the wrist and spread his wings and then they glowed and Lucifer knew they would soon be at their destination.


	16. Chapter 16

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 16

Lucifer had taken Dennis by the wrist and allowed his wings to shine knowing they would soon arrive at the destination that Lucifer wanted to take Dennis, the pearly gates of heaven. Lucifer knew that Dennis needed to talk to his wife, to see his wife, he needed to know where she was and where he would someday be, luckily Lucifer stopped Dennis from killing himself, Lucifer knew he would of went to hell instead of heaven if he had allowed that to happen and Lucifer was thankful that he arrived in time to stop Dennis from making that horrible decision to end his own life.

Lucifer wasn't always sure who he was anymore, he had many names and titles over the billions of years that he had been alive and but he wasn't sure if any of them really applied to him anymore, or maybe just maybe in some way they all did. Lucifer did know that from now on he was going to decide who he was, he won his free will from his father and he was going to do good with it. Lucifer was finally what he wanted to be, his own man, and with that he was going to help people, he enjoyed the looks of people after he helped them, the look of surreal joy that came with their salvation, the looks of Tiffany and Michael Derlow when he saved their little boy Anthony was something that touched his own heart. Lucifer had been 'champion of earth' for a little over a week and a half and he loved the job, helping good people, punishing bad people, he was better than James Bond...James Bond couldn't fly, Lucifer felt pride at that.

Lucifer's wings shined, and finally after a minute or so, Lucifer and Dennis teleported to where they were going, the pearly gates of heaven. Bright golden light shined all around them, there was a etheral peaceful warmth, Dennis looked around, lips twitching as tears of joy fell from his eyes, this Lucifer guy actually took him to heaven, and maybe even to see his wife, he didn't think he was worthy, but he was grateful.

"Home sweet bloody home" Lucifer said deadpan as he rolled his eyes looking around, about one hundred feet ahead of them were the gates of heaven , they were golden and shined with beauty, and past them was a beautiful huge bright city, the roads and buildings shined with golden and silver reverence, and all around those beautiful buildings and roads were beautiful fields of grass and trees, Lucifer couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw the buoyant and radiant look coming from from Dennis "Will you bloody stop looking around like a kid on christmas morning, this place is boring, no strip clubs or bars or casinos, I mean there isn't even a bowling alley or a movie theatre, it's bloody lame" Lucifer already felt irritation at being at this place, but this was for Dennis, not Lucifer and Lucifer realized that.

When Lucifer and Dennis looked at the pearly gates, they noticed the old man with a white goatee and mustache standing by it, he had short white hair, looking like he was in his mid sixties, they were a hundred or so feet away and even with that distace Lucifer could still see the stupid smiling look on the prats face.

"Is that...Saint Peter" Dennis asked lips quivering under the weight of his surrroundings, it was too unbelievable to imagine but yet here he was living this.

"I call him Saint Dick, because of the whole Peter being a euphemism for penus thing, but yes that is Saint Peter, he is the gatekeeper for heaven, he sees everyone that enters, we need to go talk to him, get him to let you talk to your wife, but let me do the talking alright Dennis, this requires a delicate touch" Lucifer said calmly to Dennis whom was standing right next to him clearly still trying to come to terms with everything going on around him.

Lucifer and Dennis then walked toward the gates, and the grin coming from Saint Peter only widened "Why Lucifer, I had no idea you had such a kind heart, wanting a grieving man to talk to his deceased wife in heaven to bring him comfort..you really are embracing your new role as 'champion of earth'" Peter had a smirk on his face, a grin that just annoyed Lucifer for some reason.

"Peter I would deny you three times but as you just pointed out, I came here for a reason, to let this man speak to his wife, so if we could please bloody get on with it, that would be wonderful" Lucifer said slightly annoyed, being in the heavenly realm just didn't feel right to him, he hadn't been up here in so many eons, ever since his fall and frankly it just felt awkward but Dennis needed this.

"You know Lucifer, you really can still be an asshole sometimes you know that" Peter said a tad bit annoyed now "but you are welcomed back in the silver city anytime you wish to come, heaven welcomes you back Lucifer, you earned complete free will from your father, so if you ever wish to enter these gates, it now shall be allowed" Peter said with a small smile on his face now, Peter knew how much Yeshua and Lucifer had gotten along back in the day, one of those stories that humanity got very wrong.

Lucifer was about to respond when suddenly a man appeared just past the gates, a man in his early to mid thirties with a long dark beard, and dark beautiful eyes just like Lucifers, and he wore a long white robe, and by his side was a woman, Dennis's wife.

"Hello Yeshua" Lucifer said with a small happy smile "It's been quite awhile hasn't it little bro" Lucifer was actually happy to see his favorite brother again, it really had been awhile.

"Hello Lucifer, it has been awhile, I see you haven't changed a bit, still the same dickish, kind hearted, rule breaking psycho you always were" Yeshua said with a big grin as he shook his head at his older brother.

The gates of heaven opened and out walked Yeshua and Dennis's wife "Sara, oh Sara, I have missed you so so much" Dennis said as tears of joy fell down his face and he ran up and hugged his wife again, Sara returned the hug and the two of them embraced each other in a hug that Dennis felt so blessed to be having.

"I have missed you too my wonderful husband" Sara said as she pulled apart from the hug and touched her husbands face, she kissed his tears away and stared lovingly into his eyes "I heard you almost killed yourself sweetheart, but that satan himself saved you and brought you here to see me" Sara said feeling surprised as she looked at Lucifer with a look of surprise and gratefulness.

"It's kind of my thing now, kind of a mix of Superman, James Bond and a celestial Hugh Hefner, because i'm a superhero with perfect looks, and I love sex and alcohal" Lucifer said shrugging his shoulders casually earning glares from Yeshua and Peter, and earning dumbfounded looks from Sara and Dennis, Lucifer looked at all four looks and smiled sheepishly "sorry you two continue with your moment" Lucifer said with a thumbs up to add to his smile. Dennis and Sara did continue to have their talk together, and they both were so very happy and fortunate to be doing so.

"I have missed you so much Sara, I need you, you died and I was never the same baby, it hurts everyday without you, I love you so much" Dennis said as he gently caressed his wifes face, trying to breathe as his heart and body were shaking making breathing difficult.

"I love you to Dennis, heaven won't be heaven to me until your here with me, but please don't kill yourself Dennis or else that won't happen, if you kill yourself you will be in hell, and we will be separated forever, and besides you have a great and wonderful future laid out in front of you on earth helping Lucifer, I was told by Jesus that you have been specifically chosen to help the 'champion of earth' in his quest to protect and help the people of earth" Sara said with joy on her face at the sight of her husband's face. Sara just wanted her husband to never go to hell, he didn't deserve that.

Lucifer viewed this sight in front of him, and heard their heartfelt words, and it brought a strange joy to his dark heart to know that he helped to bring these two together again, to know he saved Dennis's life, to know that he saved his soul by stopping him from committing suicide, Lucifer felt a strange warmth that had been invading his soul more and more lately and if he was honest with himself, it wasn't completely horrible. Lucifer even thought to himself and realized that someday this would be the scene for Chloe and Marcus, a married couple in heaven spending the rest of eternity together, Lucifer hoped this would be the scene for all of them, Chloe, Daniel, and Beatrice, Lucifer could imagine the three of them happy in heaven together, Chloe being with her father John Decker and her mother Penelope, Ella and Linda hanging out with Amenadiel, and Maze...'oh no Maze doesn't have a soul...when they all die she will be left behind all alone, I just can't let that happen, Maze doesn't deserve that' Lucifer thought to himself. Lucifer then gently tugged on the sleeve part of Yeshua's robe "hey little bro, can I talk to you privately for a moment, I have a big favor to ask of you" Lucifer whispered into Yeshua's ear.

Yeshua nodded his head with just the smallest of knowing smiles, his favorite brother was all about favors, and Yeshua already had an idea of what Lucifer was going to ask for and Yeshua was willing to help. Yeshua and Lucifer then walked a few feet away where they could talk more privately.

"what is this big favor you have to ask for Lucifer, i'm actually a little curious big bro, what is on your mind" Yeshua said nodding his head slightly and with a small smile on his face at realizing just how much Lucifer had truly changed.

"If you grant me this favor Yeshua, I promise that I personally will owe heaven one, I know heaven will need help with a mission somewhere someday and I will gladly help with it, if my request is met Yeshua" Lucifer said with a more serious tone then the tone he usually spoke with.

"Ask and I will do my best Lucifer I promise" Yeshua responded.

"All right then here goes, my favor is this, I want father to give Mazikeen a soul, someday all the people she loves and cares about will die, and I don't want her to be alone, so if that can be done then I promise that I will owe heaven a favor, that is my request" Lucifer said with a hopeful tone to his voice, hopeful that his request would be met.

Yeshua's smile at his brother only widened and he replied in a loving tone "no problem Lucifer" Yeshua's eyes then flashed bright white for a few seconds and then went back to normal and he looked at Lucifer with the same wide smile he just had and said "all done, easy peazy big bro".

Lucifer couldn't believe it was that easy, or that simple "Yeshua you didn't even ask father, are you sure about this?" Lucifer asked hoping that Yeshua was sure in what he was doing, there was no way it was that easy.

"didn't have to ask father Lucifer, I have the authority to make that decision and I know that father would be ok with it, Maze has changed just like you have, she is a pretty good person now, and now when the ones she loves on earth dies, she will be able to call Azrael and ask to be taken up here where she will be with them for eternity, and Lucifer, it's thanks to you, I couldn't of given her a soul without your request, can't give a demon a soul without a request from the lord of hell, this Lucifer is a first in history" Yeshua said with with just the smallest of grins on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 17

Lucifer and Yeshua stood by as Dennis and Sara embraced in a loving hug, both of them crying their eyes out, tears filled with the love they have for each other, Peter was close to Yeshua and Lucifer watching the scene as well, it was quite touching. Lucifer knew that he could never experience or have that kind of love, he was the devil, satan himself, such things were beyond his to have and in his heart he knew that, but if he could protect and help good people like Sara and Dennis, if he could protect their love by doing things like saving Dennis from killing himself, well then that thought made him feel good about himself.

Lucifer liked the idea, being a punisher could be fun but being a protector felt far more rewarding, catching criminals with the detective back in L.A had been fun at times, but as he was now 'champion of earth' he found himself in a position where he was saving lives, before the bad guy had a chance to take them, it was a different more rewarding feeling. Lucifer couldn't help but look at Dennis and Sara and see the comparison to Marcus and Chloe, he knew that those two just like Dennis and Sara would someday be together in heaven for eternity, and now that his younger bro Yeshua had just given Maze a soul, she would to.

"I can hear your mind running a million miles an hour" Yeshua whispered into Lucifer's ear with just a gentle elbow to his side. Lucifer smiled at his intuitive smart ass younger brother, some things never changed, his younger favorite brother would always be a kind hearted, loving, wise ass and Lucifer loved him for it.

"they're good people Yeshua, I just wish to protect them, thats all" Lucifer whispered back, of course Yeshua knew the true meaning behind that statement.

"Dennis and Sara? or are you talking about the good folks back in L.A that you said goodbye to, or are you talking about your team members, Frank, Nancy, and a certain foxy young lady named Angela, need to be more specific Lucifer" Yeshua whispered back sarcasticallly feeling the glare coming back at him from Lucifer.

"All of them alright Yeshua, they're all good people and I want to protect them, that's all I meant you bloody smartass" Lucifer huffed out feeling mildly annoyed, just what exactly was his brother trying to insinuate anyway "what the bloody hell do you mean when you say foxy young lady, hmmm would you please explain that oh mr. messiah". Lucifer said with an annoyed glare from the prince of darkness straight to the prince of peace.

Yeshua just looked at his brother and rolled his eyes and chuckled at the annoyed look from Lucifer "Isn't it obvious you goof, she gave you a lap dance while also trying to pick your pockets, you saved her life, she likes you, you moron" Yeshua said laughing at his brother which frankly was pissing Lucifer off.

"Angela doesn't like me like that you bloody goof, we're perhaps friends, colleagues, teammates, but there is no way that she likes me anymore than that, I mean sure i'm an extremely handsome superhero, 'champion of earth' and of course satan himself, my badassness is well established, but there is no way Angela has any real feelings for me, maybe lust but that's it Yeshua" Lucifer retorted feeling more annoyed than he should and not being too sure as to why.

"You know you're a good guy, but you are still a complete dumb ass sometimes, you know that Lucifer, you saved her life, saved her mothers life, you stopped the dirt bag threatening her life, you offered her a job and a new purpose as a member of your team helping people, you make her laugh with your insanity, she dresses everyday like she is going on a first date, because she knows she will be seeing you" Yeshua said shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his brothers obliviousness.

Lucifer then looked down, eyes closed and looking a little more solemn, more sad as he looked at his younger brother and replied "even if Angela did have actual real feelings for me, it wouldn't work out bro, it would be just like it was with the detective, the only thing I would bring to her life is pain, and besides I really don't know the first thing about relationships or love, Angela deserves a good human that can make her happy, just like Chloe has found in Marcus" Lucifer looked sad, hurt, but he also had a stone cold look of determination which Yeshua noted as he stared at his older brother's face.

Yeshua was going to keep the truth about Chloe and Marcus to himself, Lucifer didn't need to know that Azrael single handledly just destroyed the marriage of Chloe and Marcus and that they would soon be getting an anullment thanks to the actions of Marcus and Azrael revealing the truth, and Yeshua would keep it to himself just how much Lucifer resurrecting Trixie affected Chloe and Daniel, and all of them, Yeshua knew that Lucifer was determined to move on from that part of his life and Yeshua would respect that."I can sense that you're trying to be selfess Lucifer, but you are worthy of being loved and cared for, I know that our father made Chloe as a test for you, as a method to help you grow, but her feelings for you were real Lucifer, you have to believe that" Yeshua said to his older brother trying to help break through his own self loathing and depression because Yeshua knew thats what it was.

Lucifer wanted to start crying but he held it in because he could see that Dennis and Sara were still having a loving tender moment together and he didn't want to ruin that with his issues but he did feel the need to respond "It doesn't matter Yeshua whether her feelings for me were real or not, it would have been nice if they were real but that isn't the only issue, the truth is she has a young daughter, a career, an ex-husband, she is mature and has responsibilities, I am satan, an archangel, the first archangel to be exact, Chloe didn't need the insanity that my life brings, she deserves a nice normal happy life, and that isn't something that I could have offered her, or Angela for that matter if what you're saying is true Yeshua, and besides I wouldn't know the first thing about how to offer love or accept the love of someone else, that's not exactly my strong suit". Lucifer knew that there was no way anyone could have a normal relationship with him, the weight and the magnitude of who he was would break them in one way or another and it wasn't fair to that person whoever it may be.

"I hope one day Lucifer, what you just said gets proven wrong, and that you will find the love you deserve" Yeshua said as kindly and sincerely as he could "but I have a gift to give you before you leave to go back to earth, I know that you are going to love it Lucifer". Yeshua said with a sincere smile.

Lucifer looked surprisingly happy and replied "What exactly do you got for me Yeshua, expensive liquor, perhaps you're gonna buy me a lapdance or something" Lucifer said trying to clear the cobwebs of emotions he had away.

"Something like that" Yeshua said with a big grin and then Yeshua's eyes turned white and then Lucifer's perfectly tailored suit was replaced by long dark pants, a long sleeve dark shirt, and a thin dark leather vest, that fit perfectly on Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at Yeshua with a confused expression but before he could say anything Yeshua cut in and felt the need to explain "I had some clothes made from heavenly garments for you, if you're going to a superhero then you obviously need a cool costume, and I knew you would like the all black all dark clothing...and its functional, the clothes are liquid proof, fire proof, and bullet proof, they even can withstand human blade attacks" Yeshua could see on Lucifer's face how much he appreciated the clothing, Yeshua was happy to see his brother embrace his new purpose with such conviction. "and the best part is the fact that these garments are connected directly to your will Lucifer, meaning you can summon them anytime you need them".

Lucifer had to admit, he felt awesome and probably looked even more awesome, his own superhero costume 'the devil' looked the part now, he couldn't wait to save people and punish bad guys in his new threads. "so you're saying I can summon these garments whenever I need them Yeshua?"

Yeshua nodded his head and said "yes indeed" Yeshua then flashed his eyes white again and Lucifer was wearing his tailored suit again and Yeshua smiled at his brother and said "alright now try summoning your new garments bro".

Lucifer closed his eyes and focused and his suit and regular clothes were replaced by the heavenly garments that Yeshua had made for him "Thanks Yeshua, this is bloody awesome".

Peter, Sara, and Dennis all turned to face the two brothers and they were all smiling and happy for different reasons, Dennis for seeing his wife again and gratefulness that Lucifer saved him from making a terrible mistake, Sara for seeing her husband again and hopeful that he would be in heaven with her someday, and Peter because it was good to see Yeshua and Lucifer being together again, the two brothers had some things in common, charisma, a sense of humor, and the ability to argue over things seemingly at random.

"I'm even more cooler looking than Darth Vader" Lucifer said with a massive grin on his face admiring the feel of the heavenly fabrics he was wearing.

"Luke Skywalker was a far better character than Darth Vader, but yes you do look cool Lucifer" Yeshua said with a small gentle smile.

"Excuse me...but Darth Vader is by far the greatest character in all of star wars you messianic little prat" Lucifer said tilting his head toward his brother in annoyance.

"This is just like you Lucifer" Yeshua said getting angry "Luke blew up the death star, redeemed Vader, and helped to stop Palpatine, you moron".

"IT WAS VADER THAT STOPPED PALPATINE YOU DICK" Lucifer yelled angrily.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD THINK VADER WAS THE BEST CHARACTER, AN EVIL BEING FINDING REDEMPTION IN THE END, WHY AM I NOT SURPISED LUCIFER, YOU SELF CENTERED BASTARD" Yeshua screamed out at his brother.

Peter, Dennis, and Sara all stared wide eyed at the two brothers, Peter then tried to get in the middle of the argument "umm Yeshua, Lucifer, Dennis and Sara are finished and Dennis is ready to go back" but before Peter could finish his sentence both Lucifer and Yeshua yelled in unison at Peter

"HOLD ON"

Lucifer then continued on with his rant this time trying to lower his voice "It's called good writing, Vader had to overcome his own inner conflict to defeat evil, Luke doesn't even compare to Vader...idiot".

Yeshua now pissed off replied "You dumb ass, Vader tempted Luke with the darkside many times and Luke overcame it, Palpatine also tried tempting Luke using the darkside and Luke overcame it, Luke was the hero of the story not Vader, you asshole".

Lucifer then angrily turned toward Dennis and said "I can't take this dickbag anymore, we're leaving". Lucifer then took Dennis by the wrist and allowed his wings to shine but before he left he turned toward Yeshua with a sadistic smile "While Luke was being electrocuted by Palpatine, Vader was the one to pick up Palpatine and toss the bloody wanker to his death, and by the way humans still yell your name out during sex... I plan on fixing that problem" Lucifer then teleported away with Dennis leaving Sara shaking her head with a smile, Peter rolling his eyes annoyed, and Yeshua laughing his ass off at his brothers antics.


	18. Chapter 18

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 18

Lucifer teleported away from heaven holding Dennis by his wrist, he knew that he had accomplished what he had set out to do in letting Dennis see and talk to his wife again, the man had hope again for the first time in a long time and Lucifer was glad that he was able to give Dennis that experience.

Dennis was around six ft tall and weighed about one hundred and ninety pounds, and he was thirty two years old, Lucifer couldn't imagine what it must have been like to lose his wife so early in his life, Lucifer had watched Dennis as he spoke to his wife Sara again and the happiness on both of their faces were palpable, it must be like that for Chloe and Marcus when they see each other, Lucifer could never experience that but if he could protect the good people of earth who did have that then he at least had a purpose and to Lucifer that was very important, he knew he needed that purpose to help him endure the loneliness that he would always have. Lucifer teleported Dennis out to the middle of a desert, knowing it would give them a chance to talk about things, so in the middle of the sahara desert is where they stood together.

"So why exactly did you save me Lucifer? I can never thank you enough for what you did for me letting me see my wife again but I have to ask why you did it, I mean you're satan and you're doing nice things" Dennis said with a slight nervousness as who he was talking to was starting to really kick in.

"Well Dennis, it's like your lovely wife Sara told you, you have been chosen to help me in my many quests and adventures to protect and help the people of earth, you see Dennis I retired from the whole lord of hell gig and came here to earth over seven years ago, lived in L.A for awhile...not a story I plan on telling, but long story short I am a badass superhero and official 'champion of earth' a title given to me by my dickhead father" Lucifer said calmly and rationally as if any of it was rational but Dennis figured that's just who Lucifer is, definitely a strange type of guy.

"I used to be a police officer, I quit the force after Sara's accident... I just couldn't do it anymore, the night I got that phone call telling me what happened to her crushed me like I never imagined" Dennis felt his eyes wetten thinking about that terrible night, Lucifer looked at the young man compassionately "She's the love of my life, and I lost her that night, and I never really was the type to believe in god or heaven" Dennis then had just the smallest of smiles on his face as he looked at Lucifer "or you for that matter, I never actually thought that satan actually existed, but here you are, and I know now that heaven exists and that my wife is there waiting on me, and that's all thanks to you man, thank you Dennis said feeling as if he was blessed to have the privelage of seeing his wife again.

"I'm glad I could help you with that Dennis, she is a great woman and your lucky to have her, are you sure that you're alright being a part of my team, the job is pretty basic, help good people, punish the bad guys, protect earth, is that all good with you Dennis?" Lucifer asked calmly knowing that he needed to explain everything he needed to to Dennis so that he could be well informed on the job before he decided to take it.

Dennis couldn't help but nod his head and smile "Damn right, that's all fine by me, sounds like fun, all the things I liked about being a police officer without all of the paperwork and rules" Dennis was loving the sound of things already.

"Oh and i'll make you a deal right here, I promise to never refer to you as a sidekick if you promise to never mention the terms police protocal or police procedure... dealt with enough of that boring foolishness back in L.A" Lucifer said with a grin on his face, and hoping Dennis would agree because there was only so much 'police protocal' and 'police procedure' that a devil can take.

"Deal accepted, besides i'm not a police officer anymore, that's my old life, I have a new one now" Dennis said feeling rejuvenated, seeing his wife, knowing his wife was waiting for him, helping Lucifer and beginning a new chapter in his life, Dennis felt right for the first time in a long time.

Lucifer was happy to hear that response and replied with a gentle smile "Well then I guess it's time for you to meet the rest of the team, there is much to discuss and much work to be done" Lucifer then took Dennis by the wrist and teleported away to his team, his team, his allies, and his friends.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer and Dennis arrived back in the suite in Las Vegas, bright light filling the room which marked their arrival, and when they arrived in the suite Frank, Angela, Nancy, and another old familiar face were all in the room seeing them arrive. Lucifer looked surprised and Frank was just slightly nervous, meeting new people wasn't always easy.

"It looks like you were successful saving this young man" Frank said happy and relieved that Lucifer kept the young man from killing himself.

"It's been a few days since I last stopped by, figured i'd come over and check on my daughter, my favorite priest, and of course my favorite devil" Nancy said with a tender warm look happy that her daughter was happy, she could see how having a new purpose was changing her daughter's life for the better, and Nancy suspected that there were other reasons that her daughter Angela was looking more enthusiastic, mothers intuition of course, but she would keep that to herself. "Oh and I brought a familiar face here with me, work with her sometimes at my job, I mentioned your name and she said she knew you and wanted to come see you".

"Happy to see you again to Nancy, and hello to you as well Candace" Lucifer replied taking a couple steps forward.

"Candace? when I helped you out before it was candy, can't believe you're being so formal" Candace said with an affectionate tone in her voice, she was grateful to Lucifer for helping her out with her previous situation, getting her and her young son safe and free from the local mob, it was because of Lucifer that she was able to make a fresh start and truly be a mother to her son Cody.

"Thank you for helping me with that situation back in L.A, it was good of you to do so" Lucifer replied feeling a tinge of pain thinking about that time and remembering the painful circumstances behind it.

"Candace was just telling us about how you helped her out of a bad situation" Angela said looking up at Lucifer, affection and adoration in her eyes 'oh Yeshua may be right, she might actually like me" Lucifer thought to himself seeing the look in her eyes.

"He kind of does that a lot" Candace said jovially as she shook her head at the devil "and now satan himself is a superhero and 'champion of earth', I had to come see this myself" Candace said as the irony of 'the devil' being the actual devil was not lost on her, not in the least.

"ahem" Dennis breathed outloud, tired of standing around awkwardly and deciding that now was the time to be noticed

"Ah yes, umm everyone I want to introduce the newest member of the team, everyone this is Dennis" Lucifer said gently pulling Dennis forward so everyone could introduce themselves properly.

"Hello Dennis, it's nice to meet you, my name is Frank Lawrence, i'm Lucifer's liaison to heaven, I get visions that help Lucifer at his job, that's how he found you and saved your life" Frank said as he stood up and shook Dennis's hand thankful that he was alive and that Lucifer got there on time to save him.\

"It's nice to meet you Frank, I'm happy to be a part of the team" Dennis said shaking Frank's hand and deciding to respond in a professional manner, seeing as Frank was someone that Dennis knew he would be working with.

"Hello to you, my name is Angela Verner, i'm really good with computers, I met Lucifer working as a stripper" Angela had a slight smile as she quickly looked at Lucifer then back at Dennis "I was the damsel in distress and Lucifer saved my life, and asked me to join his team so I did" Angela said cheerily as her and Dennis shook hands.

"You also tried to bloody well pick my pockets" Lucifer said teasingly returning the teasing that Angela just tried to do with her little grin, 'she is flirting with me, trying to tease me, and she isn't under the influence of my charms, what the bloody hell does this mean' Lucifer thought to himself.

"I was in a tiny bra and a tiny thong sitting on your lap, you didn't seem to mind at the time" Angela responded brown eyes staring back at Lucifer's brown eyes.

'Yeah a tiny bra covering a 34 D cup, a tiny thong covering nothing on a perfectly round and built arse, fucking legs for days seeing as your five ft ten, and of course that beautiful smile and big brains...SHUT UP STUPID MIND' Lucifer thought to himself 'It can never workout, your satan and she deserves someone better, she is a co-worker and trusted ally, it doesn't matter that I haven't had sex in well over a month, no that doesn't matter at all, your not going to use her for just a one night stand, she is better than that, and she deserves a far better boyfriend than you could ever possibly be' Lucifer thought to himself, everyone staring at him as if they knew what he was thinking in his head.

"Everyone stop bloody looking at me and get back to the introducing each other stuff and job orientation for Dennis part of this conversation" Lucifer said feeling flustered by his fucking thoughts.

Angela noticed the flustered look and the blush he was trying so hard to hide, she smiled inwardly, mission accomplished, Lucifer liked her just like she liked him, the man had issues and she knew that, but he was so damn sexy, handsome, sweet, that badboy arrogance, the social awkwardness that was just endearing and frankly hilarious, I mean he saved her life, healed her mother from cancer, mentioned having them in a threesome then went out and stopped that bastard Jack Yarlow so he wouldn't threaten her anymore, she wanted to get to know him...more.

"My name is Nancy Verner, I'm Angela's mother, Lucifer healed my cancer, i'm a social worker and I want to help however I can" Nancy said as she smiled at Dennis and both of them nodding their head respectfully and professionally at one another, Nancy felt horrible when Frank had told her Dennis's story, the poor young man losing his wife like that, if Dennis was going to be a part of the team then Nancy would make sure to show him kindness, such a horrible ordeal to go through, Nancy just thanked god that Lucifer got there in time to save Dennis's life, the insane irony of that not being lost to Nancy.

"I'm also part of the team" Candace said glaring at Lucifer who wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement.

"Are you sure Candice? you have a son and we are going to be fighting bad guys, on a daily basis and as you know some of those bad guys won't be of the human variety" Lucifer said in a concerned tone.

"I know that I can be useful Lucifer, I know your mission and I want to be part of it, Frank, Angela, and Nancy explained it to me and after what you did for me and my son I want to do my part, whatever that may be" Candace said determined, and Lucifer could see that determination on her face.

"I'm opening up a club here in vegas, plan on opening up other clubs all over, my way of hiding the identity of 'the devil' from the world, your an intelligent woman, you could perhaps run the club for me" Lucifer replied realizing how much of a help that could be to them.

"Ah yes I heard that 'the garden of eden' you're planning on calling it, you would have some experience in that department wouldn't you" Candace said in a way that meant she wasn't talking about the night club business.

"I bloody swear, I get one naked woman to eat an apple and then get her to convince her naked guy friend to do the same, and the whole world loses their mind over it, you humans are far too dramatic, I hope you all realize that, oh and for the record I wasn't a bloody snake when I did it, nor am I a goat for that matter, how you humans come up with this stuff i'll never know" Lucifer said feeling irked by the whole snake part of the story.

"You did kind of introduce sin into the world Lucifer" Frank said lightheartedly to his friend knowing how so very long ago those events were and knowing the real Lucifer wasn't actually evil.

"No Frank I introduced knowledge to you humans, what you humans decided to do with it was your choice, and besides the whole bloody thing was planned by father anyway, the endless Destiny informed me of this, much later after the fact" Lucifer said calmly as he felt the strange need to explain his side of this story.

"so your saying that god planned for what you did in the garden of eden, why would he do that Lucifer, I don't understand" Frank said as his mind questioned what he just heard, he found himself unable to comprehend the meaning of Lucifer's words.

Everyone now clearly focused on Lucifer listened intently, this was the actual satan explaining what happened in the garden of eden, it was definitely insane but very interesting.

"How else was my father going to give you humans free will Frank, in order for you humans to have the choice between good and evil, light or darkness, someone had to introduce darkness to you humans and I was my father's catalyst for it, without the knowledge of evil and darkness, there would be no free will" Lucifer said in a serious tone, which left everyone in a stunned silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 19

Chloe felt extremely exhausted, she didn't get even a wink of sleep, the events of the previous evening were waying heavily on her mind, luckily she had the day off to try and process things, as it turns out Marcus had been texting some of the younger female officers on the force for awhile, and Chloe sent him away to stay at his own place away from her and her daughter, and especially Maze who wanted to rip him apart piece by piece and Chloe didn't want to try to have to arrest Maze for killing Marcus.

Chloe laid in bed trying to think about everything that had happened, Lucifer bringing her daughter back to life, Lucifer being the devil...Lucifer being a superhero called 'the devil', her roommate being a demon, her being a miracle created to cross paths with Lucifer. Life felt so surreal now, it all seemed so normal just a day before but she realized how ignorant she was of what had really been going on all around her and now nothing made sense, Azrael so ruthlessly let her know about all of it and then left leaving Chloe feeling empty, confused, and an emotional wreck.

All of her thoughts always led her back to the same place, to the same person, the same...Devil, Lucifer Morningstar himself, he haunted her, she couldn't sleep because he consumed her thoughts. Chloe knew the truth now, Lucifer wanted her to move on from him and marry Marcus so that she could be happy and free from any of the influence that his life brought, but she wasn't really free from him, she knew that she would see news of his saves, of him stopping criminals, and she would always think of him, he didn't free her, he haunted her.

Chloe then got up from bed and headed downstairs and found some joy at the sight of Maze cooking all three of them breakfast, she needed to try and find some normalcy in her life, because nothing in her life was normal anymore.

"Good morning Decker, or I guess I should say good afternoon" Maze said trying to be comforting as humans called it, Maze knew that they all went through one hell of a night, especially Chloe, and Maze felt a new warmth inside of her and wanted to be their for her friend and her daughter who Maze noticed hadn't slept very much at all either.

Trixie looked at her mother and ran up and gave her a hug seeing how downtrodden and broken she looked "I love you mommy, don't let what Azrael said make you sad anymore mommy, she was just being mean" Trixie said trying to give her mom some love and comfort, Trixie hated seeing her this way.

"Trixie is right Chloe, last night was crazy for all of us, lets just have an all girls day alright, lets not think about any of the men in our lives" Maze said trying to give off a comforting smile, but not quite reaching her goal.

"Or not in our lives...not in our lives anymore" Chloe replied solemnly trying not to say his name outloud because though she was putting on a big front, on the inside she was on the verge of a complete breakdown, how could he affect her so much like this, saving her life so many times, being the best partner she ever had, and resurrecting her daughter back to life all probably answered that question but she was trying so hard not to think about those things because he was driving her insane, it's exactly like he said to Linda on their first ever case together 'i'm like walking heroin, very habit forming, it never ends well'. Chloe almost wanted to laugh but she coudn't find it in herself to do so, the man didn't lie when he said that, as it turns out he never really did lie, left things out but still, he had been telling the truth since day one.

Chloe, Maze, and Trixie ate their scrambled eggs, toast, and breakfast sausage in comfortable silence, trying to find the road to normal after the previous evenings chaos, there was a knock at the door and Chloe looked surprised until Maze said "I thought i'd invite the tribe over for breakfast with us, figured you could use the company after... well after everything that happened" Maze was trying to be a good friend, a new warmth inside of her made her want to make Chloe feel better and she knew she would need back up for that.

Maze then walked up to the door and let Linda and Ella into their apartment, Linda and Ella both looked at their friend with the same combination of kindness and concern, Ella wanted to be there for her tribewoman and Linda felt the same way and knew that Chloe could perhaps use some serious therapy.

"Good afternoon Chloe" Linda said trying to sound normal but sounding more concerned than anything else, it was a little after noon, and Linda and Ella could see the dark circles indicating a lack of sleep on Chloe's face and to a lesser extent Trixie's.

"I'm alright Linda, I promise" Chloe replied a bit too quickly, tipping her hand and her voice and mind betraying her, Linda and Ella could see that clearly the woman wasn't alright.

"It's alright to not be alright" Ella said cheerily, "you just found out your former partner is satan, and that he brought your daughter back to life last night". Linda then gave Ella a soft elbow to her side.

"I think what Ella is meaning to say is, we're all here if you need to talk, I know this is all a lot to take in, so were here for you" Linda said with the necessary professionalism of a therapist that recognized the signs of someone clearly needing help.

"and I appreciate that, really I do but I promise that i'm fine, there is nothing to worry about" Chloe said trying to convince her tribewomen, her daughter, and herself that she was fine, that she wasn't on the verge of a complete breakdown, that she could go on just like she was day after day from now on pretending things were normal.

Everyone could see how wrong she was and Maze said calmly "Chloe, your hands, they're shaking" everyone then looked at Chloe's shaking hands and Trixie then gave her mother a big hug, trying to be a loving daughter and comfort her mother.

"Mommy I love you, everything is going to be alright, please don't be sad anymore, it makes me sad when you're sad mommy" Trixie said hugging her mother and feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes as she felt helpless to make her mother feel better.

Everyone looked down at the little girl and they all felt the same, none of them knew what to do or to say "Let's just have a lazy day today, some netflix and chill, some ice cream and girl talk" Ella suggested hoping that would do Chloe some good. Ella didn't sleep much either the night before either, none of them did, their lives irrevocably changed forever.

"I think that is a great idea, i'll go get us some good alcohal" Maze said knowing that alcohal might be a good temporary solution for all of them at this point.

"What about me, i'm too young to drink alcohal, and I want to hang out to" Trixie said just slightly pouting.

"Apple juice for you small human" Maze said grinning at the young girl, along with all of the other ladies in the room who found Trixie to be such an adorable little girl.

"And in the meantime, we girls can listen to some music while Maze gets the alcohal, and apple juice for young ms. Trixie " Ella said in her bubbly cheery voice that was just so her. Chloe felt appreciative of her tribe, and her daughter for trying so hard to cheer her up, it was good to have friends like them she realized, she knew it was only a small start but still a small start back to anything normal was a good thing. Ella then turned the radio on, and the first thing on was the radio news voice saying

"crime rates dropping all around the country as 'the devil' is causing criminals to fear seeing him, and in other news 'the miracle of L.A' is yet another miracle that is being attributed to 'the devil' as the resurrection of young girl Beatrice Decker was seen by no less than a dozen witnesses"

"Turn the radio off Ella now" Maze said a bit demanding, Chloe didn't near to hear about what Lucifer was doing, but what Lucifer was doing made it impossible to ever fully escape him, that was something they would all have to deal with somehow, all the more difficult since he was satan.

Chloe put her hands over her eyes "How do I do this, how do I move on from him when I have to be reminded of him everyday" Chloe said as small tears started coming down her eyes. "I mean he wanted me to marry Marcus right because he thinks that nothing we felt for each other was real because i'm a miracle and he wanted me to be happy and move on from him, but if none of it is real then why am I hurting so much right now" Chloe said tears falling down her face even more now "Why is it that I just found out my husband has been talking to other women behind my back and yet the only man on my mind is Lucifer Morningstar, how can he have this kind of power, satan himself working with me day after day as my partner, and now he is just gone from my life, what does any of this mean?"

"It means that Lucifer is important to you Chloe" Linda said just trying to be helpful to her friend "It means that you miss him and that your grateful to him for having been in you life, but you must move on Chloe, Lucifer left so that you could move on from him, so that you could be happy" Linda said trying to be comforting, trying to be helpful, but as it turns out Lucifer's presence didn't just command the room when he was there, he could command it even if he wasn't.

"Why Linda...why didn't he just tell me who he really was when he was here, I just don't understand, I don't understand him, doesn't he understand that I would have accepted him anyway, even if I did know the truth about him" Chloe said fresh tears making their appearance on her face.

"He didn't tell you because he was probably afraid of you having a reaction like this" Linda replied seeing Chloe shaken which was so unlike her "I mean Chloe you're on the edge of a breakdown, you have to calm down and let him go now" Linda said the professonal inside of her taking over.

"Linda is right Chloe, you have to find a way to move on with your life just like Lucifer has, you don't really have a choice except for to move on" Maze said voice laced with concern over her friend, Maze couldn't help but realize the irony of the situation, Lucifer was heartbroken and destroyed during Chloe and Marcus's relationship and now that situation was reversed, Lucifer moved on and now Chloe was heartbroken and crushed, it was something that perplexed Maze, how those two could bring each other such pain, even when they weren't even around to do so.

Just then the newspaper delivery came and Chloe realizing she needed some fresh air went to her front door to get it but what she saw on the front page headline of the L.A times said 'The Devil', real life superhero in our time' and Chloe then felt her whole body shake because of the simple fact that there was no moving on from him. Chloe shook and started crying even more which caused all three other members of the tribe and her daughter to go to her and when they all read the headline themselves an eerie silence fell over them until Linda broke that silence.

"This is just freaking nuts, that man sat on my couch for over two years and even after finding out he was the real devil, after seeing his real face, he still is finding ways to surprise me, I mean what's next" Linda said exasperated as not even she was fully prepared for what she now knew, the whole situation felt like a fantasy comic book come to life, satan was 'champion of earth' and an actual true blue super freaking hero.

"I know exactly what is next" Ella said "we're going to go on with our day as planned by the tribe and we're not going to think of satan, we're gonna have fun girls, I say girl power" Ella finished with a big grin on her face.

Trixie giggled "Yeah girl power all the way, I say girls rule and boys drool". All of the adults couldn't help but laugh at the childs exuberance.

"that's exactly right small human, no thinking of guys or superheroes, today is all about just us girls" Maze said grinning at the small human's enthusiasm. It was at that moment that familiar bright lights shined in the room catching the attention of everyone in the room, "What the hell do you want now Azrael, haven't you caused enough damage, you were totally bitchy last night you know that" Maze angrily spat out as Azrael once again appeared.

"don't get your thong in a bunch Maze, I just came with a message...a message for you specifically" Azrael said with a small grin, watching an angry Maze was actually quite funny at times.

"We don't want to hear your message alright, we don't want to hear about god or Lucifer or any of it, I need a damn break" Chloe said frustrated at seeing Azrael again and knowing that no matter what Lucifer would always have a place in her head, it was impossible for him not to, he's just too damn...him.

"you kinda look like hell, guess I was a bit too harsh on you last night" Azrael said and then she tilted her head to really make her next point "but in fairness to me you and your two barney fife wanna bees did talk about trying to go after my brother like he was a common criminal, it kind of pissed me off, maybe now we can get off on the right foot" Azrael said sounding a little sincere, but still none of the tribe or Trixie wanted to hear it, not right now.

"You were mean to my mommy last night, you made her cry, why don't you just leave" Trixie said taking a step forward and looking mildly adorable with her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating.

"No little human, I wasn't mean to your mommy, I was honest with your mommy, there is a big difference, I hope you learn that one day little one" Azrael said calmly to the little girl.

Trixie looked confused and didn't know how to respond, but the other tribe members weren't having it "Look lady, I know you're the angel of death but you need to leave now" Linda said feeling a little braver than usual knowing she was with her tribe, and that one of those tribe members happened to be Maze.

"Linda is right Azrael, i'm gonna have to kick your ass if you don't leave now" Maze said with a wicked grin on her face, and not in the mood to deal with any bullshit today, she was with her friends and Azrael wasn't one of them, neither was Lucifer anymore apparently but Maze tried to ignore that particular thought because it really did sting to realize that.

"I'll leave Maze, would't want you to get your ass kicked" Azrael said with a glare that meant that she meant business "but just so you know, you have a soul now, so bye now" Azrael said and then her body started shining white again meaning that she intended to leave but Maze ran at the lights and tackled Azrael to the ground to the ground before she could leave.

"What the hell do you mean by that Azrael, speak quickly before I feel the need to get serious" Maze said with anger lacing her voice.

Chloe pulled Trixie behind her leg at Maze's sudden outburst, Linda and Ella also took a small step back seeing Maze in action, knowing that she could kick ass was one thing, but seeing it in person was another thing entirely.

Maze was fully mounted on top of Azrael with her right hand squeezing her throat, Azrael had enough of this foolishness, Azrael thrusted her hips forward hard and that threw Maze forward off of her, Azrael the with great speed rose up and connected with a hard right cross to Maze's face, Maze hit the ground, lips bleeding looking up at Azrael with surprise, Maze didn't expect Azrael to be that fast or strong for that matter.

"It's like I told you last night Mazikeen, i'd win the fight, and I meant exactly what I said, you have a soul now thanks to Lucifer and Yeshua, oh and if you try to come at me like that again i'll put you on your ass far harder next time, do I make myself clear?" Azrael said with a finality of authority that only added to her intimidating presence.

Maze quickly stood up looking surprised and tense, a look that none of the tribe had ever seen before, of course that didn't stop brave young Trixie who quickly ran out from behind Chloe's leg and quickly stood in front of Maze facing Azrael holding her arms out like a shield to try and protect her friend "you're not allowed to hurt Maze like that, she is my friend you bully, stop being such a meanie". Trixie surprised everyone including Azrael who only nodded her head at the little girl.

"fair enough little girl, I didn't come here for a fight anyway, but your friend Maze here did attack me first" Azrael said staring at the little girl with admiration written on her face, the little one was indeed brave "but I will cease fighting if that is what you want little human".

Chloe then walked forward past Azrael and stood with her daughter and pulled her close to her, and looked at Azrael with the hardness of a detective and fearlessness in her eyes "leave now, this is our home, and i'm telling you to leave now".

Azrael couldn't help but laugh in Chloe's face, her audacity was impressive, but she was out of her depth and both of the women knew it "i'll leave when i'm finished Chloe but not before" the icy tone of Azrael left Ella and Linda speechless, Chloe helpless and angry, and Maze pissed off.

"Say what you came here to say, and then get the hell out of here Azrael seriously, I will find a way to beat your ass if you don't leave soon" Maze hissed out, her anger and her fury bleeding through her words but not affecting Azrael, the angel of death knew that she could always defeat the arch demon of hell Mazikeen.

"You can try to defeat me all you want Maze, but i'll always win the fight" Maze went to attack Azrael but both Chloe and Trixie put their hands on Maze to try and hold her back, Chloe just wanted this all to be over.

"Let her say what she came to say Maze, then she will leave" Chloe said using her detective skills to try and be the voice of reason.

"Don't fight her Maze, I don't want you to get hurt" Trixie said clearly worried about her aunt Maze.

"anyway look i'll make this quick and brief, Lucifer made a deal with Yeshua to give you a soul Maze so that when your human friends here die, you can join them in the silver city by calling out to me, Lucifer didn't want you to be alone for all eternity when they all pass away, so he promised heaven a favor in return for you being granted a soul" Azrael said in a professional manner completely ignoring the tension in the room.

"Why would he do that huh, Lucifer isn't the type to make a deal with anyone from heaven, and why would he give anyone from heaven, especially Yeshua a blank check like that" Maze said feeling the weight of the revelation hitting her, Lucifer didn't want her to be alone when her human family died, but that also meant that Lucifer was planning on never seeing her again, if she was in heaven with her human family, Chloe, Trixie, Linda, Ella, Daniel, maybe even Amenadiel, then that meant that Lucifer would never see her again.

"What part of 'Lucifer didn't want you to be alone for all eternity' did you not understand Maze, Lucifer realized how much you love your human friends and how much they love you, he was at the pearly gates of heaven with Yeshua allowing the newest member of his team to see his wife again, and I guess with their tender loving moment he realized that you'd be alone someday and he didn't want that to happen, you'd have to ask him yourself why he did what he did Maze" Azrael said looking Maze right in the eyes and seeing that the demon's eyes were swirling with emotions and feelings that the demon probably didn't understand herself.

"Wait a minute, who is Yeshua and how do he and Lucifer know each other?" Ella tentatively asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Azrael just turned around and calmly responded to the lab technician "Yeshua is the one you humans call Jesus". Ella felt herself nervously gulp

"Woah, ok then" Ella said not knowing what else to say. Azrael then turned back to Maze, who still had Chloe and Trixie in front of her.

"Look it's obvious that Lucifer cares about you and didn't want you to suffer when your loved ones here passed on, he wanted you to be happy with them, so when that day comes you wish to go to heaven to be with them just call out to me and i'll take you there, but until then goodbye" Azrael said trying to sound kind with her words, She then teleported out of there with her bright lights fading away and leaving Maze in a rare state of surprise and shock.

Maze then fell to the ground crying "Why, why would he do that, this means that he doesn't ever want to see me again, this means that, this means that it truly is over...forever" Maze was crying and in shock as the revelations were hitting her hard, Lucifer cutting her out of his life forever, the knowledge that she would always be with her human family even when they passed on, the knowledge that she had a soul and it was because of a selfless act by her former master, who apparently never wanted to see her again. Maze didn't know if she wanted to punch Lucifer or fuck Lucifer, "damn that bastard" Maze said through her tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 20

Maze felt the her emotions swirling like a rollercoaster, she knew that Lucifer had moved on from all of them, but she didn't think in a million years that he was planning on never seeing her again. Maze had felt a new warmth inside of her and now she knew what that warmth was, a soul. Maze now understood that her friends and family would always be with her thanks to that soul, and that soul was because of Lucifer.

The tribe and Trixie gathered around Maze and helped her stand up as her breathing had quickened and a rare state of shock had overcome her.

"You know what this means Maze, it means that you will be in heaven with us someday" Trixie said smiling trying to be sweet to her friend, Trixie wanted to comfort Maze, seeing her like this was strange and very new territory for the young girl, usually Maze was so strong and tough but not now.

"I know small human... I know, I just... I don't understand what Lucifer is doing" Maze said breathing a bit heavy, just because she wasn't Lucifer's personal demon didn't mean that she never ever wanted to see him again, and apparently that was now the case.

"I'm sure it's like Azrael said Maze, Lucifer didn't want you to suffer when we all passed away someday, he isn't as thoughtless as he appears sometimes" Linda said putting her hand comfortably on Maze's shoulder to try and comfort her, she knew of the bond that Lucifer and Maze once had, the idea of never ever seeing Lucifer would be hard to take for Maze after so many eons together.

"he's kicked me out of his life completely Linda, not just now or for ten years from now, this means that he has kicked me out of his life forever, this means that he never wants to see me again" Maze said hating herself for crying, she was grateful to her old master but yet felt hatred toward her old master, it was a maddening feeling.

"This is like some crazy fantasy that just keeps getting more crazy" Ella said shaking her head trying to wrap her head around everything, Satan made a deal with Jesus so that a demon could get a soul so that demon wouldn't be alone when everyone that demon cared about passed away, and oh yeah Satan is a superhero that is helping people around the world.

"Did you all hear what Azrael said when she mentioned how Maze recieved her soul" Chloe said now in detective mode, which made everyone look at her wondering where she was coming from, then Ella realized what she meant.

"Azrael said that Lucifer was in heaven allowing the newest member of his team to see his wife" Ella put two and two together just like Chloe did, and it didn't take long for all of them to follow Chloe's train of logic.

"Lucifer has a new team that is helping him" Maze said realizing herself what Chloe meant. "not exactly sure what that means to us though, it's clear Lucifer is done with all of us" Maze said realizing that the truth she spoke hurt more than she ever thought it would.

"I think we all need to talk to him and say how we feel" Trixie said speaking up and surprising the adults which of course made her decide to continue "Lucifer has new friends now right, and he has moved on but were all still thinking about him, we all have to see him one last time and tell him what we think, it's the only way we all can move on" Trixie said with a surprising amount of wisdom for such a young girl which made everyone smile including her mother who embraced her in a hug.

"Your right monkey, that's exactly what we should do" Chloe said closing her eyes and knowing that this conversation would have to happen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer, Frank, Angela, Nancy, and Dennis were all on a private plane owned by Lucifer, a plane that he had won at the poker table, Candace was left in vegas to help prepare 'the garden of eden' for it's grand opening, the team was on their way to Dallas Texas to stop Andrew Wills. Lucifer sensed that the man was possessed by a demon, it explained how he went from being a small time criminal to being a drug dealing and drug trafficking kingpin in just a years time.

"So you really think this guy is being possessed by an actual demon Lucifer" Nancy asked worried about that particular revelation of information.

"Yes indeed I do" Lucifer responded softly.

"The book said that he was a major dealer and trafficker right, my bet is there is probably some murder in there as well, the bastard needs to be stopped" Dennis said as he sat in his chair realizing what a new and strange feeling this was, being on a mission with a brand new team.

"The book did mention murder also Dennis, you're right, but what it doesn't mention is how a demon escaped hell to possess him in the first place" Frank replied which was a question that had been on his mind since they began this mission.

"If he is such a big fish, it could make it difficult to bring this son of a bitch down, we will need to be careful, no telling how well connected this Andrew bastard is" Angela said realizing that this was the biggest challenge yet for the newly formed team.

"I don't care how big of a fish he is or how many other fish are in the pond with him, we're gonna have ourselves a nice and hot fish fry Angela" Lucifer said with a devilish but dangerous smirk which made Angela excited, the devil was certainly feeling devilish.

"Sounds like Andrew Wills has hell to look forward to" Angela said trying desperately to make it sound like she wasn't flirting because her mom and the whole team was there and that would be awkward.

"Precisely my dear Angela, precisely" Lucifer replied back with his trademark smirk, which was a little smirkier than usual and Angela definitely noticed that.

"We'll be in Dallas in just a couple hours, we need to make a plan now" Dennis said, his cop instincts kicking in.

"I say we set a trap for " Nancy said with a idea forming in her head

"What kind of trap do you have in mind Nancy?" Frank asked genuinely curious.

"I'm a social worker, but i'm also an event planner, we can set up a big expensive gathering, something that lures out the the rich and the powerful, if our guy is as well connected as we all think he is, someone will show up with a connection to him" Nancy said hoping that the team would agree with her, as she was new to this and just wanted to be helpful.

"I love that idea Nancy, and while your planning this gathering, perhaps Angela can work her computer magic and see who has perhaps served jail time in the past with him, while you and Angela plan the gathering, Frank, Dennis, and myself can go pay a visit to any of Andrew's former prison buddies and associates that Angela finds" Lucifer said grinning widely, he loved the prospect of a good hunt.

"This party could also help conceal the real reason that we are going to Dallas in the first place, we need a reason to throw the party Nancy" Frank said understanding they would have to work out the finer points of this plan so as not to raise suspicion and to make sure that it would work.

"That's easy enough to manage, it can just be a charity event being thrown by one Lucifer Morningstar" Nancy said smiling realizing that this could really work.

"Who in reality is 'the devil' there to catch a demon and send it back to hell" Angela said looking Lucifer straight in the eyes with a bit of mischief in her eyes, Lucifer could tell that she was trying to flirt with him some, and this one time he would endulge her.

"Darling I may be 'the devil'...but don't forget that I am The Devil" Lucifer said allowing his eyes to flash hellfire red at the last part.

Angela quickly licked her lips which no one else but Lucifer saw based on how they were sitting on the plane "Oh how could I ever forget that" Angela replied a bit more seductively than she was aiming for.


	21. Chapter 21

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 21

The group landed in Dallas and quickly got settled in a nice hotel downtown in the city, Dennis, Angela, and Nancy had all gone out together to purchase various electronic equiptment, Dennis being a former cop and Angela being a computer and tech expert from her years of study in college and even prior to that. Both of them knew that for the mission to be successful that they would have to be as prepared as possible, Nancy had also gone with them to help however she could. Lucifer and Frank both stayed behind in the hotel room knowing that there were things that needed to be discussed further.

"What exactly do we do when we find Andrew, this demon possessing him isn't just going to let him go easily" Frank said concerned about what their options were.

"No need to worry about that Frank, i'm going to destroy the demon without killing Andrew, Andrew however will still have to pay for his crimes in the human world, there is no getting around that Frank" Lucifer replied, he knew how he would deal with the demon and what his weapon of choice would be.

"But what if Andrew is really innocent Lucifer, and it's the demon that is making Andrew do what he is doing, I don't want to send an innocent man to prison, it wouldn't feel right to me Lucifer" Frank said as the thought of that made his feel totally wrong, Frank needed to make sure that wasn't what was going to happen.

Lucifer sensed the good from his friend and was thankful to now have that in his life "the demon didn't change Andrews mindset or his desires Frank" Lucifer said trying to quell the concern coming from Frank, Lucifer understood it, afterall they all needed to be on the right page so Lucifer further explained "Andrew would have still been a criminal doing bad illegal things even if wasn't possessed, he was doing illegal things before he was possessed, the demon just made his better at it, allowed him to move up the ranks as a criminal as it were" Lucifer hoped that was what Frank needed to hear and judging by the look that Frank got at hearing what Lucifer said, it was.

But what really concerned Lucifer was how the demon even got to earth anyway, if it was a hellmouth, then Lucifer would have to find it and close it, if it was a pentecostal coin then Lucifer knew that he would have to figure out how the demon got it and take care of the situation, but Lucifer knew deep down that there could be a few other explanations and Lucifer wasn't going to go down that road in his head. Lucifer needed to focus on the target at hand, Andrew Wills, whom was at this moment in time possessed by a demon.

"That does make me feel better about this whole thing Lucifer, and for that I thank you, but we still need to be careful while were down here, we're operating at a whole new level now" Frank said realizing that they were fighting evil as a vigilante force, even if that privelage was essentially given to them by god himself, the truth was that they still needed to be careful in their approach.

"I'll try to keep any activity from 'the devil' to a minimum while were down here Frank, my focus is catching this bloody bastard and making this demon tell us what we need to know regarding why it is here in the first place" Lucifer said focus and determination all over his face letting Frank knew that this was a very serious satan. Of course fate on the other hand had other ideas and 'the devil' would be needed a little more sooner than later, Frank's eyes flashed white, indicating another vision, and Lucifer knew it.

"Damn, guess the devil will be needed a little more than I bloody thought" Lucifer said softly.

111111111111111111111

Dennis, Angela, and her mother Nancy were driving from store to store in Dallas loading up on all the equiptment that they felt would be needed, Angela knew that she could program some computers to allow them to do retinal scans with the equiptment they were getting. The cameras watching the gathering they were planning would allow them to see everyone showing up and then the retinal scanners would allow them to learn more about everyone coming, Angela realized from the long conversation on the flight down to Dallas that Andrew Wills had to be highly connected for him to be able to get away with everything he got away with and they were all determined to put a stop to it.

Dennis felt happy, happier then he had been in a long time, new team, new mission, new life and of course Lucifer being a billionaire again also made things easier, Dennis used his knowledge as a cop and some of that money to get the group some weapons, firearms that may be needed given how powerful this Andrew Wills seemed to be. Lucifer had explained to all of them on the flight down that Wills had literally hundreds of people working for him in his drug trafficking and drug dealing enterprise, they all needed to be armed and ready, this bastard was a literal demon and they would be in for a fight.

Nancy had rented a fancy hall for the gathering in downtown Dallas, it was big enough and in a good enough location that Nancy knew it would attract all of the big important people in the city, whoever Andrew had in his pockets were sure to show up and she knew with all of their preparations that they would find them and put an end to it. This was such a strange and new wonderful life that Nancy was part of but she felt like she was doing the right thing, she felt like she was in the right place with the right people.

As the three of them drove back to the hotel they were all staying in, in the rented family van holding all of their supplies and equiptment, hopeful for a positive outcome. Dennis was feeling confident that the group would win this battle, they just had to.

"I think we have everything we will need for this, I mean we have a whole van full of supplies" Dennis said as he drove through Dallas realizing how much stuff they all actually had acquired.

"I'll have this event planned and ready to go in no time, a charity event being thrown by Lucifer will attract all of the movers and shakers in this town, some of which must be working with Wills" Nancy said knowing their little operation had to go as smoothly as possible.

Nancy found it hard to believe that this was her life now, being part of a superhero vigilante team fighting bad guys and helping Satan himself, but that was her life now and it was her daughters life now, and it felt right for some strange reason that she couldn't comprehend.

"This little punk demon doesn't know what's in store for him thats for damn sure" Angela said feeling confident and enthusiastic. Dennis looked over at his teammate and nodded his head, Dennis had noticed the womans beauty, long dark hair, long attractive legs, perfect body and she certainly dressed the part, and he had noticed that she seemed to throw glances at Lucifer whenever they were in the same room together, and Dennis noticed that Lucifer would give her longer then normal glances himself, he wondered if they both knew that the other had a crush, but Dennis chose to leave that alone, that was their business to deal with.

"I think we will win this Angela thats for sure, but I do worry about who could be in Wills pockets, he could have some powerful allies, and we need to be careful" Dennis said as he stared at the road ahead of him, his eyes narrowing as he realized the precarious position that they could all soon be in.

"We have satan on ourside, doesn't matter who is with Wills when we have Lucifer" Angela replied grinning perhaps more than she meant to.

"That's true Angela, but we could be going against some powerful people in this city, and if they find out that Lucifer is satan or 'the devil' then it could spell real problems for us, protecting Lucifer's true identity has to be something that we always take into consideration for all of our sakes" Dennis replied cop instincts kicking in, Dennis had seen his fair share of corruption in his time as a police officer and that could always spell trouble if not handled correctly.

"I've never tried to take down a criminal organization before, but having Lucifer and Frank is a big advantage for us, it seems almost strange that satan is friends with a priest but those two are kind of adorable together" Nancy said laughing as the absurdity of it was just too amusing for her to ignore.

"It's almost like Frank knows things about him that none of the rest of us do" Dennis replied realizing that was more than likely the truth, it's hard to believe that Lucifer was the real satan but Dennis sensed that there was far greater power in Lucifer than he let show, but more than that there was great sadness in him, and Dennis could sense that when they were all together that Frank knew that to, Lucifer seemed misunderstood but not evil, Dennis could tell that much for sure. "There is a much deeper reason that Lucifer really started being the hero that he is now, and I bet Frank truly understands why and what that reason is" Dennis said realizing that Lucifer really never told him why he was doing what he was doing.

"I know what you mean Dennis, I know from listening to Frank that he was helping the LAPD for the last two years, and that he had a partner and that her name was Chloe Decker, but that's all I know, Lucifer won't say anything about it" Angela said curiosity nagging at her, along with a tidbit of jealousy that she couldn't explain, why be jealous of a woman that wasn't around, not to mention the fact that she had never even met her, but whatever happened had obviously changed Lucifer, hit him hard and changed him forever "I bet he still thinks about her a lot" Angela said voice a little too solemn, giving her feelings away.

"Now sweetheart don't sound so jealous, Lucifer likes you honey" Nancy said to her daughter smiling knowing her daughter had a crush on their friendly neighborhood devil "but he is immortal, literally billions and billions of years old, and he is satan, he is bound to have some crazy stuff in his past honey" Nancy said giving her best motherly advice, though this wasn't any normal guy that her daughter liked.

"I'm not jealous mom, I have no idea what your talking about, I don't have a crush or anything like that on Lucifer, we're just teammates that's all mom alright" Angela said defensively, too defensively which make Dennis laugh, "What the hell is so funny Dennis?"

"You Angela, that's what's funny, look I wasn't going to say anything but you and Lucifer look at each other with heart eyes all the time, I mean i've only been on the team for a couple of days now but it's obvious to me that you both like each other more than just 'teammates' as you put it, so why not just tell him how you really feel" Dennis said smiling lightheartedly as Angela was blushing way too much, and her cheeks were just way too red, Dennis had to hold back laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Dennis, Lucifer and I are just teammates, friends, colleagues, i'm sure he doesn't want a girlfriend to get in his way, he is well... he is him Satan, 'champion of earth', 'the devil', a biblical freaking figurehead, i'm sure there is no way that he has feelings for me" Angela said sounding like a highschool girl that had a crush on the star quarterback and feeling annoyed that she sounded like that.

"I don't know sweetie, but Dennis is right both you and Lucifer look at each other with those cute heart eyes, and I have definitely seen him look at you like that a few times myself, I think he likes you more than you think Angela" Nancy said trying to reassure her daughter and make her feel better.

"Your mom is right Angela, look I can see in his eyes that he likes you, but I can also tell that he has had something major happen to him to break his heart, probably crushed him and he is afraid of that happening again, plus lets face facts he is satan, he probably has many issues, but that is none of my business, i'm here as part of his team to help him, not to ask him a million questions about his personal life" Dennis said knowing that there were parts of Lucifer that he would want to keep to himself. Dennis could respect that and he would respect that.

Angela went silent for a few moments and then realized that both her mother and Dennis were right, Lucifer and her had something, too many gentle looks, a few flirty lines here and there, she could see it in him if she were being honest "after all of this is over with i'll talk to him" Angela said almost just to herself realizing that maybe she would have to make the first move.

1111111111111111111111

Lucifer was surprised by where Frank's vision had sent him, a church, an empty church with no apparent trouble happening. Lucifer was standing in the middle of the empty church in the uniform that Yeshua had made for him, he felt like an actual real superhero, and Lucifer could only smile at how awesome it felt "I'm better at this than superman, batman, ironman, spiderman and all of those goofy bastards" Lucifer said outloud as his arrogance was running wild.

Lucifer stood in the middle of the church looking around, it was a local church in the suburbs of Dallas. Lucifer was looking around at the pew, and the front of the church that had the reminder of Yeshua's death on the back wall and the stand where the preacher would be preaching if mass was happening, but it wasn't. Frank had told him that trouble was happening here but nothing was happening and Lucifer was getting annoyed, he had been standing there waiting for over five bloody minutes "bloody hell Frank, why did you get a stupid vision sending me here for no reason" Lucifer complained outloud as his patience was running thin, Frank hadn't been real specific, just telling him that there would be trouble at this church and that he had to get here right away.

It was then that a shiny white lights appeared at the front of the church, by the pastors stand, an open enough area, Lucifer could see the lights filling the room, and he was ready to fight, he was ready to go. But then Lucifer's eyes then went up in shock at what he saw... Azrael, Chloe, Beatrice, Maze, Linda, and Ella all standing together looking at him, Azrael then took a step forward

"What's up bro". Lucifer stood silent, clearly not expecting this.


	22. Chapter 22

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 22

Lucifer stood in the middle of the church staring, he couldn't believe his eyes, Azrael stood in the center, with Chloe, Beatrice, Maze, Linda, and Ella all standing right behind her. Lucifer felt surprise and a bit of shock at first but then he started feeling angry, he then looked his sister right in the eyes and had to focus everything he had to not let his own eyes flash bright red with hell fire "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Azrael bringing them here like this"

"They wanted me to bring them to you, told me they wanted to talk to you bro, I guess it's obvious that they have they're reasons" Azrael replied, the last part with a smirk that made Lucifer even more furious.

Everyone of them were looking at him with so many differing emotions in their eyes, anger, happiness, sadness, confusion, as Lucifer looked at them and it seemed that all of their eyes were filled with a great many things "Well it's obvious i'm working, so take them back to their home" Lucifer said sternly to his sister as he then turned his back to leave which was of course a no go to the women that were their to see him.

"Don't you dare leave Lucifer Morningstar" Chloe said eyes baring directly into Lucifer, "We all came here to have a word with you and your going to here us out, all out us, is that understood?" Chloe wasn't going to take no for an answer, she wasn't going to just let him leave, none of them were, this was too important, he wasn't allowed to just leave again, not this time.

Lucifer with his back turned felt his whole body tense with anger, how dare his sister bring them here like this, he was doing his 'champion of earth' duties, he was performing his role as 'the devil' a badass superhero, he was busy doing his bloody job. Lucifer felt his eyes go pure hell fire red as he stared at the front door of the church, a devil was in the church, a very pissed off devil. Chloe's voice cracked like a whip as her words reached Lucifer's ears, he wasn't in the mood for any of this bullshit, they had even brought Beatrice and even she was glaring at him, they all were. Lucifer then took a deep breath and got control over his eyes and turned back around to face all of them and calmly said "fine I won't leave, you all can say your peace, not sure what there is to say really, but go ahead" Lucifer said as he stood his ground facing all of the women as they glared at him.

"What exactly are you doing Lucifer?" Linda asked as she took a step forward staring at Lucifer "leaving everyone behind, being a superhero, Lucifer the entire world is talking about 'the devil' just what exactly are you trying to prove" Linda feeling emotional as she stared at the most complex patient she ever had. "Just what exactly is this all about" Linda said as a few stray tears ran down her face, This all just felt so surreal to her.

"I'm just doing my job doctor that is all" Lucifer said sternly, his demeanor seeming calm, but a mountain of emotion just hidden under that demeanor "I'm doing what you humans call moving on with your life, that's all there really is to it doctor" Lucifer looking at his former therapist in the eyes, he had missed her, but she was a part of his former life in L.A, a life that he just wanted to forget about and move on from.

"I think there is a lot more to it then that dude" Ella said calmly and slowly emphasizing her words "it's like you have a chip on your shoulder, why did you feel the need to leave us all behind anyway, you know we all would have accepted the whole satan part of you, yeah it's a big surprise at first, but everyone would be ok with it just like Linda is now.

"What's going on in that head of yours, you leave everything you have behind, and now your 'champion of earth', flying around the world being a superhero, oh and thanks for the soul, guess you really was abandoning me forever, thanks for telling me" Maze said angrily as tears actually started coming down her face, the sadness coming upon her in waves that she hadn't expected, it wasn't supposed to be easy to make a demon feel emotions but Mazikeen was feeling them now for sure.

Lucifer felt uncomfortable and damn it he wasn't ready for any of this, he thought he had fully moved on from these people, moved on from all of them, they weren't supposed to be here, why did Frank have a vision telling him to be here, was it just for this, but why, for what purpose could this possibly have. Lucifer was going to ignore how his heart was racing, and at how his insides felt like they were being squeezed, these people were not his life anymore, none of that life in L.A had been real, none of it and he was going to put a stop to this right bloody now "Are you all quite finished, I have work to get back to, i'm actually here on a mission, so if you're all quite finished, i'll be going now" Lucifer then went to turn around again but then a voice yelled in the church, a voice that was Chloe's.

"WHAT PART OF YOUR NOT LEAVING DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MORNINGSTAR, YOU DON'T GET TO JUST WALK AWAY THIS TIME, I SAID YOUR GOING TO HEAR US OUT" Chloe yelled with fury in her voice and eyes that were starting to slowly tear up, Lucifer was going to hear them out, "YOU'RE NOW ALLOWED TO JUST BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK TO LIFE AND WALK AWAY LIKE IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU DON'T GET TO ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T CHANGE ALL OF OUR LIVES FOREVER, DO YOU HEAR ME LUCIFER" Chloe yelled out furiously and with a pounding heart.

Lucifer looked right back at Chloe, right into her eyes, why was she so angry with him, he had brought her daughter back to life, what the bloody hell was she mad at. "I hear you detective, perfectly well" Lucifer then looked at Beatrice whom was staring at him almost as if she was mesmerized by him, hero worship all over her face, before when they all first entered the room she had been glaring at him just like the others, but now she wasn't glaring so much as staring wide eyed, Lucifer was thankful, at least one of them wasn't pissed off at him "Do you have anything you want to say to me Beatrice, it seems like the adult members of your tribe are all a bit angry at me for some reason".

"I'm not mad at you Lucifer, I think everyone just misses you, you brought me back to life, I remember seeing myself on the ground dead with everyone crying over me, I remember mommy and daddy, and Maze all crying and praying that I wasn't dead, I remember your sister Azrael almost taking me to heaven before you showed up and...and brought me back to my mommy, daddy, and aunt Maze and all of my friends and family" Beatrice then broke down in tears "Thank you so much Lucifer, Thank you for bringing me back".

"I'm glad I was able to help spawn, now stop crying and tell the adults here to stop looking at me like four hungry lions staring down a bloody gazelle" Lucifer said with caution, which made Trixie laugh, and the adult members of the tribe glare harder, Azrael wanted to laugh but just managed to roll her eyes.

"Why did you leave Lucifer, and tell the damn truth" Chloe angrily said, eyes wet and voice laced with anger and sadness.

"Like I said before detective, to move on with my life" Lucifer replied sternly and slightly annoyed at how he was being talked to "Oh and I have never bloody lied to you, not ever, do you understand that now detective" Lucifer said straight and to the point, no more messing around, Lucifer felt his anger growing now.

"You could have showed me, you could have showed me the truth Lucifer, that is lying to me, you knew that I didn't believe you, why show Linda but not me, why didn't you trust me" Chloe said furious and emotional, voice laced with a harsh tone.

"What in the bloody hell are you all really here for" Lucifer said breathing harder and feeling his insides being squeezed even harder "I mean are you all just here to tell me what a bastard I am, or is there something else going on, because frankly i'm getting a little sick of all this" Lucifer said eyes almost to the point of being full blown hell fire, he was controlling it as best as he could but his dark brown eyes were close to changing, and his anger and emotion were close to spilling out in full.

"You abandoned us Lucifer" Linda said quietly but still very forcefully "you left us all behind, sure you may have said goodbye...this time, but still you left us all behind" Linda said as the sadness hit her hard, she had missed her friend and to know that he could just leave her and all of them behind was hard to handle.

"Is that honestly how you all see it, that I abandoned you, bloody newsflash I didn't see L.A as my home anymore, truth be told it never really was, so I left, so that I could move on with my life, the fact you all think that I abandoned you is completely ridiculous" Lucifer replied forcefully and then he looked at Maze "oh and Maze that soul you have that your so pissed off at me about will allow you to go to heaven when everyone you care about passes on, you know Chloe, Beatrice, Ella, Linda, Daniel, Marcus and Amenadiel when he finally returns to heaven, I didn't want you to be alone when they were all gone, so I made a deal with Yeshua to fix that problem, so you wanna come punch me in the face for trying to do something good for you, come over and give it your best shot". Lucifer now on a roll and with no intention of stopping looked at Ella right in her eyes "and yes maybe I do have some kind of chip on my shoulder, maybe I do have something to prove, but that's for me to figure out not any of you, oh and I told you all that I was the devil on a daily basis, the fact none of you believed me isn't me problem, its yours" Lucifer then turned his attention towards Linda "Doctor i'm not really sure what your angry at me about, but I told you goodbye and I left you a substantial amount of cash for all the trouble that I put you through, but frankly the idea that I abandoned you is complete poppy cock" Lucifer then turned his eyes toward Chloe and furiously said "You're a married woman now, you have a daughter, a husband, an ex husband and multiple friends standing right by you that all love and care for you, stop concerning yourself with me, there is no reason for you to, you have a great and wonderful life Mrs. Pierce , now go live it" Lucifer then turned his eyes toward Beatrice "always good seeing you spawn, now stop thinking about your death and go enjoy your life with your mom, your dad, and your stepdad, and of course your aunt Maze, yes I heard you say that from the sky and I think it's funny". Lucifer then focused his attention on all of them and said calmly "The truth is that none of us were ever friends, you all were put in my path for a reason, nothing about anything in L.A was real and it never was, it never could be, it was all just a test, now you all should go back home" Lucifer said calmly allowing any of the anger and fury he had felt to leave him, he had said and faced the truth head on, none of it was real, none of their feelings, none of Chloe's feelings were real, it was impossible for them to be.

The church then started shaking, the lights in the church started flickering on and off and then was when Lucifer realized what was happening, they were all standing in a hellmouth, Lucifer sensed it, and this was what Frank's vision was really about, this was the trouble Frank said would happen.


	23. Chapter 23

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 23

Lucifer stood in the middle of the church as the building started shaking and the lights flickered on and off, he couldn't believe what was happening as he was putting the pieces together in his head pretty damn quickly. Frank having a vision telling him that there would be trouble here followed by his loving but bloody meddlesome sister bringing the women from his previous life in L.A here to see him for some strange reason that he didn't understand, but what was happening now seemed relatively obvious based off the chain of events that had happened so far.

They were obviously standing in the middle of a hellmouth, an interdimensionary gateway between earth and hell, and Azrael using her angelic powers to come here was obviously sensed by what was now trying to come though to this side of hellmouth, but Lucifer was satan, and he wasn't bloody having any of it, while it was true that all of the women in the room now glared at him even harder and seemed more sad and angry at what he just said to them, that none of them were ever friends, and that they were all just a test and that they should go home was apparently enough to make them all look quite furious, but Lucifer didn't have time to understand why that bothered them, because they were innocents that needed to be protected 'champion of earth' style.

"Humans stay close to Maze and Azrael, No time to explain but were in a hellmouth, and something is coming through, probably to try and kill us all" Lucifer said forcefully to everyone but then he looked at all of them and gleefully said "Not that they will kill any of us, I am satan afterall, can't have that now can I".

"Trixie stand close to Maze and I baby ok" Chloe said pulling her daughter close to her hoping to keep her safe from whatever is happening.

"Lucifer what the hell is happening? Seriously this is really freaky" Ella said concerned, and standing close to Maze, Lucifer had just said hellmouth, like seriously what was going on in her life anymore.

"Nothing to fear Ms. Lopez, just stay close to Azrael and Maze, I got this" Lucifer said a bit too enthusiatically for anyone's taste, Lucifer then looked at all of them including his sister and cheerfully said "I am going to have to be a devilish for a bit, but don't be scared, your all perfectly safe from harm, at least from me" Lucifer said smiling making them all roll their eyes at the insane maniac standing before them, the damn church was shaking like it was in massive earthquake and Lucifer seemed perfectly happy in spite of this.

"Why is there a damn hellmouth here Lucifer, that shouldn't be happening Lucifer, just what is going on" Azrael said loudly as the shaking intensified and she stood by preparing for battle, preparing to defend the humans from whatever was about to enter the church.

Lucifer just smiled and looked at his sister and replied "The devil and death about ready to rumble with something, this should be fun, team double D in the house sis" which made every woman roll their eyes, all of them thinking the same thing except for Trixie and that was, why the hell wasn't Lucifer taking this seriously, of course Trixie just stared at Lucifer wide eyed and amazed by what was happening, Lucifer a superhero about ready to defend them all, she knew she should be scared, but she just wasn't.

"Lucifer, what is coming here, what is this" Linda said frightened, wondering now if it had actually been a good idea to come here, what was this, what was their lives now, nothing made sense to her anymore.

"This is me saving the damsels in distress doctor, and looking really hot while doing so" Lucifer said grinning, and then Lucifer yelled out "OH NO YOU DON'T" Lucifer then ran at lighting fast speed at Beatrice and slid down catching a wrist just as it had coming up from the ground to grab the girl.

Beatrice yelled out in horror and fear as Chloe tried to pull Beatrice away from whatever it was that was trying to grab her daughter's ankle, all of the women had been scared, even Maze who didn't see the attacker at first, luckily Lucifer had grabbed it's wrist and pulled it up from where it had tried to attack Beatrice and he violently threw the creature through a wall of the church, it was a small purely black and dark creature with white pupilless eyes, it made Beatrice yell out in terror "Lucifer what is that thing, it just came right out of the ground"

"A demon Beatrice, an about to be very dead demon" Lucifer then stuck out his left index fire and incinerated the creature with holyfire, courtesy of being the lightbringer, Lucifer felt the truth though, this was only the beginning of the attack, the battle was far from over "Azrael, get all of them out of here now, they're not safe here none of them are" Lucifer said looking straight at his sister with deep concern which she immediately recognized.

"But Lucifer, you may need help, I can feel it now to, the whole place is being attacked, I don't want to leave you alone, by yourself" Azrael responded concerned for her brother's well being and knowing that he could be reckless.

"We're not leaving you alone Lucifer, even if you never considered us to be friends, you stupid idiot" Maze hissed out not knowing how to take Lucifer anymore, he fucking drove her nuts, this was a hellmouth, and she like Lucifer had put the pieces together, Azrael teleporting them here like she had is what triggered the attack, although just like the Azrael, the question of why there was a hellmouth in the first place was a perplexing one "We're not leaving you here to deal with this alone Lucifer" Maze angrily said.

"As much as I hate to admit it Lucifer, Maze is right you need help Lucifer, for the building to shake this much means that there is a much bigger force about to come here, you need our help" Azrael said as her concern was growing, this shouldn't be happening, none of it made any sense.

Lucifer then faced all of them and let his wings unfurl and his eyes glow hellfire red, he didn't let his true form show for the sake of the spawn, but the adult women needed to get the damn message as he forcefully yelled "I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO GET THEM OUT OF HERE AZRAEL, I AM TELLING YOU TO GET THEM OUT OF HERE, THERE ARE FOUR HUMANS HERE, ONE OF WHICH BEING A CHILD, GET THEM TO SAFETY RIGHT BLOODY NOW, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" This made all of them jump back a step in fear including Azrael whose heart skipped a beat, it had been eons since the last time she saw her brother show off such force and emotion, true anger from him was terrifying to see.

Chloe, Linda, Ella, and even Trixie were scared of the sudden outburst, Maze was scared too but she wanted to punch him in his stupid handsome awesome face for scaring her, and frankly for treating her like she was some damsel in need of saving, she could take care of her damn self "Azrael get the humans out of here, Lucifer is right about that, but i'm staying here to help him rather he likes it or not" Maze glared at Lucifer "and that is final".

Lucifer then glared right back at Maze and with a furious calmness said "Maze I don't need you here, but your tribe does need you, look at them, look how terrified they are" Lucifer saw Maze looking at them and continued "Chloe isn't a detective right now, she is a scared mother holding her ten year old daughter close to her, Linda and Ella are both shaking in fear right now, they need you, Azrael, and Amenadiel to explain to them what happened here and why it is safe for them to go to sleep tonight, now look this place will be crawling with monsters in less than a minute, you have to go and be there for them Maze, I don't need you anymore" Lucifer said with finality that made even Maze wince, she knew what he was really saying and she wanted to punch him in the face, how dare he treat her like this, like millions of years together meant nothing, like they're bond that they had meant nothing, she then nodded her head begrudgingly.

Chloe didn't know what to do or say, she just wanted to get her daughter to safety, but what Lucifer had said to her and them right before this craziness started haunted her mind, they were never friends, calling her Mrs. Pierce and telling her to go live her life and to essentially forget about him, and that nothing that they had shared had been real, none of it, how could he say that, sure she may have been made by god to meet Lucifer, but her feelings for him had been real damn him, damn him for making her feel like this. Lucifer knew that she was a miracle and she knew now that Lucifer knew that, but still this pain inside of her was all to real, everything was so wrong, Lucifer had completely pushed her and all of them away, and now she was married to a man that was talking to other women behind her back, she was in love with a man that had pushed her away competely in his mind for her own safety, a man that had saved her life multiple times and had saved her daughter and even had brought her daughter back to life and the bastard had the audacity to tell them all to just forget him and to move on like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. "Come on Maze, I need to get Trixie to safety" Chloe then looked at Lucifer trying to hold back tears "and he doesn't need us anymore, he's made that abundantly clear" Chloe said, neck going up and down, tears threatening to burst out, she was fighting hard for them not to.

"Nice seeing you again Mrs. Pierce" Lucifer said with a hard glare aimed directly at Chloe "now all of you need to leave right now, bad things are about to happen in ten seconds" Lucifer said seriousness written in his voice, and harshness lacing his tone.

Azrael glared at her brother, she knew exactly what he was doing but she was going to mind her own business, "alright Lucifer i'm getting them out of here right now, good luck bro" Azrael calmly said trying to ignore the massive tension that Lucifer just knowingly caused by telling Maze that he didn't need her anymore, and by calling Chloe Mrs. Pierce, her brother had an anger that was deep inside of him, and she didn't know exactly what was causing it, but she definitely could tell who was causing it, Lucifer was lashing out and Azrael knew it.

"It's about damn time" Lucifer harshly spat out "now get them the hell out of here so I can clean up this mess you've caused and they can go back to their regularly scheduled lives" Lucifer then turned around, ready for battle and ready to fight.

Azrael even had a small tear coming down her cheek, this wasn't what she wanted to happen, she had been trying to help all of them but it had turned to this, she then pursed her lips together as she stared at Lucifer's back, trying to ignore how hurt her feelings now were, she tilted her head and sarcastically and angrily replied "yes sir, as you command your highness" Azrael then teleported all of them out of there leaving Lucifer alone and very much pissed off and ready to fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 24

Lucifer stood in the church pissed off and ready to do violence at an extreme level, luckily for him demons and monsters were starting to fill the church, and he stood there waiting, he wanted as many in the church as possible because each and every one of the bastards were going to feel his wrath. How dare his sister bring them here like this, Chloe, Beatrice, Maze, Linda, and Ella, Azrael had brought them all to where he was working, where he was doing his job, just who the hell did she think she was, he never intended on seeing any of them again, and just why exactly were they mad at him in the first place, bringing Beatrice back to life and getting Maze a soul so she could be in heaven with her friends and family seemed like good moves for them, but apparently not seeing how pissed off and angry they all were.

Lucifer could see the church filling up more and more, and finally after he had been sufficiently satisfied with the number of demons in the room he smiled sadistically "you sons of bitches picked the wrong damn time" Lucifer spat out, he then reached around to his back and pulled out a big angelic feather and held it out, the feather glowed and turned into a sword, a sword that was very similar to a katana, Lucifer then charged forward slicing demons in half and leaving their bodies dripping with demonic blood. There were demons of all sizes and shapes in the church and they attacked Lucifer but Lucifer just slashed and stabbed destroying them as they came. "you fools wanna know who you're really messing with, you dumb asses" Lucifer then showed his true form and allowed his wings to unfurl, showing off the true form and power of the archangel that he was, the demons backed away in fear, but that didn't stop Lucifer at all.

Lucifer used his power to light the blade of the sword on fire and using his wings he spun around in the air, spinning his body and slashing demons and destroying them as he did, Lucifer wasn't satisfied however, his rage fully taking over, fire then started spreading throughout the church scorching the insides of it and setting ablaze every demon inside the church including the ones still trying to pour into the church "I AM THE LORD OF HELL, AND YOU ALL ARE SCUM BENEATH MY SHOES" Lucifer screamed out, his anger taking control of his mind, how dare his sister bring them, how dare they say that he abandoned them, just what exactly had Azrael told them anyway Lucifer thought to himself.

Within a few minutes Lucifer had effectively destroyed every foolish demon that dared to cross his path, Lucifer tried to calm himself down, he tried to calm down his mind but his focus still went to the damn women and the angry glares and stares they gave him, the looks of hurt and confusion they wore as if they didn't understand why he left. They all had each other, he didn't have any of them, Chloe had Marcus, Maze had Linda and Amenadiel and Beatrice and Chloe, Linda had Maze and the rest of her tribe, Daniel had his new girlfriend Charlotte Richards and Beatrice, Lucifer didn't feel like he had anybody, he had every bloody right to leave if he wanted to and how dare them come here like this, it wasn't any of their damn business anyway.

Lucifer then walked to the front of the church and he closed his eyes and focused, there were dozens of dead demons inside the church and there still was a hellmouth inside the church that Lucifer knew he had to close, the job wasn't done yet. Lucifer then held his hands out and focused, he focused his power and the lightbringer flame came out and completely filled every inch of the church, luckily he could control what the flame consumed. Lucifer used the flamed to burn every last bit of the dead demons bodies so that they would never be found, and he used the flame to essentially burn away the hellmouth, he welded the hole between earth and hell together which destroyed the hellmouth thus taking it away from anymore demons that wished to use it to come to earth.

The doors of the church then busted open revealing Angela, Frank, Nancy, and Dennis all armed to the teeth and ready for battle, this caught Lucifer by surprise as he stared at them wondering what they were doing there, perhaps they wanted to yell at him and say that he abandoned them too, who the hell knows, probably with the way his day was going so far, Lucifer could see that they were ready for action "Nice to see you all here, but what are you doing here".

"My vision told me there would be major trouble here, thought you might need our help Lucifer" Frank said looking at Lucifer concerned, he could sense that he was not quite himself at the moment "Lucifer why are you so angry, I can tell it by looking at you" Frank asked eyes looking right at Lucifer knowing that something wasn't right.

Angela, Nancy, and Dennis all looked around the room and saw the ashes and the destruction left in the wake of the battle that Lucifer just had and they got the same impression that Frank did, Lucifer was pissed off. "my dumbass sister decided that she would bring Chloe, Maze, Linda, Ella, and Beatrice here so that they could all take turns calling me a bastard and letting me know how horrible I am for not spending the rest of my eternal existence in L.A, I guess the devil moving on is strictly against their rules" Lucifer angrily huffed out.

Angela, Nancy, and Dennis stayed quiet seeing how angry and annoyed Lucifer looked standing in the front of the church like he was, cleary a sore spot had been touched. "Why did Azrael bring them here Lucifer, what was her purpose" Frank asked, in his mind guessing what the answer was but not wanting to point that out to Lucifer, not now, not while he was this angry, Lucifer had brought Trixie back to life, Frank realized that in his mind that everyone Lucifer knew in L.A would probably be deeply affected by this but he knew that Lucifer didn't think like he did, Lucifer more often than not had the mindset of an angry, immature, and oblivious teenager that didn't always understand the magnitude of his actions, that's just who Lucifer was.

"How the bloody hell should I know why she brought them here, maybe it was to make a lesbian porno in the damn church, doesn't explain why she brought the spawn, perhaps a member of the so called stupid tribe was to take the kid out on the town leaving the others to make the porno, or maybe just maybe they all came here to make their own show, perhaps a rehash of sex in the city or the charmed ones, I have no bloody clue what my sister brought them here for, all I know is that her teleporting them in here was what triggered the trouble you saw in your vision, this place was a hellmouth and her bringing them here triggered an attack here" Lucifer angrily and harshly spat out as his fury hadn't yet subsided.

Angela, Nancy, and Dennis all were staring at Lucifer and though he sounded kind of hilarious he also sounded extremely furious, they just wanted him to calm down and come back to normal, they felt that letting Frank try and calm him down was the best approach to take and they let him do just that.

"Lucifer, take a deep breath and calm down my friend, you saved Beatrice by bringing her back from the dead right?" Frank said calmly and rhetorically knowing Lucifer needed to understand so that he could calm down.

"Yes of course I brought her back to life, i'm the champion of fucking earth, its sort of my thing now to save the day, what point are you trying to make Frank?" Lucifer asked feeling annoyed and down right frustrated "that they're mad at me for bringing the spawn back to life, really stupid reason to be mad at someone if you ask me but then again i'm rational" Lucifer said feeling his eyes wanting to go full on hellfire red.

Nancy then took a few steps forward to stand next to Frank, she then said as calmly and supportively as possible "Lucifer they wanted to come see you because they miss you, you did something amazing for them right, they miss you and they wanted to see you again, they're hurt your not with them anymore and maybe didn't express that in the right way but that is something that humans do sometimes, we don't always express our emotions in the right or appropriate way" Nancy hoped her words were getting through, she was a social worker and she often dealt with teenagers whom had issues dealing with emotions, and thats what Lucifer acted like some of the time, the Lucifer standing in front of her was acting like an angry immature teenager with issues.

"You mentioned to me that you helped Maze get a soul didn't you Lucifer" Frank said kindly and calmly trying to be a good friend to his friend satan, who might as well have been a fifteen year old kid because well he essentially was.

"Yes bloody hell, I managed to get Maze a soul, once again what does that have to do with anything" Lucifer said frustrated, what the hell was going on here, he does nice things for people and they decide to get gang up on him like four psycho lions.

"Did she mention to you that she knew she had a soul and that she knew it was you that helped her get it" Dennis said stepping forward to join Nancy and Frank and knowing that Lucifer was still not getting what Nancy and Frank were telling him.

"Yes she knows it was me that got her a soul, so what? that soul lets her go to heaven to be with the people that she cares about, not exactly a logical reason to pissed off at me" Lucifer said exasperatedly and almost to the point of his eyes starting to twitch, what he hell were these humans getting at.

Angela took a step forward to help try to calm her favorite devil down " Lucifer she is grateful to you for what you did for her, but if she doesn't know that your allowed back into heaven, then she thinks that your abandoning her forever, and she is hurt by that, she is happy for what you did for her but she also feels hurt and maybe betrayed" Angela said maintaing the same calm tone her teammates had in trying to deal with angry and immature Lucifer.

Lucifer still looked like a confused deer in headlights as he looked at his team not knowing what in father's name they were talking about and as he was preparing to respond a voice filled the room, a voice that Lucifer instantly recognized as Yeshua's

"Lucifer what they're trying to say and get through your thick skull is that Chloe, Beatrice, Maze, Linda, and Ella really miss you, you moron, and that they know what you did for them, especially Chloe and Maze, and Azrael brought them to you so that they could talk to you and tell you that, oh and you were kind of a dick to them, just to let you know" Yeshua said annoyed at his brother's obliviousness.

"I was not a dick to them in the slightest you little prick, I was completely kind to them as I listened to their issues and heard their complaints, if anything they were rude to me, not the other way around" Lucifer spat out yelling as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You told Maze, someone that has been with you for literally millions of years that you didn't need her anymore, you called Chloe Mrs. Pierce, and she is very much in love with you, and you were harsh with Azrael telling her to leave so you could clean up her mess" Yeshua calmly retorted trying to break through to his maniac brother.

"well then number one, it was Azrael's fault that this hellmouth was attacked so violently by dozens of demons, number two, I don't need Maze anymore and she obviously didn't need me anymore so all I did was speak truth, and number three Chloe is Mrs. Pierce, and as far as her being in love with me goes, that's just pure stupidity, she is a married and i'm definitely not responsible or mature enough, she made that point quite clear to me, also I was at the wedding when she told Marcus how he was perfect for her and that he was everything that she ever wanted, those were just some of her wedding vowels she made to her now husband and those words were not directed towards me so enough with the bloody love bullshit" Lucifer angrily and harshly said to his brother as he spoke to the voice in the room.

Angela heard his words and knew in her heart that he hadn't fully moved on from Chloe but that he was trying to, and she didn't know how to take that but then Yeshua's next words started what would be her first meeting with Chloe.

"Look Lucifer I know your angry right now, but truth is, your needed in L.A, young Beatrice is delirious and nearly going into shock, the demon attacking her like it did is causing her to lose her mind and she is yelling how she needs to see you, Maze, Amenadiel, and Azrael are trying to calm her down along with all the others helping but none of it is working, Lucifer, Beatrice needs you" Yeshua said gravely to his brother.


	25. Chapter 25

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 25

"I don't think me going to L.A is the best thing for her, I mean I am satan, not sure if the little girl needs even more celestial influence in her life, especially me Yeshua" Lucifer said worriedly as he looked up at the ceiling of the church, hoping Beatrice would be ok and feeling anger toward his sister Azrael, this was entirely her fault afterall.

"It has to be you Lucifer, you're the only one who has any hope of saving the little girls mind before she goes completely insane, I know you're on a mission and that this is unexpected but Lucifer, you're the only hope for Beatrice" Yeshua said, voice laced with concern and worry which made Lucifer even more alarmed at the situation.

Dennis, Nancy, Angela, and Frank all stood there listening to the conversation and waiting anxiously, Yeshua sounded very concerned as he was explaining the situation to Lucifer, and Frank could see the concern written over Lucifer's features.

"No need to worry about the mission or Andrew Wills, we have plenty of time Lucifer, if you're needed in L.A then this mission can wait" Nancy said, motherly instinct taking over realizing that Beatrice was just a scared little girl that needed help.

"Nancy is right Lucifer, if Trixie needs you, then she has to come first right now" Frank quickly said knowing that the little girl was probably going insane, humans weren't supposed to see the supernatural side of life, and Trixie had already seen plenty lately.

"Lucifer i'm calling in my favor with you for giving Maze a soul, help Beatrice Lucifer, she is losing it and she doesn't have much time" Yeshua said more alarmed with every moment that went by.

"Alright fine i'll go, but Yeshua I need you're help, I need you to adjust my glamour to my original form before my fall, and I need you to give the power of teleportation like Azrael has so I can bring my team with me, I may need them for this" Lucifer said loudly as he sensed the situation was bad and getting worse based off how Yeshua was speaking.

"Why on earth do you need any of that Lucifer, you can just fly to L.A quickly, and you look just fine how you are Lucifer" Yeshua said annoyed and wondering what his brother was up to this time.

"My glamour is like my original form but not quite, right now I look like i'm in my mid to late thirties, my original form before the fall had me looking like I was in my mid twenties, my original form will be me like I was when I was still Samael, and that will give me more power to draw Beatrice back to sanity, just trust me on this one Yeshua, and I may need my team because I need people that I trust won't freak out when i'm bringing the girl back from her mental prison, so please Yeshua, I know you can do this" Lucifer said hoping that what he was going to do would work.

"Alright fine, i'll do it Lucifer, but seriously, she is going insane, she needs you soon" Yeshua said with an alarming tone that made Lucifer more concerned, just what the bloody hell was going on over there.

The group then watched Lucifer as a bright light surrounded his body, and his appearance changed and became much more youthful and even more vibrant, Angela gulped and stared a bit wide eyed, he was even more gorgeous than before, his face was smoother, his hair brighter and more beautiful, his body looked a little more toned and he looked like a male supermodel, it was surreal and Angela felt her heart racing a little faster.

Lucifer then walked quickly over to the group and stuck his hand out "Alright everyone, touch my hand and i'll transport us to where we need to go, I may need you all for this, if it's as bad as I think it may be".

Everyone then touched Lucifer's hand and in an instant bright lights went up teleporting them to where Lucifer knew he was needed.

1111

"NOOOOOOO, GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF OF ME PLEASE, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" Beatrice screamed out as the memory of the demon reaching up and grabbing her ankle was haunting her mind.

"Monkey no one is attacking you, please come back to us" Chloe said trying to hold her daughter close but struggling because of how hard Trixie was struggling, feeling hopeless as her daughter was screaming and shaking violently.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Trixie screamed out as she began shaking even more violently, her eyes going pure rolling back inside of her eyes leaving only the whites of her eyes.

"I'm not taking you anywhere little human" Azrael said concerned and feeling guilty, this was her fault, her bringing all of them to the church was what caused the demons to attack through the hellmouth in the first place and she realized that, her brother was right to blame her, though he was kind of a dick about it "I promise i'm not taking you anywhere little one, you're safe ok".

"You're safe small human, I would never let anything hurt you, you know that, please calm down and come back to us alright" Maze said leaning in to speak with the little girl and on the verge of breaking out in tears, Maze had saw this before, the little girl was losing her mind because of seeing too many things that her mind wasn't ready for, hell most adults would lose their mind after going through what Trixie went through in just a short amount of time.

"SAVE ME, IT'S ATTACKING ME, IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP IT" Trixie yelled out, horrifyingly so, helplessly crying out for help, and no one knowing how to help her.

"Sweetheart, Lucifer destroyed that monster, it can't try to hurt you anymore, Lucifer stopped it sweetie" Linda said as soothingly as she could, trying her best as a therapist to pull the little girl out of this, but to no avail.

"Did Lucifer do this to her somehow?" Dan angrily said "he is the devil and he did this to her somehow, what did that bastard do to our little girl Chloe" Dan furiously said as his daughter's helplessness was crushing him.

"He didn't do this to her Dan, there was some demon monster that attacked us and Lucifer stopped it" Ella said quickly speaking up and trying to make sense of just everything that was now happening.

"Ella is right Dan, this wasn't Lucifer's fault, it was ours, we should never have went to see Lucifer like we did" Chloe said tearing up and feeling worthless as a mother that was trying to help her daughter, Chloe should have known better then to do what she did taking Trixie with her and the tribe like she had, they never should have asked Azrael to take them, it had turned out to be a mistake.

"What was Lucifer doing in a church in dallas anyway?" Amenadiel asked wondering just what insanity his brother was involved in now, he knew from talking to Azrael that there was a hellmouth but outside of that he was very much lost.

"Lucifer is there on a mission Amenadiel, and I was foolish to interupt him like I did" Azrael said as even she slowly started crying, guilt building up in her as her eyes watched the girl suffering.

"Lucifer shouldn't be on any missions anyway, what he is doing is illegal, just look at Trixie, this is all his fault" Marcus angrily spat out, none of the women had really wanted him there, but Chloe knew that he was still a lieutenant and that she had to be cordial with him, even if there marriage was essentially over.

"That isn't helping Trixie Marcus, bashing Lucifer won't help anything right now" Linda said angrily at Marcus, angry at him for what he did to Chloe and angry that he was being completely unhelpful.

"Look Linda, i'm just speaking the truth here alright, Lucifer is a loose cannon, and a lunatic, he is going to get someone killed someday, he has no sense of responsibility and we all know that to be true" Marcus angrily replied, feeling like these were obvious facts that needed to be pointed out to everyone.

"Please just stop Marcus" Chloe said as she hopelessly held her daughter close, she couldn't deal with him right now, her daughter was in trouble and she needed to be there for her, she didn't have time for her so called husband that was already talking to other women behind her back.

"LUCIFER, HELP ME PLEASE, YOU MAKE THE MONSTERS GO AWAY, LUCIFER HELP ME" the little girl screamed out, terror lacing her voice and horror taking over her mind, body, and soul.

"Lucifer isn't here right now Trixie" Chloe said crying and begging for a miracle "I wish he was here right now but he isn't sweetheart, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry baby" Chloe said guilt and hopelessness washing over her.

"Lucifer is a selfish jerk, he doesn't really care about any of you, why can't you all see that to be true" Marcus furiously said hating that everything now seemed to revolve around Lucifer, satan himself.

The front door was then kicked down, and in strode all six foot four, handsome as hell and frankly very arrogant Lucifer Morningstar, and behind him were a very nervous Nancy, Dennis, and Angela, who wondered why he didn't just knock, and a Frank that was glaring at him. "Why didn't you just knock on the door like a normal person?"

"We didn't have time for that Frank, duty calls" Lucifer then looked at the plethora of people staring wide eyed at him and his group and he said "Alright people, team 666 is here to save the day, now listen up peons, i'm gonna need you all to make yourselves useful, make coffee, make some sandwiches, the champ being you know me, is gonna need some space here"

EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE just stared at Lucifer in a stunned silence, Azrael couldn't believe her eyes, Lucifer then walked and stood right in front of Beatrice, who had her mother sitting on her right side and her dad sitting on her left side, and Lucifer leaned down and using his most charming and hypnotic voice said

"Hi there Beatrice, it's Lucifer sweetheart, can you look at me darling" Lucifer said with a small charming smile, Beatrice then slowly turned her head towards Lucifer, the pupils of her eyes returning and her eyes returning back to normal, her eyes dark red from all the crying, she then stared at Lucifer right in his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Lucifer...is it really you" Beatrice said slowly and hopefully, praying that her mind wasn't lying to her, praying that her friend and the man that had protected her and her mommy so many times was really truly there.

"Sure is spawn, satan is making a housecall just for you kid", Beatrice smile sincerely and flung herself at her friend and gave him a massive hug, which Lucifer actually returned, Lucifer then looked around the room at the people staring at him in shock, "what part of coffee and sandwiches did you people not bloody understand, its only polite you know, and I did bring guests, so chop bloody chop, oh and i'll take some good scotch or bourbon if you have it" Lucifer said annoyed at their lack of hospitality and their lack of manners.


	26. Chapter 26

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 26

Everyone was stunned and silent, they all stared at Lucifer not knowing what was going on, or what exactly was happening "Umm Lucifer...you look...different" Linda said tilting her head trying not to admire the devil too much, but damn, he was even more gorgeous than he was before, and that was saying something.

Lucifer could tell some of them were on edge, and others were just plain scared and confused, but Lucifer didn't have the time for that, he knew he had to speak in ways that they would understand, and that meant using names they knew, instead of names they didn't. "I had Jesus restore and make my glamour my original form, I now look around twenty five instead of looking like i'm thirty seven or something" Lucifer said casually "Oh and please get going with the coffee and sandwiches part of my command please and thank you" Lucifer said glaring at Linda.

"You're still funny" Beatrice said smiling now, returning back to normal which actually made them all breathe sighs of relief as they stood there happy to see the girl back to normal.

"Yes...yes I am Beatrice, umm can you close your eyes for a few seconds darling, pretty please for me, oh and cover your ears just for a second pretty please darling for me". Beatrice did as she was asked to do by Lucifer, as everyone still just stared wide eyed and amazed not believing anything they saw.

Lucifer then allowed his true form to show, his wings to unfurl, and his eyes to glow hellfire red "If you people do not move in the next five seconds and do what I commanded, I will be very angry" Lucifer snarled. which made everyone take a step back. Lucifer then tapped Beatrice on the shoulder letting her know to open her eyes and uncover her ears. "now darling, as your mum and dad go make me a sandwich, we can have a nice long talk, oh wait do you want something to eat darling?" Lucifer asked making sure to inquire about the girls current dietary needs, at least he had manners unlike the rest of these bastards, he brought his group to help, the least the rest could do is be hospitable...bloody hell.

"Chocolate Ice Cream Cake" the little girl happily squealed out.

"Right...of course darling" Lucifer then pulled out a roll of hundreds from his suit pocket and tossed them towards Maze "Alright babe take Amenadick, lieutenant no one cares, detective douche, and the hot lab tech girl out and bring back lots and lots of chocolate ice cream cake, there's well over ten grand in that roll of hundreds so bring back as much as that buys, thanks doll" Lucifer said as politely as he could to Maze, who was giving him a strange look, she either wanted to have sex with him or kill him, Lucifer didn't care, he was here for Beatrice and that's all.

Chloe wanted to be furious at him, and she was very much so, but Trixie was laughing and giggling and he came specifically for her to help her, he was just being such a passive aggressive asshole to the rest of them that she wasn't sure how to respond, she knew he had gone through a lot that she didn't know about, he had sacrificed a lot for her and he was hurt by all of it, and she knew him, being passive aggressive was his way of pushing her and them away so that he could avoid further pain "Lucifer I think that maybe we should talk alright" Chloe said calmly trying to break through to him, knowing that they had a lot to discuss and knowing that she loved him, knowing that he was still in so much pain on the inside after everything that happened, she knew they just needed to have a true heart to heart talk.

"I absolutely agree we should talk, so here goes, burger cooked medium well, two slices of cheese, mayonnaise, ketchup, some fresh french fries, and please be snappy, oh and whatever Father Frank and the rest of team 666 wants, you remember Father Frank right, I brought a dead priest, my liasion to heaven here to help just in case it was needed, so please go start cooking" Lucifer said smiling a fake smile, trying to fake being happy to be here just to help the spawn, the girl had lost her mind because of his sister's actions and he blamed himself for not getting them out of the church sooner, if he had the girl wouldn't have gone insane like she did, and Lucifer knew Beatrice still very much needed him.

Chloe knew Father Frank, she remembered him very well, When her and the rest of the tribe had decided they wanted to go see Lucifer, they had called upon Azrael and they all had a nice long talk about what Lucifer was doing, how Frank was his liaison, about how he had a new team helping him, about everything Lucifer had done for her and her family and her not even knowing it, dying twice and going to hell for her, his deal with god to spare her life from Malcom, him killing his own brother to protect her, him standing up to his mother to protect her, Chloe just wanted her Lucifer back she wanted just to talk to him and tell him what she felt.

But Chloe could see it, he was being so passive aggressive, he was putting up so many walls and he had been hurt, he wasn't gonna let her in, she was so torn on the inside, but he was there for her daughter "Alright Lucifer, i'll go cook you a burger" Chloe said calmly holding back the tears of sadness and hurt she felt, Everything with Lucifer felt so surreal, he was a puzzle that could not be solved.

"I'll go and help you Chloe" Frank said giving a soft glare to the back of Lucifer's head knowing exactly what he was doing, being an immature teenager, Frank knew that Lucifer was lashing out, and he wasn't nearly done, Frank as the voice of reason of the group knew it was his responsibility to control whatever damage Lucifer did, Frank had to ease the situation, Lucifer's tension and anger had been high back at the church, and Frank knew it hadn't gone away, not at all.

Dan had stood up and went to stand with Amenadiel, both staring at each other and not knowing what to do, other than doing what Lucifer told them to because well, he was pretty damn scary. Lucifer took a seat where Dan had been sitting and he sat back very smug with a massive dickish grin, perhaps his most unapologetic grin in his entire existence "Alright my little servants go do as you were told, the child wants her ice cream cake, oh and hurry along" Lucifer said smiling looking at Maze, Amenadiel, Dan, Ella, and Marcus in that order, Maze, Amenadiel, Dan, and Ella all looked at each other, none of them knew what to do, Maze knew that Lucifer was mad at her for some reason, hurt by her for some reason and she wasn't sure why, Dan knew that Lucifer was probably mad at him for some reason, they were becoming friends there for awhile, but perhaps in one of his rants at Lucifer he had hurt his feelings and now Lucifer was acting out of anger toward him, toward all of them, this wasn't the normal dickish Lucifer though, this was entirely different from that. Dan decided it was just best to comply with Lucifer's request, he was there for Trixie afterall even if he was being a complete asshole to all of them, he looked so much younger to, it was surreal. "Alright Lucifer, we'll go get all of the ice cream cake that we can, just like you asked" Dan said calmly.

"You think that you can just barge in here and give us orders like this?" Marcus said trying to be brave but sounding more like a scared child, words not sounding tough at all.

Lucifer couldn't help but stare at the man and chuckle, which made Marcus's heart skip a beat or two, Nancy, Dennis, and Angela were all standing by the door watching, a tad bit worried for this Marcus fellow, he really didn't know Lucifer that well, they all knew that Marcus should probably shut up and just get the damn cake "Lucifer, you sound kind of scary laughing like that" Angela said with a bit of a tense smile, her favorite devil was pissed off and she had to calm him down "please don't kill the lieutenant guy, that wouldn't be very nice Lucifer" Angela said coming over and sitting down where Chloe had been sitting, she knew that this place was bringing out a deep anger in Lucifer, and she needed to help calm him down, for his sake not for Marcus or the rest of them.

"Beatrice, tell me the truth and be completely honest, how much do you honestly like Marcus here, is he nice to you, is he a good step dad or is he a jerk to you, which is it, I really...really want to know" Lucifer asked the little girl, the last part of his question the way he said it sending chills down their spine, especially Marcus, but not Beatrice who was just more than happy to answer her favorite devil.

"I don't really like Marcus much, he isn't fun like you are Lucifer, he is a meanie, he makes me go to bed real early, he always tells me what to do even though he isn't my real dad, and he is mean to Maze, and he has said mean things about you when you weren't here Lucifer, and he texts other girls about doing naked adult stuff, even though he is married to my mommy, I told him once that he shouldn't say mean things about you, that you are the devil and that you could beat him up, but he kept saying mean things anyway" Beatrice said sounding sad as she said it.

Chloe and Frank stood at the edge of the kitchen, wide eyed hearing every word that Trixie just said, Maze, Ella, Dan, and Amenadiel all looked tense as all hell looking at each other not knowing what Lucifer would do next, but that small grin he had on his face was one of the scariest things in all of creation, Maze knew that to be fact "Lucifer what are you thinking about, I can see it on your face, your thinking of doing something bad, you don't have to, as you can see I already punched Marcus in the face for doing what he did to Chloe, and I promise he will never say anything mean to Beatrice again, nor will he ever say anything against you either, I promise Lucifer" Maze said, that look on Lucifer's face, that grin made ever her heart skip a beat, this wasn't normal Lucifer, this was the lord of hell sitting on that couch, and he was contemplating punishment.

"Lucifer, come on man calm down, be cool alright, Chloe is divorcing Marcus for what he did alright, you don't have to do anything scary" Daniel said heart racing as his eyes stared at Lucifer, satan himself, wrath and sin, lust and fear, all wrapped up together in one frightening package.

"Brother, you're not the lord of hell anymore, punishment isn't for you anymore" Amenadiel said calmly and somewhat tentatively as he felt the whole room on edge.

"Nonsense, the throne of hell will always belong to me, whether i'm sitting on it or not is irrelevant, I will always be the lord of hell, and nothing...nothing can change that foolish brother of mine" Lucifer said smirking, almost tauntingly.

"Lucifer I know you're really angry, but you're the 'champion of earth' now, you have to control yourself brother" Azrael said feeling scared, feeling fear as she saw her brother sitting on that couch smirking, and the eyes, the eyes were frightenting, they weren't even glowing hellfire red, but those dark brown eyes were a pool of wrath and punishment.

"Lucifer, please talk to us like the real Lucifer would, your acting too much like the devil, and you're not really the devil anymore, we both know it" Linda said hoping and praying that Lucifer was listening to her.

Lucifer ignored Linda, Lucifer ignored all of them for the most part, they were just bloody annoying, foolish people from his past life in L.A sounding completely asinine, instead he wanted the opinion of the little girl "Beatrice scale of zero to ten, how much of a punishment does Marcus here deserve? zero being really light and ten being truly scary, what do you think Beatrice, I am here for you afterall?" Lucifer's question was a cold chill down Marcus's spine.


	27. Chapter 27

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 27

"I think you should punish Marcus really bad Lucifer, I think he should have to pay for being such a big meanie" Trixie said grinning and looking directly at Marcus, everyone in the room felt their insides hit the floor.

"Monkey why don't you go up to your room and get ready for bed sweetheart, we all need to have a nice long talk with Lucifer, alright honey" Chloe said standing in the kitchen feeling incredibly nervous and tense after hearing what her daughter just said.

"Why would you want that Trixie, i'm married to your mother, i'm your step father, and that beast sitting next to you is satan, evil incarnate, what is wrong with you little girl" Marcus said shaking and fearful, he didn't know what was going, his lips were quivering with what the girl just said, his heart was racing and his palms started sweating.

"Lucifer what the fuck are you planning, you're terrifying everyone right now, just what are you trying to prove" Dan said knowing that he was helpless against Lucifer and his power.

"The child has spoken Marcus, I shall sentence you to eternal fire and pain, for being such a big meanie, you foolish little man" Lucifer said maniacally, Lucifer then stood up and allowed his eyes to flash red as he slowly walked toward Marcus with an evil grin on his face, Marcus started crying knowing that the pain would soon follow "do you have any final words Marcus? Now would be the time" Lucifer said with finality in his voice.

"LUCIFER STOP THIS NOW BROTHER" Amenadiel yelled out, trying to stop this madness, his brother had lost it "HE IS A HUMAN LUCIFER, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, IT'S WRONG BROTHER" Amenadiel yelled out trying to make any difference he could.

"The very next person to utter a single word in protest against me will be joining Marcus in hell for the rest of eternity" Lucifer said with a violent calmness about him, Lucifer then stuck his hand out toward Marcus and allowed the lightbringer flame to circle his hand "alright little man, in three seconds you will be punished three".

"NO, NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T LUCIFER" Marcus screamed out.

"Two" Lucifer said calmly, flames growing brighter

"CHLOE, MAZE, AMENADIEL, SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HIM, DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO ME, I DON'T WANT TO BURN IN HELL, PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE ME" Marcus screamed out, begging for mercy.

"One" Lucifer said calmly grinning his most sadistic grin.

Marcus fell to his knees in tears, pissing his pants screaming "LUCIFER PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP".

"Zero, goodbye Marcus" Lucifer said eyes going hellfire red, and then after a second pause Lucifer started roaring in laughter " I can't believe... I can't believe you all fell for that" Lucifer then looked at Trixie who was also laughing wildly " See I told you they would all be freaked out, that was hilarious, look at Marcus he is on his knees crying and he peed his own pants" Lucifer said laughing his ass off, Lucifer then fist bumped Trixie "That was an awesome idea spawn, we should have been doing things like this more often, this was totally fantastic" Lucifer said while laughing his ass off.

"Thanks Lucifer, you're so awesome, that was fun to watch" Trixie said smiling back at her friend.

"What, what is going on between you two" Maze said eyeing both of them suspiciously, then looking at Trixie directly "Did you help plan this small human, you seem to know something the rest of us don't little one" Maze said slightly grinning at the mischievious little human.

"When I hugged Lucifer, I asked him mentally if he could hear me, he said yes and so I told him what a big meanie Marcus had been, he told me that he would take care of it and to just play along, and so I did" Trixie said feeling quite proud of herself.

"And boy did it work spawn, I mean look at the fool, he is crying on his knees, pissing his pants, he will never be the same, he will need to visit Linda for the rest of his natural life, nice assist spawn, well played indeed" Lucifer said looking at Trixie and nodding his head in approval.

"Trixie please go to your room now, we will talk about this later, but right now we all need to have a nice long talk with Lucifer, now go Trixie" Chloe said glaring at Lucifer angrily.

"Am I in trouble mommy? Lucifer always takes care of bullies, meanies, and monsters, please don't be mad" Trixie said seeing her mommys glare and feeling a bit nervous

"No sweetheart you're not in trouble ok, go to your room and get to sleep alright, we just have to have a conversation with Lucifer, that's all" Dan said calmly, as he rubbed his forehead and breathed slowly trying to regain his composure and get his heart rate back to normal, Lucifer had literally just scared the living hell out of all of them, they all needed to talk and have a real conversation with each other, they just had to.

"Why does the spawn have to go to sleep for, it's still in the afternoon" Lucifer said looking at them like they were crazy "and besides I did come specifically for her afterall, she may still need to talk to me" Lucifer said smiling at all of them and driving Chloe insane with his antics.

"Lucifer you will sit there and be quiet, do you hear me, you will stop your antics right now and sit there and remain silent, understood?" Chloe said glaring, eyes starting to to twitch uncontrollably.

"What do you mean by I will stop my antics, what does that mean detective" Lucifer said with THAT grin on his face, looking like he was shocked by her words and pretending to be innocent and knowing that he was infuriating Chloe every second he kept that grin on his face, and loving it. "I think you need to calm down detective before you blow a gasket sweetheart" Lucifer said deepening his grin and infuriating Chloe even more.

"To your room, now Trixie, right now" Chloe said calmly, all the while glaring directly at Lucifer.

Trixie sighed, she got up from the couch and went up the stairs to her room after wishing Lucifer luck, she just hoped that mommy wasn't too mad at him, it was her that wanted Marcus punsihed for being such a meanie afterall.

Lucifer stood up and with an arrogant, dickish grin on his face, that he was fully aware of said "guess i'll be taking that burger to go detective, I can smell it from here, smells delightful" Lucifer staring directly into the furious eyes of Chloe Decker.

"I don't care if you're some all powerful being or not, you're gonna set your ass down and listen to what we have to say, you got that morningstar" Chloe said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him with her best no nonsense glare, she knew him, he was being a complete dick on purpose, his feelings were hurt and he was acting like a dick little teenager because of it and Chloe wasn't having it.

"That is adorable detective, no really wow, you look just so intimidating but, I don't think i'll be sitting back down, I think i'll stay standing just to stretch my legs ya know, long trip here afterall" Lucifer said sarcastically, just trying to push Chloe's buttons, he wasn't gonna let her boss him around or let her have any power over him anymore, not ever.

"What is this about Lucifer? Your so angry and you seem vindictive, aggressive, almost vengeful" Linda said, talking like a therapist trying to understand a patient, trying to understand why Lucifer was acting the way he was.

"I'm just fine doctor" Lucifer said casually, eyeing her as if he couldn't understand why she was asking him such silly question.

"You've left Marcus in a complete state of shock Lucifer, his mind is essentially gone Lucifer, that wasn't right and you damn well know it" Amenadiel said looking at his brother with fear, almost as if he had become a completely different person from the Lucifer that was with them before.

"You people really need to buy a sense of humor" Lucifer said rolling his eyes, and at that moment a feather flew out from his person and landed directly on Marcus's head, his body lit up, and when the brightness went away Marcus was completely passed out laying on the floor "the spawn wanted him punished for him apparently being mean to her, so I did, but that feather has healed his mind, when he wakes up he will be good as new, perfectly normal, now if you all would be so kind as to get off my case that would be fantastic" Lucifer said feeling annoyed and not in the mood for a damn lecture.

"I don't care about Marcus's mind, that guy is a prick anyway, but seriously it's like your a completely different person Lucifer, you've changed, I don't even recognize you anymore"  
Maze said looking at the now younger features of her former master "You get me a soul so i'm not alone when these people pass away, but yet your planning on completely abandoning me forever, knowing that your forbidden from heaven" Maze then felt herself tearing up "Why would you never want to see me again after millions of years together, doesn't that mean anything to you Lucifer, anything at all".

Before Lucifer could respond Frank did, calmly and casually because he knew Lucifer wouldn't "Lucifer can enter heaven again Mazikeen, he isn't forbidden from it anymore" Maze looked at Frank wide eyed not knowing how to take that bit of information.

"Yeah it's true, Lucifer has complete free will from his father now he can go or do whatever he wants, his father can't manipulate or use him in anyway, he is completely free from any of gods plans, he has total complete free will" Angela said knowing she had to help explain the situation because Lucifer wasn't going to and because things were tense, and Lucifer was enjoying making it tense, Angela knew it was up to her, Frank, and the rest of the team to save Lucifer from himself, he was far too angry and she could see it on his face.

"It's true Maze, our father made it part of the offer when he offered Lucifer the job of being 'champion of earth', it's the main reason Lucifer took the job" Azrael said, as she could see the surreal look of surprise plastered all over Maze's face.

"Lucifer even helped me see my now deceased wife Sara, I was about to kill myself because of the pain of her loss, but before I could Lucifer flew threw my window, introduced himself as satan and then teleported me to the gates of heaven where saint peter was" but before Dennis could finish Lucifer cut him off

"Saint Dick, not saint Peter, I already told you that" Lucifer said glaring at Dennis, who wasn't intimidated in the slightest, he already knew Lucifer was a good dude.

"As I was saying, Lucifer took me to see my wife in heaven, convincing me to live and join his team to help him out, even got to meet Jesus to" Dennis said happily, joyous at the memory in his head.

"You didn't need to tell them that Dennis" Lucifer said mildly annoyed, no one from his previous life in L.A needed to no about anything he was doing now, it was none of their business.

"Yes I did Lucifer, they all seem to think your a psycho and that you've lost your mind, they need to understand that isn't the case, your the 'champion of earth' people need to trust you Lucifer, especially the people that really know who you really are, if they don't then it will only make your job as champion harder" Dennis said trying to breakthrough his friends childish mind.

"Not exactly sure why they think i'm a psycho for, I'm perfectly fine" Lucifer said as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away as if offended. Nancy then slightly giggled at satans immaturity and replied

"In roughly two weeks time, you've become a literal superhero, been all over the news media, you resurrected Ms. Decker daughter..." Lucifer cut her off very quickly

"Mrs. Pierce, her name is Mrs. Pierce, but if you want you can call them Mr and Mrs. Junior Varsity, or Mr and Mrs. B Team, either or, they both work quite well" Lucifer said grinning.

"Anyways" Nancy said seeing Lucifer's smug grin "you resurrected her daughter back to life, got your old friend Maze a soul..." Once again Lucifer cut her off

"ex-secretary, Maze was my ex-secretary, clearly you've never watched porn before Nancy, i'll explain that one to you sometime" Lucifer said way too smug, and Maze was glaring daggers which only made Lucifer chuckle, Nancy just rolled her eyes and went along with it.

"You just literally made this Marcus on the floor go insane, and you..." Lucifer cut her off again

"Save the day on a daily basis, closed a hellmouth today, helped pull a little girl from the brink of insanity, and even though I am a billionaire that is literally ancient and billions of years old, I look like a billionaire that is merely twenty five years age, suck on that Christian Grey, oh and while i'm at it I can make 50 shades of grey look like soft core, because i'm the big bad satan" Lucifer said arrogantly grinning.


	28. Chapter 28

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 28

authors notes- I don't feel that I ended this story in quite the right way, so I'm re-doing the ending, I hope everyone likes it.

Chloe's eyes were twitching, she just couldn't take Lucifer, he was acting like such an immature little brat and she was losing her mind over it "Lucifer you will sit down and you will shut up, I don't care how powerful or handsome you are, you will sit the hell down, do you understand me?" Chloe furiously said as she glared at the prince of darkness with her fiercest glare.

"Can you get off my bloody back, honestly you sound like a broken freaking record you know that" Lucifer replied rolling his eyes and not in the mood whatsoever for any kind of stupid lecture right now.

Dan wasn't sure what to do or say, the man had saved his daughter, truth be told he had been there for Chloe, Trixie, and even him before but Lucifer just seemed so... different, he decided to just try and be supportive, Dan knew that Lucifer and all of them just needed to truly have a real conversation about everything, the man did just bring his daughter back from the edge of insanity, even if he had been a complete dick about it "Lucifer... please just calm down and talk to us alright, there's no need for you to be this angry" Dan calmly said as he could see the obvious tension coming from Lucifer.

"Maybe you should have a conversation with them Lucifer, it might actually do some good" Dennis quickly said, he was on team 666 and that meant being on Lucifer's side, and that he could see meant protecting Lucifer from himself, Lucifer could save lots of people, punish and stop bad guys, but Lucifer's biggest enemy was himself, Dennis knew that was why he had been chosen to be a member of the team by heaven, to help protect Lucifer from himself.

Lucifer turned around and looked at Dennis with a bit of a glare, and frustration written all over his face "I came here to help save a little girl from insanity, I didn't come here to catch up and see how everyone is doing, I'm here for the little girl, that's it, if they want a conversation, they can talk to themselves" Lucifer said as he turned around and went to walk out the doorway.

"So that's it, you come here, save Trixie and now poof off you go, just like that" Maze said angrily as she glared at Lucifer feeling annoyed and angry at him for just kicking her out of his life and then leaving as if they meant nothing to him, as if he could just replace them with a new team and just forget about the rest of them, "look at Chloe and Dan, look at them closely Lucifer and really think about them, think about Trixie, you brought their daughter back to life, you've changed their lives forever Lucifer, they can never go back to normal now not ever, you have to realize that" Maze said her tone imploring Lucifer to truly understand what she was saying to him.

Lucifer eyed the demon carefully, he looked all around the room and quickly studied all of their faces, Chloe, Dan, Ella, Linda, Amenadiel, Azrael, Frank, Dennis, Angela, Nancy, and of course Maze, all of their faces looking at him, apparently needing him to say something, all looking at him with some sort of expectation, Lucifer took a quick breath and stood right in front of Maze and stared right into her eyes "What exactly do you expect to happen here Maze hmmm, what is it that you want me to say to you or anyone else, that I miss you all and I want to come back and we can all hold hands and sing hymms all day, or do you want me to apologize for giving a little punishment to lieutenant dickbag, I really don't get what you want" Lucifer then looked around at everyone from his previous life in L.A and angrily said "what the in the bloody hell do you all want, because I really don't get it".

"Lucifer I think that this is really a private moment alright" Frank said calmly and as kindly as he could to Lucifer sensing that things really needed to be said and talked about "so i'm gonna take, Angela, Nancy, and Dennis and we will all wait outside".

"You don't have to do that Frank, i'm not staying long and what if you get a vision?" Lucifer said just really wanting to get the hell out of here and get back to the mission they were working on before this happened.

"We will be just right outside Lucifer, so if I have a vision I will come right in here and tell you I promise" Frank replied with a small gentle smile on his face.

"Frank's right Lucifer, you're needed here right now, we will be outside not far I promise" Angela said with a bright smile trying to ease Lucifer from the tension that she could see enveloped him.

"Angela they're gonna want to talk to me about serious important emotional stuff, i'm not very good at that, actually i'm quite horrible at it" Lucifer said trying to get Angela to understand his plight "and besides look at all of them" Lucifer said gesturing his hand sarcastically at everyone he had known from L.A "They're gonna get all lectury at me and I hate that stuff" Lucifer said pleadingly making all of his old friends and family roll their eyes.

"Just speak to them from your heart Lucifer, just be open and honest with them, if they truly care about you like I think they do, they will understand, it seems like they don't see you as the monster you're portrayed as, but instead as the flawed man behind the legend that you are" Dennis said hoping his words would comfort and reassure his friend.

Lucifer replied "That's impossible Dennis... I don't have any flaws, perfect jaw line, amazingly soft dark hair, tall, well dressed, well groomed, i'm ripped, i'm a superhero and twelve and a half inches fully erect, so that's just..."

"Alright" Chloe said cutting him off and blushing, along with all the other women in the room, Chloe then looked at Angela, Frank, Nancy, and Dennis and kindly said "Thank you all for letting us have this time with him, and it's been good meeting all of you, and Frank it's good seeing you again" Chloe said smiling gently at the priest who died in Lucifer's arms, Frank was a good man, and exactly who Lucifer needed if he was going to continue doing what he was doing.

"It was good seeing you again to Chloe, I hope I see you again someday" Frank said smiling a kind smile toward the detective.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Decker" Dennis said politely and with a small smile on his face.

"I'm happy to have met you Ms. Decker" Angela said smiling and being respectful. Angela then turned her head toward the rest of Lucifer's old friends from L.A and said "Happy to have met all of you, you all seem like really good people" Angela said making sure to be respectful.

"number one you've already met Azrael so no need to say happy to meet you to her" Lucifer said sarcastically rolling his eyes "and number two why exactly are you happy to have met them, i've literally made them freak out most of the time that we've been here, how exactly did they make you happy to meet them?" Lucifer's words oozing sarcasm, Azrael rolling her eye's at her brothers usual antics and foolishness.

"It's the polite and nice thing to say Lucifer" Angela replied slightly grinning as she glared at Lucifer "Maybe you should try more of it Mr. Champion of earth" Angela said increasing her grin, and making everyone from L.A have to hold in a chuckle as Lucifer looked flustered and a little annoyed.

"Did you just sarcastically put me in my place, that's my thing alright, i'm the quippy and sarcastic and funny one around here, you're not allowed to steal my jam like that" Lucifer huffed out, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the young woman.

Angela then tip toed and kissed Lucifer in the cheek which made Chloe feel a tinge of jealousy and Angela grinned wider and shrugged her shoulders and said "so sue me" and then she turned around and walked out the door, swaying her hips just a little more than she usual, knowing full well that Lucifer was probably watching her ass as she walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go now and join her Lucifer, good luck alright" Dennis said as he then walked out the door to go join Angela outside.

"Remember Lucifer, just talk to them and speak from the heart alright, I know you can do it" Nancy said as she gently touched Lucifer's shoulder.

"Nancy wait" Lucifer said before she could leave, Lucifer then stared lovingly into her eyes and said "Nancy you're a potential love interest, you can't just leave me here like this" Lucifer said trying to get himself out of this bloody situation anyway that he could. Nancy just rolled her eyes and smirked at her favorite devil

"I think you're handsome satan, but you're just not my type" Nancy said as the older woman winked at the devil and proceeded to walk out the door, leaving the devil once again flabbergasted.

Satan just stared wide eyed at the open door "I'm the devil, i'm the best damn type" Lucifer just rolled his eyes to the ceiling, what the bloody hell was happening, team 666 leaving him here to be lectured and deal with these people, what the hell was going on, Lucifer was irritated.

"Good luck Lucifer, remember like they said to you, just speak from your heart, everything will be fine, i'm sure they're not that mad at you" Frank said as he then walked out the open door, leaving Lucifer to have a long needed conversation with his old friends and family.

"I see how it is Frank" Lucifer said as he walked to the opening of the doorway and stared outside at his team whom was gathering on sidewalk "the priest wants to screw over satan just for old time sakes, oh 'the enemy' this and 'the adversary' that, well just because I kicked this door in doesn't mean they have the right to be mad at me" Lucifer yelled out to his team whom was gathered on the sidewalk "i'm a superhero, I needed to make an entrance they should respect that" Lucifer huffed, standing in the doorway, back turned to those standing in the apartment, eagerly waiting to speak, it was then that he heard Chloe's voice from behind him

"Lucifer, it's time we actually speak now".


	29. Chapter 29

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 29

"Lucifer, it's time we actually speak now" Chloe said calmly and patiently knowing that this conversation that they were about to have was very long overdue. It needed to happen long before now, but it just didn't but now was the time.

"Lucifer just talk to us, we really are your friends whether you believe that or not, it's the truth" Linda said using her best therapist voice to try and break through to the most insane patient she ever had, satan himself, if only she could put that part on a resume.

Lucifer felt himself getting more annoyed, he really didn't want to be here, but he knew he had to turn around and face them all, bloody hell how did he let himself get into this situation, perhaps becoming a superhero was a bit rash of a decision, but it proved useful in helping him as 'champion of earth' but knowing them they would only lecture him and tell him that he was wrong, it's what they usually did.

Lucifer thought about screwing with all of them some more, it could be fun to teleport Dan and Marcus down to hell, and watch them run for their lives, but he was a champion so that course of action was unfortunately a no go.

Lucifer was irritated, what did they want to talk to him about anyway, it felt so completely pointless to have any kind of conversation with any of them, clearly the best option was to remain casual, don't let anything they say get to him and get it done as quickly as possible, Lucifer smiled interally, turned around and faced all of his old friends and family "so... you all look healthy... that's fantastic" Lucifer all fake smile plastered on his face as he nodded his head up and down "and that's fantastic because many of you are human, and thus shall die someday, so definitely best to maintain good health" Lucifer said trying to end things quickly and painlessly.

"Lucifer as 'champion of earth' you have to be more careful, becoming a superhero like you have threatens the exposure of our world" Amenadiel said glaring at his brother, and waiting for a response.

"More importantly than that Lucifer, what the fuck did you mean when you said that none of us were ever friends, and we should just go on and forget about you, do you know how much that hurt Lucifer, do you realize how much of an insensitive bastard were when you said that" Maze said glaring fierce daggers at Lucifer.

"I think everyone just needs to calm down and stop overreacting to everything" Lucifer cheerily responded, Lucifer looked at Amenadiel "so what if i'm satan, and i've become a superhero, what really matters is that I look good" Amenadiel raised his eyes in shock at Lucifer's words "and that my press is good and solid, because Public relations is important afterall" Amenadiel felt his left eye start to slowly twich "besides Amenadiel, you're the favorite son, so what if i'm 'champion of earth', the favorite son is the title you've really always wanted" Lucifer happily pointing out hoping to shut Amenadiel up, of course when he saw Amenadiel start crying, Lucifer then in turn became quite curious, as he wondered what Amenadiel was crying for, it seemed strange and out of place.

"Lucifer... Amenadiel isn't the favorite son... you still are, I just told him a few days ago, and he hasn't exactly taken it well" Azrael said as sympathetically as she could for Amenadiel's sake, his tears really were hard to watch, Amenadiel wanted nothing more in his entire life than to be the favorite son of their father's and for a brief moment in time he had it, only to have that be ripped away.

Lucifer roared in laughter making Azrael angrily stare at her brother "is that seriously what this water work show is for" Lucifer said while laughing at Amenadiel "let me explain something to you, you idiot, you're not the favorite son, and guess what i'm not the favorite son either, I mean yes of all the angelic sons he ever had with mom, I am the favorite, but there is one son that is part human that truly is the favorite... Yeshua, and i'm completely alright with that, you don't see me crying and whining like a bitch about it do you" Lucifer said arrogance and cockiness oozing in every word "I mean wow is this really what you all wanted to talk to me about, this is just hilarious, Amenadiel may I recommend drinking a red bull, I hear they give you wings" Lucifer said as he continued laughing his ass off.

"Lucifer!" Azrael emphatically said as she walked right up and confronted Lucifer right to his face "you should be more sympathetic towards Amenadiel, you know how much he craves our fathers love, just like you do, even if you would never actually admit it" Azrael said furiously mainly because she was sick of all the feuding in the family.

"Let me explain something to you my dear, wonderful, amazing sister, Amenadiel has these special things in his pants called balls, maybe he should find them, and when he does find them he can man up and stop being such a bitch" Lucifer then tilted his head to the side as he waited for his sister Azrael to reply.

"you're one to talk about manning up" Maze said crossing her arms over her chest as she joined Azrael side by side in confronting Lucifer "you're the one that couldn't 'man up' and show Chloe the truth, instead you just watched idly and let her slip away from you, and then you ran away from all of us like a coward, how's that for manning up hmmm Lucifer?" Maze hissed out, venom filling in her words.

Team 666 were standing on the sidewalk down from the apartment, and they were all caught off guard, when they saw maze crashing through the wall, and flying through the air, and landing on top of a car parked across the street, Angela blinked a few moments "Umm, guess the talk isn't going as well as we hoped". They all turned around to see Lucifer walking through the hole in the wall, no longer in his armani suit, but now wearing his 'the devil' suit given to him by Yeshua.

The long dark pants, long dark sleeve shirt, and dark thin vest looking fierce against his ripped muscles, he looked, dominant and frightening, and his eyes were glowing bright red "I don't think that's a good thing" Dennis fearfully said.

"Oh boy" Nancy said barely above an audible whisper, It was the afternoon, and there was a gaping massive hole in the wall of this apartment, and a demon laying on top of a now trashed car, and the demon was half unconscious, "maybe we all should of stayed in there afterall" Nancy said with a nervous smile.

Frank's eyes were wide and frightened, what was said, what happened to trigger Lucifer like, this wasn't the 'champion of earth' or even the powerful archangel, this was the prince of darkness making an appearance, and the prince of darkness was PISSED OFF "Lucifer please calm down, please you have to calm down now, please" Frank said as he ran up the stairs and stood right in front of Lucifer putting his hands on his shoulders pleading with him to calm down. Frank looked inside the apartment behind Lucifer and it didn't look good.

Daniel, Chloe, and Ella had all huddled in fear behind Azrael who was actually shaking in fear herself, she hadn't expected Lucifer to display that level power, Linda was standing right by Amenadiel, both of which had their lips quivering in pure shock, Lucifer's voice was now deep and powerful, not his normal british one, but something much more ancient and poweful, he sounded so completely different from his usual self "Mazikeen dares to question my manhood, she calls me a coward, when all I have done is try to do the right thing for these people, she will pay dearly for it" Lucifer slowly but furiously says as he allows his true form to show, and his wings to unfurl, the archdemon of hell, would have to feel the wrath of the lord of hell.

The area all around them began to shake, Lucifer's power and divinity quaking the land all around him, as if it was afraid of him, Angela then reached Frank and Lucifer and stood with Frank pleading with Lucifer to calm down, not fazed at all by his true form or his wings "You have to calm down Lucifer, calm down and breathe, whatever happened isn't worth killing your old friend Maze, trust me you don't want to actually kill her, you'll feel guilty for the rest of eternity, I know you would" Angela said pleadingly and she softly caressed Lucifer's face with her hand "just let it go Lucifer, please for your team let it go". Lucifer still in his true form, and wings still unfurled looked at Angela, then Frank then back at Angela, he took a deep breath and returned to normal and he put his wings away, he still felt was pissed off but Angela and Frank were both right, he didn't really want to kill Maze.

Nancy and Dennis ran across the street and helped Maze stand up from the car, she could barely stand, they both helped her to stand "I don't know what you said to Lucifer, but please don't do it again, he's scary when he's like that" Nancy lightheartedly said wanting to ease the insane amount of tension they felt.

"He... he was about to kill me" Maze said as the fear and truth of it hit her like a ton of bricks, he was too powerful for her to fight against, especially with his full divinity restored, if his new team wouldn't have been here, she'd be dead right now.

"What did you say to him, why is he so damn angry right now" Dennis asked a bit annoyed at the demon for bringing out this side to Lucifer, she had to have said something hurtful in order to have brought this out in him, "he stayed to talk to all of you people, and you said something to try and hurt him didn't you".

Maze slowly looked at Dennis feeling an aching pain all through her body, "I questioned his manhood and I called him a coward for not showing Chloe who he truly is" Maze slowly said realizing that maybe she may have chosen the wrong words.

"Seriously...that's what you said to him, you said that to satan, the prince of darkness, the first freaking archangel, what the hell is the matter with you" Nancy exasperatedly said to Maze "are you out of your damn mind?"

"Lucifer helped you get a soul right? do you really think that he is a coward that doesn't care about any of you and decided to just run away, it's clear that he was hurt by the way things were when he was here before and that he needed a new start, how does that make Lucifer a coward" Dennis angrily said to Mazikeen even as he along with Nancy was helping her to stand.

Lucifer then took a feather, used his hands to adjust it, and then threw it hard across the street straight into Maze's chest, who was standing a good thirty feet or so away, her body then glowed and within a few seconds her injuries caused by being thrown threw a wall and landing on top of a car were healed. Lucifer then turned around and stuck his hand out and used his angelic grace to repair the wall, thus making the wall whole again. Lucifer then turned toward Frank and Angela and calmly but very seriously said "I hate to ask this, but I need team 666 to stay here with these people, I have to go have a private chat with Mazikeen".

"Don't kill her Lucifer, I know you're still angry but we both know you don't wish to really harm her" Frank gently said, sensing that Lucifer was still furious.

"We're here for you Lucifer, we're on your team alright, I know being here with these people hurts, but remember that you have all of us now" Angela said as soothingly as she could, needing Lucifer to hear her words.

"Thank you Frank, thank you Angela, I know that i'm not always the most normal person to work with, and I know that this side of me can be scary, but understand I would never hurt you two nor would I ever hurt Nancy or Dennis, but Maze is an arch demon of hell, she can dish it out, she damn sure can take it, I won't harm her but we need to have a nice long talk one on one, she doesn't get to call me a coward and get away with it" Lucifer said in a low dangerous voice, at least he was now back to his usual british voice and not the deep ancient frightening one he was just using before, Frank reckoned that was a good thing.

Lucifer then disappeared into the spiritual plane and quickly flew to stand right in front of Maze, he then reappeared much to the surprise of Nancy and Dennis and a much more surprised Maze and Lucifer looked at her and said "you're coming with me" Lucifer then looked at Dennis and back to Nancy and said "Frank and Angela will be here with these people, i'm going to have a private conversation with Maze here, be back in just a little bit". He then grabbed Maze by the wrist and bright white lights went up as Lucifer teleported Maze and himself away to go talk privately.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Journey of the Devil

Lucifer and Maze landed in a field in the middle of nowhere, the bright lights of angelic teleportation disappearing, Lucifer standing firm while Maze stumbled and struggled to gain her footing for a few seconds before turning around and glaring at Lucifer, furious over what just happened "What the Fuck was that about Lucifer, you threw me threw a wall, and I crashed on top of a parked car, just what the fuck is your problem?" Maze hissed out.

"YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ARE MY FUCKING PROBLEM" Lucifer screamed out, luckily they were both in the middle of nowhere so nobody could here them, Maze heard Lucifer's rage and stumbled a few steps back in fear at seeing the hellfire in his eyes "I MEAN I MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE, I LEAVE EVERYTHING I OWN TO ALL OF YOU BASTARDS" Lucifer screamed out as he menacingly walked right at Maze who was backing up, because something about Lucifer's rage was so tangible, "I LEAVE LINDA MILLIONS OF DOLLARS SETTING HER UP FOR LIFE, I LEFT THE DOUCHE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS DESIGNATED FOR BEATRICE SO SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE TO WORRY, I MADE SURE THAT ELLA WOULD HAVE NEW STATE OF THE ART EQUIPTMENT FOR HER JOB, I LEAVE YOU LUX AND EVERYTHING I OWN EXCEPT FOR MY PENTHOUSE AND MY CORVETTE WHICH I LEFT TO MY IDIOT BROTHER, I DIDN'T INTERFERE WITH CHLOE AND THAT MORON'S RELATIONSHIP, I SACRIFICED MY FEELINGS SO THAT SHE COULD HAVE FREE WILL AND BE FREE FROM MY FAMILY'S INSANITY, AND IT STILL ISN'T ENOUGH, YOU SELFISH UNCARING BASTARDS STILL WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE". Lucifer's eyes were blazing hellfire red, small fires started happening all over the field.

Maze stared directly into the inferno of his eyes and she decided that she would hold her ground, she wasn't going to backdown "We all care about you Lucifer, Chloe is in love with you, can't you see that?" Maze shook her head at him "I guess not, you're so filled up with fiery rage that you can't really see anything clearly can you" Maze said fearlessly glaring at Lucifer, she had wanted a real open conversation with him, and she was getting it now.

Lucifer took a deep breath trying to hold back his rage, "You are so full of bullshit you know that Maze... you never gave a fuck about me, not really, all those millions of years together that you like to go on and on about really didn't mean anything to you did it" Lucifer felt's Maze's fist connect right on his left cheek, it stung, it hurt, but Lucifer didn't care but he then saw Maze's teary eyes.

"YOU BASTARD" Maze yelled out, wild eyed and fury taking over "YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE IN ALL THAT TIME THAT I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT" Maze yelled out venom and anger filling her every work "I'M A DEMON, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANT TO CARE ABOUT SOMEONE, BUT I CARED ABOUT YOU THE WHOLE TIME YOU STUPID SELF CENTERED SON OF A BITCH, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME" Maze screaming furiously every word, tears pouring out of her eyes like a rainstorm.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME MAZIKEEN, WHY DID YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU AND I WOULD BE A TEAM... FOREVER... YOU TOLD ME WHEN WE FIRST MET, YOU SAID 'I PROMISE TO BE YOUR RIGHT HAND FOR ALL OF ETERNITY' AND I SAID TO YOU 'SO SHALL IT BE YOU AND I CONNECTED FOREVER'... AND THAT NIGHT AT LUX AFTER I HAD BURNED MY WINGS, YOU SAID IT AGAIN, THAT YOU AND I WOULD ALWAYS BE A TEAM... I HAVE BARELY SEEN OR SPOKEN A WORD TO YOU IN MONTHS, YOU FOUND YOURSELF A NEW FAMILY AND COMPLETELY FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME, SO DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP THAT MILLIONS OF YEARS GARBAGE TO ME, AM I CLEAR MAZIKEEN" Lucifer screamed out as tears were running down from his fiery red eyes, tears that were literally boiling from the fires of hell inside of Lucifer.

Maze felt the tears coming down her face, and she felt her lips quivering, she had never heard Lucifer like this before, she had seen him in some moods, but nothing...nothing like this, but she felt her own rage and fury burning inside of her as she lashed back at Lucifer and screamed "THAT FAMILY I FOUND IS OUR FAMILY YOU IDIOT, CHLOE, TRIXIE, LINDA, DAN, ELLA, EVEN YOUR DUMBASS BROTHER AMENADIEL, THEY'RE NOT JUST MY FAMILY, THEY'RE ALSO YOUR FAMILY, YOUR JUST SO FULL OF RAGE AND HATE RIGHT NOW TO SEE IT, CAN'T YOU SEE WE ALL LOVE YOU, WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO COMPREHEND LUCIFER" Maze was crying her eyes, her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do, she had never expected this, she had never been in this type of position before, Maze went to swing a left hook right at Lucifer's face but Lucifer quickly blocked it with his right hand.

Lucifer then quickly with his right hand grabbed Maze by the throat and lifted her up off the ground, he then unfurled his wings and flew hundreds of feet into the air, holding Maze by the throat, he then slowly and dangerously said "my own parents never loved me, I was nothing but their loyal soldier, my siblings never loved me either, they were jealous of my position in heaven and saw me as a rival or opponent, never as a brother, all of you demons, billions of you saw me as your master, I was your king and your ruler, but never anything more and we both know it... don't we"

Maze was pounding Lucifer's chest, but she knew she was helpless, she would either suffocate or fall to the ground below, and to her death, Lucifer got her a soul so she could enter heaven, and now he was killing her "literally billions of you, and I chose you to be my right hand my second in command, and you remember how we met don't you Maze" Lucifer hissed out.

Maze pounded on Lucifer's chest, barely able to get any words out as she was being choked by Lucifer "Luc...ifer...ple...ase...you...r... choking me" Maze could feel the life slipping out of her, her old master was killing her, and she was helpless to stop it, Lucifer then did the unthinkable, he let Maze go, and watcher her plummet.

Lucifer watched her fall for a few seconds, watched the terror on her face as she flung her arms upwards trying to instinctually grab on to him, watched the horror on her face at the realization that she was going to die. Lucifer then with great speed flew down and caught Maze as she was falling, he then landed on the ground and let her go.

Maze stumbled around with dizziness, and feeling nauseous, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, she fell to the ground in tears, she tried to regain her composure and her emotions but everything inside of her mind and body was swirling.

Maze then once again felt familiar warmth and peacefulness inside of her, Lucifer had once again used a feather to heal her of her ills, and allowed her to regain control of her functions "You know you speak as if any of them were actually my family, but we both know it isn't the truth, they were all put into my path to manipulate and test me, nothing about that life in L.A had been real, not one damn bit" Lucifer said with almost a look of disgust and hate as he looked down at Maze.

Maze was on the ground looking up at him with tears, despair, and a broken heart "how can you feel that way, those people love you Lucifer, Trixie loves you, that little girl adores you, Linda and Ella both think the world of you, Chloe loves you"

"DON'T, DO NOT SAY THAT CHLOE LOVES ME, SHE MADE HER CHOICE, SHE CHOSE MARCUS NOT ME, SO DON'T YOU OR YESHUA OR ANYONE GO SAYING THAT SHE LOVES ME, IT'S A BOLD FACED LIE, AND I WILL NOT BE LIED TO" Lucifer screamed as more flames filled the field, and the sky slowly darkened as the sun was starting to set.

Maze made it to her feet, long dark hair being caught in the breezes that touched the field, eyes red with from the tears that had been shed, fires all around the field caused from Lucifer's rage, Maze and Lucifer locking eyes, as the intensity of their argument hung in the air like a thick soup.

"Then why did you do it Lucifer, if none of it was real, why did you do any of it" Maze asked calmly taking a step in Lucifer's direction, wanting to gage his answer, she wanted to see if he would keep to his vowel of never lying.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Maze?" Lucifer replied feeling the uncertainty of what exactly Maze was asking him.

"Why resurrect Trixie, why get me a soul, why do either of those things, if none of it was real, if they weren't really your family, if I wasn't your family then why Lucifer, what was the point, why not just let Trixie stay dead, and why bother getting me a soul.

Lucifer wanted to vaporize Maze with his lightbringer flame, how dare her try to screw with him like this, how dare her try to convince him of Chloe's love when obviously that was a lie. He so was not in the mood for that fucking question, he hated this emotional rubbish, he always had.

"I resurrected Beatrice because I didn't want her parents or any of you to have to suffer through her funeral and the pain of her loss, and I got you a soul because..." Lucifer couldn't finish the last part, tears poured out of his eyes that were straight from his soul.

"Tell me why Lucifer, tell me why you got me a soul, tell the truth" Maze said tears running down her eyes, her new soul aching to hear the answer, as flames surrounded them in the field they were standing in, reminding them both of the beginning, and how it began between them.

"I got you that soul because of a promise I made to you when we first met, that's why I got you that soul" Lucifer softly said, as he remembered the moment with a heavy emotional heart.

Maze stared at him confused until Lucifer decided to elaborate further "It was early in my rule, almost every demon tried to impress me in some way to try and curry my favor, but not you" Lucifer paused for a few moments and Maze immediately knew what he was talking about "you didn't, instead you came to my palace in hell and you challenged me to a duel" Lucifer said with a small affectionate smile at the memory.

"I thought I could kick your feathered angel ass pretty easily" Maze said finally smiling slightly herself.

"I remember your tenacity, we went off privately and we fought, in a field almost like this one, of course there we were surrounded by the darkness of hell instead of the darkness of nightfall, we fought for days Maze" Lucifer said pausing as he remembered the fight vividly. "I knew that I could have destroyed you if I wanted to, I had fully established my connection to hell and I had my wings, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy you, it just didn't feel right for some reason" Lucifer said as he stared into her eyes.

"We were both pretty fucked up from that fight, best fight i've ever had" Maze said with a soft smile as she stared right back into Lucifer's eyes.

"Finally after days of fighting, we were both spent and could barely move" Lucifer said

"and then you did something that I never thought an angel would ever do for a demon... you healed me with a feather" Maze said smiling affectionately at the memory "I couldn't believe that you healed me like that, it was so unexpected, and you were still really fucked up yourself" Maze said feeling the emotion of the memory inside of her.

"You picked me up and walked me over to the river styx that flowed through the field we fought in, that's when you said it to me" Lucifer said looking at Maze, the memory feeling now bittersweet in his mind. "we talked for hours, I was battered and beaten and you stripped me of my bloody torn clothes, and started pouring the cold water of the river on all of my wounds trying to bring me any comfort that you could, you told me that you didn't really have a family of your own and that you had been alone for a long time, and then I told you that as long as I was around you would never be alone or without someone ever again" Lucifer put his head up to the sky as the tears flowed his face at the memory, and the more he thought about it the more the tears flowed.

"Then I said to you 'I promise to be your right hand for all of eternity'"

"So shall it be you and I connected forever... then you spent the next couple days 'making me feel better'" Lucifer said grinning "that was some of the best oral pleasure ever by the way" Lucifer said laughing.

Maze was actually blushing a little at this point "Well healing me with your feather like you did really was a big turn on, I wanted to make it up to you".

"We literally spent over a year in bed having sex after I was fully healed" Lucifer said smiling very fondly at those times "but back to your question, of why I got you your soul, I know that we have been going different directions for a while now, I know you have a tribe and a human family that you love and care for, I didn't want you to be alone when they passed on and went to heaven... I didn't want you to ever have to feel that pain" Lucifer said the last part softly as He and Maze both stared at each other not knowing how to deal with the typhoon of emotions they were both feeling.


	31. Chapter 31

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 31

And so there the two of them stood Lucifer and Mazikeen both staring directly into each other's eyes, emotions hitting them each in the gut, Maze now knew the truth and understood the truth and it was just like everyone had already told her, Lucifer got her a soul so that she would never have to be alone, so that she would have her tribe and human family for all of eternity, Lucifer was keeping an old promise to her.

Maze didn't know what to feel, processing the emotions that were hitting her at seemingly the speed of light was proving to be quite challenging for the demon. Maze was so very grateful to her old master for getting her a soul, saddened because she knew he was right, they were moving in different direction, saddened because she knew that she wanted Lucifer back with their family in L.A and he wasn't going to do it, he had pushed them all away.

Maze could see the emotions in Lucifer's eyes, one look in those chocolate brown eyes told her so much about him. She could feel it in her bones that he was right, this was their fork in the road, the moment when each of them chose a different path that would lead them each to their respective destinations. She had a tribe, Chloe, Ella, Linda, and of course little Trixie, she was friends with Dan and even that idiot Amenadiel, she didn't like Marcus at all but she knew for better or worse that him and Chloe were stuck together, at least professionally, they did get married afterall and that was a human bond that wasn't easily broken even if the bastard was talking to women behind Chloe's back

Then there was Lucifer, he haunted all of them for different reasons but Maze could see it, ever since he had left for good, none of them had been quite the same, the big extended family just hadn't felt the same since he left, but she knew that no matter how much she tried to explain that to him that it wouldn't mean anything, he had moved on and she knew that he had a right to.

But the question of how to say goodbye crushed Maze, it crushed her because she knew that this is what this was... it was goodbye...millions of years together as his demon, his consort in hell, and now...it was all over, how could she say goodbye to him, and as she looked at him, a small sincere smile threatened to come out of her because she knew he was thinking the same thing, how would he say goodbye to her.

"So...will you come see me in heaven when i'm there, I should say will you come see all of us when we're in heaven" Maze asked hopeful for a yes answer, because the idea of never seeing him again...ever... really felt truly horrible "i'm sure that Chloe, Trixie, and the others would love to see you up there now since you're allowed back in" Maze said uncharacteristically nervous, worried about what his response would be.

Lucifer looked at her with focused eyes, they were still teary but they were focused and Lucifer replied calmly but also very stern "No, I will not ever be going into heaven, I may be allowed in again but I have no intention of ever passing through those gates again, not for anyone" Lucifer didn't want anything to do with heaven even if he was allowed back in.

Maze felt crushed, absolutely crushed, that was not the answer that she had wanted "How can you be like this, how can you say that, your being heartless, don't you realize that...your saying that this is it, that you never ever want to see me or any of us ever again...why do you hate us Lucifer?" Maze questioned her lips quivered because of the deep pain in her new soul.

"Yes Mazikeen that is exactly what I am saying, I am going to bless Beatrice so that she doesn't have any recurring nightmares because of the things she has seen, but after that I never want to see any of you ever again, do I make myself clear Maze" Lucifer said quite emphatically, Lucifer watched as Maze's body shook and her lips quivered, he watched as she wrapped her arms around her own midsection, almost as if her insides were in pain, Lucifer then irritated by her lack of a response "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MAZE?" Lucifer yelled out angrily.

Then a voice filled the air around them and spoke, a voice that Lucifer immediately recognized as Yeshua's "Lucifer stop it, can't you see that Maze is in pain, you're breaking her right now, you're hurting her" Yeshua said forcefully to his half brother, a brother that was so blinded by his own rage that he didn't care who he hurt.

"Do not presume to interfere in my affairs Yeshua, this has absolutely nothing to do with you, so stay out of it you little prat" Lucifer angrily replied so not in the mood for Yeshua's annoying interference.

"You're being a complete bastard right now Lucifer, and you damn well know it, are you so blinded by your own rage and hate that you can't see what you're doing is wrong, you despite all your flaws deep down I have always known you to be a kind soul, but this right now is nothing like the Lucifer I have always known" Yeshua said his voice firm and strong, he knew that he was the only one that could really reach Lucifer right now, Lucifer was just to blinded by that rage he had deep down in his soul that he wasn't going to listen to anybody, except him, Lucifer had always listened to him, even two thousand years ago when he walked the earth, Lucifer had always listened to Yeshua, and Yeshua needed him to listen now "You're not acting like a champion Lucifer, you're acting like a complete jerk".

Maze stared at Lucifer's unyielding image, his ruthless expression and his angry face, what had they all done to make him hate them like this, it was one thing to move on with your life, but never wanting to see any of them again...Lucifer had hatred in his heart for them...but why? "Who are you? you're not Lucifer I know, you really are a whole different person" Maze said heartbroken by her former master.

Lucifer then replied very forcefully first to Yeshua "I'm the 'champion of earth' Yeshua, that means keeping innocents safe and out of the way of danger, I don't need Maze or any of the rest of them getting themselves hurt or killed as a result of what I am doing, that means keeping them away Yeshua". Maze looked at Lucifer furiously, but before she could respond Yeshua did.

"That's only a tiny fraction of why you are acting this way and we both know it, your feelings are hurt and you're lashing out, you feel like Chloe chose Marcus, Maze chose her human family, and the rest of them just forgot about you completely but that isn't fair Lucifer, they're human beings, they have to be allowed to live their lives, just because they didn't talk to as much doesn't mean that they stopped caring about you Lucifer... you have much to learn my dear brother" Yeshua said as compassionately as he could.

"Yeshua is right Lucifer, we all care about you very much, I promise you that we do, I swear it" Maze said pleadingly trying to break through to him.

Lucifer looked right at Maze with hate filled eyes "Just like you promised and swore that you would be with me forever and that we would be a team forever...right Maze...let me make this clear for you Mazikeen, and Yeshua you can listen to this as well... I am the lord of hell and 'champion of earth' and I never want to see Chloe Decker, Daniel Espinoza, Ella Lopez, Linda Martin, Marcus Pierce, or Amenadiel ever again... I hope that I have clarified my position" Lucifer said venomously, leaving Maze broken and silenced...but not Yeshua who spoke calmly

"I can't help but notice you didn't mention Trixie's name Lucifer" Lucifer clenched his fist as lightbringer flame surrounded his body and his eyes went hellfire red... Lucifer then grabbed Maze by the wrist

"This conversation is over right now...i'm taking you home".


	32. Chapter 32

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 32

Angela and Frank stood by the apartment still trying to calm down after seeing Lucifer so furious, seeing him disappear into the spiritual plane was a sight to behold, as he reappeared and took Maze with him to where ever it was that he was going.

Nancy and Dennis quickly walked across the street to join Angela and Frank where they were standing, all of them looking at each other and breathing a sigh of slight relief, all of them hoping that this current issue resolve itself somehow, all of them thinking the same thing, perhaps Lucifer having a talk with all of his old acquaintances from L.A was perhaps a very bad idea.

"We have to go in there and try to ease their fears" Frank calmly and slowly said remembering how they were all frightnened by Lucifer's sudden outburst of power "they're all shaking right now, Lucifer terrified them" Frank said as the concern rushed over his entire being.

"Frank is right" Angela said as she took a deep breath and regained her focus on what needed to be done "they're all huddled together right now, we have to go in there and try to help the situation". Angela had saw the looks on all of their faces, they were shaken pretty badly.

"The only thing that will help anything is getting Lucifer away from here and these people" Dennis replied "this place, these people, it's bringing out an anger in him that is taking over him, we have to get him out of here when he comes back, for his own good" Dennis worriedly said, realizing that they had to do what was best for Lucifer and the team as a whole.

"Lucifer isn't human like the rest of us, he is probably new to so many of these situations and he doesn't realize how to process it" Nancy said thinking back to some of the teenagers that she had met as a social worker, she also realized that they didn't know the whole story about what had happened here to make Lucifer so angry in the first place, Dennis, Angela, and herself were still in the dark about the specifics, but it did seem like Frank knew more about what went on here "Frank, we all need to know the whole story now, if you know why Lucifer hates being here so much please fill all of us in so we can properly help" Nancy said urging Frank to tell them what they needed to know.

Frank took a deep breath knowing that Nancy was right, they all had to know the truth, he knew it wasn't his story to tell, but the whole team was now involved, Nancy, Dennis, and Angela all looked at him eagerly waiting for a response, and they got one.

"Lucifer was obviously friends with all of them, even though he is so angry right now he won't admit that, he fell in love with Chloe, deeply in love, but he found out that she was a miracle put here by his father, and long story short, he sacrificed his love for her so that she could move on, she did move on and she married Marcus, the guy that Lucifer nearly scared to death, Lucifer was hurt deeply when they started dating, jealously, hurt, and anger filled him but he ignored all of it so that Chloe could be happy with someone else and be free and safe from any of his fathers plans, the truth is that everyone in there helped make Lucifer the champion that he has become, but that anger and fury still drive him even now, and since it's only been a few weeks since he left this place, all of those feelings are still very fresh and coming back here i'm afraid has reignited those feelings to a whole new level" Frank said noticing the surreal faces plastered on his three other teammates.

"So Chloe was put on this earth by god...just to test Lucifer, and he fell in love with her in the process, and because of that love along with all of the friends he made along the way, Lucifer changed from who he used to be" Dennis said wide-eyed trying to comprehend the cosmic importance of all of this information.

God wanted his son...satan to change for the better, and helped to facilitate that change himself, the son that he casted to hell, the son that he made to be villified and hated by the world, god had decided to offer a path of redemption for that son so that at the end of it he would be made into a champion. Dennis felt it hard to understand let alone comprehend because it was so insane on a cosmic scale.

Nancy breathed deeply and her thoughts went to Lucifer, no wonder he was so angry, that level of manipulation is just wrong, it obviously explained Lucifer's anger, this was satan and god, and god had literally created a woman just to cross paths with Lucifer to manipulate and screw with his mind, of course if it made Lucifer a better person which it seemed to overall given that he was a champion and a superhero, maybe it was in a really sick way a good thing overall, but Lucifer would never ever see it that way, Nancy knew that, and she knew that his anger to an extent was justified.

"We have to get Lucifer out of here and allow him to get refocused on our mission and his champion duties, nothing good will come of him being here, it just won't" Nancy said to the team, hoping they all agreed.

"I hate to disagree mom, but maybe Lucifer does need to be here for a bit longer to work out his anger, and find a way to let it go" Angela said with a small tear coming down her cheek thinking about what she just heard, falling in love only to find out that it was all a setup just to manipulate you was just fucked up, even if it was god doing it, Angela had a that small tear on her cheek thinking about what Lucifer must have went through, but also for another reason. If Lucifer didn't think that Chloe's feelings were real, and if he closed himself off to keep himself from getting hurt like that again, then would he ever let her in, Angela wondered if Lucifer would believe her feelings for him were real or if he would also push her away in an attempt to protect her.

"I don't know Angela, you saw Lucifer, he went into his full form in broad day light, he let his wings unfurl and he was in his 'devil' suit, he was angry and vengeful when he sat on that couch with that little girl Trixie, he doesn't want to be here with these people, perhaps we should get him out of here when he comes back, it may be what's best for him" Nancy said to her daughter almost pleadingly.

"I agree with your mom Angela, he's been doing great with us, if being here is making him this way reminding him of all the hurt he went through, then maybe your mom is right we should get him out of here" Dennis calmly said, knowing that as a team they had to deal with this situation.

"I hate to say it, but Lucifer has to stay here and deal with his emotions in regards to everyone here" Frank said taking Angela's side in the debate, Frank then looked at all of them and the concern on his face was tangible "he's been going all around the world being a superhero, but he hasn't just been capturing bad guys, he's been hurting them, broken bones, burns, he's been beating bad guys and often leaving them insane when he does, it's the anger from what happened here that is driving him to be this way, he is treating being 'champion of earth' like he's still the lord of hell, he has to move on from this place fully and the only way to do that is to confront his own feelings head on" Frank said concern deepening as he thought about what all of that could entail.

Before anyone could say another word Trixie came walking out the front door and she turned and faced all of them, she was obviously sad and some tears had been shed by her "why is Lucifer so mad at us, everyone is scared of Lucifer because he was really mad, you're all his new friends, why does he hate us all now" Trixie asked as more tears started to slowly fall.

The four human members of team 666 all regarded the girl with compassion and kindness and Frank was the one that took a step forward, got on one knee and responded to the ten year old eye to eye "Lucifer doesn't hate you sweetheart, he doesnt' hate any of you, Lucifer is just really sad and confused right now that's all, I promise he isn't mad at you" Frank said with as compassionate of a smile as he could, the little girl was obviously still troubled.

Angela then spoke up and as sweet as she could be said "Frank is right honey, Lucifer isn't mad at you, he came here for you, he is just going through some things that's all, but I promise he doesn't hate you" Angela looked at the little girl trying to be as kind as possible, trying to make the little girl feel better.

"but Lucifer is mad at everyone else, I could tell, I don't want Lucifer being mad at everyone, Lucifer brought me back to life to be with them, I don't want him to hate my mommy, daddy, Maze and everyone else" Trixie sobbed tears "I want it to be like it was before, when Lucifer was with us and we were all happy and friends" Trixie said as her tears of sorrow became ever more present.

No one knew what to say to the little girl, then Chloe walked out the front door obviously still scared and nervous, and took her daughter by the hand as she did facing team 666 and they could all see Chloe shaking, her lips quivering and her face with almost a blank expression. "come on monkey let's get you back inside ok" Chloe said barely able to get the words out as she looked at team 666 silently not sure of what to say to them.

"Chloe I know you're afraid but you don't have to be ok, Lucifer would never hurt you, you know that" Frank said trying to ease the tension and fear that was obviously inside of Chloe.

"And you certainly have nothing to fear from any of us" Angela said putting her hands together in front of her body trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Chloe regarded them lips still quivering as she held her daughters hand, tears of her own started falling down her face "I don't... I don't know what my own life is anymore, I don't understand any of this, was my whole life just some sick joke, was I just a tool being used by god the entire time" Chloe cried out, and as Chloe cried Frank stepped forward and gave her a compassionate hug, and as he did Trixie looked up tears still falling from her face as she realized that she had never seen her mother so broken or hurt...ever.

"Your life isn't a sick joke Chloe, you have free will you always have, your feelings, your choices were all your own, even if god influenced your choices they were still yours, you chose to become a cop, you chose to marry both Dan and Marcus, you chose to become a cop...and yes you did fall in love with Lucifer...even if he is too angry to see that as real" Frank said as he gave Chloe a hug trying to comfort the distraught woman.

Frank released Chloe from the hug, and he could see it on her face, the dark circles beneath her eyes, the dry skin around her eyes, and the way she stood, he could tell she hadn't slept much, she was fatigued and heartbroken, her life had been turned upside down by everything that had happened recently.

"you all shouldn't be outside like this, come inside with us, if you want to" Chloe said trying to be polite and kind to Lucifer's...new team. Lucifer...he haunted her now and there was no way to escape him, this hurt and pain inside of her at everything was so raw and powerful that it felt like it was killing her, was this how Lucifer felt when she was dating Pierce and when she married him, if so then she understood why he left, but now everything felt just so wrong and she nor any of them could fix it.

They all followed Chloe and Trixie inside the apartment, and everyone of them were still scared and frightened by Lucifer's display of power, Amenadiel was hugging Linda trying to comfort her, Ella and Dan were still standing behind a concerned Azrael, who herself didn't know what to do, her bringing all of the women to go see Lucifer like she did is what caused all of this to happen, she was at a loss for what to do next.

Marcus was still passed out on the floor oblivious to all that was going on around him, Chloe sat on the couch and hugged her daughter close to her, and Trixie hugged her mother close to her, both of them trying to comfort the other, mother and daughter both lost in the new chaos of their lives.

"This is too much" Dan muttered fearfully as the memory of what he just saw filled his mind, Lucifer with one hand pushed Maze through the wall and all the way across the street "i'm scared of him,...he terrifies me" Dan said looking at everyone in the room with a few tears escaping the grown man, Dan was a homicide detective but nothing had prepared him for seeing Lucifer like that, his true form, his power, his aura, the fact that he had ruled hell, Lucifer truly terrified him now.

"Why does Lucifer hate us, he is so different from the Lucifer that I saw just a few weeks ago" Ella said wide eyed and concerned "now its like he completely hates all of us" Ella fearfully muttered...Satan hated them all, what did that mean.

"He doesn't hate any of you, I promise he doesn't" Frank said looking around the room at all of Lucifer's old friends "Lucifer may be angry now, but he doesn't hate you all, he just has things to work out that's all".

"Yeah, hate is such a strong word, i'm sure Lucifer still likes all of you, he's just a bit grumpy right now" Nancy said with a small tentative smile trying to cut through the cake of tension.

"Grumpy..." Amenadiel said gazing at Nancy "Lucifer literally used his power to humiliate and frighten everyone of us, and he knew full well what he was doing the entire time" Amenadiel angrily retorted.

Angela felt incredibly awkward and said "That's not entirely true, he was nice to Trixie at least" Angela gave a smile to Amenadiel, trying to lighten the mood.

"You all have to get him calmed down somehow, he is going to expose our world to all of humanity if he keeps this up" Azrael said very seriously to every member of the team "he's become a superhero, he is becoming a public figure again, he is blatanly using his powers in the open and he is injuring and leaving every criminal he catches insane...this has to stop, he endangers the entire world with his actions" Azrael said almost begging the team to heed her words.

"Him being here is the problem Azrael, his anger blew up when he came here" Angela responded a little defensively.

Azrael shook her head and looked at both Frank and Angela back and forth and replied "this started before he came back here and you all know it, he is so angry that everyone of his actions are being clouded, if he doesn't get past his anger then he is going to expose our world to everyone" Azrael said and then she with a very serious expression looked directly at Frank and said "and if Lucifer exposes our world to all of humanity you know that the resulting chaos could destroy humanity and the world, if in his anger he destroys humanity's faith by revealing the truth then the world will never be the same" Azrael said voice almost cracking at this point because the rage and power she had sensed from Lucifer was the power of the first archangel.

"Enough, alright, I can't take all of this anymore, this is just too much" Linda said exasperation taking over her voice "Lucifer, god, angels, hell, heaven, I can't deal with any of this anymore, I just want my life to go back to normal, it's all too much for us mere mortals to handle" Linda said voice rising and feeling herself getting angrier as everyone turned to her staring.

"Linda calm down alright, everything will be alright" Amenadiel said trying to calm the woman down.

"No Amenadiel it won't, why can't Lucifer just accept that we all care about him and love him without it being about god or being some kind of trick or test, our big family hasn't been the same lately and we both know it" Linda said to Amenadiel as she let him hug her and hold her close.

Chloe needed and wanted a distraction, her life, her daughter's life, and none of their lives would be the same from this point on, she was deeply in love with Lucifer and she knew it, she now knew that marrying Marcus had forever tarnished that and now they were all on so many different paths and she didn't know how it would all end, she missed and needed him, but damn it the bastard had completely pushed her and all of them away...she needed to stop thinking of him...she needed to try to move on somehow...she had to, they had to, she had to be strong. Chloe then reached for the remote and turned the T.V on hoping the noise would help with all the tension, Chloe turned one of the twenty four hour news networks on and the first thing she heard the anchor say was

"Billionaire Lucifer Morningstar has finalized the purchase of a ninety five floor tower in Miami Florida, the purchase was finalized yesterday and the name of the tower will now be 'Morningstar tower' along with purchasing of the tower Lucifer Morningstar has announced the creation of his own company, which will be called 'Morningstar holdings', when called by our reporters asking for a statement all he had to say was "a few people I knew back in L.A thought I was delusional and crazy, I've decided to prove them wrong" along with the creation of his company and the purchasing of his tower, Lucifer says that he does still plan to start opening nightclubs one by one all over the world" the Anchor smiled at the camera and said "That Lucifer is one busy man".

Azrael's eyes literally started twitching with irritation and fury, Angela, Frank, Nancy, and Dennis all looked at each other like deer in the headlights wondering what would be next, Trixie stared at the T.V in pure amazement, Linda and Amenadiel stood gaping at the television with their jaws low, if they could have hit the floor they would have, Daniel and Ella literally felt their hearts start beating faster as the surreal feeling hit them like a punch to the gut, and Chloe just stared at the T.V and she started screaming, It was as Chloe was screaming that Maze once again came crashing through the wall, but this time it was the kitchen wall, and in strode Lucifer who walked through the kitchen, walked over a frightened lip quivering Maze and into the living room just in time to see the end of the announcement on the T.V

"Bout bloody time that go through, i've been working on that for a few days now" Lucifer said cheerily completely oblivious to everyone else in the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 33

"Bout bloody time that go through, i've been working on that for a few days now" Lucifer said cheerily completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. Lucifer looked around with a casual smile towards everyone, "It's a fantastic tower, great location in the city, Miami has great profit potential as well, a bit of a high price but a billion is well worth it for such a fantastic building" Lucifer said casually not noticing the bewildered, crazy, and concerned looks coming from EVERYONE in the room.

"When were you going to tell us about this Lucifer" Angela said glaring at satan as she put her hands on her hips.

"As soon as the purchase was finalized darling, I was gonna tell you all when it was done as a surprise, our team needs a headquarters, a base of operations as it were and this location is just perfect, it's on the beach, it's massive, and it's well over three thousand miles away from here so it's perfect for us" Lucifer said casually smiling with his hands in his pockets as if any of this was perfectly normal.

Ella and Dan were hugging each other holding each other close as they hid behind a very irritated Azrael "Are you out of your mind, seriously have you completely lost your mind, Morningstar tower...Morningstar holdings, you know what people are going to think about this right Lucifer? Azrael said furiously.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic sister which only infuriated her more "yes my dear sister i'm sure all of the youtube conspiracy videos will be quite interesting now please stop being so dramatic".

"You dare to tell anyone not to be dramatic" Chloe said standing up and staring directly at Lucifer as her eyes twitched, "You are the most overly dramatic, melo-dramatic, emotionally screwed up man I have ever met...ever" Chloe slowly but furiously said.

Maze had gotten up by then and walked into the living room herself, walking to Amenadiel and Linda so she could stand by them, she needed to be by her friends now, she was still visibly shaken.

"you know detective just because there is a gaping hole in the wall of your kitchen doesn't mean that i'm dramatic, cause i'm not," Lucifer then looked at the members of his team and said "right guys?".

Angela, Nancy, Dennis, and Frank all stared at him like he grew a second head but before any of them could say anything Trixie had stood up from the couch ran around it and flung a hug at Lucifer's midsection just like she always had. "Lucifer come back and be our friend again, we all really miss you Lucifer" Trixie said crying into Lucifer's 'the devil' suit. Lucifer patted the little girl on the head, he was silenced and didn't know how to answer.

"come over here sweetheart ok, come over here to daddy" Daniel said from where he was standing worried about his daughter's safety, worried that Lucifer may hurt her. Lucifer sensed this and immediately became really pissed off again and he looked over at Dan with furious eyes that glowed with hellfire

"Daniel I would never harm your child, now if you would please just stand there and be silent that would be glorious detective douche" Lucifer said with a venomous sarcasm that cut Daniel right to his very core.

"Daddy I want Lucifer to be our friend again, be nice to him please" Trixie said wanting things to go back to the way they were before. Trixie then looked up at the tall man she was hugging and in her childish way asked the question that needed to be asked "Why are you so mad at all of us Lucifer, you said in the church before the monster attacked me that none of us were ever friends, why do you feel that way?".

Chloe then spoke up concerned about where this conversation could potentially go and she was about to tell Trixie to come stand next to her but before she could Lucifer responded to the question of the little girl "didn't you mention once to me that you wanted to be part of your school newspaper Beatrice?" Beatrice smiled a very bright sweet smile fitting of the little girl.

"yes i'll be in junior high in a few years and they have a school newspaper there, I want to help write it Beatrice said staring up at the tall man as she kept her hug on him".

"Would you like to interview me Beatrice, first ever interview with satan himself" Lucifer said with a half grin "and besides it seems like my superhero persona 'the devil' seems to be quite popular around the world, i'll give you Beatrice my first ever interview, would you like that darling?" Lucifer asked the little girl in a charming tone and then he added seriously "Everyone here wanted to have a talk with me, you Beatrice are the only one that I will actually grant this talk to, no one else" Lucifer said as he looked at each of his old friends from L.A one by one.

Beatrice wanted to cry, Lucifer was so mad at everyone else including her mommy and daddy, and Maze, but Beatrice needed to not let that hurt her anymore, especially if she had any chance of making this right, the ten year old had learned from Lucifer afterall "I'd love to interview you Lucifer, that would be amazing, but you have to answer every question honestly...deal" Beatrice said half smirking up at the devil, Lucifer looked down at the girl impressed, she had skill, Lucifer admired that.

Everyone looked on silent and in awe of what they were seeing, Chloe was afraid of the answers that Lucifer would give, Daniel was just concerned in general, he was in new uncharted territory for him, his daughter adored the devil, he had resurrected her afterall and had saved her life, her mothers life, and even her fathers life, Daniel then realized how much sense it all made, of course Trixie would adore the man.

Trixie then said to Lucifer "Alright stay here, I have to go get a pencil and my notebook then, I will interview you alright" Lucifer grinned and nodded his head up and down. Trixie then ran up stairs to go grab the items leaving Lucifer alone with everyone else.

"Lucifer what is this? Is this some kind of trick or something" Chloe asked feeling annoyed and unsure of what was about to happen.

"You wanted to talk didn't you detective" Lucifer asked calmly, almost stoically "I'm granting you your wish, i'm having this talk and then I never see you again" Lucifer said with a vicious glare that was like a sharp sword going right into Chloe's gut. The way he said that... Ella was right he hated them...he hated her... Chloe felt her insides being squeezed, she felt her head swirling around, light headedness threatening to make her faint, her stomach cramping.

Angela looked at Lucifer and could see the anger, rage and hate in his eyes, Frank and Azrael were both right, his anger was clouding his judgement and his actions "Lucifer...please you have to calm down and ease up on them" Angela said as soothingly as she could, she could see the looks on Maze's and Chloe's face, Lucifer was crushing them, he was crushing all of his old friends, she could see it, Frank could see it, Nancy could see it, and Dennis could see it.

"I don't have to do a damn thing Angela" Lucifer angrily replied "and besides once this talk is done, when this interview is done, they will never see me again anyways so they'll be just fine, they can live out the rest of their little lives in peace and go to heaven and out of my sight forever, and that's actually something to thank my father over" Lucifer venomously and hatefully said as to Angela as he took a seat on the couch and waited for Beatrice to come down and get this interview going.

Trixie then a minute later came down the stairs with her notebook and pencil and took a seat on the couch, she could see the somber sad faces of everyone, especially her mommy, she had to fix this she just had to. The interview then began with the first question and it was a doozy of a question

"Lucifer... why were you kicked out of heaven?"


	34. Chapter 34

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 34 - intense conversations ahead, very intense, just so your warned.

"Lucifer... why were you kicked out of heaven" Trixie asked direct and to the point, fearlessly as she sat across the couch from Lucifer, Everyone's eyes went wide not believing that Trixie just asked that.

"Monkey, maybe this isn't a good idea, some things are private and" but before Chloe could say another word Lucifer cut her off

"I'm impressed spawn, not many humans would have the guts to ask me that question" Lucifer said grinning with admiration for the little girl, then he calmly started to answer the question "my father is far more of a douche than yours ever thought about being". Lucifer stopped speaking, hoping this was good enough of an answer for the ten year old girl, but it wasn't.

"You said you would answer all of my questions honestly Lucifer" Trixie said almost reprimanding the devil himself. Lucifer nodded his head, he did say that afterall. Everyone stared intently, none of them knowing where exactly this would go, Lucifer then gave the little girl a small saddened smile.

"The build up to me getting kicked out of heaven started millions of years before the actual event happened Beatrice, it's a very long story so I will try to condense it for you so that this doesn't take up all the space in your notebook" Lucifer said as he grinned at Beatrice because she was writing notes in her notebook, Lucifer thought it was adorable, Trixie glared at him

"I have to make sure I take down notes Lucifer, good reporters take down notes".

Lucifer shook his head grinning "no problem kid, take down all the notes you need, and like I promised I will answer every question honestly, I promise". The nervous tension in the room was as thick as could be, Chloe nor Daniel knew where this was going to go, Amenadiel had started to sweat wondering what his brother was up to, Ella was holding her cross close to her chest still nervous after seeing Lucifer's power, Linda and Maze just stood close to Amenadiel watching and worrying, Azrael felt both her eyes twitching, of course Lucifer would give an interview to a ten year old little girl, that lovable maniac.

"Lucifer...you're going to tell a kid about why you were kicked out of heaven...are you sure about this" Frank asked calmly as he stared at Lucifer, Lucifer only smiled back casually

"I sure am Frank, this is one of my better ideas, what could possibly go wrong" Lucifer said smiling almost maniacly towards Frank.

"Lucifer...what are you doing?" Chloe asked feeling scared and irritated.

"Sitting on your couch trying to be interviewed by your daughter... are you not paying attention detective, it seems relatively obvious doesn't it?" Lucifer replied exasperated and annoyed by the detectives lack of observation.

"That's not what I meant and you know it you passive aggressive psychopath" Chloe replied furious and no longer being able to take it anymore, she couldn't take him anymore, she was gonna have to try and strangle him.

"Mommy I want to interview Lucifer now, so please let me, i'm ten years old now I know what i'm doing" Trixie said pleading to her mother. Lucifer grinned smugly at Chloe

"Yeah mommy what the spawn said" Lucifer said infuriating Chloe with that stupid arrogant grin on his face, which was quickly admonished by Trixie

"And Lucifer stop messing with everyone, it's not very nice" Trixie said crossing her arms together glaring at satan, almost like her mom would which annoyed Lucifer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about spawn, i've been a sweetheart the whole time" Lucifer replied almost childlike, then he looked at team 666 "right guys?" Angela shook her head at her favorite devil.

"You have been a little harsh with them Lucifer" Angela replied with a small sympathetic smile "you nearly scared that Marcus guy to death, and you put Maze through a wall...twice Lucifer, and you've literally made all your old friends shake in fear of you, and your words have been...aggressively angry at times" Angela said as she hoped that what she said would ring some kind of bell in the champion's mind.

"Angela...it's not my fault lieutenant no one cares is a big wuss, it's not my fault that Maze started a fight with me she couldn't finish, nor is it my fault that Maze is a big liar" Lucifer was becoming more angry and animated in his words "it's not my fault that everyone here except for Beatrice absolutely sucks, nor is it my fault that none of them have a backbone, like I said Angela i've been a damn sweetheart the whole time" Lucifer was so furious and pissed off by this point that he was almost shaking with fury but he controlled it.

"Calm down Lucifer, just calm down alright" Dennis said trying to be a calming for Lucifer and get his anger and angst under control because that is what it was, Lucifer felt hurt by these people and that was the problem inside of him.

Lucifer stood up from the couch fury in his eyes "I am calm, I am perfectly calm, why wouldn't I be calm, Dennis i'm fine i'm just freaking fantastic, I mean come on Dennis passive aggressive, is that really what i'm being right now?" Lucifer then walked around the couch quickly and stood in in front of a terrified Daniel and Ella with a concerned Azrael standing by them "What do you two think hmmm Ms. Lopez, detective douche, am I being... aggressive right now?" Lucifer then let his eyes flash hellfire red, both of them taking a step back in fear.

"Please man...please stop... please don't hurt us" Dan said walking backwards and feeling like a mouse staring down a tiger.

"I SAID AM I BEING AGGRESSIVE, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION" Lucifer yelled out laughing as Ella and Daniel both nearly fainted in fear..

Yeshua's voice was heard out of thin air just like before, "You're being a complete asshole that is what you're being Lucifer".

Lucifer took a few steps back and stood in the middle of the room and looked up fury etched in his voice "Stay out of this you little bastard, this is none of your business, none at all, you hear me you messianic little prick" Lucifer said glaring upward, everyone was petrified again, Lucifer was back to being furious.

"What really has you so pissed off Lucifer? Why don't you just actually say how you feel instead of all of these shows of power" Yeshua hissed back, his voice only serving to annoy Lucifer even more.

"Why the hell do you think i'm angry Yeshua hmmmm, you know it all bastard, I thought these people were actually my friends, but for the last month of me being here, I didn't see them, none of them at all, none of them came to my penthouse to see me, they all literally just forgot about me, everyone except Beatrice who took it upon herself to get an uber to come see me and at least say that she missed me, the rest of them... nothing...nothing at all so you know what, everyone of them except for Beatrice can go straight to hell" Lucifer furiously said boiling tears coming down his eyes, Everyone of his old friends and family from L.A felt their heartrates spike, and nausea threaten to overcome them, Lucifer... Aka Satan just said they could all go to hell.

"Lucifer I know you're angry right now but please understand" but before Yeshua could respond Lucifer cut him off harshly

"Shut up- shut the fuck up and listen for once you annoying little son of a bitch, you keep wanting to interupt me and now... now you wanna sit up there and give me your idiotic platitude speeches as if they really mean a damn, but you don't know, you really don't know what i'm feeling right now" Lucifer's words and fury pouring into the room like hot lava from a volcano.

"OH, so I don't know how you feel, I don't know what it' like to feel abandoned and hurt, and feeling like you're completely alone, did you forget who your talking to Lucifer, I was betrayed and abandoned before my death on earth Lucifer, but I couldn't bring myself to hate them for it because I had to remember I was also dying for them, I couldn't let hate rule my heart just like you can't let hate rule your heart, you have to see that" Yeshua said trying to remain calm because he knew that Lucifer was still very new to human emotions, they were raw to him.

"We are not alike Yeshua, we're just not, I would never stand in a garden and let my supposed friend kiss me on the cheek just so I could be led away to my death, screw that, that logic is completely foolish Yeshual!" Lucifer angrily retorted, not knowing what Yeshua was getting at and hating having these kind of conversations with him, because Yeshua was always a clever little bastard.

"No...no you wouldn't do that...but Lucifer you did sacrifice your love for the woman you love, you knew she was a miracle created to meet you and you sacrificed your love and your feelings so that she would be free from all that entailed, that's pretty selfless, but yet here you are now still so angry because of that choice, taking out all of this anger on those you were close too, all because of a choice YOU made, I chose to die Lucifer, I made that choice, I didn't blame everyone else for that choice, I took that choice upon myself, a lesson you have not yet learned my dear brother" Yeshua calmly replied sensing that his words were hitting Lucifer hard and knowing that a brutal comeback was on it's way.

Everyone heard the words coming from Yeshua's voice, everyone heard the words coming from Lucifer, and Lucifer's eyes were flashing HELLFIRE, he was a few seconds from completely snapping, his body was shaking with fury and everyone could see it, and Chloe knew from what Yeshua's voice just said that Lucifer did love her, even if he had pushed her completely away to protect her, even if he was pushing her away now, Chloe knew the truth she knew all of it now, Lucifer loved her, Lucifer died twice and went to hell for her, Lucifer killed his brother for her, faced off against his mother to protect her, got married to Candy to protect her, even went to therapy with Linda to try and learn what it meant to be human...for her, she wanted to say something to Lucifer, she wanted him back in her life as her partner and something more, but she didn't know what to say, but before she could someone else walked up to Lucifer to try and calm him down.

Angela quickly walked up to Lucifer looking truly concerned as she put her hands on his face to try and get him to look at her "Lucifer it's alright to be angry, it's alright to be confused, this is all new to you, I know you're trying your best, but you can't let your anger control you like this...it will destroy you Lucifer" Angela said trying to be soothing, trying to comfort her favorite devil...her favorite champion.

Lucifer looked down at the young woman, his body still shaking with fury, losing his breath with the massive amount of anger and rage he felt, the whole apartment was shaking, everyone was horrified at what might happen.

Lucifer's voice dropped low, to a dangerous and sadistic tone, rage guiding his every word "You know Yeshua, you really are a fool, you wanna throw it all in my face like that, you want to play that game with me... well fine allow me to retort, do you remember when they were nailing you to your cross, and you screamed 'father forgive them for they know not what they do' do you want to know the ironic part about that hmmmm... each and every single one of them went straight to hell, all of them Yeshua, and do you want to know the funny part, all of them including Judas are all nailed to their own crosses in hell, and those crosses are all on fire, that's what I did to punish them Yeshua, that's what your big sacrifice did, that's what your pleas of forgivness for them did, nothing, because they all came to me anyway... how's that for your choice Yeshua" Lucifer ruthlessly and hatefully said.

Everyone was horrified... frightened... and outright scared shitless over what they just heard, and how Lucifer said it, but not Yeshua, he expected that, he knew Lucifer, he had hit Lucifer hard and perhaps below the belt and he knew that Lucifer would respond in kind just like that, but Yeshua was ready,

"You still don't get it Lucifer, you truly don't, I know they're all in hell, but it was their choices that led them there not mine, you're taking your anger out on those that you were close to because of the choices you made not the choices they made, and you damn well know it" Yeshua calmly replied.

"What part of they never came to see me the last month I was here did you not understand Yeshua, i'm pretty sure that was their choice not mine" Lucifer angrily hissed out.

"We both know the truth Lucifer, pushing Chloe away the way you did so that she could be happy crushed you, and when you pushed her away, you also pushed everyone else away, they responded to the choice you made, it was your choice to push them away first, and you did that because of the pain you felt from a broken heart...it's actually a very human response Lucifer just so you know" Yeshua replied patiently and calmly. "Oh and by the way you still owe me a favor, and you also owe Azrael a favor or have you forgotten my brother".

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Yeshua, I paid you back your favor for giving Maze a soul by coming here in the first place, we're even Yeshua" Lucifer said frustration evident in his voice.

"Are you honestly as a champion saying that it took a favor to get you to go help Beatrice get out of her insanity, and I like how you conveniently forgot how Azrael helped guard Nancy and Angela when you needed her to so you could go catch a bad guy. balls in your court 'champion of earth" Yeshua replied with an almost smart ass tone...if he was any other brother Lucifer would be bashing his brains in and Lucifer's eyes were twitching with frustration and anger, Lucifer was looking over at Azrael, whom was also grinning at this point.

"Yes Yeshua I guess you're right, I owe both you and Azrael a favor, so what do you want you little arrogant manipulative bastard?" Lucifer hissed out, his eyes glowing hellfire red from his fury.

"You Lucifer are going to work with Chloe Decker for the next two weeks, but if it's alright Azrael i'd like that to be his favor to you, I have my own request of Lucifer if you don't mind" Yeshua said sounding way too cocky for Lucifer's taste.

"I'm fine with that Yeshua" Azrael said grinning at Lucifer "I think our angry lightbringer brother, needs to learn a lesson".

Lucifer chuckled at both Yeshua and Azrael, "it looks like you two dumbasses got it totally wrong, no way the detective, a married woman is going to want me as her partner again, if I remember right I was selfish, reckless, incorrigable, childish, and a whole bunch of other stuff she said that I don't remember nor care about, but still your both dumbasses, there is no way she will go for" but Lucifer was cut off by Chloe

"He can be my partner Mr. Yeshua" Chloe then looked at Azrael with knowing eyes, knowing what Yeshua and Azrael were really trying to do, Lucifer in order to be the best champion he could be had to face his emotions and not be ruled by them, and Chloe could tell a simple fact, she was the main source of his anger, everything that had happened and how it happened crushed Lucifer just like Yeshua said, and Lucifer had to truly overcome this to truly become a champion. Chloe then looked at Azrael, and both women gave each other a knowing look and a nod of respect, they had a rocky start to say the least but in that look they both understood each other.

"Wow... Mr. Yeshua...seriously detective" Lucifer said condescendingly which Chloe chose to ignore, Lucifer rubbed his eyes in pure frustration "Fine Yeshua work with Mrs. Pierce for two weeks as my favor to Azrael, hey I handled it for over two years, I can do it for two weeks, sure it'll be terrible just like it was before but i'll be just fine... now what is your favor Yeshua...what do you want from me hmmmm?".

Chloe ignored the pain she felt from those words, Lucifer was too blinded by his own rage to feel anything but his own pain, that was the entire point of all of this, Chloe and all of those from L.A were realizing this fact, realizing this truth, even if Lucifer himself wasn't.

"Lucifer when your two weeks are over with Chloe Decker, you will let every friend and family member from your time in L.A be your team as you perform your duties as 'champion of earth'" Yeshua said with a finality in his tone that made Lucifer want to destroy stuff.

"I have a team you stupid bastard" Lucifer replied words barely escaping because of the fiery pit of rage in his gut.

"and Angela, Nancy, Frank, and Dennis have all done very well, but I will ask them to step aside for this small amount of time and let the others be your team for that brief period, and I would ask Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, Mazikeen, Amenadiel, Linda Martin, and Ella Lopez to all put aside their fear and help you Lucifer, it's just two weeks" Yeshua calmly said.

Trixie then ran and gave Lucifer a hug and with a smile on her face said "Yeah and i'm going to be part of your superhero team to Lucifer, don't forget about me Mr. Yeshua sir".

"Of course not Beatrice I would never forget about you, in fact I think you'll be the most important member of his team when the time comes sweetheart" Yeshua kindly said.

Lucifer felt irritated on a whole new level of irritation and looked down at Beatrice with a small smile "Beatrice you don't have to call him Yeshua, his real name is actually intrusive cocksucke"

"LUCIFER!" Angela, Chloe, and Azrael said all at the exact same time keeping Lucifer from finishing his thought completely. Lucifer then started to rub the temples of his head to help ease the migraine that he was now experiencing.

"Alright Yeshua what about my mission in Dallas, you know the mission I was working on just a little while ago, you know Andrew Wills, possessed by a demon, massive drug trafficking and drug dealing ring, the bastard my team was just working on bringing down, you remember right" Lucifer said crossing his arms over his chest, and feeling like he wanted to rip people apart piece by damn piece.

"Your team can still keep working the mission in Dallas Lucifer, I will watch over them from up here and keep them safe, and you can even help them when your not busy with Detective Decker, you don't have to worry about their safety Lucifer I promise you" Yeshua replied.

Angela then touched Lucifer's arm gently and said "hey we will have the charity gathering set up and call you in a few days when it's ready for you, we'll take down Wills together Lucifer, no worries alright" Angela said soothingly.

"Angela and Yeshua are right Lucifer, we'll be just fine alright, your obviously still needed here" Dennis said knowing that was the truth but knowing Lucifer hated it.

"Beatrice can you cover your ear's for a few moments please darling?" Beatrice whom was still hugging Lucifer at this point did as she was asked knowing Lucifer was going to say adult stuff "Why in the bloody hell are you both supporting Intrusive cocksucker right now?" Lucifer then looked at Angela with half a glare "and why in the bloody hell are you so concerned about everyone here for, I mean you don't even know them?" Angela then kissed Lucifer on the cheek again.

"I've been far more worried about you Lucifer" Angela said squeezing Lucifer's arm.

"Still doesn't explain why you agree with Intrusive cocksucker for?" Lucifer replied almost pouting.

"because he's jesus, and we mere mortals tend to listen when people like that speak" Angela replied putting her hands on her hips as she glared at Lucifer with half a grin.

"hmmmm, I thought you might have had a crush on me, didn't know you had your eyes on Intrusive cocksucker" Lucifer replied glaring at Angela with a half grin of his own.

Azrael then spoke up and said "Lucifer i'm going to teleport your team home, you have a long two weeks ahead of you brother" Azrael then walked and stood next to Dennis, Frank, and Nancy who all stood there patiently "Coming Angela?"

Angela gave one last grin to Lucifer and then kissed him on his other cheek "I don't have a crush on intrusive cocksucker, but I do have a big crush on Arrogant Hothead" Angela then winked at Lucifer and went with Azrael and Azrael teleported them all away, leaving Lucifer alone with his old friends and family.

Lucifer then looked around awkwardly at all the faces in the room "bloody hell I guess I need to do this the right way" he said as cordially as he could. Lucifer then looked at all of them one by one and realized that he had no choice because of Yeshua's and Azrael's favors, he had to try to be cordial with them all "My name is Lucifer Morningstar, i'm a billionaire superhero, and I just happen to be satan, and the prince of darkness...any questions anyone?"

"I want to finish our interview Lucifer" Trixie said smiling up at the tall devil

"Of course darling we can do that" Lucifer replied nodding his head.

"And Lucifer will you date my mommy, it would be so cool if my mommy dated a superhero, and your satan, that's totally awesome, and you look so much younger Lucifer, how did that happen, and how fast can you fly, and Lucifer what's hell like, and Lucifer why do your eyes flash red sometimes, that's so cool". Lucifer felt his head spinning.


	35. Chapter 35

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 35

"And Lucifer will you date my mommy, it would be so cool if my mommy dated a superhero, and your satan, that's totally awesome, and you look so much younger Lucifer, how did that happen, and how fast can you fly, and Lucifer what's hell like, and Lucifer why do your eyes flash red sometimes, that's so cool". Lucifer felt his head spinning.

Lucifer stared down at the little wide eyed girl who was staring up at him, he blinked a few times, not knowing even where to start "Why don't you give Lucifer some space munchkin" Dan said wearily, worried that Trixie was being too rambunctious with her questions and her excitement.

"But daddy" Trixie said turning to face her dad who was still standing by Ella "I want to finish my interview with Lucifer and he said that I could" Trixie said pouting towards her father.

"You're only ten years old sweetheart, don't you think you're a bit too young to have an actual interview with satan himself" Ella cautiously said, not knowing where things were going.

"I think they're right" Amenadiel said giving a small smile towards the little girl "you're still very young, and you're not ready for some of the answers that Lucifer may give you young one" Amenadiel was giving Trixie his most compassionate look hoping the little girl would understand and take heed of his words.

Trixie who at this point was still hugging Lucifer pouted even more as she looked at Amenadiel "Lucifer brought me back to life and I miss him and want to interview him so I can make him friends with all of us again, don't you want that?" Trixie asked as she frowned at Amenadiel who was standing by two silent and worried women, Linda and Maze.

"Maybe now isn't the right time to be asking Lucifer a lot of questions small human" Maze said concerned about the events that had happened through the evening, Lucifer being Chloe's partner for two weeks, then all of them being asked to be Lucifer's team for two weeks after that helping him with his 'champion of earth' position, where was any of his leading, Maze was concerned, things were getting intense.

"Maybe now is the perfect time Maze" Trixie responded defensively "Lucifer is a part of our family even if he thinks that he isn't, and I want things to go back to the way they were before" Trixie defensively and passionately said

"It isn't that easy Trixie" Linda said as the therapist in her came out "things just don't go back to the way they were because we want them to honey" Linda said as sweetly as possible, hoping to make the little girl understand.

Trixie had a few small tears running down her cheeks "But...but Lucifer brought me back to life" Trixie said looking at Linda, and feeling her heart breaking slowly. Chloe was about to say something but Lucifer beat her to it.

"I got into a really big fight with my dad Beatrice, a fist fight actually, a very brutal intense fist fight, that's why I was kicked out of heaven" Lucifer said calmly as he looked down at the little girl with a small grin of admiration just for the spawn, his words surprising everyone as they all stared at him.

"Lucifer, she's ten" Linda said staring at the man, wondering if he had lost his mind, of course this was Lucifer so...probably.

"Yet taking my true identity far better than you did at first" Lucifer responded grinning at the doctor.

Chloe now felt the need to speak up and she did, very professionally and calmly "Lucifer maybe everyone else is right" Trixie started pounting even more when Chloe said those words and Chloe looked at her sympathetically "i'm sorry monkey, but you went insane not too long ago, you were shaking and you had lost your mind because of all of this stuff, and I don't want to see that happen again monkey" Chloe said voice laced with the concern and worry she felt as a mother wondering how much of this stuff her child should be exposed to.

"But Lucifer made me normal again and I really miss Lucifer mommy" Trixie said hugging Lucifer with all the force she had not wanting to let the man go "and Lucifer is really awesome mommy, he's a superhero and satan and the first archangel, and he brought me back to life and kept Azrael from taking me away"

"Don't forget 'champion of earth' and the lightbringer spawn" Lucifer said casually nodding his head at the little girl while also giving everyone else in the room an infuriatingly arrogant grin.

"Not helping Lucifer, that's not helping" Linda said as she glared at Lucifer knowing full well what he was doing.

"but Lucifer is the 'champion of earth' Linda and that's totally awesome don't you think" Trixie then looked up at Lucifer curiously "what does being the lightbringer mean Lucifer?"

"Means I created all the stars in the sky and that I am the master of the lightbringer flame child" Lucifer casually responded as if this knowledge meant absolutely nothing.

"Mommy, daddy did you both hear that, Lucifer created all the stars in the sky, that is totally awesome" Trixie said excitedly as she looked at her mom and dad back and forth with the jovial excitement she felt.

"yes monkey it is awesome, now please calm down and stop hugging Lucifer, alright we adults really need to have a talk with him please, ok monkey" Chloe said pleadingly, trying to regain some control over all of this new chaos and trying to get things back to normal, she was in love with satan, who had completely pushed her and all the rest of them away completely because he felt all of them except Trixie had abandoned him, everyone of them except for Trixie who seemed to be the only one of them that Lucifer liked anymore, Chloe was losing her mind she needed to start making things right again, Chloe knew now that there was so much more to all of Lucifer's anger than just feeling that they all abandoned him, it went so much deeper than that but she nor any of them could begin to fix it and make it better because Lucifer woudn't let them, his walls were up as high as ever.

"Let's have that interview child, hmmmm just like you wanted, besides I did tell you that we could afterall" Lucifer said kindly at the little girl.

"Lucifer she's my daughter... I don't believe that is a good idea, now I know you're angry" Chloe said as she gently squeezed Lucifer's arm trying to be understanding, trying to slowly break those walls of his, trying to get him to understand her perspective "but please respect the fact that I am her mother, and I don't want her exposed to all of this more than she has to be" Chloe said as her blue eyes stared up at the brown eyes of Lucifer Morningstar.

Lucifer regarded her for a second or two then he looked at her hand which was squeezing his arm "first and foremost don't you dare ever lay your hands on me again detective, do you got that, and secondly, fine I won't have an interview with your daughter, you're her mother, and Daniel boy over here is her father and if neither of you feel comfortable with it and it certainly seems like everyone else in the room is uncomfortable with it then I won't do it, simple as that, is that good for you" Lucifer replied his intense eyes meeting those of Chloe's as he took a step back away from Chloe, who had teary eyes starting to form.

"But Lucifer I wanted to interview you so you would come back here and be our friend again like before" Trixie solemnly said as she looked up at the tall man.

"Kid the only one I was ever actually friends with in all of that time here was you, everyone else" Lucifer said using his hands to gesture to everyone else in the room "all of that garbage was a complete lie, so no child I won't be coming back here and things will not go back to the way they were before!" Lucifer said quite emphatically.

"You can't be like this forever Lucifer" Chloe said as a few tears ran down her cheek "you can't go around hating all of us like this, it isn't right and some part of you deep down knows it, you're just too stubborn, or too prideful or whatever to realize it" Chloe said growing more angry as her eyes glared right at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked and looked down at Trixie who was still staring up at him "have all of them been this screwed up lately spawn, none of them really look that well to me" Lucifer said half smirking at this point, Ella was still half in shock clutching her cross, Daniel was shaking in fear standing by Ella, Maze and Linda's lips were quivering as they were staring at Lucifer and he could tell that they were both quite nervous, and even his dumb ass brother Amenadiel was looking at him far more nervous than usual, and here Chloe was looking like she hadn't slept much, looking like she had barely ate or anything, and of course Marcus passed out on the floor looking like a fool, Lucifer wanted to just roll his eyes at all of them, what the hell had happened since he left.

"Yeah Lucifer it's like I have been trying to tell you, nothing has been right since you left, actually nothing has felt right since long before you left, and I really miss the way things were, and I think everyone else misses you to, but I think they're scared of you because of how awesome you are" Trixie said gazing up at her favorite devil, the girl was in hero worship mode at this point, she was just entralled by the man.

"Alright kid, i'll help ease the tension for you alright" Lucifer said smiling down at the little girl "but only for you spawn" Lucifer said shaking his head realizing that this really was only for the spawns benefit.

Lucifer then went and stood directly in front of Dan and he smiled, Lucifer then 'lightly' punched Dan in the arm "How you doing old buddy of mine, you doing well, everything alright?" Lucifer said with that smug grin of his as he looked at Daniel who was at a loss for words as his lips quivered and he blinked a lot looking like an idiot "I said are you doing well, this is part where you give me an answer" Lucifer said wanting to roll his eyes.

"I'm...i'm ok Lucifer...umm... please don't hurt any of us... or anything please" Dan said stuttering barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

Lucifer smiled and shook his head, he then put Daniel in a headlock and used the knuckles of his free hand to rub the top of Daniel's head, teasing the man "don't be silly douche, I would never actually hurt any of you, you're all perfectly safe from me I promise, alright douche" Lucifer said as he released the headlock releasing Daniel who took a few steps back and felt himself go silent in near shock "and how cool is it to get a nuggie from a god like me douche, that was pretty awesome right" Lucifer said as he nodded his head up and down.

Lucifer then took a step and stood directly in front of Ella, who was clutching her cross tight, still nervous about standing in the same room with satan, especially after everything that had happened.

"Breathe in and breathe out Ms. Lopez, everything is fine, i'm not here to hurt you or take your soul or anything like that alright sweetheart" Lucifer said actually trying to be soothing and sweet, he was only doing it for Beatrice but he was still doing it "I know for humans like yourself standing in my presence, knowing who I really am is a big deal and can be a bit overwhelming, but I need you to breathe in and breathe out because you look like you're going to hyperventilate and the guy that died on the cross you're holding wouldn't actually want that to happen to you, and frankly as much as I hate being here I wouldn't want that to happen either alright darling Lucifer said trying to actually be supportive. Lucifer then pulled Ella into a hug, who returned the hug.

Ella felt herself crying into Lucifer's shoulder "I missed you Lucifer, the precinct hasn't been any fun without you, it's been kinda dull actually" Ella said as Lucifer hugged her close "I'm so sorry I wasn't a better friend to you before when you were still here with us, I'm sorry you felt abandoned, I never meant for that to happen" Ella said as her tears poured out onto Lucifer's very expensive suit, which was starting to slightly annoy Lucifer.

"ummm one second Ms. Lopez" Lucifer said as he released her from the hug, his suit then flashed yellow with holy light and was replaced by his 'champion of earth' and 'the devil' suit, Lucifer grinned at Ella "this is actually my superhero costume that Yeshua gave me, you know him as Jesus, it's highly comfortable and it's water proof" Lucifer said as he then hugged Ella again "and stop with the waterworks darling, I don't want you to cry or feel any guilt any longer alright Ms. Lopez" Lucifer said as his hand flashed white and he rubbed Ella's back, blessing her and taking away her sorrow and her guilt.

Ella then felt a euphoric feeling come over her as well as bit of exhaustion like her body wanted to get some good sleep, she then looked up at Lucifer with her bubbly smile "What did you do Lucifer? I feel so much better".

"I blessed you darling, all that sadness and sorrow just gets annoying, now go to sleep Ms. Lopez" Lucifer casually replied.

Ella felt herself become very drowsy as she looked up at Lucifer with a goofy smile "You look ... a lot younger... and you're very sexy... I love the superhero thing" Ella then passed out, Lucifer picked her up and placed her on the couch so she could sleep.

Lucifer smiled down at the lab tech "get some sleep Ms. Lopez... and thank you for the compliment sweetheart".

Lucifer then looked at Beatrice whose smile was beaming at him now "Is that good for you spawn, are you satisfied darling?" Lucifer said hoping he could be done with this now.

"You have to be nice to Amenadiel, Maze, Linda, and my mommy to Lucifer" Trixie said smiling up at the man with her toothy infectious smile, Lucifer knew at that moment why he hated children.

"Fine...spawn i'll be nice to them to" Lucifer said begrudgingly.

Lucifer then walked and stood in front of Amenadiel "Hello brother" Lucifer said casually as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Lucifer, how are you" Amenadiel said glaring at Lucifer, both brothers glaring at each other.

"strange isn't it, staring at this particular face, these particular eyes, isn't it bro" Lucifer said half smirking at his brother "afterall the last time you saw this form, was before my fall, if I remember correctly the last time you saw this face was when Michael, Gabriel, and yourself bea"

"Not now Lucifer!" Amenadiel said cutting him off not wanting Trixie or the others to hear what Lucifer was just about to finish saying.

"well just like you think our father's test to you was to be there for me after I was dumped out in the desert, because you can't be a decent brother without our dad actually telling you to, the spawn's request of me is to be nice to you and so I will fulfill that request of the spawn so here goes... Get over it" Lucifer said glaring at his older brother, he then went to take a step toward Linda but was stopped when Amenadiel grabbed him by the arm.

"What does that mean Lucifer, hmmm 'get over it' would you like to explain that to me Lucifer?" Amenadiel angrily replied.

"Sure no problem Amenadiel i'll explain it, i'll even talk really slow so you can understand me so here goes, Get over it means, let go of all that envy and jealousy you have towards me, this whole rivalry that at this point is billions and billions of years old is quite frankly old...all those titles I have that you hate me for deep down, are just titles, especially the one that means the most to you...'favorite son' it just a meaningless title, nothing more" Lucifer said glaring at his brother who looked furious.

"Maybe to you it's meaningless, but i'm the oldest, I should have been the favorite son and I should have been the one to have all the glory, instead it's all for you and Yeshua, even Michael and Gabriel are known more than I am, and i'm the oldest, tell me how that's fair Lucifer" Amenadiel angrily replied, as glared daggers at his brother.

"here's what I want you to do starting tomorrow, and listen up, take notes if you need to, when you wake up tomorrow, I want you to go to a homeless shelter, and I want you to volunteer and help those homeless people, and then maybe the next day I want you to go to a youth guidance place and help to counsel and guide those troubled youths, and here's the important part, don't do it because father or myself wants you to, do it because it's the right thing to do and you actually want to, do it because you want to help people, you could actually be a positive influence on many people if you wanted to alright bro beans" Lucifer said smiling cockily and then moving on to stand in front of Linda because he was done talking to Amenadiel.

Lucifer then stood in front of Linda and gave her a very small sincere smile "Thank you doctor Martin for being the therapist for the prince of darkness, you truly did the best you could and I thank you for that, and while I think you kind of lied to me in one of those sessions, I am truly grateful for the effort you put into me, you did help me more than you know" Lucifer said looking at Linda with a calm seriousness all about him.

"What do you mean by that Lucifer? I never lied to you during our sessions" Linda said concerned about what she was hearing, she then gently put her hand on his chest and with compassion in your voice said "you have to let go of all that inner pain Lucifer, it's eating you alive, I can tell, please just talk to us alright".

"I am talking to all of you right now, or can't you tell" Lucifer replied with an annoyed look on his face "and yes you did lie to me, you told me that it was alright to open myself up to someone, that vulnerability could be a good thing, well doc I can tell you now without a shadow of a doubt that statement is complete crap...Oh and I hope you're enjoying the millions I left to you before my departure cause you really did deserve it" Lucifer said with an intensity in his voice and let Linda know the true depths of sincerity that he felt with that statement.

"You may be talking to us all now but we both know the only reason you're doing it is because Trixie wants you to, you'll leave here with all that hate for us still in your heart, and I think you know that Yeshua knows that and that's why he asked for the favors he did, he knows you have to face that hate or else it will eat you alive, and you know that Yeshua is right, it's why you're so angry right now" Linda said staring right into Lucifers eyes making sure he heard every word she said, as his friend and yes she considered herself to be his friend even if he never thought she was, she needed him to listen to her.

"Yeshua is full of crap, just like he always was Linda, for weeks now i've been flying around the world stopping bad guys, healing people, blessing people, i've actually taken this whole 'champion of earth' job very seriously, I have no idea why everyone thinks something is wrong with me for, hell you sound like my own damn team right now" Lucifer replied rolling his eyes exasperated by hearing the same thing over and over.

"Lucifer I was your therapist for over two years, I know you, you're doing all of this from mostly a place of wanting to do good, but there is a small part of you maybe ten percent of you that deep down, deep down is doing this cause you're so angry and pissed off at everything, and you want to lash out and you're screwing with humanity and the entire world because of all the hate in your heart, you knew that when you became a superhero that every news network all across the world would talk about you constantly, you knew they'd all talk about 'the devil' constantly, tell me i'm wrong Lucifer" Linda said glaring at the man, but with compassion in her eyes, Linda could tell he was on edge and that his emotions were driving his actions as of late, he was trying to fight the pain in his heart anyway that he could.

"Wow so no 'hey Lucifer you look even more gorgeous now' or 'damn Lucifer you're looking handsome' you go straight to what i've been hearing from Yeshua and Azrael and Frank and hell even Angela is saying things like that, hell my whole team is, but you know what you're all wrong...dead wrong actually, I go from being one of the most powerful and influencial men in L.A to now making myself one of the most powerful and influencial men in the world, and alright so i'm a superhero, how does that mean that hate is controlling my heart" Lucifer rolled his eyes and grinned at Linda "you're not making any sense doctor, none at all" Lucifer said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Linda stared at the man for a few moments, his rage and his anger really was blinding him to the truth and Linda decided then and there she needed to make her point "Lucifer everyone knows you're handsome and gorgeous and all of that but you need to see something for yourself" Linda then grabbed the remote and turned the T.V back on and she flipped it to C.N.N. "Do you see that Lucifer?"

Lucifer eyed her annoyingly "Yes I see that Linda C.N.N is talking about 'the devil's' influence on law enforcement around the country and how they're not having to work as hard because crime rates are dropping... so i'm a badass what's your point doctor" Lucifer said smirking and then looking at Beatrice and moving his finger in a circle around his temple and pointing at Linda making it look like she was crazy.

"Still can't see it Lucifer, well let's keep going shall we" Linda said as she switched the channel over to MSNBC "how about that Lucifer, can you see that?" Linda asked very seriously.

"Yes they're talking about a woman that was healed from her breast cancer in the hospital, and they're saying it was 'the devil'... which it was by the way" Lucifer said grinning and winking towards everyone in the room, who all were just staring back at Lucifer, all looks of utter disbelief mixed with a bit of fear and actually a bit of admiration "her name was in the book Azrael gave me when I became a champion, so I healed her, Once again what's your point Linda?"

"Lucifer not only did you heal her cancer, but apparently you also paid off all of her medical bills... and her mortgage in full, can you not see what you're doing Lucifer?" Linda asked looking into the man's eyes and begging him to see what she was trying to explain.

"Like I said her name was in the book that Azrael gave me, you all seemed to have some dialogue with Azrael so i'm hoping you know what i'm talking about" Linda nodded her head and Lucifer continued "well anyway the book said that she had breast cancer really bad and Angela worked her computer magic and researched the woman for me, apparently all the medical bills had eaten through her family's personal finances and they were on hard troubled times, so me being the champion I am, I healed her cancer, paid her medical bills and took care of the mortgage in full, and now the family is back on their feet, so what's the problem Linda?" Lucifer asked feeling the annoyance creeping up inside of him. "How does any of this mean that I have hatred in my heart?".

Linda then replied "Because Lucifer, you have a massive chip on your shoulder because of everything that happened here, you have something to prove, you're lost, and all that hate and anger is driving your actions and you know it, you know it deep down but that fiery rage is blinding you to all of it, because your heart was broken and crushed and your trying to make that pain go away anyway you can Lucifer, and yes we did have a talk with your sister Azrael and she told us about all of it, but even more importantly she told Chloe about everything Lucifer" Linda said trying to be stern but also soothing, Lucifer was crushed hard by what happened before.

Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe "Is that true detective? What did my sister tell you exactly?" Lucifer asked looking at the detective with the most serious and stern face that Chloe had ever seen on him.

Chloe felt her cheeks go red thinking about it, she felt her heart beating faster, and she felt more tears threatening to come out "She told me everything Lucifer... she told me you died and went to hell for me twice when you saved me from Malcom in the hangar and when you saved me from professor carlisle's poison, she told me you killed your brother to protect me, she told me how as you were laying on the ground dying you made a deal with god to protect me, she told me how you married candy because you found out that I was a miracle and that you didn't believe anything we had was real"

"Cause it wasn't" Lucifer said interupting her "but please continue, what else did Azrael tell you?" Lucifer said with a deathly serious look.

"She also told me that a part of the reason you married Candy was because you wanted to protect me from anything your dad or mother had planned, and that you were worried about my safety, she also told me that you didn't fight for me when I started dating Marcus because you wanted me to be free from anything your family may plan and because you wanted me to be happy" Chloe felt all the tears and pent up emotion come out of her as she looked at Lucifer

"Lucifer please... just please talk to me please, I love you Lucifer, I love you, and I know you love me to, you're just in too much pain to open yourself up to it, I know how much you hurt seeing me with Marcus, and i'm so sorry you were hurt, but Lucifer I didn't know all of this stuff, and I didn't think that you wanted to be with me, when we got close you ran off and came back married, how was I supposed to know that you were dealing with all of this, you can't stand there hating me, you can't go around the entire world doing what you're doing hating me, it's not fair Lucifer, you can't do this to me, you can't make me feel this way" Chloe angrily and furiously said to Lucifer, she just wanted to work this all out, she wanted him, she knew she wanted him because everything that Lucifer went through for her now that she knew showed her how deep those feelings ran, she needed him to see that her feelings ran just as deep for him, even though with her marrying Marcus, she knew he'd never believe it.

Lucifer stared at Chloe with a deathly, eerie stare, one would think he was stoic but the intensity in his eyes were anything but stoic as he calmly said "you're right detective, you're absolutely right, I do love you, I love you with every fiber of my being" the intensity of his words captivating everyone in the room "and I won't just love you for a lifetime, i'm going to love you for the rest of eternity, ten billion, fifteen billion, it doesn't matter how many billions of years go by, I will still love you, hell not only do I love you, I love your daughter Beatrice, I love everyone in this room right now, well everyone except Marcus, but everyone else, you, Beatrice, Daniel, Ella, Linda, Maze, even Amenadiel, I love you and all of them very much, now Chloe Jane Pierce, pick up your husband and go to sleep, I'm essentially stuck with you all for the next month and this champion won't be losing any innocents because he's stuck with a new team for awhile, you got that Mrs. Pierce" Lucifer said with an emphatic seriousness about him.

Chloe felt her breath get caught in her throat, those eyes and his voice and his intensity, it was too much to handle, it was then that the anchor on MSNBC started talking about the next story

'In what has to be the business move of the century, the New York Times owners have all agreed to sell the ownership and rights to the paper to new owner Lucifer Morningstar, their reasoning when asked was simple and to the point 'Mr. Morningstar made us all an offer that we couldn't refuse' and with that the paper was sold to Lucifer Morningstar, who now adds the New York Times to 'Morningstar holdings' which also as of today includes Morningstar tower in Miami Florida, the club owner from L.A has said that he still continues his plans to build clubs all over the world, but that he also wanted to venture out into the business world, and with this purchase he does just that'.

EVERYONE in the room stared at Lucifer with open jaws, everyone except Ella who was passed out on the couch and Marcus who was passed out on the floor.

"Please...please let us help you Lucifer, let all of us be there for you please Lucifer" Chloe said pleadingly as she stared at the man in shock at what she just heard on the T.V. Beatrice was staring up at the man wide eyed and shocked along with everyone else.

Maze felt like she was in the middle of a hurricane...hurricane Lucifer, and she just stared at him as if he was insane. Lucifer himself chuckled when he saw the demon like that, he then walked over to Maze and kissed her on the cheek

"You Mazikeen are the one that said I needed to do more with my time here on earth, you thought I should be dominant, and dominant my darling demon is exactly what I intend on being, and by the way that whole lip quivering and shocked look on your face is really sexy" Lucifer said with an arrogant grin on his face.

"You have to stop this Lucifer, you're changing the world, and you're changing it too fast, the world isn't ready for what your doing Lucifer, please see that, please come back home to us, we can all figure out together how best for you to be 'champion of earth' but you have to stop this please Lucifer" Maze pleaded, her face begging Lucifer to hear her words.

"Are you still going to say that you're not being fueled by hate and anger, are you honestly going to say that your just fine and that there is nothing wrong with you Lucifer, are you actually going to tell all of us in this room, the people that truly know you that you're just fine, Lucifer please like Chloe said, let us be there for you and help you please" Linda said with a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Linda darling I don't know how many times I have to say it, but i'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me at all, just because I told the previous owners of the New York Times that if they didn't sell the newspaper to me at a reduced price they would all know indescribable pain in hell doesn't mean that there is a problem with me or that i'm being controlled by hate and anger or whatever else you're saying... it means that i'm a great business man and extremely powerful...that's all" Lucifer said with a casual normal smile plastered on his youthful gorgeous face.

Dan was nearly on the edge of soiling in his pants so he kept his mouth shut, but Amenadiel spoke up with fear in his voice "brother thank you for your honest words earlier but please... let me be there for you as your brother, talk to me alright, I know our relationship has been rocky but let me be here for you now Lucifer, please brother".

Lucifer rolled his eyes, everyone here was so overly dramatic, he then looked down at Beatrice who was still staring up at him wide eyed and speechless "spawn would you please tell all of them not to be so annoyingly dramatic, and that not only am I 'champion of earth' and an awesome superhero, but i'm also the lord of hell, the king of hell, ruler of the underworld, the prince of darkness, and of course the king of evil, or so i'm told, point is would you tell all of them to lighten up, I mean come on spawn, I literally conquered hell after being brutally burned alive all over my body" Lucifer then winked at Maze "right babe" Lucifer turned back to Beatrice who started crying at this point

"You were...burned alive Lucifer?" Beatrice said lips quivering and tears coming out as she hugged Lucifer tight.

"Well...yeah kid I was but it isn't that big of a deal really, I mean I cut my wings off a few dozen times when they came back also but hey that isn't a big deal either kid, the point is tell all the rest of them to stop being annoyingly dramatic".

Beatrice started bawling her eyes out "LUCIFER YOU HURT YOURSELF, BUT WHY LUCIFER WOULD YOU DO THAT, WE DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT YOURSELF".

"Alright bloody hell, would you stop being so overly dramatic now, I mean what is it with you people" Lucifer said feeling annoyed.

Chloe also fully bursted into tears as she came over and pulled her daughter off of Lucifer, everything that Lucifer went through, now that she knew, now that she knew all of it thanks to Azrael, and Amenadiel, and Maze, she wanted to be there for Lucifer, she knew she loved him with all her heart and she knew that he loved her, he said as much, he just wasn't gonna let himself feel it because he didn't wanna get hurt anymore, Chloe saw it all crystal clear now.

"Mommy, Lucifer was burned alive, and he cut his wings off, and his feelings are hurt really bad right now" Trixie said while bawling her eyes out on her mother's shoulder.

"I know baby, I know, i'm really sad to baby" Chloe said as she comforted her daughter with a big hug.

"Alright enough is enough" Lucifer casually said rolling his eyes "You're all insane, and you're all a bunch of drama queens" Lucifer then looked at Chloe and Beatrice "you two need to get your husband and step-dad respectfully off the floor and into bed, you Chloe need to get some rest cause per my deals with Yeshua and Azrael i'm back at the precinct tomorrow...unfortunately"

Lucifer then looked at Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel and said "You three need to breathe in and breathe out like I told Ella earlier, cause apparently in two weeks you're all team 666 which means you represent me on my team, and I can't have this foolishness on my team, it won't do at all"

Lucifer then looked at Dan and rolled his eyes hard "stop being so damn scared i'm not after anyones life or soul and i'm certainly no threat to your daughter, i'll see you at the precinct tomorrow, oh and don't embarrass me in two weeks when your on team 666, I can't deal with your beta-male crap right now, got it".

Lucifer then looked back at Chloe and Beatrice who were still crying their eyes out "Oh and executive decision here but Ella can be on team 666 so can you Beatrice I have zero problems with that but lieutenant colostomy bag will not be on team 666, that's an executive decision on my part, I can't deal with an even more annoying beta-male than Daniel on my team, all that police procedure and police protocal crap is enough to make me go crazy, so none of that from him, and I don't care if he's your husband or not it's my team, thus my decision, oh and about that him texting other women stuff, please don't talk to me about it the next month, that's between you and lieutenant colostomy bag, it's none of my business and I don't care at all, got it...fantastic"

Lucifer then took a step back towards the door and let his wings unfurl "Alright i'm gonna go do my superhero thing, maybe save some lives stop some bad guys, all that good stuff, i'll see you all later and Mrs. Pierce I will see you tomorrow...Unfortunately" Lucifer then turned into white lights just like Azrael had and teleported out of there into the sky where he then flew, leaving everyone in the room silent and in complete and utter disbelief, Lucifer had completely changed.


	36. Chapter 36

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 36

Everyone inside of Chloe's apartment was left wondering what was happening, Lucifer had left and they were all left shaking in their shoes, the fear and the uncertainty hanging over the room like a cloud.

Chloe had already had her share of intense moments over the last few days and it was all getting to be like an anvil inside her. Not too long ago she was once again a married woman, but everything was now turned upside down, and not only was she and their big family turned upside down, Lucifer was slowly turning the whole world upside down because of his inner turmoil.

"What's happening... guys please tell me what just happened" Daniel said as he felt himself breaking out into a sweat, and he felt his hands shaking.

"Lucifer is a global superhero who just brought the New York Times, that's what's happening Dan" Maze said looking at Daniel and feeling the same trepidation.

"Lucifer just had a conversation with Jesus's voice guys" Daniel replied feeling like a deer staring down the headlights of a train. "How in the hell are us normal everyday humans supposed to deal with all of this, Maze... Amenadiel, please say something" Daniel said perhaps a bit more angrily then he intended.

"It isn't just you humans that have to deal with it Daniel" Amenadiel replied calmly but with a worried seriousness that sent a chill down Daniel's back. "Didn't you hear Yeshua and Azrael, did you see Azrael, they're both worried about Lucifer's actions right now, which probably means that my father and all of heaven are also worried about Lucifer's actions, did you see and hear his new team, even they're worried about Lucifer's actions right now...it isn't just you humans that are worried Daniel, believe me" Amenadiel said worry and concern lacing his every word.

"Oh and Jesus wants us all to part of Lucifer's superhero team for two weeks...what does that even mean? Can someone please explain that to me" Daniel said almost to the point of being hysterical.

"Dan calm down alright, let's just figure all of this stuff out one step at a time ok" Chloe said trying to soothe her ex-husband's nerves, truth be told hers weren't much better.

"Chloe all of us are caught up in some kind of game involving Lucifer, and god, and Jesus, and demons, and angels, our child is involved in all of this now, none of this is normal or right Chloe, none of it" Dan angrily and emphatically replied.

"Daniel, don't have a panic attack, I know all of this sounds crazy and unbelievable and insane, believe me I do, but if you let yourself dwell on all of this for too long it will destroy you Daniel, don't let all of this stuff drive you out of your mind" Linda said therapeutically.

"Did you tell me not to have a panic attack Linda? Lucifer aka Satan is treating the world like it's his personal oyster and you're telling me not to panic... Linda we all should be panicking right now, all of us" Dan replied sounding quite unhinged.

Trixie then ran up and gave her daddy a hug "daddy everything will be ok, Lucifer is just sad and hurt right now, but he would never ever actually hurt us daddy" Trixie looked up at her dad with hopeful eyes, hoping he listened to her.

"Munchkin I know how much you adore Lucifer, but you have to see how scary he is right now, he is changing the entire world very fast, too fast Trixie" It was at that moment that the anchor on the news then said

'Cities from all over the world are planning days of celebration to celebrate and thank 'the devil' for all the work he has done helping people and helping law enforcement, his efforts will be recognized and celebrated' the anchor said, fear in her eyes and her tone as she read the story.

"This is going too far, someone has to break through to him" Chloe said as a rush of concern flooded her entire being.

111111111111111111111111111

"He brought the fucking New York Times" Dennis said wide eyed and jaw wide open as he along with the rest of team 666 and Azrael watched the news from one of the hotel rooms they were using in Dallas Texas.

"I'm gonna fucking strangle him, i'm gonna choke him to death with my bare hands, that maniac, that complete freaking psycho" Azrael furiously said as she watched the T.V "Is he out of his damn mind? I mean seriously the New York Times...really Lucifer... really" Azrael angrily hissed out just speaking outloud.

"So Lucifer finalized deals for a billion dollar tower in Miami, and ownership of the New York Times, along with moving forward with his own multi billion dollar company, all the while being a global superhero and 'champion of earth' oh and by the way he's satan...why I am not actually surprised at all" Angela said shaking her head and feeling like she was in a surreal dream that just kept getting more surreal, and to add more fuel to the fire she just essentially told satan that she had a crush on him and Lucifer seemed happy about it, what exactly did that mean?

"Look everyone, I know all of this sounds crazy, but the important thing is that we focus on why we're here, the mission, bringing down Andrew Wills and his drug trafficking enterprise, that's what we should be focused on right now" Nancy said feeling the need to try and get the team back on track.

"Nancy is right, Lucifer will do what he feels is best, but we are part of his team, even if he is a bit crazy right now, we're still here to help him" Frank said hoping that he was saying the right thing, a large part of him was deeply concerned about Lucifer, but they we're here for a reason and they couldn't forget that fact.

"A bit crazy?... Frank he just brought the damn New York Times, he brought a massive billion dollar tower, we're past a bit crazy at this point I think Frank" Azrael said glaring at Frank with obvious concern in her eyes, and then at that moment all of them heard the same story that those in L.A heard

'Cities from all over the world are planning days of celebration to celebrate and thank 'the devil' for all the work he has done helping people and helping law enforcement, his efforts will be recognized and celebrated'.

"Good god almighty" Frank said barely above a whisper as he watched the T.V in wonder.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING STRANGLE THAT MANIAC" Azrael yelled out as the story hit her like a punch in the gut.

"So the entire world is gonna celebrate...'the devil'" Angela astonishment taking over her voice, was her favorite devil just having some fun, or was her favorite devil playing a much more cerebral game than any of them even realized, the thought brought with it a small tinge of fear, but strangely enough a good deal of arousal as well, Lucifer might just be playing with the entire world and that aroused her, Nancy and Dennis were at a loss for words but then commercials came on and the first one came on.

Models started appearing one by one on the screen in different locations, and the narrator was hyping up and promoting a clothing line, and the name of the clothing line had everyone's eyes start twitching, not just those in Dallas but also those in L.A whom were all watching the same exact commercial... DevilWare, the official clothing line of 'The Devil' in stores everywhere soon.

The models were all wearing different shirts, jackets, hats, and other sorts of clothing, and there were many different designs, some said 'go team 666' others just said 'the devil' in fancy letters, others said 'prince of darkness' in fancy neat letters, some said 'the devil #loves 69' and there were many other clever designs and logos on the clothing, and everyone from both groups in Dallas and L.A saw the commercial and each of their respective responses varied.

Amenadiel: "HE WHAAAAT"

Nancy: "Lucifer... has his own clothing line now...what is going on?"

Daniel: "That psychotic bastard! What is he trying to do?"

Trixie: "Wow that's so awesome, mommy...daddy can I have DevilWare clothing for school?"

Dennis: "We need to find a way to tie him down and have an intervention"

Maze: "He's lost his damn mind, this is all insane"

Azrael: "I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF, CHOKE HIM TO DEATH, THAT DAMN MANIAC, THAT PSYCHO, HAS HE LOST HIS DAMN MIND?"

Frank: "You're absolutely right Dennis, we'll tie him down and intervene for as long as it takes"

Linda: "Alright so we all have to tie him down, we have to find a way to tie him down and have an intervention with him, we have to do it for the sake of the world"

Angela: "As hot as I think he is right now I agree, we need to have an intervention for Lucifer"

Chloe: "You're right Linda, he needs a full scale intervention, he may not see it but I think we all do, and I even think his team sees it, we need to have an intervention for Lucifer"

It was then that disaster struck at both places, Chloe's apartment started shaking really hard just like the church in Dallas did, and the hotel room in Dallas had it's door kicked in and sleep gas thrown in, team 666 tried to put up a fight but the gas quickly took effect and over a dozen men came into the room and started picking up the members of team 666 to take them away, Azrael was putting up a good fight against the men in masks, but soon a few of them overpowered them with supernatural strength of their own, and when she was on the ground on her knees barely conscious a man came into the room and smirked down at her

"My sources have told me that a new player was in town looking for Andrew Wills... Well bitch here I am" Wills then knocked Azrael unconscious with a hard right cross.

Back in L.A the situation was just as dire, Chloe, Mazikeen, Linda, Ella, Trixie, Daniel, Amenadiel, and Marcus were all standing in the middle of the room surrounded by more than a dozen demons of different sizes and shapes all looking at them with ravenous evil eyes ready to destroy all of them, and they were helpless, even Maze knew that, they were helpless and Trixie was bawling her eyes out in fear as both Chloe and Daniel held her close.

Yeshua and the entire heavenly host also had their hands full, heaven had began shaking as well, the silver city shaking down to it's core, Yeshua didn't have any chance to warn Azrael of Wills impending attack, because heaven was also starting to be attacked by monsters...but the monsters weren't demons...Yeshua could see that, they were entirely something different..."but how is this possible" Yeshua uttered.

Lucifer was standing on the rooftop of a L.A skyscraper, having just successfully saved a couple from some would be robbers, the good old spirit plane always being helpful, the couple was safe and sound being none the wiser of how they were saved and the robbers were effectively hauled off to jail. Lucifer was enjoying the song 'Porn star dancing' on his phone because he loved porn stars, and dancing, and the song had a good positive message.

It was then that the entire world started shaking, not just L.A but the entire world as Lucifer looked on concerned wondering was going on he then heard Beatrice's voice in his head along with Chloe whom were both praying to him at the same time Beatrice was saying "Lucifer please come help us, please Lucifer save us" and then there was Chloe's voice "Lucifer, we're being attacked, come save us, please protect my daugher Lucifer".

Lucifer heard their prayers, they were in deep trouble, but not just them apparently, but also the entire world "Bloody hell" Lucifer said as he took flight into the night.


	37. Chapter 37

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 37

Lucifer heard their prayers, they were in deep trouble, but not just them apparently, but also the entire world "Bloody hell" Lucifer said as he took flight into the night.

Lucifer was so not in the mood for any of this crazy bullshit tonight, the world was shaking like the church down in Dallas did, it was almost like the entire damn planet had become a hellmouth, As Lucifer flew through the night quickly he realized that he needed to use his new power of teleportation if he was going to save Beatrice... alright and the others too, but Beatrice was his first concern, and so he body turned to a flash of white as he teleported.

1111111111

Chloe, Daniel, Trixie, Mazikeen, Linda, Ella, Amenadiel, and Marcus were all standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by now over a dozen demons of all shapes and sizes, all of which were terrifying, everyone of them frightened, even Maze who knew they were outnumbered and helpless against the coming onslaught, they were all going to die here.

"Mommy... daddy...i'm scared... what's happening?" Trixie said while crying her eyes out in fear.

"Just close your eyes monkey" Chloe said tearfully as she held her child close in her arms "just close your eyes and think about happy thoughts ok" Chloe tearfully and heartbrokenly said, knowing they were all going to die and knowing that she couldn't protect her child.

"STAY BACK YOU BASTARDS, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" Daniel screamed out as he ran to attack one of the demons, everyone yelled at him to come back but he didn't listen, the demon he tried to attack punched Daniel hard right in the face knocking him down and sending him backwards to the rest of the group.

Maze, Linda, Ella, and Amenadiel all got to the ground to check and make sure that Daniel was alright, all of them concerned for Daniel's health, Chloe was holding Trixie close to her so she couldn't get down to help check on him and Marcus was looking around like a madman feeling like he was bout to piss his pants... again.

"Maze...can you beat them all up?" Trixie asked through trembling lips

"I can't... there's to many of them little human" Maze said as the tears of inevitability began to come down.

One of the demons with a deep evil voice said "mmmm the little girl will be tasty once she is cooked properly" all of the demons laughed a sick sadistic laugh at that statement.

"None of you will touch her... foul creatures of hell!" Amenadiel viciously said ready to fight to his last breath to protect the little girl and his family hear on earth.

"There's nothing you can do you weak pathetic fool" one of the demons said with an evil hiss.

"Stay away from us you evil bastards!" Chloe violently said as anger and rage took over

"KILL THEM ALL" one of the demons screamed out, and when it did, everyone of the demons charged at once

"STOP RIGHT NOW" a voice said from the doorway of the apartment, everyone saw the very familiar face of one Lucifer Morningstar.

"LUCIFER" Trixie happily yelled out, everyone in the room all stared at Lucifer who just casually strolled into the room. One of the demons, a hideously evil creature with four eyes and and a pure red body looked at Trixie then back at Lucifer.

"No way this is THE LUCIFER, he's just another weak pathetic human, it's just a bluff" the demon snarled as looked ready to attack.

Lucifer smirked at the foolish demon with his hands in his pockets as he casually stood there rolling his eyes, he then looked at Maze while keeping that smirk on his face "dear Maze, I know I released you from your services and your oath but one time could you please recite your oath just one time for this little fool" Lucifer then stared directly into all four of the demons eyes.

Maze gave a wickedly sadistic grin to the demon herself and then began to recite her former oath "I Mazikeen, member of the Lilim, Archdemon of the Pit, and First forged of the Underworld vow to be the Right Hand of our Lord for all eternity" Maze finished with a wickedly evil grin of her own as she saw the frightened face of the demon.

The four eyed red demon was speechless with fear, Lucifer then let his eyes glow hellfire red and stuck a hand out with lightning speed and destroyed the demon with a blast of the lightbringer flame "The rest of you on your knees now...RIGHT NOW!" Lucifer said with a fury that made everyone's heart skip a beat, even those from L.A that knew Lucifer.

Every demon quickly did as they were told and got down on their knees just like Lucifer told them to, they now being the victim of fear and inevitability.

Lucifer then looked directly at Beatrice "Are you alright sweetheart, I know this is really scary for you, and I promise to fix this entire situation ok darling" Lucifer said with a sweet compassionate smile on his face, Lucifer then looked at all the rest of them "This is a free save for Beatrice... but the rest of you as of now owe me" Lucifer said with a smug grin which earned glares of disbelief from everyone.

Lucifer then walked to the middle of the room to stand with those from L.A, hands casually in his pockets "As the king of hell, I demand to know why you're all here and why it seems the whole planet has become one big hellmouth" Everyone of the demons were scared speechless "Speak now and you live... stay silent and I promise i'll destroy all of you" Lucifer then let his wings unfurl and his eyes to once again glow hellfire "Do I make myself clear?" Lucifer furiously said, everyone in L.A feeling a sense of fear, they had rarely if ever seen this side of Lucifer...everyone accept Maze who had seen it a few times.

One of the demons, a creature with brown pupiless eyes that stood almost seven feet tall then said "Master Lucifer, the entire underworld is in chaos, a winged angelic creature who possesses the lightbringer flame has come and said that per your requests, all of hell is to come to this plane of existence my lord, the angelic creature has been using the lightbringer flame to burn holes through the barriers separating the planes".

Lucifer felt his anger growing to a dangerous level "I am the only master of the lightbringer flame, what did this imposter look like demon, tell me now and I won't put your head on a mantle" Lucifer violently and angrily hissed out, taking everyone by surprise.

"Lucifer calm down, we'll figure this out alright" Maze said calmly trying to get Lucifer to restrain himself.

"This is all your fault Lucifer" Marcus hatefully said to Lucifer drawing all of their attentions "You're the one that introduced all of this chaos and bullshit into our lives... we were happy in our lives before you came back with your devil and hell bullshit, and now here we all are because of you Lucifer, all because of you!" Marcus hatefully said as his eyes were wide and his glare was damning.

"Shut up Marcus, just shut up please" Linda said glaring at the lieutenant.

"Stop being mean to Lucifer, he is here to protect us" Trixie tearfully said, as she herself glared at Marcus.

"Marcus what the hell are you doing?" Chloe said glaring at her husband, knowing that Lucifer was... the only reason they all weren't dead at this point.

"I'm telling the truth Chloe... why do you think that I text those other women hmmmmmmm, it's because I knew that deep down you never were over this son of a bitch here" Marcus furiously said as his emotions were spilling over.

"Now isn't the time for all that Marcus" Ella said as she focused an angry annoyed glare at Marcus, none of them had wanted to hear any of his crap ever since they found out what he was doing behind Chloe's back.

"It's the perfect time for it Ella, we're in a room with a bunch of fucking demons, the whole world is shaking, this is all Lucifer's fault" Marcus angrily said, Hate and fear taking over the man.

Lucifer wasn't paying any attention to him, his back was turned on all of them, let them have their petty little arguments, the champion had other things to focus on, the world was shaking, this entire world had become a hellmouth thanks to another... Lightbringer? How and why, Lucifer felt an uneasy feeling, there was no other lightbringer, he was it, he won the lightbringer flame all those many...many eons ago, and if father and mother had given the power of the lightbringer flame to another then he would have known about it by now.

Lucifer also felt an uneasy worry for his team back in Dallas, he would have to check in on them as soon as he was done with this situation, every demon was still on their knees hailing to the king, but Lucifer wasn't focused on them anymore, nor was he focused on the petty arguing going on behind them, but there was someone that he needed to speak to right now.

"Yeshua, we need to speak, do you know of another lightbringer who somehow has power over the lightbringer flame" Lucifer said up to the sky catching everyone behind him off guard "Yeshua I know you can hear me don't you dare ignore me" Lucifer said annoyance and worry starting to creep up inside of him.

"Lucifer... I can hear you... Lucifer heaven is under attack right now... it started shaking and then suddenly creatures from many different planes of existence started attacking, i'm up here fighting now" Yeshua said as the concern and dread were etched in every word he said.

"How is that possible Yeshua? No one should be powerful enough to get inside of heaven, let alone lead a full on assault on it" Lucifer nervously replied.

"Lucifer Its... your mother, she broke in with her own army and started attacking" Yeshua replied fear in his voice.

"Lucifer how is that possible you said you sent her to another dimension" Amenadiel said wide-eyed and on the verge of tears.

"I did Amenadiel, I did... how is this...possible?" Lucifer said barely above a whisper.

"Your mom is... having a war in heaven" Linda said lips quivering as the memory of what the goddess did to her flooded her mind.

"And Lucifer i'm so so very sorry but I didn't get a chance to warn your team" Yeshua said regret in his voice.

"What does that mean Yeshua, what do you mean you didn't get a chance to warn them" Lucifer said anger and tension rising "what happened to my team Yeshua?"

"They were taken Lucifer, along with Azrael, they were all taken by Andrew Wills and his men, some of which are also possessed by demons, it's how they overpowered Azrael and knocked her out" Yeshua said feeling guilty over not being able to warn them.

Lucifer felt his whole body shaking with rage, he wanted to start annihilating things, but before he could say anything Marcus went and said the exact wrong thing.

"It looks like you went and got your own team killed Lucifer, well done, what's that young woman's name that was here before...oh right Angela, I bet she regrets meeting you right about now" Marcus said with a hate filled voice.

It was right then and there that Marcus felt his teeth go down his throat as Lucifer punched his teeth right down his throat with a hard right cross, Lucifer then stood over the man with his eyes glowing hellfire red and a dark ferocious stare "I don't know why Chloe allowed your tongue... or anything else of yours down her throat but if you make another sound I will feed you to these demons myself... got that lieutenant colostomy bag" Lucifer said making sure that everyone knew he was quite serious.

Lucifer then looked at Chloe who had tears of sadness and regret in her eyes, Lucifer didn't give a damn at all "Chloe pick up your worthless husband, we will be leaving very soon" Lucifer then knelt down and touched Daniel's face for a moment using a little angelic grace to wake Daniel up and make his head feel better, Lucifer then not kindly yanked the man off the ground "Douche... help your ex wife pick up her current husband now, were going to be leaving.

"Im sorry for what Marcus just said to you Lucifer, it was very mean" Trixie said through tears, that was just very mean what Marcus had just said to Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at the spawn who was still in Chloe's arms with an almost emotionless look "Spawn you're my second in command right now, tell everyone to hold hands and get ready because were leaving" Lucifer said choosing to ignore the looks of concern and worry from everyone else.

Lucifer then turned back around and said in a low angry voice "All of you go back to hell now, or else i'll destroy you and every other demon in hell that dares to defy me...NOW" Lucifer yelled out, patience now officially gone.

The seven foot tall demon that told Lucifer about the other lightbringer then nervously said "Yes Master...as you wish" And in that moment every demon disappeared back to hell leaving the room with only its original occupants.

"Everyone hold hands, Lucifer is going to use his superpowers and teleport us out of here" Trixie said sternly, or as sternly as a ten year old girl could be.

And everyone started to do as the little girl said... cause pissing off Lucifer right now was a bad idea, Maze though could feel it so could Amenadiel, out of everyone those two had known Lucifer the longest, everyone watched Lucifer's back and his posture, his fury was barely being contained, his mother was somehow attacking heaven with her own army, there was somehow another lightbringer out there that went down to hell and was ordering demons to attack earth... and they were doing it in Lucifer's name, and his team was being held captive after being left on their own, when he was told by Yeshua that they would be looked after, and then Marcus had to go and say what he said after Lucifer made it a point to come there and save them, and Chloe and Beatrice both felt terrible because they themselves both prayed to Lucifer asking for his help.

Lucifer then turned back around and walked toward all of them, he put his hand on Maze's shoulder and teleported all of them out of there.

11111111111111111111111111

All of them landed on the roof of Lux, Lucifer then walked a few steps, while everyone was still nervous about where things were going. Lucifer walked to the very edge of the building and scanned the entire view in front of him, the earth was shaking, he could feel demons leaking out into the world... time to confront this would be lightbringer.

Lucifer then screamed "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE WHOEVER YOU ARE THAT IS ORDERING THIS IN MY NAME, YOU'D HAVE TO BE AN ANGEL IN ORDER TO CONTROL THE LIGHTBRINGER FLAME, WHICH MEANS YOU CAN HEAR ME...WHOEVER YOU ARE I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY...OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU I PROMISE YOU THAT" Lucifer looked out into the world feeling his anger boiling over.

The whole group standing in the middle of the roof on top of the large building, standing there feeling that surreal feeling hit them all in the pits of their stomachs, this was so far above what any of them expected, even Maze and Amenadiel were starting to feel out of place with what was taking place.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SAY THIS... COME HERE NOW OR ELSE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES...I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES ALL OF ETERNITY... I WILL FIND YOU... I PROMISE YOU THAT" Lucifer screamed out. It was then that white lights came down from the sky, and the lights appeared on the other side of the roof opposite Lucifer.

The group all looked at the lights as they touched down on the roof, Lucifer stared on intently, and Lucifer's along with everyone else's eyes shot up in complete and utter surprise over who they saw.

"...Chlo...Chloe?" Lucifer said, mouth open in shock, but it wasn't Chloe, it was just her exact doppleganger, exact physique down to every inch identical to the Chloe that was standing in the middle of the roof holding her child close to her, this new Chloe however was wearing a short White sexy mini skirt, with a perfectly form fitting long sleeve white shirt, which showed off her mid drift perfectly.

And the doppleganger looked at Lucifer with a sweet loving smile "Hello Samael...my name is Samantha... and I too am a lightbringer created by your mother... and I come here now to see you" Samantha said with a loving gentle look on her face.


	38. Chapter 38

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 38

"...Chlo...Chloe?" Lucifer said, mouth open in shock, but it wasn't Chloe, it was just her exact doppleganger, exact physique down to every inch identical to the Chloe that was standing in the middle of the roof holding her child close to her, this new Chloe however was wearing a short White sexy mini skirt, with a perfectly form fitting long sleeve white shirt, which showed off her mid drift perfectly.

And the doppleganger looked at Lucifer with a sweet loving smile "Hello Samael...my name is Samantha... and I too am a lightbringer created by your mother... and I come here now to see you" Samantha said with a loving gentle look on her face.

"You look...you look just like my mommy" Trixie said wide eyed as she looked on intently at the woman with wonder in her eyes.

Samantha smiled sweetly at the little girl "It's nice to finally meet you Trixie... my name is Samantha sweetheart".

"Don't talk to our daughter... whatever you are" Dan said skeptical and deeply concerned... this was too much for mere humans to deal with... he stood there wondering why all of this kept happening.

"Shut up human... i'm here to speak with Samael, not with you Daniel" Samantha said with a terrifying look directed towards Daniel. The world was still shaking and the nighttime sky was starting to look very eerie as shades of red and orange started appearing in the night sky, as they all stood on the roof of Lux wondering what was next Chloe then felt complete fury enter her whole body

"What are you? Why in the hell do you look like me? and what do you want with all of us, i'm a human being... this is all just too nuts for me... it's too much to deal with" Chloe said as she burst into tears, the surrealness of everything just finally catching up to her.

"It's exactly like the goddess always said" Samantha said as she smugly grinned at Chloe "You were never worthy of Samael's love and affection" Samantha then looked at Samael lovingly "But I am Samael...the goddess made me for you Samael".

Lucifer stared at Samantha intently "you knew Daniel's name without him ever telling you... mom made you and made sure that you would have the detective's memories didn't she... Samantha?" Lucifer said with a stoic expression on his face, both him and Samantha staring at each other intenly.

"Yes Samael, the goddess gave me all of her memories, all of her thoughts and feelings, I am her Samael... I am her down to every cell of my being... but unlike her I will love and cherish you like she never did" Samantha said to Lucifer, and he could see it in her shiny blue eyes and the way those words were said... Samantha meant what she said.

"I never had the chance to love and cherish him" Chloe hysterically said as her heart felt broken and her tears poured down her face... like they had been for days now...it was like a sadness and despair that would not stop "He never gave me the chance... he never opened up to me... he never let me in those high walls of his enough to give me a chance to love him, I never knew all that he went through for me because he never opened up to me" Chloe said stepping away from the group and slowly walking towards Samantha, Chloe's eyes were bloodshot red, Chloe was close to having a total complete nervous breakdown.

It was Linda and Maze, that went up and pulled her back trying to comfort her "Chloe just calm down alright, you have to get control of yourself ok" Linda said trying to be comforting to her friend and tribewoman.

"Yeah Chloe ignore this bitch" Maze said glaring at Samantha, who only arrogantly and very smugly grinned back at Maze.

"I'm not bloody here for a dating show... I wanna know why you burned the barriers separating Hell from earth, and I wanna know why my mother is attacking heaven... and I wanna know now, oh and I wanna know why you went down to hell and gave orders in my name for" Lucifer said feeling anger go through his vains and really not being in the mood for all this dating crap.

Samantha smiled seductively "As you wish Lucifer, I have no problem telling you everything... when you sent the goddess to another universe, the hole didn't quite seal all the way, and when your father gave you your wings back, it sent a vibration of power all throughout space and time, and that hole opened just a little more, well as it turns out not everyone in this heaven liked your plan of giving the goddess her own universe, and so your brother Michael took a garrison of low level angels and attacked the goddesses universe" Samantha immediately stopped speaking when she saw Lucifer's eyes turn to hellfire, his anger evident.

"So...you're telling me that after I sent my mother to another universe to prevent a civil war in heaven...my idiotic fool of a brother Michael decided to start one anyway" Lucifer's entire body was shaking with fury "Is that the story you're telling me Samantha?" it was then that an explosion happened down on the ground in the city and then Lucifer knew... he couldn't be on this roof anymore...he had to get going.

"Samantha promise me that you won't hurt any of the people here... promise me that now" Lucifer said urgency in every word he spoke.

"I promise Samael... I swear on the goddess herself that I am no threat to anyone here... I swear it Samael" Samantha replied staring directly into Lucifer's eyes, Lucifer almost getting lost in her stare.

Lucifer had to move and so he looked at the now silent and completely baffled group from L.A and said "Beatrice take the whole group through the latch on the roof, it will lead you to my old penthouse do you understand darling?" Lucifer said as he quickly and stood with the group.

Beatrice nodded her head and Lucifer smiled gently "Alright sweetheart, I'm going to have to shepherd humans to the penthouse, you, your mommy and daddy can help spread them all throughout the building where they will be safe" Lucifer then gave the girl a few feathers "those are for any humans that may need healing darling, have Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, and Ella help anyone with any shock or fear they may have... and Beatrice I want you to help comfort and sooth any frightened children that I bring alright darling" Beatrice nodded her head determined to be of help... everyone else just glared at Lucifer.

"You're making a ten year old girl your second in command... what about you know...me?" Maze angrily said, wondering what the hell was going through Lucifer's psychotic mind.

"Is this some kind of joke Lucifer? Lucifer the world is shaking apart, heaven is under attack by your mom and apparently Chloe has an exact angel clone... now isn't the time to be passive aggressive" Linda said as her eyes started to twitch... which Lucifer found to be adorable especially with the glasses she was wearing.

"Dammit Lucifer we're just human beings, we're not cut out for all of this crazy bullshit... do you or the rest of your nutjob family realize the full extent of your actions... do any of you even care how your actions impact humanity" Daniel said eyes wild and feral almost as if his sanity was completely slipping away.

Lucifer's patience was gone, they wondered why he wanted the spawn as his second in command... well if they could bloody well see themselves then they'e have their answer.

Chloe looked like she was have a mental breakdown, Daniel was right there with her, Ella was back to clutching her damn cross tight, Linda looked like a nervous wreck, Maze looked way too anxious and agitated like a rabid dog wanting to attack, Marcus was unconscious with no teeth, and finally there was his brother Amenadiel who was silent and lost in his own head knowing now that heaven was being attacked by their mother and her own personal army, the spawn was the only one of them with anywhere near a clear mind.

Lucifer then realized the best course of action... ignore everyone else and just speak to Beatrice... a solid plan if there ever was one "Alright Beatrice, now is the time, I have humans to go save" Lucifer then turned around and glared at Samantha "Oh and by the way Chloe version 2.0 my name is Lucifer" Lucifer then ran toward the edge of the building as everyone stared wide eyed, Lucifer jumped off the building and let his wings unfurl as he took off into the night.

"Soon Samael... You will have to make a choice" Samantha said as slightly wicked grin came through to her face.


	39. Chapter 39

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 39

Lucifer then realized the best course of action... ignore everyone else and just speak to Beatrice... a solid plan if there ever was one "Alright Beatrice, now is the time, I have humans to go save" Lucifer then turned around and glared at Samantha "Oh and by the way Chloe version 2.0 my name is Lucifer" Lucifer then ran toward the edge of the building as everyone stared wide eyed, Lucifer jumped off the building and let his wings unfurl as he took off into the night.

"Soon Samael... You will have to make a choice" Samantha said as slightly wicked grin came through to her face.

Lucifer flew quickly to the streets below, demons were starting to appear on the streets, humans were running in fear, Lucifer still had his team to worry about as well but he realized they would want him to worry about innocents first, but soon... very soon he would be with them and making sure the demon possessing Andrew Wills burned in hell for all eternity.

Lucifer quickly landed on the ground, and he was in the spiritual plane so he wouldn't be seen, he knew though that the moment was at hand that he would have to reveal himself, of course he could stay in his glamour and that would hopefully allow humanity to think that he wasn't the actual devil, but they would know that he was the superhero 'devil'.

Luckily Lucifer had already thought of that, when he had asked Yeshua to adjust his glamour so that he would look like he did before the fall, Yeshua probably didn't realize that Lucifer could adjust that glamour how he wanted to, Lucifer had asked Yeshua to adjust his glamour to help with Beatrice and that was the truth but Lucifer also had another reason... hidden only to himself.

Lucifer knew he could make his glamour look like how he wanted it to, he could now be his original self before the fall, which made him look around twenty five, or he could adjust it to make himself look like he was thirty seven again, he could go back and forth however he wanted to.

The world hadn't seen this form yet, the only form anyone knew of was the older looking form, his original form was still new and no one other than his team and those from L.A had seen it which means he may be able to pass it off to the world and have them think it wasn't Lucifer Morningstar... of course that was a gamble... but a gamble he would soon have to make. Of course he had one ace in the hole... he could allow his older form to have some facial hair... that would full humanity into thinking that the two forms were in fact two different people.

Lucifer knew now that it was time to throw caution to the wind... he didn't have a choice, Lucifer left the spiritual plane and appeared physically on the street... fully in his 'champion of earth' suit given to him by Yeshua, Lucifer then allowed his wings to unfurl on the street and he flew quickly on the street, the people stared at him in shock and awe, Lucifer quickly used a long pinion feather and with his power and will made it into a sword just like he did in the church in Dallas. The Pinion feather very quickly grew back on his wings, just like they always do.

Lucifer flew quickly hacking demons to pieces right there on the street, he was flying quickly, he then saw a huge demon standing at about twenty feet high, it had massive teeth, gray pupilless eyes, and two long arms, it was picking up and innocent woman in her mid eighties and was about to eat her, Lucifer used his sword to hack off the demon's arms and very quickly caught the old lady as she was falling, he set her on the ground gently, he then with one arm used his lightbringer flame to incinerate the creature right there in the street.

The old lady looked up at him in awe "Who are you, what is going on" the old lady said crying and in awe of what happened to her.

"Just think of me as a sexy young man that saved your life... no need to explain any further darling" Lucifer said gently as he grabbed the older lady by the wrist and teleported quickly to the penthouse dropping her off much to the surprise of Chloe, Dan, Trixie, Ella, Maze, Linda, and Amenadiel, Marcus was unconscious on the couch, and Samantha was still on the roof watching the chaos from above. Lucifer then teleported right out of the penthouse and back to the battle at hand.

Lucifer very quickly landed back on the ground and immediately started hacking demons like a hot knife through butter, he flew through the streets of L.A swiftly destroying every demon he found, he knew this was Samantha's and by proxy his mother's doing and there damn sure would be words.

Lucifer saw as he flew a husband, his wife, and their two children, one a little girl, and the other her slightly older brother outside their car on the street by the sidewalk, they were in front of a movie theater, but they were surrounded, half a dozen demons looking like they wanted to tear the family apart, the man in his late thirties, the wife in her mid thirties, and the little girl and little boy respectfully looking around six and nine, they were trapped and about to be torn apart..."Nope... so not happening on my watch" Lucifer said feeling his anger surge at this entire fucking situation.

Lucifer then unfurled his wings by the car, the demons all turned toward him, the family all crying and afraid stared at him wondering who this stranger "don't be afraid family of four... the knight in shining armor is right here" Lucifer then attacked the demons, hitting them with punches and kicks and then he quickly killed all of them, four of them had their necks snapped like twigs and the other two were cut in half with his sword.

"All right family of four no time to explain, but hold on to each other just like your doing" All four of them were completely in awe.

"Who... Who are you sir?" the father asked as he stared at Lucifer wondering just who this strange person with wings was.

"You folks can call me Bruce Wayne" Lucifer then teleported them to the penthouse, white lights swiftly going up to the sky, Lucifer and the family landed in the penthouse, and Lucifer left them there with the L.A group, Chloe and Daniel at that moment were comforting the older lady, Lucifer left them to it.

Lucifer landed on the ground again, but then he heard a prayer in his head from Candace back in Las Vegas 'Lucifer, Cody and I are in big trouble, there are monsters outside of my apartment, please help us'.

"Mom you better have a damn good reason for all of this" Lucifer said as he teleported, within a few moments he landed outside of Candace's apartment, he with unbelievable speed hacked the demons away with his sword, Lucifer destroyed them and incinerated their bodies with his flame. Lucifer then quickly ran up the stairs to Candace's apartment who opened the door and gave Lucifer a massive hug as a few tears rolled down her eyes "Thank you so much Lucifer... I wasn't sure if you heard me and I was so scared... Cody is in his room scared and" Lucifer cut her off by kissing her cheek.

Lucifer then gently whispered "I'm right here Candace I won't allow harm to come to you or your young offspring, but I need you to get young Cody now so I can take you somewhere safe" Candace nodded her head and went to go get Cody, she then came out holding her young three year old son in her arms.

"This is Lucifer... he is a nice man, and he is going to take us somewhere safe ok" Candace said whispering to her son, trying to calm down the young boy's tears.

"Mommy i'm scared" Cody said to his mother.

"I know you are baby, but everything is going to be ok sweetie" Candace said trying to comfort her young son.

"You're mother is right Cody, no harm shall be inflicted onto you or your mother... I promise" Lucifer then teleported Candace and Cody away, back to the penthouse.

The three of them landed in the penthouse, Ella and Amenadiel were talking with the mother and father of the family of four, and Trixie was helping to comfort their two young kids, Linda, Chloe, and Daniel were comforting and talking to the older woman, and Mazikeen was pacing nervously around the penthouse looking anxious. Lucifer, Candace, and Cody landed safely in the penthouse Lucifer then spoke quickly "Chloe this is Candace, Candace this is Chloe, you two can talk all you want about whatever you want" Lucifer then looked at Trixie "And Beatrice this hear is young Cody" Trixie looked and Lucifer and nodded her head knowing without being told that Lucifer wanted Trixie to help comfort Cody.

Lucifer then looked at Maze "Maze if you would be a dear and have a drink with Candace, that would be splendid" Lucifer said seeing that Maze was way to anxious, Lucifer then comfortingly said to Candace "and Cody can play with the other children... right Beatrice" Lucifer said giving Trixie a hopeful look. Trixie smiled at Lucifer

"Cody can definitely come play with us if that's ok with his mommy" Trixie said in her sweet and kind voice. Candace nodded her head up and down and sat Cody down on the floor and she bent down and said gently

"Why don't you go play with the other kids sweetheart" Candace said knowing and seeing the fear in Cody's eyes, Cody started pouting but then another mother in the room spoke up and that mother was Chloe

"Hey Cody, Trixie would love for you to go play with her and the other kids" Chloe said as she stood up and went to go stand by Candace and Lucifer, little three year old Cody pouted more and started crying.

"I don't want... nice man to leave" Cody said pointing to Lucifer, Lucifer stared down at the little guy, poor boy was scared out of his little mind.

Lucifer then bent down and much to the surprise of everyone that knew him, he picked up and held little Cody, he rubbed the boy's back soothingly, his hand then glowed ever so gently and he blessed the boy, Cody then got a big cute smile on his face, he then immediately fell asleep. Lucifer then gave the boy back to Candace who was giving Lucifer a loving look with a few tears coming down her face, Chloe also was staring at Lucifer with a tear or two on her face, that was one of the sweetest things if not the sweetest that Chloe had ever seen, Lucifer had held the little boy and blessed him so kindly, and the look on Cody's face when Lucifer blessed him was just so adorable.

"Alright I gotta go now' Lucifer said as he started to teleport out.

"Wait a minute who are you young man" the old lady said as she stared at Lucifer in awe

"Just call me Tony Stark maam" Lucifer said smiling kindly.

"You said your name was Bruce Wayne before" the father of the family of four said as he stood up and stared at Lucifer wondering who this man was. Lucifer quickly teleported out of there before any more questions were asked, and he knew he had the L.A group there and that they would deal with those questions better than he would at the moment, he was kind to Cody and Candace, but his rage was boiling underneath it all.

Lucifer landed back on the streets of L.A, and he decided then and there he was going to have to go all out, Lucifer once again flew through the streets, the demons were slowly lessening because Lucifer was destroying them all, they all seemed to be outer demons that lived far away from where he had his palace in hell, hell was much bigger than people realized, it was a plane of existence afterall just like this one, it was it's own universe and was extremely vast just like this universe was... Lucifer had to move quickly.

The problem was the entire world was under attack, he couldn't save everyone individually without doing something extremely crazy... he didn't wanna do it because the entire world would then know for a fact that Satan existed, they wouldn't know that he himself was Satan, but they would know that Satan existed which would present an entire new set of problems.

Lucifer was flying all around L.A hacking demons away, with his incredible speed he was soon flying all around California destroying every demon he saw, he was saving everyone he saw, he was teleporting people with no where to go to the penthouse, where they were being spread out all over the building, but he knew that he had to come up with a better solution and he had to do it quickly, he didn't wanna have to do what it was he was thinking of... it wouldn't be fair to humanity.

Of course that might be mother's plan, maybe mother wanted Lucifer to reveal the big truth to all of humanity, and in so doing it would destroy their faith in father, because they would have proof, and that itself could destroy humanity as a whole...Lucifer was worried was his mothers plan to use him to destroy humanity... and thus hurt his father... Lucifer knew that humanity and earth was being attacked by demons, but humanity itself didn't know what these monsters were, for all humanity knew they could be aliens or something else entirely, humanity didn't know for sure and that still gave Lucifer a chance to clean up this mess.

Lucifer knew one thing for sure... he needed his team, he had to save them, he only hoped that not too many humans would die because he was saving his team, but he needed to because he needed them.


	40. Chapter 40

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 40

Lucifer teleported to Dallas quickly, He then just like in L.A flew through the streets, hacking demons into pieces and helping everyone he could, he was running short on time though he knew that, every moment that went by was one more moment that his team could be dead. Time was so very important right now, and it didn't seem like he had enough of it.

A few more moments went by just like this, and then he heard them, the prayers of his teammates reaching his mind Nancy was saying 'Lucifer we've been taken by that bastard Andrew Wills, can you hear me?'

Lucifer heard Frank 'Lucifer if you can hear us, we're in real danger, somehow Wills knew we were down here looking for him'.

Lucifer heard Dennis's prayer 'Lucifer, we were attacked in the hotel by Wills and his thugs, we were all taken by him, even Azrael'.

Lucifer then heard Azrael's prayer to him 'Lucifer i'm so sorry, I couldn't protect your team like I should have, Wills seems to have others in his group that are possessed by demons and they over powered me, i'm sorry Lucifer'.

Finally Lucifer heard Angela's prayer, and she sounded so scared 'Lucifer, Wills has all of us, and I don't know what's going to happen, but I want you to know how happy I am to have met you, and if you can hear me, I want you to know I have a big crush on you, I know I sound like a schoolgirl right now... but I just wanted you to know that'.

Lucifer felt his rage starting to explode inside of him as he stood there on the streets of Dallas, cars were turned over all around him, there were fires and chaos everywhere, not just there, but it was enveloping the entire world... he needed his team and he needed to make Andrew Wills and his whole gang pay for this.

Lucifer focused on their prayers, and then he teleported to go save them, they would not be held captive for very much longer.

11111111111111111111

Chloe, Daniel, and Linda were in the penthouse comforting everyone that was in there, Lucifer had saved so many people and took them there, all of Lux, all forty stories had started to slowly fill up with people, Chloe, Daniel, and Linda were in the penthouse trying to help everyone they could.

The fear, the worry, the concern, the horror of all of it was written on everyone of these people's faces, coming face to face with demons and monsters and being saved by a mysteriously handsome stranger with wings that could teleport and seemingly shot fire and light from his body, along with a wicked looking sword... people were a bit tense.

"What is going on?... me and my family were almost killed by these monsters" one woman said as the anxiety took over her.

"Maam, just please stay calm alright. you're safe here ok" Daniel said trying to use his instincts and training to comfort the woman.

"Don't tell us to calm down, don't you dare tell us to calm down, we don't even know who any of you people are" A man in his forties said glaring at Dan, his temper slowly rising as the uncertainty and craziness of everything happening was driving not only him but all the others slowly insane.

"Sir I know this all seems insane but please get ahold of your temper" Linda said, with a sternness in her voice that she knew she would have to use... the situation was becoming dire.

A woman in her sixties then yelled out "WHY IS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING FOR... IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD" the woman had turned the T.V on to Fox news, the statue of liberty had demons crawling all over it, Camera angles were showing chaos happening all over the streets of the major cities of the world, the night sky had turned to an eerie looking red and and orange... almost like hell itself.

Chloe could see every horrible evil image on T.V and she started to slowly cry and she went over and gave the woman in her sixties a hug, she wasn't sure what else to do, the police academy didn't exactly cover the apocalypse.

"I don't know why any of this is happening, I wish I did, I really do" Chloe said as she gave the older woman a hug and let her cry on her shoulders, It was then that bright lights appeared in the penthouse taking everyone by surprise.

It was then that Samantha appeared with a dark wicked grin on her face "watching you humans run for your pathetic little lives is very funny" Samantha then stared at Chloe "and oh look if it isn't my little human twin trying to comfort the old human... how nice" Samantha said looking at Chloe with disgust all over her face.

Everyone in the penthouse was terrified out of their minds, they all stared open mouthed like they had saw a ghost...but Samantha was far more terrifying than a mere ghost.

"What the hell are you?... why are you talking about humans as if you're not one" a man in his fifties said as he went up and stood by Samantha, Samantha looked at the man with an evil dark stare, and proceeded to rip his heart right out his chest with her left arm and then tossed it to the ground casually.

EVERYONE yelled out in horror at the sickening scene in front of them "I'd suggest that none of you address me like that ever again... your lives are meaningless to me... but for some reason Samael seems to care about you humans and so I do wish to not to have to kill anymore of you" Samantha said chuckling ever so slightly.

Samantha then looked directly at Chloe "God may have made you to test Samael, but the goddess made me to love Samael... do you understand that bitch?" Samantha said arrogantly smiling at Chloe.

Chloe's lips were quivering from the horror of what she just witnessed, Samantha ripped that man's heart out like it was nothing at all... Chloe was so out of her depth with all of this, Chloe wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. Chloe did know that there were well over a dozen innocent people in this penthouse, and many more spread out all over the building, she had to try and stop Samantha from killing anymore of them.

"Please Samantha... please don't kill anyone else... these people don't deserve to die" Chloe's words coming out as a plea hoping that Samantha... her exact doppleganger was listening to every word she spoke.

Samantha laughed, her laughter sending chills down the spines of the others in the room "Samael is out there right now trying to save the lives of you pitiful humans, yet you all hate and revile him" Samantha said as she moved her head and looked at each and every person in the penthouse, Samantha then looked directly at Chloe again "The goddess knows of Samaels status as 'champion of earth'... but honestly such pitiful creatures as you don't deserve a champion".

Samantha then got the biggest smirk on her face, and it was like she knew a secret that none of the others did... and she did. Samantha then with evil eyes directed at Chloe said "Oh by the way I didn't come here alone... I brought some friends with me" Samantha's smirk deepened.

More bright lights filled the room, everyone in the room got as far back as they could away from the dangerous lights and the even more deadly Samantha, when the lights finally subsided, those standing to the left and right of Samantha all looked very familiar, Exact dopplegangers of Daniel, Linda, and Ella stood to her left, and exact dopplegangers of Maze, Amenadiel, and... Trixie stood to her right, all of them wearing white uniforms of some kind, Samantha stood in the middle... clearly in a role of leadership "So... how do you all like my backup" Samantha said laughing wickedly.

111111111111111111111111

Lucifer teleported inside of a large warehouse outside of Dallas Texas, what Lucifer saw pissed him off, Lucifer saw his teammates and his sister tied to chairs... they had bruises on their faces... Azrael was beaten black and blue and was barely conscious. Lucifer felt the fires of hell burning inside of him. Angela... had a big bruise on her face from being punched and it looked like she may have a concussion, Frank had a broken nose and was bleeding from his nose hard. Nancy was unconscious with a busted lip and bruised cheeks, and poor Dennis looked like his shoulder was separated and his eyes were swollen shut.

They were all tied up in the back of the warehouse, Lucifer teleported to the front of the warehouse, and what stood in between them were around fifty or so bad guys, some plain old evil humans... others that Lucifer could sense were possessed by demon.

Of course Lucifer knew they all had one thing in common... they were all royally fucked. Lucifer then allowed his true form to show, but not the pg version that he had shown to Linda... no no no this was the version that was the epitome of nightmares.

Lucifer's eyes flashed pure hellfire, and his wings were unfurled, and who stood there was Satan in all of his power, the humans screamed in horror, the humans possessed by demons all fell to their knees knowing that this was the lord of hell, the king of hell... the prince of darkness.

Standing by his team and Azrael was on Andrew Wills who stared at Lucifer trembling... he had no idea that this was who had down here looking for him. Wills and the demon possessing him were in sync, Wills had allowed the demon to possess him just a year prior in exchange for power. The demon and Wills worked as a team inside one body, Wills was trembling but he knew that the only chance he had to survive was to use Lucifer's team against him.

So Wills quickly wrapped his hand around Angela's throat, and he choked her "Stay back Lucifer... stay back or else your pretty little friend here dies... along with all the rest of them". Wills started laughing maniacally "Yeah not so tough mr. big bad devil, not so tough when I have your team trapped are you" Wills said as he laughed at Lucifer thinking that Lucifer was helpless in this situation.

But that didn't stop every human and demon in that warehouse from staring in fear at the king of hell, they could all tell how furious he was, his eyes were blazing, and then he heard Azraels pained words "I'm..sor...sorry... I didn't... prot... protect them" Azrael was in pain and her words made Lucifer even angrier, the non possessed humans were staring in shock and unable to move, and the demons were trembling, frightened for their existence.

Lucifer stared at Wills, his expression one of unbridled fury, Lucifer then asked his famous question "Tell me Andrew... and this question goes to the demon you allowed to possess you as well... what is it that you truly desire?" Lucifer could see Wills under his spell, Wills then went to answer his question but before he said anything he did the one thing Lucifer wanted him to... he released his hand away from Angela's throat.

Lucifer with unbelievable speed made his move, he disappeared into the spiritual plane and in less than a second he reappeared in front of Wills grabbed him by his throat and threw him behind him toward all of his henchman. Lucifer then with great speed put feathers on every member of his team as well his sister which allowed them to heal from their injuries, he then used his power to unlock things to free them all from their binds that held them.

They all stared at Lucifer happy to be alive, Angela was the first one to throw herself into Lucifer giving her favorite devil a massive hug, Lucifer gladly hugged her back.

"I wasn't sure that you would make it in time Lucifer" Angela said crying her eyes out happy to be free and healed up. Lucifer then with a free arm pulled Nancy into the hug and he hugged them both.

Lucifer then said with fierceness in his voice "I Will Never Allow Either Of You To Be In This Position Again... I Promise You That" Lucifer said with a small tear coming down his cheek.

Dennis then spoke up and said "The bastards surprised us at the hotel, we didn't have a chance".

Lucifer looked at Dennis with a few more tears coming down his face "I should have gotten here so much faster Dennis... Frank... Azrael... Nancy... Angela... I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner for you" Lucifer said feeling terribly guilty for not being here sooner for all of them.

"Lucifer why was the whole world shaking for... what's going on out there?" Azrael asked dread and concern starting to build inside of her.

"Yeah Lucifer, we could all feel it when they took us here... has something bad happened?" Frank asked guessing and sensing that Lucifer must have been real busy for him to not have gotten there sooner, also there was the fact that Yeshua said he would look out for them but yet they got no warning that they were about to be attacked... something was happening and it was big.

"I'll explain everything to all of you in just a moment... but first I have something to take care of" Lucifer said as he turned his head towards all the bad guys staring at him in fear and awe. Lucifer then took a few steps and stood in front of his team facing the large group of evil doers humans and demon possessed humans alike.

Lucifer with his wings unfurled stared at the scene in front of him, and directly in the middle of the warehouse was Wills... Lucifer grinned and then his wings were ablaze with the lightbringer flame, Lucifer then flapped his wings and sent incredibly hot wind forward, scorching the humans and demons it hit. The demons possessing the humans were burned to death, and the humans were left severely burned and injured, it was a frightening sight and even his team and his sister standing behind him were staring at Lucifer with awe.

Lucifer then used another of his long feathers to create a new sword, Wills was burning from the hot wind. Lucifer used his powers to set the sword ablaze with fire and he looked at Wills who was screaming in pain "Hey Wills... it's not my pretty little friend here that's gonna die... but you damn sure will" Lucifer then threw the sword at Wills and the sword plunged right into Wills chest... destroying him once and for all.


	41. Chapter 41

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 41- sorry for the delay, death in the family and lots of personal problems

Lucifer having just thrown the sword into Andrew Wills chest felt very satisified seeing the bastard get what was coming to him, of course his team and his sister Azrael were all standing behind him, staring at him, waiting for an explanation to what in the world was going on out there.

"Lucifer what's going on, we all felt the world shaking, what's going on big bro?" Azrael worriedly asked, fearful of what new chaos was on them.

"You've been busy Lucifer, I can tell just by looking at you" Frank said looking at his friend and seeing that his 'champion of earth' uniform was dirty and had clearly seen battle.

"Long story short everyone, my mother has invaded heaven with an army, Chloe has an exact doppleganger that also controls the lightbringer flame, her name is Samantha, earth has become one gigantic hellmouth, oh and i've been flying all around killing demons and saving as many people as I can, and i've been bringing them to Lux for their safety" Lucifer casually said as if this were just another day.

"What... can you run that all by us again please!" Dennis replied, eyes wide with the shock of what he just heard.

"Basically Dennis, all hell has broken loose, heaven is having a massive war with my mother and her army, and a doppleganger wannabe created by my mother is screwing with earth using my old kingdom to do so... any other questions or concerns anyone" Lucifer casually replied.

"Why are you acting so casual right now?" Azrael asked as her eyes started to twitch.

"Defense mechanism my dear sister... you see i'm actually so angry and pissed off right now that there's a good chance i'll do something crazy and I don't want to lose control so i'm trying to as humans call it 'keep my cool'" Lucifer replied.

"Alright Lucifer what's the plan from here on out, if we're in the middle of an apocaplypse how do we stop it?" Nancy said trying to get everyone on the team on track.

"Why in father's name is mother and an army attacking heaven right now Lucifer... what details are you leaving out brother!" Azrael said as she glared at her brother.

"Michael took a lower garrision of angels to the universe that I had sent mother to, apparently there was still a small hole left connecting the two universes and good old dad giving me my wings back only made that hole a little bigger, Michael not liking my plan of mother having her own universe attacked it, thus starting a war... and now here we are" Lucifer annoyingly said feeling the anger and fury bubbling just under the surface.

"Are you saying that Michael... our brother started a civil war with our mother?" Azrael asked looking directly into Lucifer's very serious eyes, the situation becoming more and more dire every moment that passed.

"Yes Azrael, that is what Samantha told me, though I don't exactly trust her, what she told me seems likely, it's why Yeshua didn't warn any of you or me that you were about to be attacked at the hotel, he's fighting in heaven against mother's army" Lucifer then shook his head in anger, "not like that's a good excuse, he should have kept you all protected like he said that he would" Lucifer angrily hissed out.

"Alright, so what's next, what's our next move?" Angela asked, global apocalypse, heavenly civil war, dopplegangers and of course her crush... the superpowered champion himself... Lucifer... Angela felt like she was in a supernatural amusement park.

"Lucifer, what are all of your old friends in L.A doing? are they safe?" Dennis asked as his concern for them grew.

"Yes Dennis they are fine... they're all back at Lux helping all of the people that i've saved, it's actually a pretty good setup, they all do the whole comforting the humans stuff, and I do all of the badass kicking ass stuff, it seems fair to me, oh and like I said before none of them were ever my friend" Lucifer casually replied.

"What about Candace and her little boy?" Nancy said, concern in her eyes and face.

"Already saved them, they're both back at Lux with the others, speaking of which, I can either take you all back to Lux or I can take you to Morningstar tower in Miami, the choice is yours" Lucifer replied.

"Or you could take them to the New York Times building in New York... isn't that right Lucifer?" Azrael said glaring at her brother, along with all the others who seemed nervous.

Lucifer shrugged non-chanlantly "I could take them all there seeing as I own the paper, but that isn't exactly the way the new boss should be introduced... know what I mean" Lucifer then smiled softly at his sister... causing her eyes to twitch just a little more much to Lucifer's amusement. Lucifer then grinned his traditional Lucifer grin "This one hasn't been announced yet because of all of the chaos, but I could also take them to Madison square garden, seeing as I now own the human basketball team the New York Knicks as well as the arena that they play in Madison square garden" Lucifer arrogantly said enjoying the insane look he was receiving from his sister along with the crazed looks coming from his team.

"LUCIFER HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" Azrael screamed but before she could continue Lucifer cut her off quickly

"Sister I don't think you even looked at the books you gave me when I became a champion... but if you had then you would know that the book containing all the bad guys that needed to be taken down had quite a lot of big fish in it... i'm talking high level politicians from all over the world, high level business executives from around the world, high class criminals that human intelligence agencies don't even know exist, taking those bad guys down requires a certain level of finesse that 'champion of earth' Lucifer nor all powerful ruler of hell Lucifer possesses, but luckily global billionaire Lucifer does... so please sister calm down alright" Lucifer calmly said.

Azrael was left speechless... she knew Lucifer... there was more to it than just stopping tough bad guys, Azrael could sense it... the anger that he possessed but he was covering up his actions with a truth to hide the real truth of what he was feeling and dammit it was getting too crazy, and now it was the least of their problems thanks to all this new chaos.

"Lucifer we can talk about all of this later but right now we really need a plan" Dennis said breaking the tension between Lucifer and his sister.

"Dennis is right Lucifer... what matters now is protecting earth, we need a strategy" Frank worriedly said.

"I think you should take us to Lux Lucifer, you said the others were at Lux in LA, thats where we should be at to, there's no reason to split up" Nancy suggested.

"I agree with mom Lucifer, if all of your old friends are helping people at Lux, then we should be there with them to help out as well" Angela said agreeing with her mothers sentiments and trying to get her mind back on track.

"I'll teleport all of them to Lux Lucifer, you go save as many people as you can... do you have a plan to deal with all the demons already on earth and to close the hellmouth that let them here?" Azrael asked hoping that Lucifer had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"I sure do sis, i'll have earth saved and safe and sound within an hour...no worries sis" Lucifer arrogantly said hoping that he sounded believable, he did have a plan... a plan that actually kept him from revealing himself as satan... of course this plan was still insane for its own reasons but it was still better than that big reveal. Lucifer had decided that he would use his lightbringer flame all around the globe, it would kill every demon and seal up the hellmouth Samantha created permanently, and by focusing hard enough he knew that he could keep it from killing or burning any of the humans on earth, the tradeoffs... humanity would freak the hell out and he would pass out from exhaustion... but what the hell he was a superhero now... time to do superhero things.

"I don't think I even want to know what your plan is Lucifer, but after this we still have a civil war in heaven to deal with and you need an intervention brother" Azrael responded worried about her brothers mental health.

"Oh and don't worry about Samantha, she swore to me that she would not hurt anyone there, I will deal with her myself when this is over sister" Lucifer said hoping that Samantha had kept her promise to him.

"We'll be fine Lucifer, she's one angel created by Moms mind, i'm sure i'll be able to handle her just fine ok brother" Azrael responded. and with that each member of Lucifer's team put a hand on Azrael allowing her to teleport them away to Lux.


	42. Chapter 42

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 42

Azrael didn't believe her brother one bit, not one bit, there was no way that Lucifer had made himself a global powerful billionaire just to help catch tough bad guys. Azrael knew it, she could feel it that there was more to it than just that and that Lucifer was still so very angry, but she knew that at the moment there were more pressing matters to deal with.

As Azrael telported away with Lucifer's team back to Lux she saw the face of Lucifer and it was the face of a poker player protecting his hand. Mother was waging a war in heaven with father, Michael had attacked mother's universe that Lucifer sent her to so as to prevent a civil war. Chloe had a doppleganger named Samantha who also had Lucifer's power with the lightbringer flame, and oh yeah demons were attacking earth in an act of war perpetrated by mother and Samantha, Azrael let it all rolled through her head as she telported away with the team and she could only wonder what in father's name could be next.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Candace's young son Cody slept in a bed that was in a guest room in the penthouse at Lux, Chloe, Candace, Trixie, and Maze all stood in the room watching over the little three year old boy as he sleeped peacefully. All of them concerned and frightened over what was happening.

Samantha and the other dopplegangers had started trapping everyone that Lucifer had saved and brought to Lux within Lux, almost as if they were going to use all those innocent people as pawns against Lucifer, and among them were everyone that Lucifer had been close to during his time in L.A, Chloe, Trixie, Dan, Linda, Maze, Amenadiel, and Ella, they along with hundreds of others were at the mercy of Samantha and the dopplegangers, and they could do nothing about it.

"This is all just so insane" Candace softly said as she watched her young son sleep. Chloe and Trixie both looked at the woman in sympathy, Chloe now knowing the truth about Candace and the circumstances behind Lucifer's trip to Las Vegas no longer looked at Candace with jealousy or hurt, but as a fellow mother worried about her child.

Chloe then gave Candace a hug and allowed the woman to shed tears that so desperately needed to be shed thanks to the insanity of the situation.

"I wish I knew what the hell they were planning" Maze angrily said looking furious.

"Me to Maze, Me to" Replied Chloe solemnly

"They all look like us, but they're nothing like us" Trixie said worry and fear etched in the young girls's voice "I bet they want to use us to hurt Lucifer somehow".

"Lucifer only knows about Samantha" Chloe replied "He doesn't know about the rest of them which means that when he comes back here, he will be walking into a trap".

It was then that the door to the guest room was kicked in and in walked Samantha completely smug, poor Cody was woken up from his sleep and the boy started cry, Candace quickly got over on the bed and held the boy close to her trying to soothe her young son and get him to calm down.

Maze no longer being able to take it got in Samantha's face "You're a real bitch you know that?" Maze hissed out staring into Samantha's cold blue eyes, nothing like the real Chloe's.

Samantha laughed right at Maze's face which caused Maze to reel her fist back and throw a punch, but before it could land doppleganger Maze quickly blocked the punch with an evil smirk on her face "not so fast my twin" Doppleganger Maze said while smirking at a furious Maze, "no one is gonna put hands on my girl here" the doppleganger said arrogance filling her every word.

While the real Maze was distracted with her doppleganger Samantha quickly blasted Maze in the face with a hard right cross knocking her to the ground. "Don't you ever try something like that again, or else i'll kill everyone you care about" Samantha darkly said staring at a nervous Maze on the ground.

Trixie then bursted into tears and jumped on top of Maze, and as she was crying and covering Maze with her body she looked up at the two dopplegangers and pleaded "Please don't hurt my friends and family, please don't hurt them Please..." Trixie begged for her friends safety, hoping Maze wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"I want nice man here" Cody uttered scared out of his little mind.

Samantha laughed "There's nothing that Lucifer can do little human boy" Samantha laughed right at the crying boys face.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Chloe replied as she got on a knees to check on Maze and help her daughter.

"Not that it is any of your business my human twin but if you must know then fine, the goddess will conquer heaven and this little planet of yours and when we are finished and this planet belongs to her, then we shall make this city the capital of the world and you all will fall to your knees and worship the goddess as you should" Samantha evilly hissed out, eyes becoming frightening to stare at because of the hate filled in them.

It was then that doppleganger Amenadiel, doppleganger Dan, and doppleganger Ella walked into the room and doppleganger Amenadiel looked at Samantha and quickly said "Samantha, there is something on the roof which I think you should know about".

Samantha looked at the three of them curiosity on her face. "What is it, whatever it is just tell me".

Doppleganger Dan then spoke up and said "It's Lucifer's sister and his team, we caught them teleporting on the roof of Lux and we have them captured Samantha".

Doppleganger Ella nodded her head smiling evilly confirming what the other dopplegangers said.

Samantha smiled evilly and started chuckling "that's fantastic news, now Lucifer will have to listen to reason and hear our demands" Samantha felt completely confident now, there was nothing that Lucifer could do to stand up to them, the champion was helpless.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The real Daniel, Amenadiel, and Ella were all in the penthouse with Linda and many other innocents, they were all frightened and nervous.

"What are we gonna do?" Dan said helplessness and doubt taking over.

"We have to stay calm Dan" Linda replied trying to be a calming force but knowing deep down that it was pointless.

"I don't understand why all of this is happening, it's too much to comprehend" Ella said allowing tears to fall down her face.

"Why would mom be doing all of this" Amenadiel said shaking his head, the dread and despair taking over. Why did Michael have to go and attack her universe and trigger all of this chaos, Amenadiel wished that he had the answers.

"There's now way that Lucifer by himself can fight all of them" Dan hopelessly said "We're all going to die here" Daniel sadly said tears starting to come down as he thought about Trixie, Charlotte, Chloe, and the rest of them, they were all going to die and Dan was helpless.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Azrael, Angela, Frank, Dennis, and Nancy were all on the roof of Lux surrounded by Doppleganger Linda and Doppleganger Trixie, along with a couple dozen soldiers all from other realms that had joined the goddesses army.

Azrael looking directly into doppleganger Linda's eyes angrily said "I know you're not the real Linda, who are you and why do you look like her?"

Doppleganger linda looked at Azrael face serious and almost stoic except for the tiniest smirk looked back at Azrael "I am an exact angelic twin of the human Linda Martin, I possess all of her knowledge, memories, and thoughts, and I am a servant of the goddess herself".

"Let these people go, they have nothing to do with any of this" Azrael pleaded hoping to get Lucifer's team out of trouble.

Linda shook her head "Lucifer has a natural inclination to want to protect those that he cares about, his desperation to keep them safe along with the others will serve us well" Linda confidently replied.

"You don't wanna do this" Angela said looking at Doppleganger Linda "let us all go and maybe we work this whole thing out".

"Here is what I know, you have feelings for Lucifer, I think you may even be slowly falling in love with him" doppleganger Linda grinned "the human Linda could see the feelings earlier back at Chloe's house, she could see it on your face, and she could see the feelings that Lucifer has for you on his face, Lucifer would never let anything happen to you, which serves our purposes just fine".

"There is no reason for innocent human beings to be attacked like this" Father Frank passionately said "earth is not your toy to play with, human beings aren't your toys to be played with either" Frank passionately said, seeing the chaos with his own eyes and he looked all around him over the city.

"Nonsense human" doppleganger Trixie replied "All of heaven, this planet, and humanity itself belongs to the goddess, doppleganger Trixie then punched Father Frank right in the nose breaking it and causing it to bleed.

"STOP IT, DON'T DO THAT" Nancy screamed not bearing the thought of Frank being beaten on like that.

Doppleganger Trixie glared at Nancy, it was creepy, almost like a children of the corn type of look, the deadly stare penetrated Nancy right down to her soul, from what she had seen of Trixie, she was a normal sweet young girl, but this... this was not that at all and it was unnerving for Nancy.

"You can't just use us like pawns against Lucifer like this" Dennis implored "it isn't right, none of it is right".

"You don't get it human, you just don't" Samantha said as she came on the roof along with doppleganger Maze, doppleganger Amenadiel, doppleganger Dan, and doppleganger Ella, they all stood with doppleganger Linda and the doppleganger Trixie, they stood together in full force and they all stood triumphant looking at Azrael and Lucifer's team, and they had soldiers from the goddesses army with them, they were invincible and they all knew it.

authors notes- sorry for such a long delay, experienced death in the family and didn't feel the desire to write, I will be writing for this story a lot more from now on.


	43. Chapter 43

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 43

As the dopplegangers stood on the roof of Lux feeling triumphant, below them on the ground terror was still in the hearts and minds of humanity, hope was being lost and despair was was gaining ground.

The real Chloe, Maze, Trixie, Amenadiel, Linda, Dan and Ella were all in the penthouse with other innocents trapped and scared, Candace laid on the bed holding her young son close while the little boy cried, Candace knew that Lucifer was the only hope for any of them including her son to live through this.

It was then that soldiers of the goddesses army appeared in the penthouse and the by force started moving everyone in there out to the street, everyone inside the building was being moved to the streets, even Marcus who at this point had been woken up by force by the soldiers of the goddess. It was still very dark outside, and the night sky still had that eerie looking red and orange tint haunting it.

Samantha was going to put on a show and let the humans know who was now in charge, and with everyone Lucifer cared about now their prisoner, he would have no choice but to submit to their will.

As hundreds of people were gathered together on the streets outside of Lux, Samantha stood with the other dopplegangers on the roof watching and she grinned her evil grin, this planet belonged to the goddess now.

"Take Azrael and the rest of them down to the street as well" Samantha said to the other dopplegangers letting her command be known.

"You'll never get away with this, never... you hear me... never" Angela angrily said hating the feeling of being trapped and used again.

"I already have human... I already have". Samantha arrogantly replied.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As hundreds of humans were forced to their knees in submission to Samantha's authority, a giant circle was made in the street and in that circle was the original L.A group, Azrael, and Lucifer's team all together, being made a spectacle of.

"This is wrong! Let all of us go now, this isn't right" Dan emphatically said glaring at Samantha and the other dopplegangers.

"You will show respect my human twin, or else you will be destroyed" doppleganger Dan smugly replied.

As helicopters flew in the air, as the smoke from the fires rose into the air, as the chaos and dread grew, so did Samantha's arrogance.

"NOW HUMANS, YOU ALL BELONG TO THE GODDESS, AND SOON SO WILL HEAVEN, AND NOTHING CAN STOP IT, NOT EVEN THE CHAMPION OF THIS WORLD" Samantha yelled out.

An elderly man stood up from the masses and defiantly yelled out "God will strike you monsters down for this terror, you will not escape his judgement!".

Samantha looked at the man, evil in her eyes, she stuck out her hand and sent a blast of the lightbringer flame in his direction, and everyone yelled out in horror as the blast destroyed the innocent elderly man.

"Such defiance will not be tolerated" Samantha calmly said, knowing that she had made her point.

"Murderer!" Frank passionately said, not backing down one little iota, he wouldn't let these monsters break him, he couldn't.

"He got exactly what he deserved" Doppleganger Maze replied, she then looked Frank right in his eyes "don't make us have to hurt any of you as well.

"You do not have the right to take life like this" Nancy said as she joined with her teammate Frank against the dopplegangers tyranny.

"We have divine right human, the divine right given to us by the goddess herself" doppleganger Amenadiel angrily replied.

"No you don't, the right to take life isn't up to you" the real Amenadiel said, as he stared into the eyes of his doppleganger "my father doesn't give us the right to take life, that decision isn't up to us" Amenadiel's words being spoken from his heart.

"But the goddess isn't your father, she is your mother, and she is very disappointed in her children for leading a coup against her" Doppleganger Ella replied, she then took a step forward and glared at Amenadiel "and you will do well to not forget the power the goddess possesses".

"Lucifer will find a way to stop all of you monsters" Trixie courageously said standing up and standing her ground.

"There is nothing that he can do little girl" Samantha confidently replied "your love for the champion isn't nearly enough child" Samantha then laughed at Trixie, thinking that the girl was a complete fool.

And then it happened... a light quickly flashed in the sky and everyone looked up and everyone...including the dopplegangers mouths dropped, as they saw fire rain pour down from the sky.

"That's... that's impossible" Samantha fearfully said as difficulty speaking quickly sat in.

Then another insane thing happened everyone heard a voice speaking in their head, a voice that came from Lucifer speaking telepathically... but not in his normal voice, it was with an american accent.

"Hey there humans, don't be afraid of the whole fire falling from the sky thing, and don't be freaking out over the voice you're all hearing right now in your heads, you know that superhero guy that you humans all over the world have been reporting and speculating on... the one you call 'the devil'... well that's me, i'm that guy, but as much as I find the name 'the devil' amusing, I must ask from a marketing stand point that you all change it, if it helps you all can refer to me by the name 'Champion', i'm not from earth but I have lived on earth for awhile now and I must say that I have come to like the place, you humans are fun, music, drugs, sex, and the food, you humans are culinary geniuses, and porn... that's fun to... but anyways I like earth so much that i've decided to become earth's defender, it's protector if you will, so it's been me thats been beating up on the bad guys, as well as healing and saving people lately, now i'm not gonna give you a full list of my powers now because quite frankly i'm not in the mood for a whole bunch of Champion vs superman discussions and all of that nonsense, i'd win by the way cause my powers are magic based but that's neither here nor there. As you all can see my flames are washing over the earth and destroying all of the creatures that were attacking you and they won't be anymore of them, that I can assure you, and to any of you that think this is somehow a trick on your minds, id now advise you to look over at the moon if you can see it".

The word Champion was then burned into the surface of the moon allowing all of humanity to see it on a nightly basis, and the ones watching it being burnt in at the moment were numbered in the billions, and they all had the same look of shock on their faces.

Lucifer then continued his speech "Well earth is now officially saved, my flames have done their job and done it quite well I might add, Oh and before I go I should probably add this on, I am single and I am extremely handsome... I mean crazy handsome... so handsome it's not fair, but i'm not interested in dating right now, my first experience with love was this whole nauseating love triangle situation and to be honest I felt like the beta male on some network television show, it was truly infuriating the whole thing. I'm just now really back to being the awesome bad ass I really am, and i'm just not ready for committment at the moment. Well i'm done for now, all the creatures have been destroyed, earth is officially saved and this superhero has effectively done his job, talk to you later humans, i'm off to go get a nap".

EVERYONE on the streets of L.A had their mouths open in complete shock, Chloe's eyes were twitching, The dopplegangers stood in complete shock and defeat as they saw all of the soldiers they had be destroyed by Lucifer's flame, Azrael was staring up in the sky with both of her eyes twitching, the silence was completely deafening. But hope was renewed for humanity as the eerie red and orange tint in the sky disappeared, the hellmouth had been burned shut completely and every demon that was let loose on humanity had been destroyed.


	44. Chapter 44

Journey of the Devil

Chapter 44

Lucifer chucked to himself as he was in outer space after just saving the world "that's right humanity, satan is a superhero, I just saved the world, just the enemy up here saving the day, son of perdition...more like captain awesome" Lucifer then continued laughing until he felt drowsiness hit him hard and he started yawning.

"Well i'm sure when superman lifts whole planets he gets tired to" Lucifer smiled softly as he looked forward to rest, the war in heaven could sort itself out, he wasn't father or mother's caretaker, they could settle their own bloody issues. Mother may have gathered her own army to attack heaven but honestly as long as earth was safe, that's all Lucifer really cared about.

Then of course there was the issue of Samantha, Lucifer wondered why his first fem fatale villain as a superhero had to be an exact doppleganger of... her, but he figured that mother just had an annoying sense of humor. Lucifer remembered how his mother warned her about his love for Chloe, saying that it wouldn't work out, saying things like she wasn't worthy of him, well none of that mattered anymore she was married, and she made her choice, good for her, wish ya well Lucifer thought to himself, she and the rest of them were just innocents now, no different from the other seven billion people living of the planet.

As Lucifer felt drowsiness overcoming him, he focused and he teleported back to his suite at The Devil's Paradise in Las Vegas, he landed in the suite, he used his ability to control his champion costume to send it away and he was back in a regular suit that the was accustomed to, he quickly undressed got into a pair of pajamas and a t shirt and he laid down in bed and relaxed.

He was the owner of the New York Times, the New York Knicks, Madison Square Garden, a ninety five floor building in Miami that is now named Morningstar tower, a cool new night club that will soon be opening in Las Vegas, and... a cool little clothing line, but as Lucifer laid in bed close to sleep he had also made the decision to but another sports team... the Miami Marlins in Miami.

"Hmmmmm why not, my superhero headquarters and my companies main building is in Miami, might as well own a sports team there to, and besides it's only about one point one billion or so to buy the team, that's easy enough" Lucifer said smiling softly.

Lucifer realized that his team was worried about all of this and he could tell those he knew from L.A were concerned as well about this... but who cares about those from L.A they aren't on his team, they don't get a say anyway Lucifer feeling annoyed thought to himself.

The truth was that when Lucifer did what he did to Frederick Burns, it worked a little too well, Lucifer remembered how he forced the old man to transfer his wealth to him, and he remembered telling the old man to call up his other billionaire buddies to do the same thing. Lucifer expected hundreds of millions, maybe close to a billion, enough to handle all of his global operations as champion of earth, but Lucifer saw far more than that the next day, he saw a little over thirteen billion in his account, he failed to take into consideration the fact that more than a few of the billionaires on earth secretly worshipped him behind closed doors, and when Lucifer did what he did to Burns and told him to tell other billionaires to follow suit, it caused a massive domino effect and led to far more than what Lucifer anticipated.

Lucifer hummed softly to himself, Lucifer saw nothing wrong at all with what he did or in how he chooses to spend his billions, Those billionaires were all going to go to hell anyway, most did, so their souls would belong to him in the afterlife, why not their wealth to as they lived... nothing wrong with that logic at all Lucifer thought to himself.

Lucifer wished that his team could understand him better, and maybe deep down he wished that those from L.A could understand him better, but they didn't. Lucifer wasn't satisfied with just being a power player in the shadows anymore, he was ready for global power and global stardom, Lucifer wanted it all. He would become the most powerful and influential being on this planet. When all of this mess was cleaned up Lucifer decided that he would use his old connections in L.A and hollywood in particular to land him some acting roles.

Lucifer was ready for more out of life, Lucifer was determined to make himself more powerful and more influential than ever before, he wouldn't ever let himself feel the pain he felt before, seeing Chloe and Marcus together like that... Lucifer realized what his mistake had been the whole time, he had put all of his hopes and his happiness into his feelings and love for Chloe, he would never give anyone that kind of power over him again "Never Again" Lucifer said as he fell asleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

EVERYONE on the street outside of Lux was in a total state of shock, even the doppleganger, what just happened was not supposed to happen, not at all.

Samantha stood there looking up, furious and bewildered "I didn't know that Lucifer could do that... how is this even possible?!" Samanthas words coming out like the words of a madwoman.

"He just saved the world... Lucifer saved the word" Angela said softly, she couldn't believe her eyes either as she just saw the flames from Lucifer spread all over the world like that, it was all around them and it was incredible to see.

"In his way he has now revealed himself to the world" Frank said in awe of what had just happened, but Frank knew it wasn't over yet, there was still a war in heaven, and though Lucifer knew about Samantha he didn't know about the rest of them which still presented a major problem.

Every doppleganger looked like their human twins, mouths wide open, eyes wide open, and in a state of complete bewilderment.

All of those from the L.A group looked at each other like they didn't know what to believe, of course what happened next didn't help matters either, the sky went completely bright white, everyone had to close their eyes, the light was blinding.

Soon after a minute or so had passed the light had ceased and on the street stood the figure of Charlotte Richards. She was in a golden shining dress and illuminated power all around her, she also wore a shining necklace, the front part having a rectangle piece with a blue ruby as the center with a beautiful silver design surrounding it. It was exactly like the belt buckle God Johnson wore, and she stood there on the street full of power and glory, and every doppleganger fell to their knees to worship the goddess.

"Goddess, Lucifer has spoiled our plans for earth" Samantha fearfully said, luckily none of the literally hundreds of human beings on the street could hear what she said thanks to where they were standing.

"None of you could ever hope to match my son with the power he has you fools" Charlotte with disgust in her voice said, Charlotte stared at the at the dopplegangers disappointed in her creations, they failed miserably in their assignment of trying to win Lucifer over to her side. "But I had hoped that you wouldn't be this incompetent in what I asked you for".

Charlotte then turned and faced the hundreds of civilians staring in disbelief, the group from L.A and Lucifer's team along with her daughter Azrael, she stared at everyone and allowed her eyes to glow white with power.

In an instant she then appeared in the giant circle right in front of Lucifer's team as well as the group from L.A, she looked at all of them with anger and disdain written all over her face.

"Mother why are you doing all of this?" Amenadiel asked, he needed to know truly why all of this was happening, cause their world literally was being turned upside down.

"You Amenadiel and the rest of my children have disappointed me, all of you except for Lucifer have turned against me... YOUR MOTHER, and you side with your father against me".

"We don't have a choice... you're dangerous mother... too dangerous, not just for heaven and earth but for all of creation" Azrael bravely replied.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER AZRAEL" the goddess screamed, she wouldn't tolerate this disrespect from her own children "I love you and this is how you treat me, this is how you, Michael, Amenadiel and the others treat me... I will teach you all respect one way or another!"

"What did you do with the real Charlotte?" Daniel asked feeling worried for his new girlfriend.

The goddess looking oh so smug replied "hello Daniel, it's been awhile, and as far as the body of the human Charlotte Richards goes, i've decided to borrow it again, now that i'm in this realm i'll need a body to inhabit and hers worked just fine for a time before".

"That necklace looks just like the one God Johnson had... you're stealing her body and that necklace is protecting it from decaying like before" Amenadiel calmly replied, He knew that his mother was up to no good, she wanted war with father before, and now she has her war.

"Get out of Charlotte, she has a family and she is a human being...you don't have the right to do this" Maze said as she glared at the goddess.

Maze then felt herself unable to breathe as the goddess hatefully stared at the demon and her eyes glowed white with the power of the divine.

"You will not speak to me demon filth of the underworld" the goddess angrily said. The goddess then released her power hold on Maze allowing her to breathe.

"Why are you really doing this for, what do you really want here?" Frank asked as he stared at the goddess trying to understand her or figure her out in some way.

"Lucifer had given me my own universe to rule so that there would be no civil war in heaven, and then I was attacked by my son Michael and the armies of heaven... so excuse me human if i'm angry at the moment" the goddess replied glaring at Frank "my family betrayed me, they turned their backs on me, they all chose their father over me... their mother and I will not stand for it".

"That still doesn't give you the right to attack earth like this" Nancy said "you have no right to attack innocent people and destroy their lives" Nancy's word being spoken as tears fell from her face.

Dennis then felt the need to speak up "and what about all of the human souls already in heaven like my wife Sara? What are you planning to do with them Goddess?" Dennis fearfully asked afraid of what the answer may be.

"Funny you should ask that because you're about to find out" the goddess arrogantly said.

"What do you mean by that, my dad was a good man and he deserves to be in heaven" Chloe said not fearing the goddess, she wouldn't let herself be afraid, she was going to stand up for herself, her family and even Lucifer's team if need be.

"Look up" the goddess said responding to Chloe, everyone of them looked up and what they all saw shook them down to there core.

Lights fell down from the sky almost like a meteor shower, everyone on earth was seeing it and billions of people were screaming wondering what was going on today... the lights landed on the ground and when they did people rose up, but not just people, angels rose up, though they had broken wings, millions and millions of lights falling and hitting earth, Each one a human soul or an angel. Everyones lips were quivering in fear of what it all meant.

"You see Chloe Decker, there was a civil war in heaven and guess what... I won" the goddess smugly taunted, and amongst the lights that hit the ground by them were John Decker, Dennis's wife Sara, Sasha Lawrence, the daughter of Father Frank Lawrence.

Also among them were Dan's aunt abuela, Marcus's parents, Linda's parents and other members of her family, Ella's parents and her grandmother, Nancy's parents which were obviously Angela's grandparents, every angel had their wings broken, and to each side of the goddess were the two most powerful figures in heaven powerless and defeated... Yeshua and an old man with a cane that looked to be in his early seventies... the goddesses ex husband god himself... powerless and all to human.

"HENCE FORTH EVERY HUMAN BEING AND ALL OF MY CHILDREN" the goddess smiled arrogantly and triumphanly "EXCEPT FOR MY SON THE CHAMPION OF THIS PLANET ARE BANNED FROM HEAVEN FOREVER". The Goddess laughed triumphantly and then she along with the dopplegangers disappeared back up to heaven leaving earth in chaos once again.


End file.
